Cuando la luz dejo de brillar
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Trolls Au Poppy es una chica que disfruta de su juventud sin ningún tabu, gozando del ultimo semestre de universidad, Ramón es un empleado de una farmacéutica que ayuda a dicha institución con una investigación. Ambos el extremo de personalidades, ¿Poppy lograra hacerse amiga de él? Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, Smut y bastante Angust, pero con final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 "La ruidosa y él amante del silencio"

.

La universidad de Villa Trolls es un campus de verdad grande, ostentaba desde una piscina de medidas olímpicas, hasta establos con caballos bien cuidados, todo gracias a los jóvenes que estudiaban la carrera de medico zootecnista; con sus múltiples edificios llenos de futuros médicos, publicistas, artistas, atletas, se encontraba entre las mejores escuelas de la región. Muchas personas importantes habían pasado por sus aulas, hijos e hijas de gente rica y de alta elite, sin importar su origen o estudio, la comunidad estudiantil era unidad; en la actual generación, que estaba a meses de despedirse de los estudios, está la hija del alcalde Pepe, la tradición dicta que dicha joven será la siguiente en tener ese puesto, y sin duda ya lo tiene ganado, no por su herencia, sino por su ternura, la chica de piel tersa y cabellos rosados igual que sus ojos, es la más querida de todos, fue reina del baile junto con su ex novio Arroyin, con quien disfruto de tener la más dulce y perfecta relación durante los años que duro la carrera, siendo tan popular las citas y pretendientes abundaron cuando el entonces novio decidiera no terminar sus estudios para irse con un grupo de hippies a estudiar la disciplina del yoga a otra ciudad. Poppy, ese es su nombre, no quiso seguirlo, por lo que la pareja dio por terminada la relación de buena manera. La chica no se contuvo, quería experimentar de todo antes de sumergirse en lo aburrido que sería su vida como alcaldesa, y su padre, siendo permisivo con mente abierta, veía sano la actitud de su adorada hija, claro que no sabía que cada fiesta terminaba en cama de un chico diferente, "si los hombres disfrutan de esto, ¿Por qué yo no?" comentaba cuando alguna señora o señor retacado le hablaba sobre buenas costumbres y moral. No es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, disfrutaba de las fiestas, los bailes, el alcohol, el sexo era un plus, no necesitaba que fuera "amor", solo una noche divertida con la protección adecuada y todo era perfecto.

Poppy estaba ayudando al evento de graduación de los chicos de medicina, le pedía con entusiasmo a las porristas y a la banda que dieran su mejor esfuerzo. En uno de los pisos del edificio de ciencias un malhumorado joven cerro la ventana.

-Pero que escandalosa. – dijo mientras cerraba la ventana.

-No lo hace para molestarte, ella es así. – comento una anciana mujer, la señora O´Hare que era la docente de esa área, en ese preciso momento tenía toda su atención fijada en un microscopio.

No le respondió, se puso manos a la obra en ordenar unas hojas que tenía en el escritorio. Ramón era todo lo contrario a la explosiva chica de rosa, ya no era un estudiante, de hecho, él estaba ahí por un experimento que realizaba la universidad en conjunto con el laboratorio donde trabajaba, era una labor sencilla que solo duraría a lo mucho un mes, ya que el anterior encargado, un hombre que estaba por jubilarse, había pasado los últimos diez años en ese sitio investigándolo, Ramón era nuevo, solo tenía una cosa que hacer, recabar las ultimas muestras y dar la conclusión, pero un pequeño fallo, un insignificante descuido de su parte causo la perdida de todos esos años de arduo trabajo, por suerte para él, había más muestras disponibles, su antecesor las había dejado en caso de que algo saliera mal, lo malo era que aún no estaban listas, cosa que hizo pasar todo el año al joven dentro de la universidad, arruinando por completo su agenda de como pasarían las cosas en su vida.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y con mirada feroz vio a Poppy sonreír.

-Maldita zorra. – murmuro para él.

-¿La sigues odiando? Ella no quiso hacerlo, no creo que se haya levantado ese día pensando únicamente en arruinar tu trabajo. – le hablo la mujer desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No digo que lo planeara, es solo que le juega bromas a todos y… - Ramón dejo las hojas en su escritorio para poder verla mejor desde otra ventana. – ella no mide la consecuencia de sus actos, al menos podría disculparse. –

-¿Para que? Tu trabajo ya se va a acabar, llevas todo el año tratando de que ella diga "lo siento" y no logras nada. –

-Pues alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos. – dijo saliendo de la habitación y caminando con paso decidido por el pasillo.

-Y ahí va otra vez. – menciono la mujer sin despegar un solo momento sus ojos de su trabajo.

No era secreto para nadie dentro del recinto que ambos jóvenes no se llevaban bien, Poppy en un principio había tratado de entablar una amistad con Ramón, pero de la nada este reaccionó de manera agresiva ante cada invitación que la chica le hacía, no importa que fuera, un saludo matinal o una simple pregunta. La banda junto con las porristas comenzó a caminar, mientras que Poppy veía con orgullo el fruto de los ensayos.

-¿Podrías hacer menos ruido? – pregunto con sorna el joven desde los escalones del edificio.

-Disculpa, pero una generación se está graduando, si no te agrada puedes redactar otra carta para el director, estoy segura que amara tener una más de tu parte. – el sarcasmo asido de la joven era una imitación de las frases mal intencionadas que el joven le hacía de la misma naturaleza.

-No me digas, después de esto habrá otra fiesta y música y baile y abrazos. – comento burlón.

-Si, son amigos que se despiden, tiene que ser una fiesta épica. –

-¿Me supongo que ya tienes listo todo para tu revolcón de fin de semana? Aprovechando la ocasión. –

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi vida sexual? Estamos viviendo una nueva era, la equidad de género es… -

-Si, si, tu sermón feminista ya lo conozco bien, ¿No te cansas de usarlo para justificar lo ramera que eres? –

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me llamaste "ramera"? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿50? –

\- No, pero estoy seguro que 50 es el número de hombres con los que has dormido. –

\- ¿Y que si son 50? ¿tanto te interesa que los cuentas? –

-No es que me interese, es imposible no darse cuenta, lo comentas como si de tu desayuno se tratara, ¿No conoces la palabra "privacidad"? –

\- ¿Y tú no conoces la frase "nadie te invito a venir"? –

-La universidad es publica, puedo estar donde se me plazca, y gracias a ti estoy atrapado aquí hasta el fin de este año escolar. –

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso? Yo no te hice nada… y además ¿para que te querría yo aquí? Es obvio que no me caes bien. –

-No te hagas la que no sabes. – le grito molesto.

-No sé a que te refieres. – gritó harta.

-Bien. – contesto cortando la conversación para entrar al recinto.

-Doblemente bien. – grito la chica desde afuera esperando que la escuchara.

El joven camino presuroso para poder tomar el ascensor, bajo de manera rápida al llegar al piso, entro a su oficina y de manera violenta comenzó a meter todas sus cosas en su maletín.

-¿Ya son las 3? – pregunto adormilada la señora O´Hare.

-Lo son, gracias a Dios. –

-Oh… pues que tenga una bonita tarde. –

Pero era demasiado tarde, Ramón había salido sin despedirse ni prestarle atención. Con humor negativo bajo por el ascensor mientras susurraba palabras de odio para la chica de mejillas rosadas y ojos alegres; salió del edificio para ir directo a la zona del estacionamiento donde se encontraba su vehículo, cuando un compañero de área lo llamo.

-Hey, chico brillantino. –

Ramón no hizo más que poner una forzada sonrisa, una mueca casi bizarra que a todas luces denotaba su odio por aquel apodo, su interlocutor al verlo solo se encogió algo apenado.

-Nos vemos mañana. –

-Claro, hasta mañana, espero que disfrutes tu tarde. – cuando el joven se fue susurro. – maldito hijo de puta… los odia a todos. –

Cerro con tosquedad la puerta de su carro para al fin regresar a su casa.

Poppy había visto la escena desde un árbol cerca de ahí, donde estaba descansando luego del arduo trabajo de apoyar en la ceremonia de graduación. No lograba entender la apática de ese hombre, era joven, si, y guapo, no de su tipo, pero no podía negar que tenía su toque; siempre vestía con ropa sosa gris y aburrida, y su cabello, jamás lo había visto en ese año escolar que Ramón llevaba trabajando en la universidad, era un misterio que le causaba una curiosidad que la carcomía, pues lo guardaba celosamente bajo un gorro tejido de color opaco ¿estaría calvo? ¿tendría pelos de escoba? ¿Un mal corte o tinte? Sea lo que fuese no importaba, el joven era insufrible, llegaba con una cara de enojo y con ese mismo ceño fruncido se iba, y su forma de hablar, parecía que la había aprendido en alguna taberna de mala muerte; nadie ahí conocía de su pasado, a que escuela fue o si tenía amigos o familia, o eso pensaba ella, pues lo único que sabía es que la odiaba, esperaba el momento para robarle su pudin favorito en la cafetería, de rentar los libros que ella necesitaba de la biblioteca, le metía el pie por los pasillos y la bañaba de insultos apenas la vislumbrara, ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? Era otra cosa que no entendía. Sin duda Ramón era un hombre amargado, un joven que actuaba como un anciano senil con andropausia. Poppy al final se sacudió, saco esos turbios pensamientos de su cabeza, estiro los brazos y volvió con sus alegres amigos.

Por otro lado, en otra parte de la ciudad, pasando por la salida de Villa Trolls con su alegre cartel de "vuelva pronto" bañado en brillantina, iba Ramón manejando.

-Como lo odio, algún día dejara ciego a alguien o causara un accidente. – menciono mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano para no encandilarse.

Llegaba a la ciudad de Cloud City que está bastante cerca, a solo 45 minutos de la universidad donde trabajaba. Una ciudad con tonos desde el blanco al negro, con colores pasteles en algunas casas y negocios. Mientras se detuvo en un semáforo miro un bar donde un par de chicas de Villa Trolls resaltaban por sus melenas coloridas, era increíble como cada persona dependiendo de su ciudad de origen tenía características diferentes, los jóvenes Trolls tenían melenas coloridas y un entusiasmo para las fiestas que parecía nunca acabar, mientras los de Cloud City tenían cabellos blancos que cambiaban según su estado de ánimo, el cual por lo regular era siempre calmado y bromista, finalmente le dio la luz verde, las casas y negocios fueron quedando atrás, entro a una zona residencial que parecía privada, casas grandes y de buen gusto, con una arquitectura muy diferentes entre ellas, pero del mismo estilo, tenían cada una distancia entre ellas de al menos 15 metros, sin duda la zona de los ricos, al final de toda esa fila, una casa cerca de un acantilado, fue el punto de llegada para el auto. Mientras se acercaba cada vez más a esa mansión, Ramón no podía evitar pensar en Poppy, sin duda la hija mimada, molesta, gritona y malcriada del alcalde Pepe, no era más que otra platica popular promiscua, de los poco que la conocía nunca la había visto con el mismo chico, por las cosas que comentaba en el comedor de la escuela se podía dar cuenta de la clase de persona que era, descuidada, torpe y tonta, tenía un sequito de nerd que le ayudaban con las tareas, claro, jamás se acostó con ninguno de ellos, solo dormitaba con los más guapos y fornidos, los chicos de natación, los de futbol americano o los gimnastas, le daba algo de asco, pero no podía evitar contarlos.

-Si duda algún día quedará embarazada… se lo tendrá merecido, por idiota. –

Mientras bajaba del carro y tomaba sus cosas, entre ellos sus llaves para abrir se topó con una sinfonía inesperada.

-Nube…Si, más…wow, eres increíble. – se escuchó gritar a la voz de una chica seguido de gemidos.

Los gritos eran tan fuertes, que él estando afuera los escuchaba como si los tuviera a un lado.

-Hablando de idiotas. – dijo sacando su celular y checando un mensaje que olvido revisar.

"Hermanito, hoy hay casa llena, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Es mejor que llegues tarde"

-Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. – dijo para si mismo, volvió a meter todo a su carro, tomo un libro de la guantera, rodeo la casa para dar con una bella vista del mar, se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómodo y he intento leer algo, pero los sonidos provenientes de la casa eran demasiado fuertes.

-Ah si… muéstrame de que están hechos los Lombardi. –

-Claro que lo hare. – grito Nube.

Ramón se dejó caer en la arena y se puso el libro en la cara, mientras que dramáticamente extendía sus brazos a lo ancho.

-Alguien mátenme. –

Tras un par de minutos todo volvió a ser tranquilo y solo el retumbar de las olas se hacía presente. Ramón llevaba rato leyendo cuando escucho un par de pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Terminaste? – pregunto sarcástico.

-No me culpes, te mande un mensaje de que estaba "ocupado" –

-Tu siempre estas "ocupado". –

-Si, si lo estoy. – menciono mientras tomaba asiento alado de él. – Y creo que tu deberías de "ocuparte", dejar que la energía fluya y tu "fluir" en alguien. –

-Por Dios Nube. – dijo parándose de golpe. – al menos podrías hacer menos ruido. –

-Podría, pero disfruto de no contenerme, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. –

-La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo si tengo bien entendido el concepto de "privado". -

-Lo que pasa es que no has estado con la persona indicada, cuando lo estés lo veras, no puedes controlarte y pensar con la mente fría, uno solo…no hay freno. –

-Oh… entonces cada ramera que metes a la casa es "la indicada", a nuestro padre le encantara saber que de nuevo usas la casa como motel. –

-Oye, son damas y no… fácilmente podría contenerme y quedarme mudo, así como tú con Antony, es obvio que él no era el indicado para ti porque… - Nube guardo silencio, hace meses que estaba casi prohibido mencionar ese nombre. – yo no quise… es solo que… Ramón. –

-No sigas, entiendo tu punto. – dijo mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en la casa.

\- ¿Hermanito? – pregunto al ver que desaparecía por las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta.

Esa rutina ya era normal, llegar a casa e ir directo a su cuarto, sentarse en el sillón de la venta y contemplar el mar, de vez en cuando sostenía una pequeña agenda que estaba llena de actividades para ese año, cada hora, cada minuto planeado, en los primeros días todo estaba sellado con la palabra "hecho" pero de una fecha determinada todo estaba como "cancelado", aquella costumbre era tan fuerte que el joven llevaba meses sin poder dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 "El silencio de Ramón" parte 1

.

.

.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Yaoi.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba sentado en el sillón de la ventana, le dio la vuelta a la hoja de su agenda, saco de su bolsillo un par de sellos, uno decía "hecho" el otro decía "cancelado", leía cada actividad escrita.

Hacer el desayuno. "hecho" sellaba…

Ayudar a la docente con el papeleo "hecho" sellaba…

Pero eran las actividades de al final de la lista que causaban dolor al joven, parecía lamentar cada acción, tomar el sello en sus manos, remojarlo en la tinta roja, plasmarlo en el papel.

Visitar orfanatos, ver forma de adopción "cancelado"

Opciones de renta de vientre "cancelado"

Ramón suspiro tras terminar de revisar su lista de actividades, era joven, pero eso no lo limitaba a soñar con sentar cabeza, tener una familia propia, y es que, siendo huérfano desde los 3 años, no era extraño que lo deseara, su padrastro lo adopto por cariño a su familia, su padre biológico fue su mejor amigo, después de fallecer en un accidente junto con su madre y que su pariente vivo más cercano no pudiera cuidar de él. El último deseo de su parentela fue que fundara su propia familia y llenara su casa de la colina, herencia familiar, con la risa de niños, desde la tierna edad de 7 años el pequeño lo tenía planeado todo en una agenda, incluso su etapa rebelde, las marcas de "hecho" rebosaban en cada página llenándolo de seguridad, sabiendo que todo estaba bajo su control, pero para la edad en la que él planeo estar casado y comenzar a tener hijos, nada de eso había ocurrido y todo sucedió por un tropiezo.

Ramón voltio de nuevo su vista al mar, recordar porque las cosas no pasaban como quería era un tormento, una auto tortura que no podía parar, miro una enorme mancha grisácea que sobresalía de la blanca arena y tras soltar un suspiro solo susurro un nombre.

-Antony… -

Flashback

Ramón estudio en la misma universidad que la tan popular Poppy, en ese tiempo había una chica tan hermosa como inteligente, comenzaba su carrera de modelaje tras ganar un certamen de belleza, Coral era su nombre, de coderas pronunciadas y labios carnosos, todos aseguraban que terminarían saliendo, y no se equivocaron, los dos fueron la pareja más perfecta del último año de universidad; él joven estaba seguro, que al ser una relación tan exacta y firme, la boda era un tema seguro, se irían a vivir los dos a esa casa en la colina, ella se volvería un ama de casa espectacular, cuidaría de sus hijos mientras él trabajaba para traer el dinero al hogar, la negativa de la chica ante la gran pregunta lo dejo en shock.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? –

-Te dije que "no", Ramón, no me quiero casar contigo. –

-Bien, creo que tal vez me adelante un poco, ve mejor el anillo… es todo lo que una chica quisiera y… -

-No es por el anillo, Ramón, tu no me amas… -

-Claro que si. –

-Dímelo. –

-¿Decirte que? –

-Que me amas. –

-Ya te lo dije. –

-No, no lo has hecho… mira, sé que es tu sueño, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido que para nada es el mío? Mi carrera apenas va empezando y tú quieres que renuncie a todo solo para quedarme limpiando una casa vieja y cambiando pañales, mientras tú tienes el éxito que siempre has querido. – comento lo último gritando.

-Hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para tener una familia. –

-¿Y porque no las sacrificas tú? –

-Porque mi trabajo es importante, Coral, estudie mucho para ayudar a salvar vidas, tú solo luces bonita, eso no ayuda a nadie, de hecho, está comprobado que mirar la portada de una revista durante 5 minutos puede causar depresión, y eso es … eso es, egoísta, podrías hacer mejor uso de tu tiempo en casa con los niños. –

-Ramón, no habrá niños, no me casare contigo. – sentencio con voz serena.

-Bien. – dijo sin mucho problema. – entiendo, entonces… ¿hasta aquí llegamos? – Ramón detestaba las peleas, no era alguien que amara armar tremendo escándalo, se le asemejaba a hacer un berrinche, sin contar que, si ese era el verdadero pensar de la chica, no podía hacer nada al respecto, no le pesaba en lo absoluto buscar a alguien más para seguir con el itinerario en la agenda.

-Si, así es. –

-¿Somos otro porcentaje más de parejas que terminan al concluir la universidad? – pregunto teniendo la esperanza de salvarse de un contratiempo.

-Si, ¿Eso te molesta? –

-No, realmente no… -

El señor Lombardi se había negado a darle el anillo de su madre, pues dudaba que fuera la indicada, pero si lo había acompañado a comprar el anillo en la joyería. No tenía ánimos de escuchar "te lo dije", por ello no quería volver temprano a casa.

-Toma el anillo. – dijo poniéndoselo en el dedo sin importar que ella se resistiera. – será un anillo de despedida. –

-Ramón, no puedo aceptarlo es… es un anillo hermoso… y debió de ser caro… -

-Por favor, solo… lo compre pensando en ti, no podría dárselo a nadie más, es tuyo. –

-Gracias. – dijo un tanto apena con su ahora ex novio.

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor? – pregunto con algo de pena.

-El que quieras. –

-¿Puedo ir a la fiesta de esta noche contigo? Solo como amigos, si quieres... –

-Claro que si… de todos modos ya estaba planeado que fuéramos, sería raro que no te vieran ahí. -

Coral había sido invitada a una fiesta de modelaje, habría diseñadores, modelos, escritores del tema, directores de revista, críticos, de todo, en su afán de no volver temprano a casa se quedó hasta tarde en la fiesta, que fue hecha en un hotel cercano al centro de Cloud City. Entre cocteles y entremeses, meseros que iban y venían capto unos ojos, un par que lo miraba con ferocidad, trataba de ignorarlo, pero no podía, estaba nerviosos y algo asustado, la tensión sexual que lo tenía sudando frio se hacía más fuerte, nunca le había pasado, el planeaba cada uno de sus encuentros pasionales por muy espontáneos que parecieran. Aquello fuera de planes era imposible de pasar, finalmente se fue a un solitario balcón, el salón donde se hacia la fiesta era grande, por lo que le fue fácil desaparecer de la vista de Coral. Ya estando solo pudo sentirse tranquilo hasta que escucho una voz.

-Es una bella noche, ¿no lo crees? – seductora, profunda, la voz sin duda de un hombre joven.

Ramón casi se atraganta con la aceituna de su bebida, escucharlo hablar por poco lo mata del susto.

-Lo siento, ¿te asuste? –

-Claro que no grandísimo pedazo de… - Estaba enojado por el susto, pero cuando vio lo guapo que era el joven no supo que más decir. Cabellos blancos ondulados, ojos de un azul claro, casi grisáceo y piel pálida como la nieve.

-Claro, me equivoque, soy Antony y tú debes de ser Ramón, el… -

-Novio de Coral. – respondió para zafarse de él, no estaba planeado en su agenda nada de verse con alguien nuevo, o tener algo de solo una noche.

-¿Enserio? Ella me dijo que rompieron esta mañana, me imagino que tu aun no… -

-Cierto, lo siento, apenas fue esta mañana, aun no me hago a la idea. –

-Si, es verdad, ¿que tal si te invito una bebida? Debes de sentirte algo desanimado, acaban de romper y todo eso, no creí que vinieran juntos, ¿quieres hablar de eso? –

El joven hizo una señal y un mesero trajo dos Martini con un par de aceitunas.

-Veras, hace poco que conozco a Coral, ella y yo hablamos de todo, te había mencionado, pero creo que olvido mencionar que eres tan… ya sabes, guapo. – comento mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Ramón parecía estar de nuevo en shock, cuando el mesero llego con lo pedido, tomo ambos vasos y de un solo trago se terminó uno, para después hacer lo mismo con el otro. El mesero lo miro impactado mientras escupía las semillas de las aceitunas y prefirió retirarse del lugar, dándole espacio a la pareja.

-Espera, tranquilo, esto no es agua. – comento Antony un poco extrañado de su reacción.

-Bien. – comento más relajado. – vamos a algún lugar privado. –

-¿Qué? –

-Ay por Dios. – grito bastante enojado. - ¿Crees que no sé que quieres? –

-Yo no… -

-Deja de jugar, no quiero bobos coqueteos o que intentes usar conmigo tus técnicas de "ligue", se lo que quieres y sabes que… yo también lo quiero, hare una excepción por ti, hagamos esto y terminemos de una vez por todas con esta tensión. –

-¿Qué tensión? –

Ramón ya harto de lo lento que era se fue contra él y le dio un apasionado beso que duro bastante tiempo.

-Wow… - solo pudo decir el chico. – te mueves bien. –

-Y aun no has visto nada. –

No tardaron en subir a la habitación del joven y desatar en la cama de este toda la pasión que ambos tenían contenida. Ramón se sentía raro, no era que antes no lo hubiera hecho con otros chicos, en la universidad tenía una serie de corazones rotos, hombres, mujeres; pero Antony despertaba en él una ansiedad, solo podía pensar en sexo, lo deseaba, no era como Coral, que prefería tenerla como un trofeo, planeaba las horas pasionales con cuidado como si planeara hacer deporte, la duración, el lugar, la posición, las ansias de controlar todo eran cubiertas con ella que seguía todo al pie de lo dicho, pero este chico, era especial, despertaba ese necesidad en él como algo más que un simple placer carnal, "tal vez" pensó mientras entraba en Antony y este gritaba emocionado "tal vez él sea el indicado".

-Vaya… - dijo Antony entre jadeos al finalizar todo. – Pensé que porque estabas un poco ebrio esto no se iba a dar. –

-Soy un Lombardi y los Lombardi siempre cumplen. – comento barriendo las palabras, el alcohol ya se le había subido.

-Me sorprende que recordaras usar condón. –

-Jamás se me olvida, no importa que tan ebrio este. – dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado. – Oye, ¿Crees que me pueda quedar aquí? Estoy un poco pasado de copas y… creo que no sería bueno que manejara. –

-¿Un poco?.. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte, de hecho. - Comento haciendo una pequeña pausa. - ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? Se que es demasiado pronto, entiendo si quieres algo de tiempo para responder, acabas de terminar con tu novia, no es como si estuviera robándole a su ex ha Coral, ni mucho menos que estuviera esperando a que cortaran, lo digo en serio, yo no te conocí hasta esta noche y... –

-Si. –

-Oye, sé que estas ebrio, quizás mañana lo podamos hablar con más calma, fui un tonto al preguntártelo ahora, es solo que, realmente me gustas, y esta noche fue increíble... –

-Maldita seas, te estoy diciendo que si. – comento molesto.

-Está bien, ¿si? No te enojes… oficialmente somo novios, ¿te gusta? –

-Me fascina. – dijo sarcástico para luego quedarse dormido.

El joven modelo no sabía que esperar a la mañana siguiente, el chico con el que durmió tenía una serie de costumbres algo raras, nunca vio que se quitara el gorro que tenía en la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando revolvieron las sabanas, Coral le había dicho que jamás había visto su cabello, que nadie en la universidad conocía su color o tamaño o forma. Ramón se levantó, pregunto si podía bañarse, tras la afirmación lo hizo, luego acepto el desayuno que su anfitrión pidió para él y cuando termino decidió que era hora de irse.

-Oye, quizás no lo recuerdes, pero anoche te pregunte algo, está bien si no lo tienes en la memoria, solo quería saber si, ¿podríamos salir hoy por la tarde o quizás otro día? –

-Hoy por la tarde está bien, vayamos a la playa, tengo ganas de nadar. – dijo mientras escribía algo en una agenda.

-Suena bien, podríamos tener una charla y hacer memoria de lo que hablamos anoche. –

-Tú y yo casi no hablamos. – dijo con tono molesto. – recuerdo perfectamente que hicimos anoche, no estaba tan ebrio, aunque si quieres tener nuestra primera pelea de novios, que sea rápida, que tenga 20 palabras o menos, tengo una agenda que seguir. -

-La agenda… creo que Coral menciono algo, pero no recuerdo que… oye, no estoy peleando, solo quería saber si recordabas esa parte de la conversación. –

-Lo hago. – dijo sin despegar los ojos de la agenda.

-Ok, entonces, ¿te veo dentro de 4 horas enfrente del hotel para ir a la playa? –

-Claro, suena bien. –

-Excelente, adiós. – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, la reacción de Ramón fue chistosa para Antony, este se quedó por unos segundos en shock para luego saltarle encima y robarle un apasionado beso.

-Me… me tengo que ir. – contesto muy confundido por su propia acción. – no vemos más tarde. – al final Antony había visto una sonrisa en su rostro y juraría que lo vio sonrojarse.

-Hasta luego. –

Ramón bajo hasta el lobby del hotel, fue el estacionamiento y subió a su auto pesando en su agenda, su padre decía que vivir así era limitar las posibilidades, ser poco flexible, "pero claro que no" se decía él mismo "Soy flexible, todo está escrito con lápiz para poder borrar en caso que se cambien los planes, y tengo diferentes planes por si las cosas no salen como esperaba" Seguir el itinerario lo hacía sentir seguro. Manejando de vuelta a casa pensó en como ahora Antony encajaba en todo y cuales habían sido los errores con Coral, aquello no se volvería a repetir, no tendría más contratiempos. Entro a casa con la agenda en la mano cambiando nombres, fechas, actividades, cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

-Te dije que ella no era la indicada. –

-Cierto. – comento despreocupado. - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – tal vez su padre había visto un error que él paso por alto.

-Rara vez hablabas de ella con nosotros. – contesto para volver a su lectura.

-Ah… pues, conocí a alguien, se llama Antony. – Si ese había sido el error, no lo volvería a repetir.

-¿Ayer? ¿Tan rápido? Ramón, hijo, creo que deberías de esperar un tiempo y … -

-No, no tengo tiempo, tengo que cumplir con una agenda. –

El señor Lombardi miro a su hijo desaparecer por las escaleras, lo que menos deseaba es que se casara sin amor, lo temía, y sabía que Ramón le aterraba enamorarse, incluso podría jurar que evitaba hacerlo, si su corazón le decía a la izquierda, él sin dudar tomaba la derecha, y es que el amor era algo indomable, algo que no se controlaba en tiempo ni espacio, algo que destrozaría su tan querida agenda.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 "El silencio de Ramón" parte 2

.

Advertencia: tiene Yaoi.

.

Pasaron 3 años, casi cuatro, y la relación de ambos avanzaba de acuerdo al plan de Ramón, no era tan manipulador como lo fue con Coral, con ella su agenda tenía cronometrado todo, las salidas, las entradas, los regresos, los abrazos, los besos; pero con Antony era diferente, solo estaba escrito su nombre y el tiempo que le destinaria, las actividades simplemente se escogían al momento, una manera diferente de "ser espontaneo".

Ramón estaba repasando su plan de vida, en específico el de ese año. Casi era su cumpleaños 26, para esa edad él esperaba ya ser padre y vivir en su casa sobre la colina, pero tenía varios años de retraso en eso, abrió la cajonera de su escritorio y le echo otro vistazo a una pequeña caja, la tomo entre sus manos y contemplo lo que había dentro, un hermoso anillo de plata con pequeños diamantes incrustados, una sortija de compromiso para un hombre.

-¿Cómo se la daré? – se preguntó a si mismo.

No quería cometer el mismo error que cometió con Coral, sea cual sea que haya cometido, así que medito por largo rato, tampoco quería contarle a su padre, compro el anillo sin decirle, temía que le dijera de nuevo que no era él indicado, pensar en todas las posibles negativas lo ponían aún más nervioso, por lo que regreso el objeto a su lugar y cerro el cajón, volviendo toda su atención a su agenda. Tenía que planear la manera de tener hijos lo antes posible, deseaba de verdad ser padre, la mejor opción era la adopción, solo un par de meses de trámites y tendría en sus brazos a su hijo o hija, no tenía ninguna preferencia por el sexo del bebé, aunque si esperaba con paciencia y hacia una selección exhaustiva, podría rentar un vientre, los papeleos y formalidades tardaban lo mismo que una adopción tradicional, de esa manera el hijo que tendría seria cien por cierto suyo, o de Antony, claro que se estaba adelantando un poco a los hechos. Primero el joven le tenía que dar el "si". Por el momento su mente debía de estar ocupada en su trabajo; Ramón era empleado de una farmacéutica de gran prestigio, trataba a toda costa subir de puesto, y lo logro, suplantaría a un hombre importante que tenía varios años en una investigación en conjunto con la universidad de Villa Trolls, dicha persona se negaba a retirarse hasta no terminar, pero por cuestiones legales debía de jubilarse lo antes posible, el joven solo tenía una tarea que hacer, un par de meses de recolectar datos y estaría en su propia oficina dentro de la empresa, haciendo el trabajo que siempre deseo hacer y siguiendo su plan de vida como quería.

Eran semanas muy ocupadas, Ramón tenía que cambiar las cosas de su cubículo a la oficina de investigación de la universidad, hacerlo solo le robaba tiempo, pero no quería pedirle ayuda a nadie. Aun así, el joven se dio tiempo de ir a un evento donde participaba Antony, una de sus tantas pasarelas que como siempre dio paso a la música, entremeses, charlas, las fiestas en ese recinto eran de las mejores y más elegantes. Los meseros pasaban de aquí a allá, las personas hablaban ruidosas, las bebidas virtuosas abundaban; el joven que siempre mantenía cubierto su cabello violeta se negaba a beber cualquier cosa, pues su agenda con la marca "Antony" no le decía nada, no sabía si se quedaría para algo más, o si se iría temprano, si comerían en su habitación o jugarían cartas, todas esas posibilidades le causaban gran ansiedad, sumando a ese sentimiento el estrés de la mudanza de trabajo, aun le faltaban muchas cosas que empacar, documentos que revisar y toda una pila de pendientes, pero no estaba tan preocupado, si ese fuera el caso no habría asistido a la fiesta, tenía todo calculado y en dos semanas estaría completamente establecido en la universidad con la señora O´Hare, la docente del área de biología, fue amiga de su abuela, por lo que estaba más que emocionado de pasar esos meses de labor a su lado, sin duda le tendría listo innumerables relatos de su fallecida abuela, al día siguiente la vería antes del gran cambio, otro motivo por el cual no caer borracho en alcohol. Ramón al fin había tomado una decisión, regresaría a casa temprano.

-Antony. – Lo llamo mientras este platicaba con otro modelo. – Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ver a una colega. –

-Espera un momento, un rato más. – le pidió el joven bastante pasado de copas.

-Antony, me voy. – dijo mientras se subía la cremallera de la chamarra y se encaminaba a la salida del salón.

-Ramón… por favor, espera. –

El joven modelo estaba acostumbrado a esa forma tan peculiar de ser de Ramón, tenía un horario, si decía que estaría cuatro horas con él, no mentía, cuatro horas era lo que le daba, cuando decía que se iba, se iba, no era una amenaza vacía, en un momento lo veía reír y hablar con otros, y en un pestañar ya estaba tomando sus cosas listo para marcharse, nada lo podía hacer cambiar de parecer, a no ser que compartieran algo más íntimo.

-Vamos a mi suite, quiero mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas. – menciono Antony poniéndole una mano en la cadera.

Ramón dejo escampar una risa un tanto sarcástica, sabía perfectamente lo que esa frase significaba y en cierta manera él esperaba que la dijera. Apenas la puerta del elevador se cerró, quedando totalmente solos, fuera de las chismosas miradas de algunos paparazzi, ambos cayeron en los brazos del otro, los besos regados por todas partes, se escurrían como agua por el cuello de Ramón quien repetía el acto en Antony; las caricias subidas de tono, manos traviesas debajo de la ropa, abrazos con el único afán de juntar más sus cuerpos, al abrirse la puerta del ascensor ambos estaban muy desalineados, reían a carcajadas, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a ese cuarto de hotel, tenía una sala que se combinaba con el dormitorio, la cocina y el baño, nada era privado ahí. Ese era el hogar semi permanente de Antony, la compañía de modelaje que lo había contratado lo tenía rentado para él, no podía desear más, el balcón era la cereza sobre el pastel que le daba más elegancia, pues gozaba de una vista completa del mar, parte de la ciudad y desde ahí se podía incluso ver la casa de Ramón.

Los dos siguieron su camino a la cama y cuando se dejaron caer hubo una pequeña queja de parte de Antony.

-Ramón… - dijo con tono aniñado. – Tú siempre estas arriba. –

-No es verdad. – le contesto para seguir besándolo. – yo a veces estoy abajo. –

-¿A veces? … casi siempre estas arriba, vamos, hoy fue un día especial para mi… tal vez me vuelva famoso, deja que esta vez yo te… -

-No. – menciono mientras lo sometía con algo de fuerza.

-Ramón, no bromeo. -

Al escucharlo hablar con tanta seriedad lo soltó, Antony tomo asiento con Ramón sobre sus piernas y mientras lo veía a los ojos le dijo.

-Mira, estar contigo es genial y todo, pero… -

-¿Pero que? – Ramón estaba nervioso, esas palabras jamás eran buenas ni agradables de escuchar, se le vino la idea del anillo de compromiso, la boda, la posibilidad de que no sucediera, claramente estaba asustado, pero Antony estaba demasiado ebrio para notarlo.

-Me encanta tenerte dentro. – hablo mientras acariciaba sus caderas. -ya sea por abajo o por aquí. – dijo dándole un apasionado beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres? Habla claro. – le exigió un tanto molesto.

-Nunca me has hecho un oral… llevamos casi cuatro años saliendo… y en todo este tiempo…-

Ramón se puso un tanto pálido, Antony y él hacían de todo, pero si había alguien que siempre salía ganando era él, quien lo complacía en todo era Antony, pero desde el punto de vista de Ramón, no tenían el suficiente tiempo saliendo para llegar a esa parte, preferiría que Antony siguiera de rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto con tono de burla el joven modelo.

-¿Miedo yo? Para nada, solo estaba pensando que tienes bastante razón, creo que me toca a mí estar de rodillas en esta ocasión. –

-Excelente, este es el final perfecto para una noche perfecta. –

Ramón se escurrió hasta quedar hincado frente a él, Antony se desabrochono el pantalón y sin ningún problema saco su miembro, este era ya bastante grande, había comenzado a ponerse duro con el reciente ejercicio.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto al verlo indeciso.

-Yo… Antony, yo no sé… no sé cómo… - A Ramón nunca le gustó la idea de los orares, sabía que era un tanto injusto, le gustaba que se los hicieran, pero prefería no hacerlos él y nadie nunca se había atrevido a pedirle uno. Todo eso para él era nuevo, y detestaba ese tipo de situaciones, sentir esa duda de no saber que hacer o como terminaran las cosas, pero más que nada, tenía miedo, no sabía que haría con su vida si tenía una segunda negativa en una propuesta de matrimonio, haría cualquier cosa por tener ese "si".

-No te preocupes, solo abre grande la boca y yo te enseño, en esto se aprende mejor en la marcha. -

Antony tomo con su mano la barbilla de Ramón forzando con ternura a que abriera la boca, mientras que con la otra tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba a sus fauces, el joven primerizo cerro fuerte los ojos cuando sintió la punta topar con su paladar y de un golpe se hizo para atrás.

-No… no quiero hacer esto, lo siento. - Ramón sentía tanto asco, no por la acción, simplemente no soportaba la sensación de tener algo en la boca por mucho tiempo, la textura de su órgano, el sabor, simplemente le eran desagradables.

-Por favor Ramón, solo algo rápido, de verdad quiero sentir esto, lo he esperado por mucho, mucho tiempo, vamos, no es justo que yo te lo haga a ti y solo tú te diviertas. – Antony estaba verdaderamente ebrio, pero por la forma en la que actuaba no lo parecía.

-Si no te gusta, si se te hace injusto, ya no lo haremos. – menciono para ponerse de pie.

-No, no es eso. – dijo sujetándolo de la mano. – Me gusta, me fascina tenerte dentro de mi boca, se siente bien, quiero que tu sientas lo mismo, te va a gustar, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, vamos lento. – trato de convencerlo con una voz seductora.

-Antony, no quiero… -

-Hace un momento dijiste que si. – hablo con un ligero tono molesto.

-Pues ahora digo que no. –

Ambos si miraron en completo silencio, el joven modelo sabía que era casi imposible doblegar a su novio cuando este tomaba una decisión.

-Bien, excelente… gracias por arruinar mi noche, jamás te pido algo, siempre trato de que estés contento, pero contigo no se sabe, siempre es "No Antony, tengo trabajo", "lo siento Antony, el fin de semana estaré ocupado" "ahora no, no está planeado en la agenda" … ¿Cuándo estará anotado en la agenda algo que yo realmente quiera hacer? – El alcohol ayudo al chico expresar algo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde tiempo atrás.

-No… yo no quiero, es qué si lo estoy, no quiero que pienses que… - Aquello le recordó la vez que Coral lo corto, el temor de perder por lo que tanto había trabajado se apodero de él nuevamente.

-¿Qué no me amas? Sabes… pienso que no lo haces muy seguido, por ejemplo, ahora, solo quiero que me demuestres tu amor de esta manera, ya entendí "no quiere" solo pensé que tu amor era lo suficientemente grande y verdadero para hacerme este pequeño favor. -

Ramón dudó un segundo, era un chantaje a todas luces, pero tenía parte de razón, nunca daba nada por él, Antony tenía sus horarios y él los suyos, rara vez coincidían y cuando eso pasaba él por lo regular estaba de mal humor, siempre sentía dudas respecto a si él estaba harto de eso. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a hincarse.

-Quiero hacerlo. – dijo con mucho pesar.

-¿Seguro? –

-Si… quiero demostrarte que… ¿te amo? – menciono lo último con mucha duda. Decir esa palabra le costaba algo de trabajo.

-De verdad, no quiero escucharte decir que te obligue o que te sientes usado de alguna forma. –

-Si, quiero hacerlo. – contesto con pesadez. Algo temeroso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cerro fuerte los ojos y le dio una enorme lamida al órgano de Antony, este chillo emocionado por lo que estaba por comenzar.

-Aquí vamos… vas a ver que es muy divertido hacerlo. –

Ramón trato de imitar los movimientos que su novio hacía para él, debía de estar en lo correcto porque en poco tiempo su miembro estuvo erecto en su totalidad, sabía que era lo que continuaba, pero le era difícil, aquello era demasiado grande para él, y la sensación que le provocaba era la misma de cuando uno se provoca el vómito, con timidez marcada metía solo la punta hasta donde le era cómodo, chupando con fuerza, lamiendo, pero Antony quería más, estaba extasiado, fuera de si, jamás había pensado que llegaría tan lejos, que Ramón le permitiría ir hasta ese punto, y si ya estaba ahí, un poco más no estaría mal, aprovechando que el joven metió un poco más su miembro, Antony lo tomo por las mejillas y lo obligo a ir más profundo, para él era llegar al borde del placer, pero para Ramón era lo peor, sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar, todo le provocaba nauseas, el sabor, el movimiento, la falta de aire, no pudo resistir más e intento sacarlo, puso firmes las manos en los muslos de su novio y trato de apartarse, pero Antony no se lo permitió, entre más forcejeaba para separarse él se lo metía más a la fuerza, en esa posición Ramón ya no podía pelear, su órgano le llegaba casi a la garganta y cada movimiento lo lastimaba, no había forma de decirle que parara, ya estaba muy mareado, ahora todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en no vomitar en el acto, Antony lo tenía bien agarrado de la cabeza, movía con brusquedad sus caderas yendo más y más adentro, Ramón pensó que se desmayaría cuando su miembro entro por fin a su garganta, sentirlo golpear sus paredes con rudeza, "¿Cuánto más?" se preguntaba mentalmente "Termina ya por favor, no puedo soportarlo…", el tan esperado orgasmo llego y ese líquido blanquecino se rego mientras salía de sus fauces, se corrió por completo, al ver que comenzaba a escupir su semen le tapó la boca y le dijo con voz lubrica.

-La mejor parte es ver cuando se lo tragan… trágatelo, no lo escupas, no seas descortés. – menciono con malicia mientras veía la cara de angustia del joven.

Ramón al fin reacciono, lo empujo de un golpe y salió corriendo al lavabo de la cocina donde no solo escupió, sino que comenzó a vomitar. El sabor de la comida, de todas las bebidas, jugos, el del ácido de su estómago, esa sensación de no poder controlar las contracciones de su cuerpo que lo obligaban a devolver cada cosa que había en su estómago, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo le daba nauseas, el olor al perfume de su novio, el olor del jazmín del jabón. Por más que quisiera no podía parar de vomitar y menos con las imágenes de él haciéndole sexo oral repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Por su parte, el modelo estaba demasiado ebrio para ver el daño que hizo, y lo único que se escucha era su escandalosa risa, verlo vomitar le parecía una cosa muy graciosa.

-Yo hice lo mismo mi primera vez, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, para la próxima… -

-¿La próxima? ¿Quién dijo que habrá una próxima? Yo jamás lo vuelvo a hacer. –

-Ramón, a nadie le sabe bien la primera, incluso cuando cambias de persona, cuando te lo hice la primera vez me supo muy raro ¿A que te supo el mío? – le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, Ramón termino de lavarse la cara, tomo una servilleta y luego de haber tomado mucho aire le grito.

-¡ERES UN MALDOTO IDIOTA! – lo aparto de un empujón para ir directamente por sus cosas y se fue directo a la puerta. Antony estaba un poco desorientado, pero estaba recuperando la sobriedad, mientras se ponía los pantalones correctamente le reclamo.

-Oye, yo te dije que no quería verte actuar como si te hubiera forzado o… -

-¿Violado? Ah no, descuida. – dijo con tono sarcástico. – me encanto, estoy super encantado, me muero por volverlo hacer. – al terminar esas palabras salió, cerrando tras de si la puerta de manera tosca y se encamino por el pasillo asía el elevador. Presionaba desesperado el botón, esperando que se diera prisa.

-Ramón… - Antony salió de la habitación. - ¿A dónde vas? –

-Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y tratando de no verlo.

-Vuelve adentro, vamos, ahora yo te lo hago, eso te encanta, lo sé. – hablaba mientras que intentaba doblegarlo con caricias y besos, pero esto no eran correspondido, solo molestaban cada vez más a Ramón.

-No quiero que me toques. – se quejó zafándose de sus brazos.

-Anda, yo sé dónde te gusta que te toque. – hablo bajando su mano por la espalda, pero Ramón se alejó rápidamente apenas vio que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, por fortuna para él una pareja se bajó, lo que hizo que Antony no continuara. Ya adentro presiono el botón de cerrar varias veces, no quería estar ahí, quería irse a casa.

-Ramón… - lo llamo al ver que las puertas se iban cerrando.

-Hasta aquí llegamos esta noche. – dijo con hosquedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Antony muy asustado, eso sin duda le hizo poner los pies en la tierra y regresar por completo a la sobriedad.

-Nada… - Finalmente las puertas se cerraron.

-Ramón… ¡RAMÓN! –

Se escucharon los gritos de Antony decir su nombre, Ramón tomo aire y suspiro mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-¿Pero que pasa conmigo? –

Se pregunto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, no comprendía como permitió que Antony le hiciera eso, algo no le cuadraba, jamás había dejado que nadie lo tocara sin su consentimiento, pobre de aquel que intentara sobrepasarse, nadie lo había hecho sentir tan frágil y débil, tan ingenuo, ese sentimiento de impotencia, fácilmente pudo haberlo golpeado, noquearlo de un solo puñetazo, su novio lucía bien, pero sus músculos no eran más que fachada, comparada con él era demasiado débil, y aun así "¿Por qué no me defendí?" se preguntó, escucho el tono de llamada de su celular, una llamada entrante del susodicho, Ramón no hizo otra cosa más que apagarlo.

-Olvídalo, esta noche no. – susurro mientras salía del ascensor y caminaba por el lobby del hotel, ya en estacionamiento le pareció raro, miro a la enorme torre algo desubicado. - ¿Por qué no bajas? – un tanto más calmado, se retiró muy lentamente, si Antony quería disculparse vendría detrás de él después de todo, pero no importa cuántas pausas hiciera, él no llego.

El celular de Ramón permaneció apagado por tres días, tres días que se paraba frente a la puerta de su casa como si esperara algo.

-Ramón, hijo, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto su padre quien noto de inmediato la manera extraña en la que se comportaba desde que regreso de aquella fiesta.

-No me pasa nada. – dijo con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

-¿Estas esperando que venga alguien? ¿Es el chico con el que sales? –

-Se llama Antony papá. –

-Cierto, lo mencionas muy seguido, pues… me sorprende. –

-¿Qué te sorprende? – pregunto sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Que han salido por tanto tiempo y no nos lo has presentado, igual con la anterior, jamás vi a tu novia Coral, si no fuera que tu hermano la conoce, juraría que todo estaba en tu imaginación. –

Ramón volteo a verlo con mirada impactada. A lo que su padre le siguió hablando.

-No es que diga que no te creo capas de salir con alguien, es solo que… no sé si sientes pena de que nos conozcan, lo entiendo por el raro de tu hermano, pero por mi… - menciono de manera chistosa, esperando que eso le sacara una sonrisa.

-No es eso. – dijo sorprendido. – Antony no sabe mi dirección. – comento para salir corriendo arriba.

-¿Todo este tiempo y jamás se la diste? – le pregunto, pero Ramón no lo escucho, ya estaba arriba. - ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que él tampoco es el indicado? – susurro ya cansado de ver batallar a su hijo.

Arriba Ramón encendió de nuevo el celular, había varios mensajes de disculpa por parte de Antony, "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" se cuestionó "Este es nuestro único medio de comunicación" el joven no era adicto a redes sociales, no tenía ninguna, si alguien quería hablar con él, tendría que ser por correo electrónico o llamada, su novio le decía que mandar correos ya era del pasado y que prefería llamarlo, pero ya que este no le contestaba le dejo muchos.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición… - decía mientras lo leía. Finalmente contesto.

"Hola, lamento no haber contestado, mi celular se quedó sin batería…"

-Bravo Ramón. – Se auto regaño. – esa es una buena mentira, sin carga durante tres días… - se sintió tonto, ¿Quién le creería su mentira? Pero inmediatamente recibió la respuesta.

"Comprendo, ¿tu cargador fue robado por los duendes?" Antony parecía estar bien por ese mensaje, quizás no estaba molesto, después de todo, ¿por que debería de estarlo?

"No, solo olvidé donde lo puse" respondió Ramón.

"¿El ordenado compulsivo olvido donde estaba su cargador? No te creo, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la otra noche?"

Ramón al ver ese mensaje no supo que contestar, ¿Era eso una clase de disculpas? ¿Estaba bien si le pedía que le diera una? Quería escucharlo decir que se equivocó, y no forzarlo a que lo dijera, sino que eso naciera de él.

"No estoy molesto" mintió en el mensaje.

"Bueno, podríamos vernos esta noche, tengo tiempo libre"

"Esta noche no puedo" Ramón quería que él se esforzara en pedirle perdón, si tenía planes esperaba que los cancerara, le mando sin más la dirección de su casa como segunda respuesta.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Antony.

"Mi dirección, ¿jamás me preguntantes por ella? Pero si quieres venir a charlar"

"¿Tu padre estará ahí?"

"Claro, ahora está de vacaciones"

"No creo que sea lo mejor, ven al hotel, te espero en la noche, estaremos solos."

"No puedo, estoy ocupado con unos papeles del trabajo, ven tú si realmente te importa" tecleo con rudeza para luego ponerlo en vibrador y lanzarlo lejos. Dejo escapar otro suspiro de hartazgo. Ahora si tenía una razón de porque esperar en la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 "El silencio de Ramón" parte 3

Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi

Pero ningún invitado paso por ella esa semana y la siguiente fue realmente tensas para él, los mensajes de celular no salían de "ven" y por contestación "no, ven tu" hasta que sin más se detuvieron, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados y los dos eran muy orgullosos como para bajar la cabeza y disculparse.

Ramón había ido a llevar otra caja de sus cosas a su nueva oficina y mientras desempacaba en compañía de la Señora O´Hare escucho un sonido musical y ovaciones.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay una fiesta? – pregunto Ramón.

-Si, es la graduación de los estudiantes de veterinaria, ¿quieres ir a ver? Sin duda te recordara al día de tu graduación, las fiestas de la facultad siguen siendo las más bellas y emotivas de toda la región. –

Ramón acepto la sugerencia, de verdad que necesitaba un poco de buen vibra, por lo que se acercó a las gradas a escuchar el discurso de despedida que daba uno de los estudiantes. Fue tan bello e inspirador, hablaba sobre jamás cerrar las puertas, no solo en lo laboral, sino en lo personal, que era lo realmente importante, con palabras finas mencionaba los errores cometidos por el orgullo, como decir un "lo siento" podía salvar la felicidad, evitar hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Todo eso le llego al corazón, sus rimas, la voz profunda, alcanzar las metas que uno se proponía, que no sería un camino de pétalos de rosa, claro que habría espinas, pero no por una sola se dejaría de admirar la flor completa, o disminuiría su hermosura o virtud.

El joven echo a correr, la señora O´Hare que con mucho trabajo caminaba lenta cual tortuga lo vio pasar.

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto.

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. – dijo emocionado.

-¿Y que es que te puso tan contento? –

-Le pediré que se case conmigo… -

-¿A quién? –

-A mi novio, Antony, ya no voy a esperar más… se lo tengo que pedir hoy. – hablo completamente feliz, le regalo un beso en la frente a la anciana y subió a su auto.

Fue con rapidez a su casa, entro asustando a su padre y hermanos que no lo esperaban ver tan temprano.

-¿Qué pasa Ramón? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto desconcertado el señor Lombardi.

-Solo olvide algo, algo muy importante. – dijo sonriente para ir por lo que buscaba y después salir.

-Está bien. – Menciono tranquilo al verlo sonreír. – Tu hermano y yo vamos a comprar la despensa, ¿Quieres algo en especial? –

-No. – dijo mientras subía al auto para después bajar. – Si, ahora que lo pienso, si, quiero que compren comida para una cena especial. –

-¿Vendrá alguien a comer? – pregunto con voz curiosa.

-Si, así es, vendrá alguien importante. –

Ramón no perdió más tiempo, tenía lo que había ido a buscar, el anillo que había comprado para ese fin, yendo a la mitad del camino pensó que al ser una ocasión especial debían de tomar algo, compro una champan, un par de copas y luego vio un bello ramo de flores, rosas rojas, él odiaba las flores, no era algo que expresara, en especial a su novio que las amaba, le daban cientos de ellas en cada pasarela, pero a Ramón le recordaban el doloroso cáncer de su abuela, al hospital, ese cuarto frio, siempre olía a flores, a su abuela también le gustaba.

-Joven, le pregunte si pagara con efectivo o con tarjeta. – le dijo la cajera.

-Perdón, estoy distraído, con tarjeta y agregue estas flores a la cuenta, por favor. -

Salió muy emocionado, la vida jamás le había parecido tan sencilla y maravillosa, tenía un sentimiento de positividad que nunca había sentido, estaba seguro, tendría un "si" por respuesta. Llego al hotel y cuando planto sus pies en el lobby se le vino una idea a la mente, no era amante de las sorpresas, pero ya estaba haciendo muchas cosas que no hacía con normalidad, su agenda dictaba que en ese momento él debía de estar con la señora O´Hare desempacando, pero no lo estaba, y se sentía tan feliz y libre como nunca antes se sintió. Le pidió a la recepcionista la copia de la llave del cuarto de Antony, ya lo conocían en el hotel, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno. Esperaba encontrarlo en su cuarto, sino era así, en su mente ya estaba pensando en el plan B, pero eso no fue necesario.

Ramón abrió la puerta y se llevó con la sorpresa de ver algo demasiado desagradable, Antony penetraba gustoso a otro joven que no dejaba de gemir mientras repetía su nombre, las caderas de ambos se movían acompasadas y los dos parecían disfrutarlo mucho, tanto era así que no notaron su presencia. No dijo nada, en completo silencio se fue a la barra y saco las copas y la champan, solo se quedó mirándolos.

-Si, Antony. – dijo el chico tras alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Ay Marc… eres increíble. – casi grito Antony tras sentir el placer de correrse dentro.

-¿Terminaron? – pregunto Ramón con los brazos cruzados aun con el ramo de rosas en una mano.

-¡Ramón! – exclamo Antony poniéndose un kimono que tenía cerca a la vez que trataba de cubrir al chico que estaba boca abajo con la sabana.

-¿Ramón? ¿Tu ex? – pregunto desconcertado el joven.

-¿Ex? Disculpa ¿En que maldito momento terminamos? – pregunto ignorando a Marc.

-Yo supuse que… - Antony no sabía que decir.

-Supusiste, bravo, te felicito. – dijo sarcástico.

-¿Qué esperabas Ramón? Trate de llamarte, te mande mensajes que no contestabas y cuando te dije que nos viéramos para hablar de ello me decías que no podías, di por hecho que esto había terminado… -

-Claro, y se te hizo fácil irte con el primer imbécil que se te atravesó. –

-Pues tú me diste un buen ejemplo. –

-¿Qué insinúas? – pregunto molesto.

-Por Dios, la gente para ti es desechable, comenzamos a salir el mismo día que terminaste con Coral, ¿Quién en su sano juicio termina con su novia de un año sin derramar una sola lagrima?… -

-Eso no fue… -

-Claro que si, tú me saltaste encima, te lo recuerdo, cuando algo no cuadra en tú estúpida agenda simplemente lo remplazar por algo más… cuando dejé de recibir tus respuestas pensé que se debía a que ya habías encontrado un remplazo para mí. -

-No lo hice, no lo haría… - comento con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Necesitas que me vaya? – le pregunto Marc a Antony envuelto en las sabanas.

-No. –

-¡SI! – grito Ramón.

-Escucha, vamos a calmarnos todo. – trato de mediar Antony. – Ramón, jamás te engañaría, solo pensé que habíamos terminado y Marc, eres tan lindo… - dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

A Ramón aquello le dolió aún más, si su corazón no se había roto por completo con aquella escena, fueron esas palabras y la emoción en ellas lo que terminaron por hacerlo.

-Bien, entiendo, sabes que… porque no te quedas con tu maldita champan y la disfrutan entre los dos… - Ramón tomo la botella y la arrojo con fuerza contra el piso, el sonido del corcho salir disparado, el cristal romperse y la efervescencia de las burbujas lleno la habitación.

-¡Ramón!... Marc, sube a la cama, hay vidrios por todos lados… Ramón. – Volvió a llamarlo, pero este ya había salido al pasillo. Antony lo seguiría esta vez hasta donde pudiera. – Ramón, vamos, cálmate… no quiero terminar mal contigo, sé que te llevas bien con Coral y quiero eso mismo para nosotros, solo escúchame. – el joven se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia el ascensor, se mantuvo dándole la espalda. -Mira, yo te amo, pero también amo a Marc, él ha estado cuando lo necesite, ha sido paciente y es realmente muy lindo. –

-Entonces me estuviste engañando, ¿Desde cuándo se ven? –

-Ya te dije que no, éramos solo amigos, es el fotógrafo de la compañía y… vaya, no pude evitarlo, él es tan… bueno, lo escuchaste. – comento con una ligera risa. – es un tanto ruidoso al hacerlo, eso me gusta, cuando tú y yo lo hacíamos… ya sabes, solo se escuchaba mi voz, siempre estas tan callado, en ocasiones creí que no te gustaba y con lo de la última vez… -

-¿Es por eso? ¿Ese es mi error? ¿Qué no grito cuando me emociono, que no cometo la estupidez de anunciarle a todos lo que estoy haciendo contigo en privado? – contesto aun sin darle la cara.

-Por favor, no es eso… yo solo, no te expresas, tanto yo como Coral teníamos que adivinar que es lo que sentías, nos la pusiste muy difícil Ramón, a ninguno de los dos nos dijiste "te amo" y ella tiene razón, su vida no cuadraba con tu agenda, al igual que la mía, estaba asustado, esperaba el momento en que me dijeras que tenía que escoger entre mis sueños y tú, no podría hacerlo, no íbamos a ningún lado. –

-Excelente, gracias por decirme la reseña de mis equivocaciones, con esos datos puedo evitar cometer el mismo error nuevamente. – comento con voz neutral.

-Ramón, mírame… quiero acabar esto de manera sana. –

-Bien. – dijo volteándose. – aquí tienes tus malditas rosas. – menciono mientras las tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a pisar una por una escuchándolas crujir.

-Detente, te van a escuchar. –

-Eso era lo que querías ¿no? – Ramón lo miro directo a los ojos, él no se daba cuenta, no lo sentida, estaba tan molesto y triste que su rostro estaba adormecido, lloraba y mucho.

-No, no lo hagas, lo siento… - Jamás lo había visto llorar, eso conmovió su corazón. – Hagamos algo, no te vayas así, entra a mi cuarto, vamos a hablarlo con calma. –

-No hay nada que hablar, ¿querías que termináramos? Bien, pues terminamos. – Marc asomo su cabeza por la puerta, aun envuelto en las sabanas. – y puedes seguir revolcándote con ese idiota cuantas veces quieras, a mí ya no me importa. – Ramón camino con paso decidido al ascensor y tras presionar el botón para bajar, volteo a ver a Antony, quien trataba de recoger el ramo roto de flores. – quédate con esa basura, y con esta también. – dijo a la vez que le lanzaba una caja negra que por poco le da en la cabeza. Después de eso Ramón desapareció del pasillo.

-Tu ex si que asusta. – le dijo Marc recogiendo la caja y entregándosela a Antony.

-Solo cuando está enojado, jamás lo había visto llorar, me preocupa, creo que… realmente lo lastime. –

-Por favor, cualquiera le duele perder a alguien como tu…Antony. – lo llamo al ver que este estaba como ido viendo el contenido de la caja.

-No… Por favor… dime que no es cierto. – dentro de ella estaba el anillo con una nota que decía "te casarías conmigo". – Ramón no… lo siento, no quería lastimarte, si, si lo haría… lo siento, no lo sabía… Si, si quiero, lo lamento… vuelve. -

-¿Antony? – Marc lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo eche a perder todo, fue mi culpa… dile que lo siento, has que vuelva. –

-Ya… ya paso, tranquilo. -

El prometedor modelo no podía parar de llorar, sentía tanta pena y dolor que no podía ponerse de pie; Ramón no estaba en mejores condiciones, lloraba a mares, estaba muy confundido, pero fue solo por un par de minutos, tras descubrir que estaba llorando gracias al reflejo del metal en el ascensor, se limpió el rostro levanto la cabeza y salió como si nada del hotel, con la misma tranquilidad manejo hasta su casa y estando allí comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que tenia de la mudanza del trabajo y tirarlas sobre la cama, en cada caja vacía fue dejando con desprecio cada regalo, cada recuerdo, fotografía o recorte que tuviera de Antony, lleno tres cajas hasta el tope, las saco las tres a la parte trasera de la casa que daba directo a la playa, con algo de gasolina y un celillo comenzó un espectáculo particular, mientras todo ardía en llamas, tomo su celular y sin pensarlo mucho también lo arrojo, era una bonita fogata en la arena, tenía en sus manos la agenda, quería arrojarla también, pero no se atrevía, la lógica le hablaba "hay cosas importantes escritas ahí, los contactos, lo que haremos mañana, metas a cumplir, no vale la pena quemarlo por él" pensó, "no importa" se dijo a si mismo "puedo comprar otra" aun indeciso en si tirarla o no, escucho la voz de Nube.

-¿Sera parrillada en la playa? Que casual, te debe de importar mucho ese chico para haber encendido una fogata, ¿Dónde quedo don seguridad? – dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda, pero Ramón no contesto, solo se quedó en silencio.

-Ramón, ¿A que hora esperamos a tu invitado? –

-A ninguna… - dijo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la casa.

-¿Hermanito? – pregunto Nube yendo detrás de él.

-No me sigas Nube, quiero estar solo… - grito para correr por las escaleras, quiso encerrarse en su cuarto, pero Nube no se lo permitió.

-Esta… un poco desordenado tu cuarto. – observo las cosas en la cama, los armarios y cajones del escritorio abiertos. El único espacio libre era el asiento en la ventana que ya era ocupado por Ramón.

-Ramón. – se escuchó llamarlo el padre. – ¿Qué demonios estas quemando? ¿Quemaste tu celular? ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le reclamo.

-Nada… no pasa nada. – dijo con la mirada perdida en la fogata.

-Nube… ve abajo. –

-Pero papá… -

-Déjame unos minutos asolas con tu hermano. –

-Es que yo…. – Nube realmente estaba preocupado, aun así, lo obedeció.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Ramón le conto todo, no le guardo ningún secreto, bastaba con decir que el señor Lombardi estaba más que molesto, le repitió cada una de sus palabras a Nube quien enojado exclamó:

-Voy a buscar a ese maldito infeliz y voy hacer que se retuerza de dolor. –

-Nube, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

-Le romperé su bella y sintética cara y veremos si alguien lo contrata como modelo. –

-Por favor hijo, compórtate como adulto, tu hermano lo está tomando bien. –

-¿Dice que hacer una fogata y quemar la mitad de sus pertenecías es tomarlo bien? –

-Cada quien a su forma y a su ritmo… tratemos de ya no hablar de esto, ayudemos a tu hermano a olvidarlo. –

-Bien, excelente, puedo llevarlo a unas cuantas fiestas, hay muchas chicas y chicos solteros donde podrá… -

-No, dale tiempo, espera a que él te lo pida, creo que esta vez entendió porque es importante esperar para ver a alguien nuevo. –

-Bueno, solo esperamos a que se reponga. –

-Así es. –

Pero la cosa no parecía mejorar, al contrario, Ramón tenía tres días sin limpiar su cuarto, no bajaba, solo veía el cúmulo de cenizas desde su ventana mientras abrazaba con fuerza su agenda, lloraba, era claro, se notaba por lo hinchado de sus ojos, y ni hablar de sus marcadas ojeras, se notaba que no había dormido.

-Ramón… hijo, hablaron de tu trabajo, preguntan si ya te sientes mejor, la señora O´Hare les dijo que no has terminado de mudar tus cosas, si te ayudo podemos terminar ahora mismo, vamos, animo, tienes que continuar. –

-Ya voy… - dijo soltando un suspiro. – pero yo puedo solo, gracias. –

-Está bien. –

El señor Lombardi y Nube se encontraban abajo cuando vieron bajar a Ramón.

-Oye… ya te paraste… - dijo en broma Nube, que por suerte estaba cerca de él, Ramón se desplomo de la nada y él alcanzo a sujetarlo. - ¡Hermanito! –

-¡Ramón! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – pregunto asustado el señor Lombardi.

-Nada… - dijo despegándose de Nube. – ¿Dónde están mis llaves? – pregunto volteando a todos lados.

-No vas a ir solo. – sentencio el señor Lombardi.

-Puedo hacerlo… -

-No, no puedes. – le grito.

Nube les ayudo a subir las ultimas cajas al carro, no había forma que el entrara, por lo que solo fueron el señor Lombardi y él, el viaje a la universidad fue silencioso, andando ya a la mitad del camino el progenitor decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, hazlo en gran o mejor vete a casa, espero que hagas un buen trabajo, te va ir bien, ya lo veras. – pero Ramón no contesto. – Hijo, sé que sigues triste por tu ruptura, pero vas a trabajar en un nuevo lugar con gente que te aprecia, la señora O´Hare te quiere como si fueras su nieto y tus nuevos colegas te adoran, tu hermano y yo te amamos… - pero no continúo hablando pues escucho un sonoro ronquido a su costado, Ramón por fin se había rendido y estaba profundamente dormido. – Descansa hijo… -

Continúo manejando, al llegar cuido mucho que Ramón no se despertara y con ayuda de algunos amables estudiantes termino de bajar las cosas, claro que menos la pequeña caja que su hijo dejo en su regazo, el señor Lombardi tenía rato viéndola, como le haría para quitársela sin que se diera cuenta, por el lado del piloto no podía y la cabeza de Ramón estaba recargada en la puerta, si la abría lo movería, o quizás estuviera muy cansado, tal vez no se despertaría.

Un grupo de jóvenes pasaron alegres, hacían ruido, cantaban y bailaban felices, el ciclo apenas estaba comenzando, el rencuentro luego de las vacaciones, abrazos y sonrisas, definitivamente ese ambiente le subiría el ánimo.

-¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto adormilado.

-Y Morfeo te dejo libre, ¿Qué tal está el mundo de los sueños? –

-Nefasto… - bramo.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –

-Si, una donde olvidaba mis responsabilidades y mi padre tenía que llevarme a mi trabajo porque no podía manejar… o mira, sigo en ella. –

-Ramón, por favor, ve a tu alrededor, la gente está feliz. –

-No me interesa. – dijo bajando del auto con la caja en la mano.

Fue cuando paso, el primero en verla fue el señor Lombardi, "Pero que niña tan adorable" pensó, una joven con cabello rosado, deslumbrante sonrisa, una voz que alegraba a cualquiera, paso justo alado de Ramón, pero este ni siquiera la noto.

-Ella podría ser…- dijo casi sin aliento el señor Lombardi.

-¿Qué? –

-La indicada… -

-Papá, por favor, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. – El hombre fue y de forma tosca obligo a su hijo a voltear a verla.

Su sonrisa lo cautivo, Ramón se quedó sin palabras, por poco y suelta la caja, solo no podía dejar de verla, jamás había sentido latir tan alocado su corazón, su estómago parecía enloquecido, "¿Mariposas en el estómago? Que estupidez" solía pensar, pero por primera vez las sentía, su cuerpo, su melodiosa voz, no solo pensaba en cuantas noches lujuriosas podrían pasar juntos, pensaba en salir a jugar, ir al cine, andar en bicicleta, en complacerla, hacer lo que fuera, no importa que, con tal de verla feliz, mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios, por primera vez no pensaba en su agenda o planes de vida como le paso con Coral y Antony, de hecho, no recordaba a ninguno de sus dos ex, ahora solo existía ella, pero despertó.

-No… no, aún es muy pronto. – dijo dando un par de pasos atrás, no quería empezar una nueva relación y que esa persona se sintiera que remplazaba a alguien más, y menos con ella.

-Está bien, no te digo que lo hagas ahora, tomate tu tiempo. –

-¿Y si está saliendo con alguien más? – eso era una posibilidad.

-Tu hermano y yo nos desharemos del novio. –

-¡PAPÁ! –

-Solo es una broma… pero enserio, lo haríamos. –

Pasaron las semanas desde esa divina visión, el joven comenzó con su trabajo en la universidad de manera tranquila y luego ocurrió el gran accidente. Ramón llego un día a casa cubierto de pies a cabeza de brillantina, estaba claramente molesto.

-Ramón ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto su padre.

-Tú "indicada" fue lo que paso. –

-¿Indicada? – Nube no sabía a que se refería.

-¿Esa dulce chica? – pregunto curioso el padre.

-Se cree que por ser la hija del alcalde se puede burlar de mí. – hablo molesto.

-¿Pero que paso? – volvió a preguntar el señor Lombardi.

-Era una trampa, la maldita metió una bomba de brillantina en una "invitación" la abrí justo enfrenté de las muestras de laboratorio, todas se perdieron. – dijo con tono apesumbrado. – Lo arruino, arruino mi trabajo, me van a despedir… era mi único sueño, ahora no tengo nada. – hablo dramático.

-Hey, tranquilo, nos tienes a nosotros y no te preocupes, conseguirás otro empleo igual o mejor. -

En eso el celular de Ramón sonó, este respondió de inmediato, al finalizar la llamada se veía más tranquilo.

-¿Y ahora que? –

-Hay más muestras. –

-Ya vez, estabas haciendo un drama por nada. –

-Pero aún no están listas. – dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Bueno, solo debes de quedarte el tiempo suficiente para que lo estén. –

-Seis meses. –

-¿Qué? –

-Seis meses es lo que tardaran en estar… -

-Excelente, el ambiente de la universidad te relajara y… -

-No, no lo hará, yo para esa fecha esperaba ser líder de mi propia investigación. – dijo mientras hojeaba su agenda. – y por esa estúpida tendré un atraso de casi un año. -

-Ramón, no la llames así, no sabes que pueda ser de ti en el futuro. –

-Estoy perdido. – Hablo por fin Nube. - ¿de quién hablamos? –

-La novia de Ramón. – contesto el señor Lombardi.

-Ella no es mi novia. – dijo molesto.

-Lo siento, la futura novia de tu hermano… -

-Ah pillín, ya pusiste el ojo sobre alguien. - se burló Nube.

-Oh si, claro que puse el ojo sobre ella, y me va a recordar, no habrá día que no mencione mi nombre a gritos, suplicará que pare, no tendrá descanso. –

-Me alegro de verte más animado. – dijo el señor Lombardi terminando su café. – solo recuerda usar condón. –

-Claro… disculpa ¿Qué? – pregunto Ramón desubicado.

-Condón, no quiero sorpresas… me voy hijos, que tengan suerte. – El señor Lombardi solía hacer conferencias e impartir cursos en otros estados o países, pasaba meses afuera. -Ramón, pórtate bien, Nube, cuida que tu hermano no asesine a nadie, Ramón, no dejes que Nube haga fiestas y que no traiga a sus "amiguitas" aquí, esto no es un motel. –

-Claro papá. – respondieron los dos.

El hombre se fue dejándolos solos.

-Por fin, casa sola, oye, si traigo amigas a casa ¿Cómo puedo comprar tu silencio? –

Ramón sonrió con malicia.

-Ayúdame a torturar a esa chica y yo no hablare del tema. –

-Hermano, tenemos un trato. –


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 "Guerra sin tregua"

Adelanto un capitulo porque no habia subido aquí en fanfiction xD

Ramón tenía un serio problema de insomnio, pero, aunque su padre y hermano no le creyeran, no pensaba precisamente en Antony, en ocasiones si, pero también recordaba a Coral, a su abuela, sus padres, la fragancia de las flores mezclada con el aroma de medicamentos, las luces del pasillo que parpadeaban mientras le explicaban que la señora Rociepuff había muerto, el frio del hospital, la razón de porque siempre tenía cubierto la cabeza y usaba ropas grises, aún estaba en luto por ella, repasaba eso y muchas cosas más. Era más como si hiciera un recuento de su vida entera, y si, finalizaba en lo sucedido con su ex.

Por ello, parte de su mal genio era causado por la falta de sueño, cuando veía asomarse el sol entre la neblina del mar, se levantaba de la ventana, tomaba un baño y después directo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno; por lo regular no veía a su hermano, este se levantaba mucho tiempo después de que él salía para el trabajo, claro que le dejaba su desayuno hecho "se moriría de hambre si no lo hiciera" pensaba. Manejaba a la universidad y rezaba por no toparse con la joven de cabellos rosados.

-Buenos días gris amigo. – se escuchó gritar a Poppy a su espalda.

-Eran buenos. – contesto mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Oye, estaba comentando con los otros, ya sabes, da curiosidad, ¿por que siempre tienes un gorro gris en la cabeza? –

-¿Por qué crees que te voy a contestar? Nuestra charla de ayer no fue muy agradable, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy es diferente? –

Paso un breve silencio para que la chica respondiera.

-Bueno, siempre creo que tu humor va a cambiar algún día, y pues… hoy es un nuevo día, ya sabes lo que dice la canción "Mañana, Mañana, te espero mañana" – canto con ritmo, pero el joven la interrumpió.

-¿Vas a cantar? ¿Enserio? ¿Tan temprano? Busca a otro para molestar. –

-Solo dime. – dijo curiosa. - ¿Por qué tienes ese gorro? ¿Estas calvo, tienes entradas, un mal corte, el cabello demasiado largo, grasoso, seco, quebradizo? ¿Lo usas mientras te bañas? ¿Qué es? – pregunto mientras trataba de tomar su gorro, pero apenas acerco su mano, Ramón la tomo por la muñeca con mucha rudeza.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. – la amenazo con la mirada

-Oye, me lastimas… -se asustó al verlo tan bravo.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Que lastimas, porque creo que se me trabo la mano. – dijo mientras torcía su muñeca.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, no debo de tocar tu gorra, por favor suéltame. – le rogó.

-No creo que se pueda, no puedo controlar mi mano. – hablo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Suéltala Ramón. –

-Señora O´Hare. – la saludó aliviada Poppy, por alguna extraña razón el gruñón del chico obedecía sin cuestionar las palabras de la anciana.

-Solo bromeaba. – respondió Ramón a la vez que la soltaba.

-Pues no pareció que lo hiciera. – dijo Poppy mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

-Que infantil eres. –

-Y tu estas amargado… Señora O´Hare, me trato mal, yo solo le pregunte sobre su gorra y trate de ver debajo de ella y él… -

-Señorita Poppy, por favor, limítese a traer el café para nosotros. –

-Pero…. –

-Ya la escuchaste retrasada… -

-Ramón, limítate a venir a trabajar. –

-Pero ella… -

-Ya la escuchaste insoportable. –

-Maldita perra. – le susurro.

-Te oí Ramón. – advirtió la anciana. – le diré a tu padre cuando lo llame. –

-Uy, le va a decir a tu papi que te portaste mal conmigo. –

-Cierra la boca, chica del café… parece que es el único talento que tienes que sea útil. –

-Sabes, siempre me he preguntado porque eres tan malo conmigo, yo no te hice nada y tú solo eres… –

-¡¿QUE NO ME HICISTE NADA?! Por tu culpa yo… -

-Ramón, entra ya, déjala hacer su trabajo. -

-Bien, pero si de nuevo traer el café equivocado, Dios, solo tiene una cosa que hacer y la hace mal… -

-Ya sé, café amargado como tú con un shot de leche entera sin azúcar. –

-¿Si lo sabes porque nunca lo traes? –

-No soy tu criada. –

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, tu sola te ofreciste. –

-Si, porque trato de ser amiga de todos y ayudarlos, y la señora O´Hare quiere que les traiga sus cafés y eso hare. –

-Pues trata de hacerlo bien esta vez. – le exigió el chico.

La chica estaba haciendo fila en la cafetería muy molesta, otro día que intentaba hacerse amiga de ese joven y otro día que fallaba.

-Hola Poppy. – la saludo la chica de la cafetería. - ¿Qué te doy? –

-Un cappuccino con leche descremada y un café negro con un shot de leche. –

-¿Es para el chico que ayuda a la señora O´Hare? Es candente, te envidio, puedes hablar con él todos los días. –

-¿Envidia? Es el tipo más insoportable que he conocido. –

-Vamos, lo que tiene de amargado lo tiene de guapo ¿No crees? Además, creo que es como este café. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Es amargo, pero con un poco de leche. – dijo mientras le ponía el shot. – y algo de azúcar. – menciono para ponerle dos cucharadas de azúcar. – queda un café perfecto. –

Poppy lo tomo en sus manos y bebió un poco de el.

-¡Sabe increíble! –

-Lo sé, por eso creo que es como el café, solo le falta algo de azúcar en su vida y será perfecto, como ese café. –

-Gracias Tina, siempre me subes el ánimo. –

Poppy tomo las dos bebidas y se dispuso a regresar, cuando se topó con su grupo de amigos, Grandulón, Diamantino, Cooper y Dj Suki.

-¿Qué tal chicos? – los saludo.

-Poppy. – exclamaron todos juntos.

-¿Qué haces chica? ¿Llevando café como siempre? –

-Si, ya saben, cappuccino para la señora O´Hare y un café negro con… ¡Oh por Dios, le puso azúcar! –

-Otra vez. – menciono Diamantino mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

-Siempre te pasa por estar platicar con Tina. – Dj Suki sabía que a su amiga se distraía con facilidad.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya no puedo pedir otro café, me acabe los cupones de hoy y si llego con este él se va a molestar más. –

-Es un enfado. – continúo diciendo la chica. – no tienes porque darle gusto, que se quede con ese café. –

-Ah, solo quisiera que me diera un día de descanso, este último semestre con todos ustedes debía de ser el mejor, pero no lo siento así, he tratado de tantas formas, pero él… él simplemente no me da una oportunidad, jamás ha faltado y no habido día que no me moleste. –

-Dile a tu padre, un poco de influencia y que lo saquen de aquí. –

-Jamás, nunca utilizaré eso, además… quiero ser su amiga, creo que lo necesita, en ocasiones creo que… que se siente solo… pero quisiera descansar de él, al menos un par de días. –

-Yo sé cómo. – menciono Cooper. – Mi abuela me pidió que comprara laxante, no tiene ningún sabor, a mi abuela no le agrada que sepa a algo, una cucharada de esto en su café y creo que por lo menos no lo veras en un par de días. –

-¿Tú crees? –

-No se pierde nada intentando. – dijo Diamantino poniendo un poco del medicamento en el café.

Poppy llego con una sonrisa triunfal a la oficina que compartían ambos.

-Llego el café. – exclamo contenta.

-Gracias cielo. – La señora O´Hare tomo el suyo.

Poppy se acercó al joven agitando levemente el vaso.

-Y aquí está el tuyo… pruébalo, espero no haberme equivocado esta vez. –

-Seguramente lo hiciste. – hablo con obviedad.

-Solo pruébalo. –

Ramón rodo los ojos, pero necesitaba ese café más que nada en el mundo o se quedaría dormido para medio día, le dio un buen trago.

-Si, si, si. – grito Poppy. – quiero decir, esta vez no falle ¿cierto? –

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir "sin azúcar"? – Ramón ya estaba harto, realmente le gustaba el café así, siempre le ponía algún endulzante, solo se sacaba de manga cualquier pretexto para decirle que hizo un mal su trabajo, pero muy en el fondo agradecía que le pusiera azúcar, por otro lado, le molestaba el hecho, seguramente lo hacía para fastidiarlo y llevarle la contra.

-Un pequeño error. – dijo sonriente, cosa que intrigo al chico, solía pelearle luego de que la regañara, pero en esta ocasión no. – bueno, me voy, es un agradable día y mañana sin duda será mucho mejor… "Mañana, mañana, te espero, mañana" – Poppy salió por la puerta y su voz se perdió por el pasillo.

En la oficina el chico siguió bebiendo su café.

-¿Qué mosca le pico? – dijo para darle otro sorbo.

-Es joven, amable y siempre está de buen humor, es normal que este feliz. –

-Odio verla feliz. –

-¿Por qué te recuerda que tú no lo eres? –

-No. – dijo un tanto herido por esas palabras, las esperaba de Nube, pero no de la señora O´Hare. – Es porque es obvio que sabe el daño que me hizo y no le importa. –

-Ramón, solo dile que fue lo que te molesto, estoy segura que ella se disculpara. –

-¡NO! Estoy seguro que ella sabe que hizo. –

-Yo creo que no, es una dulce persona, solo quiere ver a otros felices, tiene la mala característica de ser distraída, suele dar mal las cosas, por ejemplo, mi café, no le puso azúcar. – menciono mientras sacaba unos sobres del polvo de su bolsa. – y no por eso me pondré a gritarle, además, nos está haciendo un favor. –

-No necesito que me lo haga, perfectamente puedo ir yo por el café. –

-Si, pero tu padre dijo que tú y ella… -

-Señora O´Hare, no me diga que usted y mi padre… - se quejó amargamente.

-Bueno, tienes que aceptar que se ven bien juntos y no sé, me gusta la idea, ella podría hacerte feliz. –

-Nadie podría hacerme feliz, ese un problema de cada quien. – hablo casi gritando.

-Tienes razón, nadie puede hacerte feliz, solo uno se puede hacer feliz a si mismo, pero a veces necesitas un aventón, y Poppy podría darte el que necesitas, además no digo que sean novios o algo así, no te presionare como tu padre, con que sean amigos tengo. –

-¿Yo? ¿Amigo de esa "cosa"? –

-Es mejor que tenerla de enemiga. –

-Esa chica asusta tanto como un oso de peluche en una guardería. – Se burlo. – Solo, por favor, si quiere le hablo en el pasillo o hablo con ella en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. – claro que su plan siempre era para molestarla. – pero déjeme ir a mí por los cafés… le prometo que yo no me equivocare. –

-Ella hace un buen trabajo. –

-¿Equivocándose en la orden? – recalco.

-Poppy es una buena chica y hasta que no haya un problema "REAL" no veo el porqué no dejar que nos siga ayudando, además, ya casi acaba el ciclo. – trato de razonar con él.

Ramón ya no continuo, la anciana era muy objetiva, eso le gustaba de su colega, no lo beneficiaba a él o a ella y siempre se comportaba neutral. Sin más en que poder quejarse termino su café, pero antes de tirar el desechable a la basura se dio cuenta de una extraña nata blanca que estaba pegada al fondo, se quedó viendo el vaso con mayor detenimiento.

-¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto la anciana.

-Hay algo en el café, una cosa blanca. –

-Te recuerdo que lo pediste con leche. – conociéndolo estaba buscando un pretexto para hacer quedar mal a Poppy.

-Si, pero esta… tiene una textura… - el joven volteo el vaso y vio como ese líquido viscoso se deslizaba muy lentamente, la señora O´Hare se acercó para verlo mejor, hizo un movimiento con sus lentes para ajustar su visión y después dijo.

-Tal vez la leche estaba pasada, aun así, no creo que fuera culpa de Poppy… habría que reclamar a la cafetería. –

-No, la leche no se pone así cuando se pasa, esto es otra cosa… -

Ramón se empino el vaso por completo para probar con su lengua de forma directa aquello, la saboreo con detenimiento. Ese sabor un tanto metálico, pero que a su vez no tenía ninguna esencia, le hizo recordar algo.

Flashback

-Mira Ramón, fui a la tienda y te compré un refresco. – le decía Nube a la edad de 15 años. Ramón lo miro con recelo, su hermano le solía jugar muchas bromas. – Vamos, acaso tu hermano favorito no puede comprarte golosinas, solo tómalo. –

-Está bien… -

Ese fin de semana Ramón se la paso en el baño sin poder salir ni un momento, claro que el señor Lombardi castigo a Nube y por ello, él jamás olvido el sabor tan particular del…

Fin de Flashback

-Laxante… - susurro para salir corriendo al baño de la oficina y provocarse el vómito.

La señora O´Hare con su paso lento fue a ver, el baño estaba dentro de la oficina, debido a su avanzada edad, la universidad le proporciono uno privado que ahora compartía con el joven. Los sonidos tan obvios del vomito hicieron eco.

-No sabes si esto es laxante. –

-Si que lo se… - dijo para volver a meter sus dedos lo más profundo en la garganta, devolvió su desayuno completo, hubo un momento en que ya no era necesario provocárselo, la peste de toda esa revoltura en el escusado se lo causaba, Ramón lo abrazo con fuerza cuando su cuerpo por si solo desechaba lo último que estaba en su estómago.

La señora O´Hare tomo un poco de esa babosa cosa con los dedos y la paso por su lengua.

-Tienes razón. – comento con tono alegre. – es laxante, y es un buen laxante, yo uso de esta marca los fines de semana y no hay nada que se quede adentro. –

El joven al fin salió, lucia fatal, algunos de sus cabellos violetas se asomaban desde debajo de su gorra, se había puesto pálido y sus habituales ojeras se habían marcado aún más.

-Te ves horrible… ¿Por qué no te tomas el día? Descansa hoy y mañana, veras que lucirás mejor. –

-¿Aún cree que sea bueno dejarla ir por él café? – pregunto aún más molesto.

-Solo fue una pequeña broma, eso quiere decir que te tiene confianza. – dijo con felicidad.

-¿Confianza? ¿Debería de estar agradecido porque casi me envenena? –

-Solo es laxante. –

-¡Pudo haber sido otra cosa! – grito dramático.

-Ramón, descansa… duerme un par de horas, toma muchos líquidos, relájate, te espero el miércoles. –

-Pero… -

-Dije el miércoles… -

.

.

.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición. – murmuraba mientras manejaba de vuelta a casa. – Me las pagara, me recordara toda la vida… -

Bajo de su carro y camino con pisada pesada, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y grito, lo hizo tan fuerte que la casa entera se sacudió.

-Buen día hermanito, no recuerdo haber puesto el despertador en "gritos extremos". – Se burlo el nuboso que bajaba a un con su pijama y pantuflas.

-Esa maldita mal nacida hija de… -

-Hey, hey… relájate chico veneno, ¿Qué paso esta vez? –

-Esa…mi café… laxante. – solo pudo decir eso de tan enojado que estaba.

-Laxante… - se rio. – buena jugada. –

-¿De lado de quien estas? – se quejó.

-Del tuyo hermanito, pero tienes que aceptar que hizo una buena jugada. –

-Esto significa la guerra. – gruño – la voy a hacer sufrir, gritara tan fuerte y cuando la tenga entre mis manos. –

-Si, ya sabes que hacer, solo has que la anciana se distraiga… -

-¡Si! –

-Y sube a esa chica a tu escritorio… -

-¿Si? – dudo en aquello, pero su hermano era mejor vengándose.

-Que abra las piernas y llevara hasta la locura. – dijo mientras hacía movimientos explícitos con las caderas.

-¡NUBE! –

-Bien, solo creo que si tú y ella se "conocieran mejor" los problemas acabarían. –

-¡¿Qué acaso el mundo conspira en mi contra?! – se preguntó a si mismo.

-Tranquilo, ya sé cómo te puedes vengar, pero tendrás que escribirle un buen soneto. – dijo abrazando a su hermano que lo miro desubicado.

-No hare eso. –

-Claro que sí, se acerca el 14 de febrero, san Valentín hermano… -

-¿Quieres que me le declare? –

-Nah, quiero que un anónimo se le declare, has que suspire con ese poema, que se vuelva loca y junto con el, una elegante caja de chocolates. –

-¿Quieres que le de regalos para vengarme? – pregunto entre enojado y confundido.

-Si, si se siente segura comerá esos chocolates con un relleno especial. – hablo giñando un ojo.

-¿Una cucharada de su propia medicina? –

-Así es, ahora practica hermano, saca esa alma de poeta que sé que tienes. –

-Ya lo veras. – dijo riendo con malicia. – va a caer rendida. –

-Finge que gano, deja que se burle de ti, no le pongas atención. – recomendó Nube. – Tendrás la revancha en unas cuantas semanas. –

-Genial, iré a mi cuarto, tengo que escribir el mejor poema de amor de toda mi vida. –

Ramón subió por las escaleras, Nube solo murmuro.

-Alguien en casa ya está bastante enamorado… -


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Y si le gusto?"

.

Poppy llegó temprano como de costumbre a la universidad, estaba en la entrada del edificio saludando a todo el que pasaba por la puerta, miro su reloj, "Él siempre es puntual" pensó, pasaron cinco minutos, después quince; La chica de cabellos rosados no hizo más que gritar de gusto, brinco, danzo y comenzó a cantar mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, haría sin falta su entrega de la mañana, todos vieron con agrado el buen humor de la joven, que sonriente y victoriosa entro a la oficina de la señora O´Hare.

-Muy buenos días señora O´Hare. – dijo mientras le estiraba la mano con el café. – ¿No le parece que el día de hoy es perfecto? –

-Es un buen día. – hablo un tanto desanimada mientras lo tomaba.

-¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto con cortesía.

-Pues veras, este viejo cuerpo apenas si puede responderme. – menciono con tono dramático. – mis huesos están quebrándose y no sé si podre dar un paso más. –

-No diga eso, usted es muy fuerte. – le ánimo.

-Tal vez, pero bueno, Ramón es una gran ayuda para mí en mi trabajo diario, estaba tan feliz de saber que estaría conmigo este último semestre, el ultimo antes de que me retire. –

-Oh…él es muy importante para usted ¿cierto? – dijo algo apenada. Tal vez lo que había hecho no fue buena idea, no se puso a pensar si esa broma incomodaría a alguien más.

-¿Qué si lo es? Mire señorita Poppy, ¿Usted tiene amigas? –

-Si, tengo muchas. –

-Y me imagino que tiene muy buenas amigas. –

-Claro que si. –

-¿Tiene una mejor amiga? –

-Si, esa es Dj Suki. –

-Pues yo desde niña tuve una mejor amiga, fuimos a la escuela juntas, pasamos por lo mismo, nos casamos iguales, incluso tuvimos hijos y nietos al mismo tiempo. –

-Awww, son mejores amigas de toda la vida. – expreso con ternura.

-Así fue, hasta que el cáncer me la arrebató de mi lado. -

Poppy guardo silencio un momento, aquello sin duda era una confesión triste, la señora O´Hare limpio sus lentes y retomo la palabra.

-Ella sufrió mucho, pero no tanto como cuando perdió a su hijo y su nuera en un accidente. – La chica creía que su corazón se haría trisas, la historia de la anciana era muy lamentable. – Pero me alegra saber que su único nieto está cerca de mí, señorita Poppy, él es para mí como mi nieto, no… como mi hijo. –

-Yo me sentiría igual con los hijos de Dj Suki. –

-Le creo, dígame, se molestaría si alguien agrediera a los hijos de su amiga. –

-Sin dudarlo, los defendería como pudiera. –

-Me alegro que piense así, porque así le será más fácil entender lo que le voy a decir, ya no necesito que me traiga el café, de lo que resta del semestre el nieto de mi amiga se hará cargo. –

-Oh… pues, creo que… vaya. – Poppy estaba sonrojada, jamás la habían "despedido" de ninguna actividad, ser rechazada era una nueva y desagradable sensación para ella.

-He tratado de no ser subjetiva cada que él y usted discutían, pero con el acto de ayer, me temo que no lo puedo pasar por alto. –

-Perdón ¿De que hablamos? – Poppy estaba muy confundida.

-Del nieto de mi amiga. –

-Pero no lo conozco, me perdí en algo… ¿él está matriculado, que estudia? –

-Ramón es el nieto de mi amiga, creí que había quedado claro. – menciono algo molesta por lo lento en que lo capto.

-Oh, si, ya comprendo… Ramón es… - "huérfano" termino por pensar, ahora a ese sentimiento de rechazo se sumaba otro de culpabilidad, "¿pero que hice? Moleste a un pobre huérfano". Se reprochaba ella sola.

-Mire, realmente no estoy tan molesta, sé que Ramón no es una santa paloma, pero sabe… creo que ustedes dos deberían ser amigos, pasare esto por alto si usted intenta con más delicadeza ser su amiga, y claro, evite volver hacer una broma como la de ayer. –

-Lo siento tanto, no se repetirá, se lo aseguro y si, claro que seguiré intentándolo. – se comprometió la joven que sin despedirse salió por la puerta.

Poppy llevaba caminando por la universidad un buen rato, iba dando círculos por el mismo lugar, cuando sus amigas la vieron pasar por tercera vez, la detuvieron.

-Chica, ¿Ahora que te preocupa? – le cuestiono Dj Suki.

-Si, pensamos que disfrutarías el día libre sin Ramón. – menciono al mismo tiempo Seda y Satín.

-Si, lo estaba, pero… - Poppy comenzó a morderse las uñas, pensaba en todas las veces que habían salido mal sus intentos por entablar una amistad con Ramón. – Es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué me odia? –

-¿Quién? – preguntaron en coro todas.

-Ramón… -

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? – Dj Suki no era para nada fanática de las conversaciones donde ese joven era el tema del día, todo lo referente a él le aburría.

-Pues, la señora O´Hare me conto un poco sobre él, no ha tenido una vida fácil, en definitiva, tengo que ser su amiga… pero me odia y no sé por qué. –

-Tal vez odia que seas tan feliz, la gente amargada odia eso, y él es simplemente amargado. – comento Seda.

-O tiene un problema con que seas la hija del alcalde, debe de pensar que todo lo tienes fácil y si la señora O´Hare te conto que su vida es difícil, bueno, te tiene envidia. –

-Podría ser… - Ambas eran buenas respuestas.

-Chicas, están pasando las cosas más obvias por alto. – dijo con tedio Dj Suki. – es un hombre. – las tres presentes la miraron desconcertadas a lo que esta explico con cierta molestia. – Le gustas, así de simple. –

-¿Quién?¿Yo? No, no puede ser… ¿O sí? – Poppy estaba aún más confundida que antes. – No puede ser, porque si fuera así ¿Por qué me trata tan mal? –

-Por favor. – rogo dramáticamente la chica de rastas naranjas. – es obvio, es como los bobos niños de la primaria que te jalaban las coletas o te pegaban chicle en el cabello, te adora y no sabe cómo decírtelo, seguro cree que lo vas a rechazar -

-Y no se equivoca, Poppy no saldría nunca con alguien como él. – concluyo el par.

Poppy comenzó a caminar de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos, "le gusto" pensaba "si, eso es, le gusto, él está enamorado de mi" concluyo aliviada "¿Pero que hago? La señora O´Hare me pidió que fuéramos amigos y yo no quiero nada más con él, y él me odiara si lo rechazo, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?" La chica siguió perdida en sus pensares dando vuelta en círculos, las demás a ver que de nuevo la habían perdido no tuvieron de otra más que dejarla ahí, sabían que cuando estaba en ese estado mental nada podía distraerla.

Paso todo el día sumida en sus pensamientos, planeando como encararía al chico al día siguiente. La noche nunca se le había hecho tan corta y esa mañana parecía más un zombie que un ser vivo, pero sin ninguna actividad que la retuviera en la puerta de ese del edificio de investigación, se fue directo a la cafetería poniéndose atrás de Ramón en la fila. El joven al verla no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, sabía de antemano que la señora O´Hare la regaño, verla con el cabello enmarañado, ojeras marcadas y una mueca de cansancio la daba bastante gusto.

-Una mañana encantadora, me supongo. – dijo con tono burlón. – Creo que ayer sin duda no fue tu día. –

Solo esas palabras necesitaba Poppy para despertar y ponerse en modo de ataque, mientras se arreglaba el cabello le contesto.

-Si, no fue un buen día, ¿Y a ti como te fue? – Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Ramón enfureció, quería gritarle, decirle de todo, pero recordó el plan de su hermano y prefirió morderse los labios, tragarse su orgullo y fingir que la broma le había surtido efecto.

-No tengo porque decírtelo. – esa respuesta era clásica en él, con ella no levantaría dudas.

-¿Sabes que creo? creo que a ti tampoco te fue muy bien. – luego de eso la chica fue ignorada, aquello no fue bueno porque la duda de ayer le volvió a la mente "¿Y si le gusto?" pensó.

-¡Siguiente! – se escuchó decir a Tina.

-Soy yo. – contesto Ramón dando un paso, pero Poppy se le adelanto.

-Permíteme pedir por ti, déjame ver, un café negro hecho de corazones molidos y amargados con un shot de leche agria descolorida y nada de azúcar, porque eso le daría alegría y dulzura a su vida, créeme, él no desea eso. –

-Bueno, solo tengo café colombiano y leche normal de vaca, aunque tengo lithg, deslactosada, sin grasa o…. – Tina esta confundida, pero encantada, por primera vez veía al chico cara a cara.

-¿Podrías evitar meterte en la fila? – pregunto Ramón con hastió.

-No me metí, solo estoy pidiendo por ti. –

-Pero que amable de tu parte, eres tan dulce, ¿Por qué no vas a otro lado a repartir tu empalagosa dulzura? –

-Disculpen. – interrumpió su charla Tina. - ¿Qué café vas a querer? –

-Solo dame un café negro con un shot de leche. –

-Claro, enseguida sale. – Tina lo preparo tan rápido como pudo. - ¿Quieres azúcar? –

-No. – contesto Poppy que al fin le hacía ver que no era su error.

-Si, dos cucharadas por favor. –

A Tina se le hizo normal preparar la bebida como normalmente se la daba a Poppy, pero a Poppy casi se le salen los ojos del asombro al escucharlo pedir azúcar.

-Aquí tienes. –

-Muchas gracias. – dijo tomando la tasa y alejándose de la cafetería.

Tras dar algunos pasos se dio cuenta que Poppy le pisaba los talones.

-¿Qué quieres?. – pregunto para después darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿Desde cuándo le pones azúcar a tu café? –

-¿Te importa?-

-¡SI! – grito haciendo que Ramón se detuviera y volteara a verla. – en los últimos meses siempre te lleve un café negro un leche y azúcar y tú me decías que llevaba mal la orden y ahora resulta que tú vas por tu café y pides exactamente lo mismo. –

Ramón sonrió contento de ver la cara desesperada de la chica, y con tono altanero le contesto.

-Siempre tomo café con azúcar, jamás lo he tomado sin ella, era solo mi prueba para que la señora O´Hare viera que haces un mal trabajo, aunque tengo que agradecerle a Tina por nunca olvidar ponerle azúcar. – Ramón retomo su camino, pero la voz de Poppy lo detuvo.

-Ya sé porque me odias tanto. –

Escucharla decir esas palabras lo hicieron volver para ponerse frente a frente, no podía negar que estaba emocionado, tal vez ese sería el día en que recibiría una disculpa.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Y que es, porque crees que te odio? –

-Bueno, tu sabes… - Poppy se sentía nerviosa, quería decirlo y a la vez no, finalmente se decidió a hablar, al fin y al cabo, tal vez eso mejoraría su relación. – Tu estas enamorado de mí. –

Ramón se quedó mudo, solo ahí, mirándola con una cara indescifrable, "¿Escuche bien lo que dijo?" se preguntaba en su mente "esta idiota cree que yo…" La mano que sostenía el café le temblaba, en primeras sintió que lo soltaría, luego pensó que lo aprestaría entre sus puños, pero la lógica de sus pensamientos le decía que eso lo terminaría quemando, su lado malvado optaba por lanzarle el líquido caliente en la cara a esa despistada chica, aquella batalla campal de pensamientos de "que hacer con el café" termino cuando Poppy volvió a hablar.

-Lo sabía, estas enamorado de mí. – Para ella esa reacción había sido la afirmación esperada. – Mira, sé que parezco que ando con cualquiera y que de seguro te preguntas "¿Por qué con todos menos conmigo?" pero bueno… tengo estándares, y no quiero decir que tú no seas lo suficientemente bueno para mí, solo que no eres mi tipo, ya sabes "no eres tú, soy yo", pero hey… podemos ser amigos. – dijo tendiéndole una mano.

A Ramón le costó un poco de trabajo salir del shock, miro brevemente la mano que le ofrecían y hablo con bastante tranquilidad.

-¿Tu estas rechazándome? -

-A si es. –

-¿A mí? –

-Creo que fui bastante clara. –

-¿Aun cuando ni siquiera te di una declaración? –

-Quería ahorrarte la pena… vamos, seamos amigos. – ofreció sonriente.

-Pero… yo no… esto no es lo que esperaba. – dijo tratando de pensar mejor las cosas.

-Lo sé, nadie espera un rechazo tan de mañana, se lo que pensaste, como una chica tan dulce, amable, servicial, vaya… la más maravillosa del mundo. –

\- Y humilde. – comento sarcástico.

-Claro, y humilde podría rechazarme, pero no tenemos nada en común, somos muy diferente, créeme, lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado. –

-Si, aja… - Ramón ya comenzaba a hartarse de ese show.

-Pero de verdad, seamos amigos, tal vez, no es que te esté dando esperanza, pero si en un futuro nos conocemos mejor, algo entre nosotros pueda pasar, ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigo? –

-Mira, es muy "amable" de tu parte dejarme en la friendzone, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta. –

-Disculpa ¿Qué? No puedes obligarme a… -

-Oh no, no mal entiendas, no intentare nada de nada, entendí lo que dijiste, es solo que no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, ya sabes, "no eres tú, soy yo" –

Ramón retomo su camino sin saber que pensar al respecto "a mi padre no le gustara oír esto".

-Perdón, estas… ¿Rechazando mi rechazo? –

-Es lo primero inteligente que te escucho decir, ¿debería felicitarte? – pregunto con tono burlón.

-No, tú no puedes, yo te rechace primero. –

-Si, y yo rechazo tu rechazo. –

-Pues yo rechazo que rechaces mi rechazo. -

-No puedes rechazar mi rechazo de tu rechazo. –

-Claro que puedo, tu rechazaste el mío. –

-Porque de seguro lo basaste en alguna estúpida idea que te metió alguna de tus estúpidas amigas, ¡vaya¡, que idiota eres, ni conclusiones propias puedes tener. -

-Claro que si, y ellas no… ellas no tienen estúpidas conclusiones. –

-¿Enserio? Porque no me dices todas de una vez y matamos lo que tienes en suspenso en la mente. -

-Si… bien, tú… tú estás enojado porque soy la hija del alcalde. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me enojaría eso? –

-Porque crees, tú crees que mi vida es fácil, que todo es sencillo para mí y… bueno, tienes una mala idea, yo la tengo muy difícil, tengo que dar el ejemplo para todos, equivocarme no es una opción, no me la paso solo en fiestas o consigo todo lo que quiero chasqueando los dedos. -

-Eso crees tú, eres una niña mimada y ególatra, crees que todos y todo gira a tu alrededor y que las personas sin más quedan flechadas por ti a primera vista. Lamento decirte esto, pero "tu encanto" no funciono conmigo. – mintió. – además, no hay nada que yo pueda envidiarte, mi padre es un hombre muy influyente en Cloud City, dinero, buena posición social y atención nunca me faltaron. –

-Eso es… - dijo victoriosa.

-¿Ahora que? –

-Me tienes envidia. – Afirmo segura.

-Creí que había quedado claro que no. –

-Tú estás molesto conmigo porque soy feliz a pesar de que el día es gris, tú ni con el día más soleado te levantas, mi felicidad te molesta. -

-Escúchame bien, no hay nada en ti que me cause envidia, es verdad que me caes mal, pero tú bien sabes porque, discúlpate y tal vez, solo si se me da la gana, sea tu amigo. –

-Bien. – gritó enojada. – Tú ganas ¡PERDON! ¿Ya estas contento? –

-No. –

-¿Por qué no? –

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando? –

-No lo sé, ¿Por el laxante en el café? –

-Si, eso también está dentro de la lista, pero no acepto tus disculpas. –

-¿Y ahora porque no? –

-Porque debes de disculparte por lo de hace tiempo primero. –

-¿Hace tiempo? ¿pero de que hablas? –

-Ya sabes, no te hagas… por tu estúpida broma me quede atorado aquí. –

-Pero yo nunca te ha jugado una broma antes. –

-Claro, y ahora te haces la que no te acuerdas. –

-Por favor, sea lo que sea perdóname. –

-No, quiero que recuerdes que me hiciste. –

-Es que no sé que te hice. –

-MIENTES. – Grito.

\- Ya te dije QUE NO SE DE QUE HABLAS. –

Los gritos de ambos comenzaban a resonar en todo el plantel, armaron tremendo escándalo que el mismísimo rector apareció ante ellos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Esto es una universidad de prestigio, no un mercado de tercer mundo, ay no… ustedes de nuevo. –

El rector se comenzó a masajear las cienes, no era la primera vez que la pareja discutía a todo pulmón.

-Lo siento tanto. – se disculpó Ramón. – Pero como siempre yo solo soy víctima de los acosos de esta… esta seudo estudiante. –

-AH… no soy una seudo estudiante, vengo a clases todos los días, ya estoy por graduarme en un par de meses. – se defendió Poppy

-Claro, ¿en que? ¿Fiestas sin fin? Rector, ha notado que ella nunca está en clases. –

-Es porque hago mi servicio social. –

-Oh, ahora así le llaman a "hacerse la pinta" –

-¡YA BASTA! – les detuvo el rector. – Señor Lombardi, la señora O´Hare fue muy amable por abogar por usted después del incidente con las muestras... –

-Pero eso fue su…. –

-No me interesa escuchar de nuevo de quien fue la culpa, usted debió de limitarse a trabajar, ahora, le pido que honre a la buena anciana y se limite solo a eso. –

-Es que yo no… -

-Retírese. –

-Ahh… maldita zorra. – mascullo por lo bajo antes de irse.

-Le agradezco tanto señor rector, Ramón es la persona más negativa y frustrante y…. –

-Señorita Poppy, usted más que nadie debería de mantener una actitud neutral, siendo hija del alcalde debe de poner el ejemplo. –

-Lo sé, es solo que él… -

-Es bueno que muestre interés por la felicidad de otros, es solo que el señor Lombardi no ha pasado un buen año, su padre esperaba que su estancia aquí lo calmara y parece que usted no está ayudando en eso. –

-Pues algo menciono la señora O´Hare y me pidió de favor que fuera su amiga, pero… es que Dj Suki dijo que tal vez yo le gustaba y preferí ser clara sobre eso, le dije que no me interesaba, se molestó… -

-¿Usted hizo que? – el hombre comenzó a reír, primero a carcajadas y luego a lo bajo. – No me burlo de usted, es solo… bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para decirlo? –

-¿Qué? Si es algo que me pueda ayudar a entenderlo, por favor, digamelo. –

-No es un secreto en realidad, y puede que le ayude un poco, el señor Lombardi termino con su pareja hace un par de meses, creo que "romance" es la última palabra que quisiera escuchar. –

-Oh…oh, eso explica muchas cosas ¿Era algo serie su noviazgo? –

-Señorita, le propuso matrimonio y según lo que me comento la señora O´Hare, no salió nada bien. -

-¿Lo rechazaron? –

-Algo mucho peor, pero… eso es todo lo que necesita saber, sea prudente, porque para la próxima no me importara que sea la hija del alcalde, le pondré un reporte. –

-No sucederá, se lo prometo. –

Esa tarde Poppy regreso a casa con eso en la mente "algo peor que un rechazo ¿Qué será?" pero termino por olvidarlo cuando Dj Suki la invito a salir a una fiesta. Por otro lado, Ramón llego en la tarde a casa, mientras preparaba la cena le conto todo lo sucedido a su hermano.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Me rechazo, a mí, Ramón Lombardi. –

-Increíble. – le dijo mirándolo burlón. – sabes, siempre creí que no había chica o chico en el mundo que se resistiera a tus encantos, pero mira, si la hay y te vuelve loquito. –

-¿Quién? ¿Ella? No, para nada, de verdad, no sabes lo que dices. –

-Pues, por lo que me conto papá sobre su primer encuentro. –

-Nuestro padre alucino, segura es por su edad. –

-Ramón, sé que crees que todos conspiramos contra ti en algún complot loco para que termines con ella, yo estoy de tu parte, pero tienes que aceptar que ella te gusta. –

-Ella no me gusta Nube, ni un poco. – comento dejándole su plato servido.

-Si, mira, no tienes que aceptarlo si no quieres o decírselo a alguien, solo para ti, acepta que te trae loco. –

-No es así. –

Nube y Ramón terminaron su cena y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, estaba divagando "¿Qué ella me gusta?" se preguntó "claro, si alguien podría decir que le gusta tragar espinas" tomo su agenda y antes de tomar su habitual rutina decidió tumbarse en la cama y contemplar el techo "Poppy, Poppy, Poppy…¿Qué si tú me gustas?" Los ojos de Ramón se fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios "si, solo un poco" susurro para quedarse profundamente dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 "ganar peleas"

Algunos días habían pasado después de aquella discusión, ambas partes no se topado por cuestiones de horarios. Poppy estaba ocupada con la recaudación de fondo para el evento de San Valentín, estaba planeado un espectáculo musical, un concierto con los miembros de esa generación a punto de graduarse, tendrían luces, sonido, confeti, brillantina, pero claro que el dinero no crecía en los árboles, por lo que la chica de cabellos rosados pensó que la mejor manera de obtenerlo era lavando carros; señoritas en bikini con jabón, agua y esponjas, claro que las damas no se quedaban atrás, habría un grupo de galantes chicos para ellas. Poppy y sus amigas estaban muy felices adornando el enorme cartel que atraería a los conductores, lo tenían extendido en el suelo para trabajarlo mejor.

-Creo que solo un poco más de brillantina y estará listo. – comento Poppy feliz de casi terminar con la labor.

Por su parte un para nada feliz chico bajo de su auto, habían reunido montones de tambos de agua cerca del estacionamiento mojando la tierra y haciendo mucho lodo, Ramón se llenó por completo los zapatos y la parte baja de los pantalones.

-Excelente, lo que necesitaba para comenzar el día. –

Dio un par de pasos hasta que noto a la joven en el suelo dando órdenes mientras terminaba un cartel.

-Porque no me sorprende. – susurro para si mismo.

Fue acercándose al lugar, sin duda eso iba a la lista de "disculpas" que Poppy le debía, cuando al fin llego dijo sin dulzura.

-¿No se te paso por la cabeza que si llenas de lodo el estacionamiento no tiene caso que laven los autos? ¿O es acaso tu plan mañoso? Los lavas para que se ensucien y que tengan que ser lavados de nuevo. –

-Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él. - susurro para ella misma, para luego voltear y ver a ese joven de gorra gris. – si eres tú, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer? –

-Claro, trabajar, pero antes necesito ir por mi café y me temo decirte que tu cartel me estorba. –

-El camino es muy ancho Ramón, lo puedes rodear. –

-Si, lo haría, si no estuviera lleno de lodo, por tu culpa ya me ensucié, no me quiero ensuciar más, los laboratorios deben de estar libres de contaminantes por si no sabías. –

-Vamos, solo por hoy, trata de no ser una molestia. –

-Créeme, estos días sin verte han sido perfectos, venir aquí contigo es lo último que quería hacer. –

-Pues entonces solo vete. –

Ramón le echo un vistazo a lo que decía el letrero "ayúdenos con nuestro espectáculo, cupido en casa, ultima fiesta de San Valentín de esta generación"

-Todo esto por una estúpida fiesta de "el día del amor" ¿Qué tienen, 5 años? –

-Ach, sé que eres un vil amargado y todo eso, pero los demás disfrutamos de esta fecha, es el día perfecto para abrir tu corazón y decirle a esa persona especial lo mucho que la amas y que ella te corresponda. – comento soñadoramente. – mi novio y yo nos declaramos un San Valentín… bueno, ahora ex. –

-Una dramática y cursi historia, ¿necesitas un pañuelo? – comento burlón.

-No, porque mi novio y yo terminamos bien. –

-Dirás tu ex… -

-Como sea, Arroyin es un chico perfecto. –

-Si, ¿tan perfecto que no estabas a su nivel? Debe de ser todo un galán si se dio el lujo de terminar con "la chica más maravillosa del mundo". –

-Tú no sabes nada, él no termino conmigo. –

-Entonces tú lo terminaste a él, no era tan perfecto después de todo. –

-Claro que si, es solo… lo de nosotros fue… es que él viajo, no podíamos seguir juntos, amor a distancia es… -

-¿De tontos? Claro, pero creo que eso encaja muy bien contigo. –

-Yo lo amaba ¿si? Y a pesar de que acabo no me cierro la puerta a que algo tan genial me vuelva a pasar. –

-Te creo, no le cierras la puerta a nadie. – comento rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué insinúas? –

-Nada, solo dijiste una incongruencia, dices que es el día perfecto para "abrir tu corazón" y "decirle lo que sientes a esa persona especial", cuando hace un par de días me rechazarte sin darme la oportunidad de expresar lo que siento por ti, que no es nada más que odio puro, te lo aseguro, no eres para nada mi tipo, para ser alguien que rechaza a alguien que no se le declaro por tener "estándares" suena un poco incongruente escucharla decir eso… "andas con todos menos conmigo" oh… y con los nerd que te ayudaron con tus tareas durante la carrera o el gordito de la clase de natación que se quedaba a limpiar en tu lugar. –

-Ellos son solo amigos, entre amigos nos ayudamos… ¿Y porque sabes de ellos? ¿Me has estado espiando? –

Ramón rio al escucharla decir eso para luego comentar.

-Como se nota que no conoces a los hombres, ellos no te estaban ayudando, estaban haciendo puntos. –

-¿Puntos? –

-Si, ya sabes, favores para impresionarte, no son fuertes ni atléticos, tenían que llamar tu atención de otra forma, pero no cumplieron tus estándares y los rechazaste sin ni siquiera darles una oportunidad de decirte lo que sentían, eres una chica muy cruel, ni yo llego a tanto. –

-Yo no… ellos no… ninguno de ellos es así, lo hicieron por… bueno. – a Poppy se le vinieron a la mente pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto, los regalos caros, los ramos de flores repentinos, la ayuda en horarios complicados. – Tal vez… alguno de ellos si… -

-Que idiota eres, la reina de los rechazados estará sobre el escenario ese día rompiendo los corazones de todo su sequito. –

Poppy se puso de pie y lo miro con desprecio, quería regresarle el mal trago, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que por fin se le vino a la mente lo que había olvidado.

-Tú eres bueno en notar a los que tienen el corazón destrozado, mi padre solía decirme que las personas de su misma especie se saben identificar. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto entre confundido y molesto.

-Pues, que si se te hizo fácil comprender a "mi sequito de corazones destrozados" es porque tú tienes el corazón más roto de todos, señor rechazado. –

-¿Yo? Claro que no… la única vez que me han rechazado es cuando tú me rechazaste, pero mal sino recuerdo yo rechace tu rechazo. –

-Oh, ¿enserio? Porque se dé buena fuente que fuiste rechazado tras pedirle matrimonio a alguien. –

-UUUUHHH – se escuchó exclamar a los presentes.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Te debieron de informar mal, eso no paso. – Mintió sin problemas.

-Cierto, me dijeron que fue peor que un rechazo, te debió de doler mucho. –

El joven se quedó mudo de golpe, mientras que Poppy sonreía victoriosa. Las voces de todos susurrando le pareció sumamente molesta a Ramón que sin darse cuenta le contesto a la chica de forma sincera.

-Ah no, no me rechazaron yo fui quien rechazo, a último momento me di cuenta que no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo ¿Quién lo diría? Una relación de casi cuatro años tirada a la basura por una estupidez, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Es que… yo no… la primera vez que rechazaron mi propuesta de matrimonio lo entendí, llevábamos solo un año saliendo, fue demasiado pronto, pero la segunda vez yo, con esa nueva relación, creí que estábamos listo y… tenía que mostrar algo de dignidad, no dejaría que… - Ramón se llevó la mano a la boca para callar esa verborrea, se le había olvidado donde y con quien estaba, Poppy lo veía con ojos vidriosos y compasivos.

-¿Te rechazaron dos veces? ¿Por qué? – la chica no lograba imaginar cómo se sentía eso, dos relaciones y dos rechazos, debía de estar pasándola fatal.

Ramón sentía una extraña necesidad de contarle todo a ella, pero no entendía porque, las palabras y comentarios de los otros, la manera en la que él solo se expuso al decir de los demás, las miradas que lo juzgaban, todo eso era lo que menos necesitaba para recuperarse de lo sucedido.

-Tu… - dijo con bastante odio. – tu planeaste esto. – menciono apuntándola con el dedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Planear que? –

-Querías que fuera el hazme reír de todos, solo esperabas que yo solo me echara de cabeza, pero sabes que, tu bobo plan no va a funcionar conmigo. –

-Pero yo no… yo quiero ser tu amiga, enserio, si tienes problemas quiero ayudarte, nadie hablara de esto, te lo prometo. –

-Claro, ¿Quién fue quien te lo dijo? ¿Qué más te conto? De seguro fue Nube, o la señora O´Hare, pero sabes, no necesito la lastima de nadie. –

-Nadie te tiene lastima y no fueron ellos, ni siquiera sé quién es "Nube" –

-Seguro, no volveré a caer en ninguna de tus estúpidas jugarretas, de aquí en adelante más te vale que te cuides, porque no tendré compasión contigo. -

-Pero… -

-Olvídalo, ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo. – dijo para renovar el paso y pasar por encima del cartel dejan tras de si unas enormes manchas de lodo, cosa que dejo sin aire a los presentes, sus bocas abiertas y los ojos absortos, todo el trabajo de una semana destruido. – ups… lo siento, se me olvido que estaba ahí. – comento con malicia para irse directo a la cafetería.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer? – preguntaron alarmadas las gemelas.

-Bueno, podríamos lavarlo. – propuso Dj Suki.

-¿Y si no se seca? – Diamantino estaba preocupado, él quería ser el centro de atención en el evento, pero sin cartel nadie llegaría.

-Ay Poppy, el señor Peluche esta tan triste por el cartel que no puede parar de llorar. – mascullo Grandulón para soltar el llanto, cuando Poppy alzo la mano en señal de silencio.

-Escuchen, esto tiene arreglo, ya saben lo que dicen, si no puedes ocultar una mancha, has que la mancha sea parte de trabajo, vean el lado positivo, estamos por lavar autos sucios, solo hay que poner un poco más de lodo por aquí y un nuevo recorte por acá…¡Y LISTO! –

Con aquella idea alocada le dio solución al problema, una línea de pisadas llegaba a un auto lleno de lodo y una flecha señalaba a un auto feliz recién lavado por ellas, el cartel lucia estupendo colgado. Sin tener que perder más tiempo todos se cambiaron, las chicas lucían unos hermosos bikinis de rojo llamativo y blanco, mientras los hombres en short o trajes de baño de los mismos colores. Habían llegado los primeros clientes, los jóvenes limpiaban el carro de una señora de edad avanzada que no para de pedir "limpia mi parabrisas con tu entre pierna" a Diamantino que muy apenado seguía la orden.

-Este no es el tipo de atención en la que pensaba. – le decía a su amigo Pasteldonio que esta alado haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Ni me lo digas. –

Poppy por otro lado veía como Harper contaba el dinero de los primeros trabajos.

-Y no solo eso. – dijo la chica que aun tenía un poco de pintura en el cabello de la clase de arte. – están dejando propina. –

-A este paso para la tarde tendremos el dinero del evento. – canto contenta Dj Suki.

-No puedo creerlo, tu estafa funciono. – comentó una voz áspera detrás de ellas, Ramón había vuelto con café en mano.

-Ya tienes lo que buscabas, ahora vete de aquí, no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando. –

-Claro, y eso hare, solo está mirando como la dignidad de la universidad se va por el retrete. –

-Nadie está haciendo nada malo, además, el rector dio su visto bueno. –

-Claro, y que seas la hija del alcalde no tiene nada que ver, porque digo, que rector en todos sus sentidos autorizaría la prostitución de sus estudiantes... –

-No nos estamos prostituyendo. – se quejó Poppy.

-Si como no. –

-Todos estamos aquí porque queremos, a nadie se le obligo. –

-Seguro y por eso tu amigo de cabello blanco se ve tan feliz. –

Poppy miro a Diamantino que a todas luces se veía muy incómodo con lo que le decía la anciana en el auto.

-El evento del día de amor se pagará gracias a la gran idea de Poppy, restregar genitales en los parabrisas, tu idea es única. – comento sarcástico.

-Tú de verdad eres insoportable. –

-Oye, yo solo digo lo que veo, hombres sin dignidad y mujeres con… muy poca ropa. – Ramón al fin noto la escases de esta sobre su interlocutora y mientras le daba un sorbo al café soltó de la nada. – me voy, me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo. –

-¿Qué yo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? ¿Cómo? Oh no… acaso será… que te gusta lo que ves. – dijo mientras movía su cuerpo de forma seductora.

-Hay cariño, te falta mucho volumen para atraerme. –

-¿A que te refieres? –

-A que estás plana por detrás y por delante, además de que te faltan curvas, ruega porque vengan más señoras con menopausia, porque si te atienes a tu cuerpo esto no tendrá muchos clientes. – Ramón se alejó mientras se burlaba a carcajadas, subió el ascensor, entro a la oficina y lo primero que hizo de forma veloz fue tomar sus binoculares y mirar por la ventana. No podía evitarlo, se mordía los labios por la ansiedad, aquel coqueteo de la chica lo había flechado, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si le seguía el juego?" se preguntaba a si mismo, "me hubiera rechazado" se contestó "ya lo hizo una vez y ni siquiera me le declare".

-Poppy es una linda chica. – escucho decir a una voz.

-Si. – contesto sin apartar su vista de su presa. – pero no tengo futuro con esa maldita zorra. –

-¿Cómo la llamaste? – pregunto con tono de regaño la señora O´Hare.

-Dije… buenos días señora O´Hare, traje su café como le gusta. -

-Si, ya lo provee. –

Ramón oculto los vinculares detrás de él y espero nervioso a que le diera la primera orden del día.

-Dime algo Ramón. –

-Lo que quiera. –

-Prefieres bajar y hablar con ella o seguir espiándola como un completo pervertido por la ventana. –

-eh… ¿No hay una tercera opción? –

-Vamos mejor a comenzar con el escaneo de los archivos de… -

La voz de la señora O´Hare le comenzó a parecer lejana, apenas le dio la espalda Ramón fijo de nuevo su vista en aquella sonriente chica, miraba minucioso cada detalle de su cuerpo y cuando se le vino a la cabeza la primera imagen de él poseyéndola con lujuria, despertó.

-¿En que demonios estoy pensando? – se auto regaño.

-¿Pasa algo? –

-No, dije que ya voy. –

Ramón retomo su rutina y descarto de inmediato cualquier deseo de pensar en ella. Ese día de trabajo le resulto pesado, no comprendía como esa atolondra joven lo había llevado de sentirse inmensamente enojado a estar completamente lujurioso. Pero después de todo eran más los pensamientos negativos que rondaban por su mente respecto a ella que cualquier escaso cariño que le pudiera tener. Su rutina de día al día siguió igual, salió tarde del trabajo por el papeleo, al subir a su auto nadie de la alegre comitiva estaba por los alrededores, llego a su casa, preparo la cena y se fue a sentar a la ventana de su cuarto, paso las acostumbradas horas en vela pensando y repensando, hasta que por eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando pensaba en las cosas actuales que le acontecían, la recordó a ella, con ese ajustado bikini, su sonrisa aperlada, la espuma recorriendo sus pechos y resbalando por su torso, llegando victoriosa a su entrepierna.

-¿Por qué no soy espuma? – se preguntó torpemente para luego reír. – ay Poppy… me estas volviendo loco. – tras decir esas palabras y sin buscarlo cayo profundamente dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 "Mandados"

.

Nube se levantó un tanto desubicado, normalmente no solía despertarse tan temprano, pero había algo extraño, muy de madrugada, todos los días, escuchaba las ollas y sartenes golpear aquí y a allá, cosa que le indicaba que Ramón se había levantado para hacer el desayuno, luego de eso, él se echaba a dormir de nuevo, en esta ocasión no escucho la orquesta de golpes, siendo ya las 7 am de un día laboral cualquiera no comprendía el porqué, bajo para ver la cocina intacta.

-Tal vez no me preparo el desayuno porque sigue molesto por lo de ayer. – Nube había olvidado avisarle sobre cierta "visita" que tuvo, a pesar que la joven se estaba yendo cuando Ramón venia llegando, pensó que eso lo mantuvo molesto durante la noche. – ya que, será café frio con pan. –

Nube tomo una dona y una taza de aquella bebida y se encamino a su cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a el, escucho un sonoro y fuerte ronquido. Curioso de ese sonido se acercó al cuarto de su hermano para encontrarlo profundamente dormido en la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Ramón? ¿Sigues aquí? –

El chico al escucharlo se despertó de golpe y muy alarmado comento.

-Te juro que no estoy pensando en ella. –

-¿En quién? –

-En esa hija mimada de seudo alcalde, maldita perra, hija de… -

-Oye, oye… tranquilo, aun no te despiertas por completo y ya andas comiéndotela viva. –

Ramón se tallo los ojos, estiro su cuerpo y un tanto atarantado, pero más despierto le pregunto.

-¿Qué haces despierto en la madrugada? –

-Perdón. –

-Si, normalmente te despiertas… bueno, Dios sabe cuándo. –

-Pues no sé, hoy me desperté más temprano de lo normal, pero hermano… no es de madrugada. –

-Claro que lo son, vi el reloj hace unos minutos y… -

Ramón tomo su celular y miro la hora, parecía que le daría un infarto, no podía creerlo, se había quedado dormido. Y ambos estaban sorprendidos por eso.

-¿Dormiste? – preguntaba sin creérselo Nube.

-No, ¿tú que crees? – pregunto sarcástico. – no lo creo, más bien solo cerré los ojos por un largo rato, me gusta cerrarlos en la noche, digo, no hay diferencia de eso a ver a la maldita oscuridad. –

-Ok, estas de mala, pero ¿Por qué te dormiste? Creí que tenías insomnio desde… ya sabes. –

-Crees que lo sé. – menciono mientras trataba de alistar algunas cosas que debía de llevar al trabajo de forma ansiosa.

-Digo, deberías de pensarlo, podrías haber encontrado la cura de tu insomnio, ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas? –

-¡Nube no lo sé! Por Dios, deja que me aliste. – grito histérico yendo de un lado del cuarto al otro.

-No te estoy deteniendo, es que… me dijiste que no lo recuerdas a él, que solo repasas toda la lista de errores que has cometido… con él seguramente. -

-¡Ya te dije que no pienso en Antony! – eso era una mentiras a media. – No estaba pensando en él, solo pensaba en… vamos, se me hace tarde para esto… -

-¿En quién? – pregunto más curioso, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-¡En Poppy! ¿Feliz? – Ramón estaba poniéndose más nervioso. - ¿Dónde está mi celular? Tengo que avisar que voy tarde… -

-En tu cama y… oye, si pensabas en ella ¿La soñaste también? ¿Qué estaban haciendo chico pervertido? –

-Maldita seas, compórtate como el adulto que se supone que eres. – fue lo último que le menciono antes de salir del cuarto.

Salió como rayo de la casa y subió a su auto mientras le hablaba a la señora O´Hare.

-Lo lamento tanto, voy un poco tarde, sé que no tengo pretexto bueno que dar, me quede dormido. –

-¿Dormiste? – pregunto la anciana.

-¡SI! ¿Por qué le sorprende también? –

La risa de la señora se escuchó como campanillas al viento, eso en cierta manera calmo al chico.

-Me alegro, no estoy enojada… ven con tranquilidad, todo está bien, no hay ningún problema, jamás habías llegado tarde. –

-Pero a esta hora y el tráfico, tardare como dos horas. –

-Te he dicho que está bien. –

-No, no está bien, se supone que sea responsable, al menos castígueme. –

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Te hará sentir más tranquilo si te castigo? –

-¡Si! Por favor castígueme al llegar. –

-Bueno, eso haré. –

La conversación termino en eso, el joven no perdió más tiempo y se encamino a su trabajo, mientras iba manejando se quedó atrapado en el tráfico matinal, sin tener nada que hacer, más que esperar su turno en pasar, su mente comenzó a divagar.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñé? – se preguntó.

Estaba seguro que había soñado algo, pero no recordaba nada, se estaba esforzando para hacerlo cuando noto un chico que bailaba en la acera con un letrero de "auto lavado".

-Poppy… - susurro.

Como lluvia copiosa los recuerdos lo mojaron por completo, precisamente había soñado que conducía su auto y que de la nada un grupo de chicos le comenzaba a lanzar lodo por todas direcciones, dejando totalmente sucio su vehículo.

"Malditos hijos de puta" decía su onírica forma mientras daba un par de pasos para perseguirlos, pero una voz interrumpía su andar.

"¿Quieres que te lo limpie?" preguntaba una seductora Poppy en bikini con una esponja y balde en las manos.

"¿Disculpa?"

"El auto, ¿o pensabas en otra cosa?" la joven lo veía de manera lujuriosa.

"Él auto está bien"

"¿Y lo otro?" decía mientras se relamía los labios sin dejar de ver su entre pierna.

"¿Qué?" el chico se ruborizo por lo obvio.

"El auto será, sube a el para que pueda comenzar"

Ramón en ese extraño sueño la obedecía, veía desde adentro como Poppy se subía al capo del auto y con el agua de una manguera limpiaba el parabrisas, a su vez la chica se mojaba a ella misma, con movimientos provocativos pasaba la esponja por el cristal para luego pasarla por todo su cuerpo, y él solo estaba ahí viéndola de manera extraña, sabía que algo no cuadraba en la escena.

"Estoy soñando" se dijo a si mismo de la nada.

Volvió a mirar a la chica que no le apartaba la vista.

"Uy… aquí hay una mancha" menciono para quitarse el top dejando al descubierto sus senos para el asombro del joven, limpio con esa prenda la supuesta mancha para luego decir con un fingido tono de queja "esta mancha no se quita" Poppy restregaba sus pechos en el parabrisas mientras emitía melodiosos gemidos "Ramón, si… Ramón… oh, vamos, ¿te gusta así?" preguntaba con lujuria.

El joven no podía decir nada, estaba consiente que soñaba, ¡pero que sueño!, dejando a un lado la conciencia, Ramón pego su frente al vidrio para sentir el calor del cuerpo de Poppy ser trasmitido por este.

"Si, si… así, sigue, no te detenga." Le pedía mientras no paraba de imaginar que podría hacerle si no estuviera el cristal de por medio.

Poppy se detuvo, miro a Ramón con ternura y unió sus labios al cristal en un suave beso que el chico desde el otro lado correspondió.

El sonido dé los claxon no lograban despertar a Ramón del estado de shock en el que estaba.

-¿Pero que demonios soñé? – se preguntó a si mismo muy avergonzado.

-Muévete idiota. –

Ese grito al fin lo hizo caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, lo regreso a la realidad, puso a andar el auto y retomo su camino tratando de olvidarse de lo que para él había sido una pesadilla.

Por otro lado, en la universidad un joven de cabellos rosados hablaba con sus amigas en el baño de chicas.

-Le digo, sin duda será la fiesta más grande y épica de todos. –

-No olvides ruidosa. – comento Dj Suki.

-Claro, ruidosa. – Poppy paso a verse al espejo mientras se ponía un labial que hacían resaltar sus tiernos labios. – hoy será un día perfecto, tenemos el dinero listo, solo tendremos un par de clases, podremos salir de fiesta y…- sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al sentir como una liquido tibio se deslizaba desde sus adentros hasta su apertura. – Ay no… - exclamo para volver a entrar a uno de los baños.

-¿Pasa algo Poppy? – pregunto Seda.

-¿Te dio dolor de estómago? – cuestiono Satín.

-No. – contestó algo nerviosa. – un dolor de estómago estaría bien, esto es mucho peor. –

-¿Peor que un dolor de estómago? ¿Qué es peor que eso? – Dj Suki sabía que a veces su amiga solía exagerar las cosas.

-¡Es mi periodo! – grito apenada.

-Vamos, no pasa nada. –

-Claro que si, uso copa… y no la tengo aquí, está en mi casa. –

-Pues usa una toalla de la expendedora. – dijo con obviedad Dj Suki.

En los baños de la universidad solía haber maquinas que por pocas monedas daban una toalla femenina, pero cuando la chica de rastas fue a verla la encontró totalmente vacía.

-Mira, no es para tanto, Seda y Satín seguro traen una que puedas usar. –

-¿Nosotras? Claro que no, eso es tan de la prehistoria. –

-¿Y entonces que usan? –

-Ropa interior absorbente, es cómoda y "Fashion". –

-Dj… tu si usas toallas. – decía Poppy dentro del baño.

-Si, pero acaba de pasar mi periodo y no traigo ninguna. –

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –

-Mira, no entremos en pánico, espéranos aquí, no tardamos, alguna chica debe de tener una que te pueda dar. –

-Está bien, aquí las espero. -

Las chicas no tardaron tanto, pero eso no quería decir que no buscaron, dieron toda la vuelta al plantel y regresaron con muy malas noticias.

-Ni una… - dijo Seda de forma jadeante.

-¿Enserio? No hay ninguna toalla, tampón o lo que sea… ¿nadie trae nada? –

-De las chicas de deporte solo una trae, pero también está en su periodo y dice que no te la puede dar, la usara y no tiene tiempo de ir por otra a la farmacia, es un viaje de 45 minutos en camión. – comento Seda

-Dile que yo voy a reponérsela. –

-Se lo dije, pero se negó, no confía a que llegues a tiempo. -

-Las de baile y artes no hay ni una sola, todas usan copas igual que tú. – continuo Satín.

-Maldita modernidad. –

-Yo pregunte por toda la escuela, ninguna chica tiene o quiso darme, también revise los otros baños de mujeres, nada. – Dj Suki lamentaba lo de su amiga. – Lo peor es que ya casi suena la campana para la próxima clase, sabes que nosotras no tenemos buenas notas, no podemos faltar. –

-¿Me van a dejar sola? –

-Vamos a volver. – dijeron todas en coro.

-Bien, puedo con eso, me quedare en el baño mientras ustedes van a clases, pero por favor, no se tarde. –

-Solo será una hora. – comento Dj antes de salir del lugar con las demás.

Poppy se quedó un momento pensando, tomo una tira de papel y la hiso rollo para después ponerla en su entrepierna.

-Bueno, al menos con esto no me manchare, es una pequeña ayuda. –

-La señora O´Hare. – escucho decir a Harper, quien estaba en el cubículo de alado y sin afán de espiar escucho toda la conversación.

-¿Qué? –

-Ella tiene un cajón de "emergencia" para los estudiantes, tiene de todo ahí, tampones, toallas, medicamentos… de todo, está mejor surtida que la enfermería y si en la enfermería no tenían, te aseguro que con ella solucionaras tu problema. -

-Harper, me has salvado. – comento saliendo del baño.

-De nada, pero no le hables a todos de ese cajón salvavidas, es como un secreto de contrabando, ya sabrás por qué. –

-Claro. –

-Oh, y no le digas quien fue quien te dijo, de verdad, a la señora O´Hare le gusta sentir que hace algo ilegal. –

-Como digas. –

Poppy salió corriendo muy contenta por encontrar una solución a su dilema, demasiado, tanto movimiento desacomodo el rollo de papel en su entre pierna, cosa que la hiso sentir muy insegura, pego sus piernas lo más que pudo y con pasos similares a los de un pingüino comenzó a andar lo más rápido que se le dio; daba gracias a Dios que los alumnos de la universidad estuvieran en clase, los pasillos estaban solos, totalmente vacíos, podría llegar con la señora O´Hare de manera segura sin ser vista en caso de tener un "accidente", estaba tan sumida en ese pensamiento que no noto al auto rechinando al estacionarse, ni al joven que se bajaba corriendo de el.

-¿Por qué caminas así? – le pregunto Ramón que caminaba detrás de ella por el mismo camino que lo llevaba a mismo punto a donde iba ella.

-Por favor que no sea él, por favor, por favor…. – Poppy giro un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba, la persona que menos deseaba ver. – si lo eres. – dijo con tono frustrado.

-¿Por qué no te quitas del camino si vas jugar a caminar como tortugas? Algunas personas tenemos prisa. –

-El camino es muy ANCHO… si quieres caminar más aprisa puedes hacerlo, nadie te detiene. –

Ramón no le contesto, de hecho, se detuvo y la contemplo un rato mientras se alejaba muy lentamente, caminaba de forma tensa, pero aun así parecía tener mucha prisa. No tardó mucho en dar con lo que pasaba.

-¡Oh por Dios! – grito Ramón – tienes una enorme macha en… -

-¡¿Dónde?! ¿se nota mucho? – exclamo Poppy mientras se cubría con sus manos sus posaderas. –

La risa de Ramón lleno todo el pasillo, no se había reído así en meses, por lo que comenzó ahogarse por la falta de aire y el estómago le comenzó a dolor por el ejercicio.

-Eres un maldito mal nacido…. – decía por lo bajo Poppy con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y aun tratando de ver si era verdad.

-Está bien, está bien, no pasó nada… está todo bien, no tienes ninguna mancha. –

-No te creo… -

-No me creas, ándate por la escuela con las manos detrás si quieres. –

Ramón continuo su camino y sin problemas llego al edificio donde trabajaba, entro al elevador cuando escucho la voz de Poppy.

-Por favor, detenlo. –

Con una gran sonrisa Ramón presiono el boto de "cerrar ascensor" y se despedía de ella con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Qué tal si hoy subes por las escaleras? – le alcanzo a decir. – nos vemos arriba. –

Poppy sin duda iba por el cajón S.O.S de la señora O´Hare, ya estaba cerca así que no le veía nada de malo molestarla solo un poco más, imaginársela dando saltitos en la planta baja esperando a que volviera el ascensor o tratando de subir las escaleras era la cosa más divertida.

-Hola señora O´Hare, muy buenos días. – la saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días Ramón, creo que el sueño te sentó bien, hoy te ves diferente. –

-Gracias, y creo que si, a pesar de que parecía que sería un mal día resulto ser bueno. – comento contento para luego ir a su escritorio y revisar los pendientes, apenas se había puesto a hacer eso cuando una Poppy con una cara que denotaba frustración entro a la oficina.

-Señorita Poppy, ¿pero que le paso? –

-Él es lo que me paso. – dijo señalándolo.

-A mí no me culpes, yo acabo de llegar, además, no es mi problema que seas mujer. –

-El mío tampoco. – se quejó. – digo… señora O´Hare, necesito de su ayuda… tengo… ya sabe, problemas femeninos. – decía de forma apenada señalando su entre pierna.

-Oh ya veo, ven conmigo cariño. – dijo pidiendo que se acercara a su escritorio. - ¿Tienes comenzó, irritación? ¿te arde? –

-¿Qué? – Poppy se desubico por las preguntas.

-Por cómo se revuelca con cualquiera yo diría que tiene herpes. –

-¿Tienes herpes mi cielo? –

-¡No!... lo mío es otra cosa. –

-Infección. – seguía diciendo Ramón.

-¿Traes salpullido, inflamación? ¿Quieres óvulos o crema? –

-La comezón no es… -

-Oh, no es la piel, entonces… -

-¡LADILLAS! – grito mientras se carcajeaba el joven.

-Ramón, las ladillas no son cosas de juego, se propagan muy fácilmente, ¿sabes quién te las pego? –

-¡MI PERIODO! ¡SOLO TENGO MI PERIDO! – grito desesperada para luego taparse la boca. – Lo siento, es que él no se callaba y… solo necesito una toalla o tampón. –

-Oh, solo era eso, déjame ver… -

Ramón se seguía riendo desde su escritorio mientras revisaba algunos archivos, Poppy solo podía lanzarle silenciosas miradas de odio.

-Ay no… cielo, cuanto lo siento, pero se me terminaron ayer. – se disculpó la anciana.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – se quejó la chica. – era mi última esperanza. –

-Descuida, voy a ayudarte. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Si, ¿Cómo?... digo, trae un short blanco, peor día no pudo haber escogido para usarlo. – comento burlón Ramón.

-Es un viaje en camión de ida de 45 minutos a la farmacia más cercana, no creo aguantar… tal vez pueda regresar a casa, solo présteme una de sus cortinas, ya me las arreglare. – concluyo resignada.

-Por Dios, no te dejaría volver así a tu casa, sabes… en carro sería un viaje más corto. –

-Si, pero yo no tengo carro. – dijo aún más decaída.

-Tú no, pero yo conozco a alguien que si. –

Ambas vieron al burlón joven que a darse cuenta de lo que se venía contesto.

-No, no, no, claro que no… va manchar mi carro. – se quejó de forma dramática.

-Solo es un poco de sangre. – menciono Poppy.

-Claro… ¿y tú vas a limpiar mi auto después? – hablo fuerte poniéndose frente a ella.

-Si me haces este favor ¡SI!... limpiare todo tu auto de arriba abajo, ¿feliz? –

Estando en esa pequeña batalla por ver quien sedería, sus rostros tan cercas, sus respiraciones cruzándose, Ramón recordó de golpe su sueño, aquel dulce beso separado por el cristal, se echó para atrás de inmediato y pregunto.

-¿No hay otra forma? – no quería que ella le debiera ese favor y no quería pasar un tiempo largo a solas con Poppy dentro de su auto.

-Podrías ir tú por las toallas. – contesto la señora O´Hare.

-Excelente, eso hare, yo voy… es un buen castigo. –

-Cierto, tu castigo por llegar tarde, se me había olvidado, ahora que vas a la farmacia, te daré una lista de cosas que me faltan de mi cajón de auxilio. –

-Yo no dije que… - pero la anciana le dio una larga hoja. – voy a tardarme con todo esto, condones… pruebas de embarazo, señora O´Hare, por favor. –

-Ve Ramón, no te quejes. –

-Está bien, pero voy a tardar. –

-No es justo, te tardaras apropósito. - Comento un tanto ofendida Poppy.

-Claro que no. –

-Claro que si. –

-Bien, Ramón, tienes 40 minutos para ir y regresar, por cada 15 minutos que te tardes le contare una de tus historias a Poppy de cuando estudiabas en esta universidad. –

-No… -

-Si, Ramón, es un castigo, tú lo pediste, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y trae lo de la lista. –

-Pero hay tráfico. –

-Por eso no entiendo porque sigues aquí, se te está acabando el tiempo, tienes dos minutos menos. –

-Está bien, ya me voy… por favor, no le diga nada. –

-Eso depende de ti. –

Ramón salió hecho un rayo de la universidad, lo que menos necesitaba era que la boba chica popular supiera que tenía cola que pisarle. Por su parte Poppy se sintió más cómoda en la oficina de la señora O´Hare, tenía cerca un baño privado donde no le tenía que dar explicaciones a cualquiera que entrara, además de que la anciana era una buena compañía.


	9. Chapter 9

Besos y Abrazos

.

Ramón llego pronto a la farmacia, solo 20 minutos de camino, si todo iba bien entraría, tomaría las cosas de la lista y regresaría en unos 25 minutos, "solo cinco minutos extras" pensó el joven, no pasaba de los 15, tomo un carrito del super y comenzó a meter todo lo de le pidieron, pero se encontró con un pequeño dilema cuando fue a la parte de los medicamentos, en lo mencionado había un par de pastillas muy específicas, remarcando que no quería similares.

-¿Cómo que no las tiene? – le pregunto muy molesto a la chica que atendía la caja del área.

-Lo lamento, se acabaron. –

-No se pudieron haber acabado, son la farmacia principal, ustedes surten la ciudad, si ustedes no tienen nadie tendrá, ¿Qué no entiende? Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte, necesito esos medicamentos ahora. –

-Es que no puedo hacer nada, de verdad, lo lamento. –

-Escúcheme bien, son la farmacia más grande, deben de tenerlos, si no es en el mostrador será en el almacén, por favor, hare cualquier cosa por eso medicamentos, se los pago el doble. – ofreció como última opción.

-Es que yo… -

-Es que ella es solo una empleada más. – se escuchó decir a un hombre tan joven como él. – déjeme ver que necesita. – la chica le paso la hoja, el nombre de los medicamentos era lo único que no estaba marcado. – si, los tenemos en almacén. –

-Gracias a Dios, por favor solo necesito… -

-Pero, lamentablemente no han sido registrados en el sistema, por ello aún no están disponibles para su venta… a menos que… -

-¿Qué "que"? –

Ramón miro a su interlocutor a la defensiva, conocía de sobra ese tono de voz, esa manera de insinuar lo obvio, observándolo mejor, se notaba que era una persona que no tenía mucha suerte, su nariz se veía grasienta, la comisura de sus labios tenía restos de saliva, como liquido blanquecino en las orillas, sus mejillas estaban repletas de cicatrices, sin duda de un acné severo de su pubertad y tenía cierto aroma a sudor bastante fuerte, ni se mencionara su copiosa caspa que con cada sacudida de cabeza dejaba caer aquellos copos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina a ponernos más "cómodos"? –

Fuera de todo eso, el chico tenía un buen cuerpo y una cara agraciada, claro, debajo de todas esas cicatrices, Ramón sabía por dónde iba la cosa, tras dar un suspiro confeso.

-Es una tentadora oferta, pero de verdad, no tengo tiempo, si no llego dentro de… - el joven vio su celular. – 15 minutos, voy a estar en serios problemas. –

-¿Eso es un "si"? –

Ramón solo levanto una ceja en señal de obviedad, realmente esperaba que el chico se sintiera un tanto alagado y le diera lo que pedía con la promesa de una cita futura que jamás iba a corresponder.

-¿Tienes 7 minutos? – pregunto el joven.

-Claro que si, 7 está bien, puedo avisar que lo tengo todo y que hay tráfico. – espera que la señora O´Hare fuese comprensible.

-Perfecto, Kate, ve a la bodega y trae lo que falta de la lista, marca en la caja el número de cada producto para después agregarlo al sistema, yo me encargare de marcarlo como vendido y mantendré el dinero en otro lugar para que no haya problema con el cierre de caja de ese día. –

-Claro, enseguida. – contesto la chica para salir corriendo.

-Bueno, y nosotros podemos tener nuestros "7 minutos en el paraíso". –

-¿Perdón? – Ramón se quedó un momento en shock.

-Si, alguien como tú debe de saber cómo se juega, entremos a este armario. – dijo señalando uno cerca. – y veamos que podemos hacer con ese tiempo. –

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo. – susurro para si mismo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿O será que ya no quieres lo de la lista? –

-Claro que lo quiero… -

-Bien, vamos, entra… - le dijo cediéndole el paso.

"Lo que hago para que esa maldita zorra…" Ramón entro refunfuñando al armario, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No se quedaría sin eso tres elementos y 7 minutos no eran suficiente para llegar a nada serio, podía con eso.

Por otro lado, Poppy estaba sentada muy cómoda en una silla, daba rondines al baño para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, tenía esa positividad de siempre, "al menos no tengo cólicos" se decía para animarse. Cuando salió de su última visita al retrete se encontró a la señora O´Hare muy pensativa viendo su reloj.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la joven.

-Ya están por pasar los primeros 40 minutos, le queda muy poco tiempo, bueno, te contare una de sus historias. –

-Pero usted le había dicho… -

-Vamos, estoy aburrida y yo sé que tú eres muy curiosa. –

-Bueno, si… pero le prometió… -

-Que más da, una pequeña, no le importara. –

-Si usted insiste. – comento Poppy sin necesidad que le regara más.

-Bueno, como supongo que ya sabes, Ramón fue un estudiante de esta misma universidad. –

-Claro. – dijo acomodándose en la silla, poniéndole toda su atención.

-Y sabrás que el concurso de "el mejor" se hace desde mucho antes que tu estuvieras aquí. –

-Si. –

El concurso de "el mejor" era un evento un tanto secreto, se ponía a votación cosas como "de toda la escuela quien es el mejor bailarín, atleta, nadador" así como el más guapo, linda, tierno, romántico; lamentablemente también iba para un lado negativo, quien era la más zorra, feo, nerd, dejado, solitario, las personas postulaban de manera anónima y de la misma manera se votaba, un número de jueces contaban los votos, por lo regular los más populares de la escuela, y ellos daban los resultados del conteo.

-Pues veras Poppy, algunos de esos suelen tener un premio, y el de ese año fue al mejor besador, 1,500 puntos de créditos, el número exacto que le faltaban a Nube para pasar una materia. –

-¿Nube? – Poppy recordó que Ramón había mencionado ese nombre el otro día.

-Nube es el hermano mayor de Ramón. –

-Oh… - ahora las cosas tenían sentido.

-Bien, como te decía, los créditos de las materias se pueden pasar, pero Ramón no tenía créditos extras, así que no podía ayudarlo. –

-Que mal… -

-Así que Nube aprovecho ese evento para ir por eso puntos extras, pero había un problema, beso bien a la parte del jurado femenino, pero a los dos chicos. – La señora O´Hare negó con la cabeza.

-Ese es muy difícil de ganar, debes de besar a todo el jurado y ellos deciden quien es el mejor. –

-Pues Nube le rogo durante días a su hermano para que él tomara la prueba. –

-¿A Ramón? –

-Si, así él obtendría los puntos y se los podría pasar a Nube. –

-Pero él es… bueno, chapado a la antigua, don "el hecho de mirar ya te hace promiscua" – comento fingiendo la voz, cosa que hizo reír a la anciana.

-Si, él dice esas cosas y actúa de esa manera ahora, pero cuando él tenía su edad y aún era estudiante era harina de otro costal. –

-¿Enserio? – pregunta aun con más curiosidad.

-Si, beso a todo el jurado, contando a los chicos y fue nombrado el mejor besador de aquel año, le dio los créditos a su hermano y lo salvo de la furia de su padre, que acá entre nos, se enoja tremendamente cada que mete la pata, Ramón siempre lo terminaba salvando. –

Poppy estaba impactada, Ramón, el mejor besador del año, debía de ser un mal chiste, por la pinta que lucía y su forma de tratar a los demás se le hacía casi imposible. Por curiosidad se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Por qué usa gorra todo el tiempo? –

La señora O´Hare le dio un sorbo a su café y de manera seria le comento.

-Eso es otro tema y de muy atrás, yo le dije que le comentaría de las cosas que hizo cuando estudio aquí. –

-Oh, lo siento, pensé… bueno, me intriga saber al menos de que color es su cabello. –

-Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita Poppy. –

Un silencio pesado envolvió a la oficina, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Poppy deseo con todas sus ganas de que Ramón apareciera pronto por la puerta.

Pero él estaba aún ocupado dentro de aquel armario de escobas, entre caricias y arrumacos desproporcionados. "No besa mal" pensaba "solo es demasiado entusiasta" pero es algo que alguien con la maestría de él podía corregir muy fácilmente, Ramón toma las riendas de toda aquella locura en los últimos minutos, prensando a su acompañante contra la pared y su cuerpo, le mostro como debía de besar y en que parte tenía que tocar para volver loco a cualquiera. El joven de la gorra gris sintió algo duro frotarse contra sus piernas, sin duda ese chico se estaba emocionando de más, tenía que detener todo aquello y justo fue cuando sonó su celular el cual estaba tomando el tiempo, se separó gustoso de él y muy alegre dijo.

-Y fueron 7 minutos, vaya… gracias por esto, ahora de verdad necesito irme. – comento mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Creo que lo hice en mis pantalones. – menciono casi ido su acompañante.

-¿Perdón? Sabes que… no quiero saberlo, tengo que irme, hasta nunca. –

Ramón salió para encontrar a la chica con su carrito y la lista.

-Todo lo que necesitaba está aquí, ahora solo debe de ir a la caja. –

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias. –

Ramón tomo en su pequeño camino a la caja más cercana, un desodorante y unas pastillas de menta, que sin esperar más abrió, ese chico no tenía un buen aliento después de todo. Pero se tomó con lo que menos deseaba toparse, una larga fila de espera.

-Por favor, esto no me puede estar pasando. –

Para terminar, para su mala suerte, la persona que estaba siendo atendida era la clásica señora octogenaria queriendo pagar todo con centavos y cupones, que claro, no le aceptaron.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…. –

-Yuhu… -

Escucho que alguien le llamo, era el gerente que al parecer se había cambiado los pantalones. Ramón rodo los ojos, pero no tenia de otra, el chico le ofrecía una caja para él solo. Aun en contra de su voluntad, empujo el carrito hasta donde él estaba.

-Mira, de verdad necesito que seas rápido. –

-Despreocúpate, soy el más rápido de aquí. –

-No lo dudo. – dijo por lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

-Sabes, nunca me habían besado así antes, debo de ser i-rre-sis-ti-ble. – comento tratando de ser seductor mientras escupía un tanto de saliva al pronunciar la "r".

-Dios… -

-Son mil cuatrocientos, pero si te quedas un rato más, tu compra podría ser gratis. –

-Oye, das ofertas muy tentadoras. – Hablaba mientras le entregaba el dinero. – Pero tengo que declinar, sabes… si no fueras un idiota que se aprovecha de las necesidades de las personas, pensaría, escúchame bien, pensaría, solo eso, en tomar en cuenta lo que me ofreces. –

-¿Ese es un si entonces? –

Ramón se quedó viéndolo un par de segundos con una mirada de tedio.

-Eso es un "no", quédate con el desodorante y las mentas, sin duda te hacen más falta a ti que a mí. –

-¿Es por mi aroma? –

-No. – dijo volteándolo a ver antes de salir por la puerta. – Es porque no aguantas ni el juego previo y terminaste eyaculando en tus pantalones. –

Ramón al fin salió de aquel lugar, "jamás volveré a esta farmacia" la escogió porque pensó que tendría de todo, pero ahora solo sería el lugar donde paso un mal trago por culpa de un pésimo gerente.

En la universidad, luego de otra de sus salidas del baño, Poppy le hablo a la señora O´Hare, esperando que aquel mal entendido hubiera quedado en el pasado.

-Ya pasaron los 40 minutos, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia? –

La anciana le preguntaba como si no lo hubiera hecho ya, pues por su avanzada edad se le había olvidado por completo lo que paso.

-Claro, quiero escuchar una. – Poppy se dio cuenta de eso y se sentó feliz para ponerle toda su atención.

-Pues estaba yo buscando a alguien que me ayudara con un líquido que derrame en un salón del área de medicina, pero por más que buscaba el conserje no aparecía, por eso decidí que yo iría por un trapeador, pero cuando entre al armario de escobas vi algo extraño, un par de siluetas. –

-¿Siluetas? –

-Si, y parecía que decían algo, por ello encendí la luz y me topé con nada menos que con Ramón, y de rodillas frente a él un chico de la clase de medicina, cuando yo… -

La anciana no pudo continuar, Ramón entro por la puerta corriendo, se veía muy agitado.

-Llegue, sé que ya casi pasan los 15 minutos, pero… - dejo las bolsas a un lado de Poppy, quien sin pedir permiso tomo lo que tanto necesitaba y entro al baño para acabar con su dilema.

-¿Le conto algo? ¿Qué le dijo? Estaba hablando de mi ¿Cierto? – pregunto el joven con cierto tono paranoico.

-Yo no le conté nada. – menciono la anciana con calma.

-¿Esta segura? – Ramón conocía de sobra su falta de memoria. – trate de recordar. –

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que ya estoy senil? –

-No, es solo que usted… a veces… -

-Oye, deja en paz a la señora O´Hare. – dijo Poppy tras salir muy campante del baño. – Ella no ha dicho nada que pueda manchar tu correcta y moral vida, solo tengo una duda, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuántos labios tuviste que besar para conseguir todo lo de la lista? – pregunto de forma burlona sin esperar una respuesta realmente.

-Solo uno. – le contesto si pensar para luego voltear a ver a la anciana. – Apenas iban a pasar los 15 minutos que me dio extra y… ¿Qué pasa? – la señora O´Hare lo veía muy seriamente.

-Ramón, ¿Qué acabas de decir? –

-Lo del tiempo, no pasaban los 15 minutos. –

-No, sobre lo que te pregunto Poppy, ¿Besaste a alguien por las cosas de la lista? –

-Si, pero solo un rato, además no podría conseguirlas de otro modo, no estaban en el sistema y… -

-Ramón, si no lo tenían no lo hubieras comprado. –

-Pero usted dijo que… -

-Lo que me interesaba era lo que necesitaba nuestra invitada, si no había algo más de la lista no era necesario que te esforzaras por traerlo. –

-¿Quiere decir que bese a ese desdichado chico por nada? – Ramón comenzó a darse de topes contra el escritorio de la señora O´Hare.

-Eso es caer bajo, ni yo hago eso. – comentó burlona Poppy.

-Señorita Poppy tiene todo lo que necesita, creo que puede retirarse. –

-Claro, muchas gracias señora O´Hare… Ramón… - Poppy no supo que la impulso a tener aquella reacción, pero al estar él tan cerca no hizo más que abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. – Gracias. – le susurro mientras seguía apretándolo con todo su ser.


	10. Chapter 10

Besos y abrazos 2

.

Ramón no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente mantenía alejados sus brazos de ella lo más posible, en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos lo estaba volviendo loco, el aire se le había ido por una extraña razón y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. "bésala, bésala" repetía una voz en su cabeza, pero tenía tan presente el mal aliento del joven a quien beso minutos antes.

-Tengo sucia la boca. – dijo de golpe para zafarse del abrazo e ir corriendo al baño a lavársela.

-Pues… a mí me olía a menta. – susurro Poppy a la señora O´Hare.

\- ¿Hay algo más que necesites? –

-No en realidad, sabe, cuando me dijeron que su cajón era de contrabando no entendí porque, en especial porque son las mismas cosas que dan en la enfermería, solo que está más surtida y… -

\- ¿Mi cajón de contrabando? Oh, ya veo, buscabas otra cosa, a mí me pasaba igual, dan más ganas esos días, solo que los hombres suelen ser muy cobardes para eso… -

\- ¿Para que? –

-Para mancharse, descuide, aquí tengo lo que necesita para empoderarse, el placer femenino ya no depende del patriarcado. –

\- ¿Perdón? – Poppy estaba cada vez más confundida.

-Pero acércate, ¿Cómo te gustaría? Entre más anchos mejor, aunque grande y ancho es lo ideal, también tengo pequeños si así te gustan, que se anden por todo el lugar con el movimiento… -

-Pe…pequeños. – Poppy se puso al costado de la anciana y está vigilando que Ramón no saliera del baño le mostro un cajón lleno de vibradores de diferentes tamaños y texturas, la mujer tomo uno pequeño que se conectaba por un cable con un Mp3.

-Esta lindura se mueve al ritmo de cualquier canción que quieras, es muy popular. –

-Ah no… yo no. – Poppy estaba sumamente roja, lo apenada de su anterior dilema no se comparaba en nada al que le llego cuando la señora O´Hare le puso un grande y pesado vibrador morado de textura mixta que comenzó a moverse solo. – no, no, no… no puedo, lo siento señora O´Hare. – lo dejo caer dentro del cajón con los demás vibradores que por el movimiento también se prendieron haciendo dar brincos rítmicos a la mesa de la anciana, quien de inmediato trato de pararlos. Poppy aprovecho esa distracción para salir corriendo de la oficina. Un poco más calmada en el elevador comenzó a meditar. – Vaya que si es un cajón de contra bando, y eso de Ramón no lo esperaba… con que sabe besar. – se burló. – quien lo viera tan amargado y molesto y… beso a chicos… - eso comenzó a taladrar su mente, cuando salió del ascensor ya estaba sumida en ese pensamiento. – dijo que beso a un chico y la señora O´Hare dijo que un chico estaba arrodillado, no… tal vez escuche mal. ¿o no lo hice? – Poppy siguió su camino sin dejar ese tema, cuando se encontró con sus amigas por más preguntas que le hicieran en si había resuelto su dilema, ella no les prestó atención, se puso andar en círculos como normalmente lo hacía cuando una duda le llegaba.

-La perdimos. – dijo Dj Suki - pero parece que resolvió sola su problema, vamos chicas, estará así un buen rato. –

Por su parte Ramón había tardado tanto en lavarse los dientes que cuando salió ya no encontró a la invitada, pero si a la señora O´Hare montada sobre su escritorio que se movía de forma extraña.

-Hola Ramón. – le saludo tratando de actuar natural.

-Señora O´Hare, su escritorio esta… -

-Como siempre, si, todo normal. – le dio dos buenas patadas y este dejo de moverse. – y… ¿Me contaras que desastre hiciste para conseguir lo de la lista? –

-Nada tan bajo como cree, solo fueron un par de besos en un cuarto oscuro. –

\- ¿Te besaste con un completo desconocido? –

-Sabe que no le encuentro problema a eso, además solo lo hice para tener todo lo de la lista, me equivoqué, ¿Está bien? Pensé que si no la traía completa usted le diría todo a esa boba. – comento un tanto despectivo.

-Si, te entiendo, mientras no mezcles nada de eso y si la otra persona no sale lastima yo no me opongo. –

-Se lo aseguro, se la diferencia, cuando besas a alguien lo sabes, sabes si esa persona quiere algo serio, algo normal, algo de solo un fin de semana o solo casual… por supuesto que le pondría en claro las cosas a alguien que me besa por amor cuando yo solo quiero algo pasajero. –

-Si lo dice él gran maestro de los besos que puede leer las mentes atraves de los labios. – comentó burlona la anciana.

-No solo yo, cualquiera se da cuenta, todos lo saben distinguir, pero prefieren mentirse a si mismo y pensar que es real una mentira, que esa persona te corresponde… - Ramón guardo silencio un momento para luego continuar mientras se acercaba a la ventana. – cualquiera se da cuenta de que le mienten en la cara, el cartero, ese bobo gerente… yo, yo lo sabía y no lo quise ver, me lo suponía con Coral, pero … Antony, sus besos… lograron confundirme. –

-Ramón… - La señora O´Hare se preocupó al escucharlo mencionar su nombre, pero no tenía porque, ya que el joven estaba perdido viendo a Poppy caminar en círculos en el patio de la escuela, esa era la verdadera razón de su breve pausa.

-Cerezas… -

-¿Qué? –

-Apuesto a que sabe a cereza, o a freza o zarzamoras. – Ramón se mordió los labios pensando en aquellos sabores. – jugosos… carnosos, deben de ser… - el joven suspiro un aliento cargado de pasión.

\- ¿De que hablas? – la anciana se puso a un costado para ver lo que sus ojos veían y luego de comprender comento. – pero es como un gatito, le gusta jugar con su comida, ¿quieres ser su alimento? ¿estás seguro de eso? –

\- ¿Qué me coma? Tendría suerte, esa boba mocosa atolondrada y olvidadiza, yo no soy para ella, Poppy solo quiere un revolcón de fin de semana y yo quiero algo más… mucho más, pero… si ella quisiera. – Ramón la miro de forma perversa y apasionada mientras se mordía los labios tratando de no soltar otro suspiro.

-Vaya que tu padre no se equivoca, ¿Por qué no bajas un poco tus expectativas? ¿Un revolcón suena bien? Quizás con el tiempo ella quiera… -

-No, ¿Quién está hablando de ella? Yo no la mencione… bueno, quizás, pero no, no me entendió, no era el contexto. –

-Ramón, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de ese tema, no soy como tu padre que te presionara para que tomes una decisión seria, solo escúchate, realmente deseas tener algo con ella, y si no es algo "para siempre", pues que bien, ella tampoco lo busca, solo dale un mordisco para quitarte las ganas, el fin de año viene pronto, tú ya no estarás aquí, ni ella tampoco, podrías hacerlo y luego seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado. -

-Señora O´Hare, me está sugiriendo que… -

-No me mal entiendas, solo digo que deberías de ser más flexible. –

-¿CON ESA ZORRA? –

-Con quien sea… date una oportunidad de seguir, si Antony fue un idiota, bueno, eso ya paso, si no es con Poppy solo escoge otra u otro o lo que quieras, pero se feliz. – Aquello ultimo lo menciono con tono severo, Ramón ya no comprendía si lo estaba regañando o alentando a cometer una locura y decidió ya no responder para no discutir con la octogenaria.

Finalmente, el joven termino su jornada de aquel día, se retiró a su hogar tratando de no pensar referente al tema de Poppy, pero llegada la noche su conciencia le jugo sucio de nuevo. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero logro quedarse profundamente dormido. En su sueño caminaba por un enorme jardín, estaba lleno de flores rojas de diferentes especies, de hojas largas y tupidas, él tenía que apartarlas para poder ver asía donde iba, hasta que se topó con un enorme sillón rojo, muy parecido en forma al que había en la sala de su casa.

-Miau… miren lo que hay por aquí, un ratoncito extraviado. – Una Poppy con oreja y cola vestida solo con un muy llamativo juego de lencería le hacía ojitos desde el sofá.

\- ¿Ratoncito? – Ramón se miró en el espejo que tenía aun lado, gracioso, porque segundos antes no había paredes donde eso podría estar, pero era un sueño después de todo. – Ah no, no… ¿Cómo fue… quien me puso esto? – traía puesto un gorro bordado con unas simpáticas orejas redondas y pintada una nariz y bigotes como los de un ratón. – Ya lo sé, este es otro estúpido sueño. – comento con tedio mientras trataba de borrarse aquellas líneas del rostro. – se me quedo grabado lo que dijo la señora O´Hare. –

\- ¿Y que dijo? –

\- ¿Que te importa? … demonios, ¿Cuánto me faltara para despertar? – pregunto molesto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-No sé, ¿estás seguro que estas soñando? – pregunto la chica, Ramón volteo a verla, Poppy hacia una muestra extraña de su buena flexibilidad lamia su muslo y luego su mano, como si fuera un gato.

-Créeme, estoy seguro. –

\- ¿Y vas a esperar ahí a despertar solo y aburrido? –

-Claro que si, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –

-Pues… Podrías sentarte junta a mí. –

\- ¿Con que fin? –

-Tener un buen sueño. – comento de forma sugestiva.

Ramón miro a la chica, vaya que se veía increíble, medito un poco "Solo es un sueño, lo que haga aquí nadie lo sabrá si no lo cuento y lo que haga con ella no significara nada en la vida real" pensó obedeciendo más a sus instintos que su razonamiento.

-Bueno, quizás sentarme a tu lado sea un poco más cómodo para esperar. –

-Excelente idea. –

Apenas Ramón tomo asiento Poppy le salto encima y comenzó a pedir mimos, igual como cualquier gato lo haría; él joven no tuvo problemas en seguirle la corriente, la acariciaba en la cabeza mientras ella ronroneaba, de un momento al otro se saltó a sus hombros, se atrevió a juguetear con los costados de su torso, su mano bajaba y subía por la curva de su figura, ya estando tan cerca, sin ninguna autorización metió sus manos por debajo del sostente de la chica y comenzó a aplastarlos ambos senos con rudeza a la vez que los masajeaba en forma circular, sentirlos separarse y chocar, tan suaves, redondos, estaba la joven bien dotada, sin duda se estaba excitando pues ambos pezones comenzaron a ponerse duros.

-Ramón… - Susurraba extasiada la chica pegando más su espalda a su pecho.

-Maldita zorrita, ¿Esto te gusta, cierto? Espera a que yo meta mis… - Ramón deslizo una de sus manos por su torso, el vientre y cuando estuvo a punto de meterla en su braga la chica grito.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡NO SIGAS! –

Aquello asusto a Ramón bastante, al instante levanto ambas manos y se separó ligeramente de ella.

-No te entiendo… Tú eras la que me dijo que me sentara en el sillón. –

Poppy lucia muy apenada, cubría con ambas manos su entre pierna, recobrando un poco la compostura susurro.

-Si quiero… pero no puedo. –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como esta…? -

-Tengo mi periodo. – comentó aún más apenada mientras se quitaba el sostén y toma ambos pechos con sus manos, en un gesto que le decía a Ramón que podía seguir divirtiéndose con la parte de arriba.

-Oh… vaya, pues… espera un maldito momento, esto es un estúpido sueño, debí de quedarme con la idea de esta mañana, mira, olvidemos eso, es imposible que estés en tu periodo en mi sueño, así que solo… - Ramón volvió a intentar tocarla subiendo por su muslo, pero Poppy volvió a replicar.

-No, ya te dije que no quiero. – comento haciendo pucheros.

-Bien, escucha… no me importa ensuciarme un poco, ¿está bien? –

\- Pero podría manchar… ¿Estás seguro? –

-Si, además es un sueño, solo… no sé, ¿Quieres hacerlo en la bañera? –

\- ¿En la bañera? –

-Si, ahí no mancharemos, si eso es lo que te preocupa… solo, maldición, ¿Por qué estoy buscando soluciones para un estúpido sueño? –

-En la bañera se escucha genial. – la chica dijo aquello con una voz muy seductora quitándose la única prenda que la cubría, mostrándose al joven como Dios la trajo al mundo.

-Wow… yo, simplemente… Wow. – Ramón sintió de inmediato que sus pantalones se calentaban, tenía que entrar en ella lo antes posible o sentiría que todo su ser explotaría. -Vamos allá… -

-Ya estamos aquí. – Corrigió Poppy entrando en la tina.

-Claro, es un maldito sueño, los lugares no tienen lógica. –

-Deja de pensar eso niño amargado, solo disfrútalo. – Poppy abrió las piernas mostrando todo lo que él quería ver de ella.

-Ay niña mala, te voy a dar tan fuerte que…. –

Ramón estaba a punto de entrar a la tina cuando noto el pequeño hilo de sangre que provenía de sus adentros, de un momento a otro no sintió que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta la sangre? – pregunto con tono de burla.

-No, es solo que… - Ramón medito poco para caer en la cuenta que jamás había hecho algo parecido.

-No me digas que es tu primera vez… -

\- ¿Qué si lo es? – cuestiono molesto y bastante sonrojado.

-Oh por Dios… voy a des virginarte, Cariño, es todo un honor –

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo?... para nada, no tienes el placer, es que… es la primera vez que lo hago… ya sabes, con alguien que esta… -

\- ¿Menstruando? –

-Si, esa era la palabra. – Ramón suspiro para calmarse y finalmente comento. – antes de empezar iré por unas toallas. –

-Claro, solo no olvides que si estoy aquí en lo frio me darán cólicos. – se quejó.

-Abre la maldita llave del agua caliente. – contesto con obviedad.

El escenario había cambiado, estaban en el baño de su cuarto y pasaba algo chistoso, Ramón tomaba y tomaba una tras otra toalla, pero por más que levantaba sus manos estaban vacías, ¿Dónde estaban todas esas toallas? Y las que estaban en el estante, parecían no tener fin, quitaba una y ahí estaba otra como si nunca la hubiera quitado, ¿Cuándo terminaría?

-Ramón… - escucho la voz de Poppy casi como un susurro. -Ramón… -

-Tengo problemas más serios que cólicos imaginarios, malditas toallas. –

-Ramón… no me siento bien. – pronuncio aquellas palabras con un tono casi imperceptible.

-Poppy, de verdad, solo abre la llave caliente y… -

-No puedo moverme. –

Ramón rodo los ojos y volteo para ver una escena bastante inusual, no podría decir que sintió pánico o miedo, pero ver la tina completamente llena de sangre hasta casi rebasar el borde lo dejo perplejo.

-Poppy, ¿esto es normal? – pregunto Ramón quien se acercaba a la tina con pasos precavidos.

-No, no lo es, no debería de haber tanta sangre, es más, no debería de haber sangre, se supone que nada de esto debía de estar pasando, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – dijo volteando a ver a Ramón con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mira, usemos la lógica ¿Si? – No importaba que fuera un sueño y que nada de eso fuera real, Ramón no soporto ver sus ojos inundados de tristeza, trato de calmarla con sus palabras. – Estas en tu periodo y ya sabes… normalmente y me imagino que no es tanta sangre, digo, un humano promedio tiene un par de litros en su cuerpo y para llenar esta tina necesitas más que eso, me refiero a que esta sangre no es tuya, debió de venir de otro lado. –

-Claro que no es mía… no podría serlo, pero ¿por que tenía que irse? –

-¿Quién? –

-Nuestro bebé. – dijo con voz sepulcral mientras levantaba ambas manos desde el fondo de la tina, cargadas de sangre que se fue escapando entre sus dedos, finalmente Ramón vio con asco a un feto mal formado que aún se retorcía y se estiraba, de el provenían un sodio muy parecido al berrido de un cerdo. El joven cubrió su boca para no gritar. – Es tan pequeño y frágil. – siguió hablando Poppy quien cargo al mal formado ser como si fuera un bebé, este crecía y crecía haciendo que aquel chillido sonara más fuerte. – Tal vez pueda meterlo de nuevo y… -

-¡TIRA ESO DE UNA VEZ! – grito Ramón tomando ambas manos de Poppy y forzándola a soltarlo, yéndose de vuelta al fondo de la tina.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! Era mi bebé… era nuestro bebé. –

-Esa cosa no es un bebé, Poppy… esa cosa es… todo menos eso. – "Por Dios, que pesadilla" pensó Ramón mientras iba por una toalla y está vez si estaba seguro que la tenía en las manos. -Levántate, sal de la maldita tina… - dijo alzándola por ambos brazos. – No quiero que sigas dentro, salte ahora. – le ordeno, ya que ella no ponía de su parte.

Puso más fuerza para levantarla, cuanto añoro no haberlo hecho, el cuerpo de Poppy se deshacía como el papel en el agua, como cubo de azúcar en una taza de café, ya no tenía piernas y la mitad de su torso había desaparecido, pedazos de su carne se caían haciendo un ruido espantoso en la sangre de la bañera.

-¡POPPY! – la llamo asustado volviéndola a dejar dentro de todo aquello.

-Ya no puedo ver la luz, Ramón, la luz ya no brilla. –

-Claro que lo hace, lo hace con más fuerza, Poppy… -

-Me duele… - confeso asustada y adolorida. – Me duele muchos, lamento no haber podido ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño. –

-¿Cuál… cual sueño? Yo no tengo ninguno, oye, todo va a salir bien, yo… no sé, mañana, mañana podría ser más amable, ¿Si? ¿Eso te gustaría? –

-Después de esto abre muerto. –

-No, no digas eso… esto solo es un estúpido sueño, mañana cuando despierte... –

-Después de esto algo en mi habrá muerto para siempre y tú también dejaras de ver la luz brillar, cuando todo esto pase… yo… -

Pero Poppy no pudo seguir hablando, su cuerpo se deshizo en la tina, nada más que la sangre quedo de ella, Ramón estaba confundido, quería llorar, se sentía tan solo, tan desubicado, ya no sabía si era real o un sueño, tenia que comprobarlo, tenia que saber que ella estaba bien; metió los brazos a la tina, esta parecía ser tan profunda, no lograba tentar el fondo, hasta que sintió una mano, la tomo fuerte y la jalo a la superficie, pero no era lo que esperaba, aquel ser parecido a un feto, era de un tamaño aun mayor, berreaba y gritaba con un tono agudo que fácilmente bajaba a grabe. Asustado se alejó de la tina, dio pasos atrás tratando de no tropezar y no darle la espalda a ese deforme ser.

-No… no te acerques. – susurro más para él que para aquello.

Pero siguió creciendo más y más, haciendo que la sangre de la bañera se desbordara.

-No, no… lo siento, fuiste un error, esto no debía pasar. – Ramón ya no sabía lo que decía, sintió con desesperación como la sangre comenzaba a tocar los dedos de sus pies y presurosa subía su nivel hasta casi llegarle a los tobillos. -No puedes arruinar nuestras vidas… no quiero que eso pase. -

Esa cosa rosada, sin piel, con la carne viva expuesta, sin ojos desarrollados, sin nariz, con una hendidura muy parecida a una boca que forzaba para soltar aquellos sonidos guturales, de donde también emanaba chorros de sangre, fue saliendo lentamente de la tina escurriéndose de manera repugnante en dirección de Ramón.

-Pa…pa… - eran las silabas más entendibles que decía el ser.

-No. – negaba con la cabeza Ramón mientras le daba la espalda tratando de limpiar la sangre que llenaba sus manos con la toalla.

-Pa… pa… - continuaba diciendo siguiéndolo por el cuarto de baño.

-No… ¡NO, NO, NO! –

En un acto desesperado Ramón comenzó a arrojar toallas al piso, "Voy a limpiarlo, limpiare todo esto" pensaba, tiro cientos de ellas y cuando volteo al acabársele, ya no había nada. El joven no sabía que pasaba, pero totalmente exhausto se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, tomo algunas toallas y trato de que estas absorbieran la sangre del lugar, eso parecía funcionar, Más tranquilo se levantó del piso y fue a ver la tina, estaba vacía, o eso pensó, cuando le dio la espalda pudo escuchar la voz de Poppy llamándolo.

-Ramón… - de forma muy queda y como si pidiera su ayuda.

-Poppy… - El joven desearía no haber volteado.

Aquel ser innombrable devoraba lo que parecía una pierna, arrancaba con sus dientes la carne del muslo y engullía con facilidad los huesos. Ramón no supo cómo reaccionar comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin darle ni un segundo la espalda y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, muy silencioso, tratando de que esa cosa no lo notara, cuando escucho un sonido seco, vio deslizarse una mano, un rostro ensangrentado se asomó detrás del deforme.

-Ramón… - lo llamo Poppy casi sin aliento. -Ayúdame… -

-Poppy… - Ramón quería correr, hacer algo, lo que sea, pero esta vez estaba aterrado, sus piernas no se movían, nada en su cuerpo, salvo sus ojos que pasaban de verla a ella y luego al monstruo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Por inercia propia dio un paso atrás para tratar de razonar, pero al hacerlo la puerta del baño se cerró sola dejándolo afuera. Tras el portazo los gritos de dolor de Poppy resonaron en toda la habitación, cada alarido le desgarraba el alma. -¡POPPY! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! –

Ramón girar la perilla, empujar la puerta, a arañarla, se estaba quedando sin uñas y ni el dolor ni la sangre que emanaba de sus manos lo detenían.

-¡DEJALA IR! ¡POR FAVOR! –

Pero Poppy gritaba cada vez más fuerte y con mayor desesperación, refregando todo el dolor que sentía, de la nada todo quedo en silencio. Ramón se detuvo también, pego su oído a la puerta, escuchando como aquello mascaba una y otra vez.

-¡NOOOO! – grito vuelto loco. - ¡NOOOOO! –

Ramón golpeaba la puerta, lanzaba patadas, gritos, incluso comenzó a llorar.

-Ramón cálmate. – trataba de someterlo el señor Lombardi, pero su hijo le daba pelea. – Ramón despierta, estas soñando. –

-Vele el lado positivo, está dormido. – dijo Nube que trataba de abrazar a su hermano, pero ni ese agarre lo contenía.

-Claro, quería que durmiera, pero no así. Ramón, despierta de una buena vez. – pero en respuesta obtuvo un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo deja noqueado.

-Alguien va estar castigado… - Canto Nube en la oreja de Ramón.

El joven abrió los ojos y muy desubicado volteo a todos lados para después ponerse de pie de un golpe.

-Tienes que ayudarla, por favor, tienes que ayudarla, ella sangraba, sangraba mucho y luego esa cosa… la cosa. – Ramón decía aquello mientras se tambaleaba.

-Ramón, abre bien los ojos, era solo un sueño. –

-No… ella estaba aquí y luego ella y yo estábamos en el baño y eso apareció y… la sangre, todo eso sigue ahí, en el baño. –

El señor Lombardi lo miro con tedio, eran las tres de la mañana, había recibido un puñetazo y ahora escuchaba tonterías, lo miro de forma severa para luego abrir la puerta del baño; encendió la luz y efectivamente, ahí no había nada, los azulejos blancos seguían tan limpios como el loco de la limpieza los había dejado.

-No… esa cosa debió de… se la comía, tengo que salvarla, ella me necesita y… -

Ramón cerro los ojos, se desvaneció por completo, por suerte su padre logro atraparlo, Nube enseguida lo ayudo, ambos lo dejaron en la cama, aun lucia algo aturdido.

-Realmente quería que volviera a dormir, pero no así. – Comento preocupado el padre.

-Tal vez es porque paso muchos meses sin dormir correctamente, la siestita de ahora le servirá. –

-¿Qué hacemos? No me gustaría despertar de nuevo con el grito de uno de mis hijos, Dios… casi me mata del infarto, creí que alguien lo estaba matando. –

-Me quedare a dormir con él. – Dijo sonriente el hermano mayor.

-¿Seguro? Da buenos golpes, aunque este medio dormido. –

-Si, seguro. - dijo mientras se acomodaba abrazando a su hermano.

-Bien… por Dios, pensé que todo esto de despertar en las noches por monstruos debajo de la cama se había terminado. –

-Buenas noches Pa´-

-Buenas noches. – dijo el hombre escurriéndose por el pasillo.

La mañana llego pronta y Ramón tuvo la mala fortuna de levantarse abrazado y cubierto de saliva de su hermano. Siguió su rutina receloso de la tina en el baño, luego de hacer de desayunar salió de casa para su trabajo. La mañana en la universidad fue como cualquier otra, llena de jóvenes estudiantes alegres yendo a sus clases, acababa de ir por su café cuando una chica de cabellos rosados paso junto a el y con uno pompones bien en alto grito.

-¡BUENOS Y MARAVILLOSOS DÍAS! – al más estilo de una porrista con un entusiasmo que contagiaría a cualquiera.

El joven rodo los ojos y gruño al escucharla, le dio un sorbo a su café y tras dar un par de paso para dejarla atrás, hablo.

-Buenos días. – Para después seguir caminando.

-¿Escucharon? – pregunto Poppy impactada.

-¿Qué? – respondió Dj Suki.

-Dijo "buenos días" –

-Seguro fue tu imaginación. –

-No, no lo fue, estoy segura… -

Ramón siguió caminando hasta llegar al elevador, donde al estar solo aprovecho para sonreír ampliamente.

-Ella está bien… - dijo tras soltar un suspiro.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero pronto un problema entre ambos terminaría acercándolos un poco más.


	11. Chapter 11

Rosas llenas de espinas

.

La universidad de Villa trolls comenzaba a ser inundada por un tono carmesí, decoraciones con corazones y cupidos risueños. San Valentín llegaría en poco tiempo, todo el mundo se preparaba para la ocasión, en especial Poppy, la festividad la tenía muy atareada, pues no sería cualquier fiesta anual, era la última de su generación, por lo que tenía que ser aún más especial que cualquier otro San Valentín de la historia; la última oportunidad para aquellos enamorados que guardaron en secreto sus sentimientos, si no era en ese festejo, sus declaraciones no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de ser correspondidas.

Por ello, la chica de cabellos rosas no se cansaba de pregonar…

-¡Pidan la ayuda de cupido si su corazón es tímido! ¡Escriban una carta, un mensaje, una canción o den un regalo a esa persona especial, nuestro cupido lo llevara por ustedes! – Gritaba con ayuda de un megáfono.

-¿Podrías ser más ruidosa?- Pregunto en forma de queja un malhumorado joven que siempre portaba una gorra gris.

-Buenos días, Ramón. – Lo saludo contenta sabiendo de antemano que el chico correspondería su alegre saludo.

-Buenos días. – dijo de forma áspera y cortante, le dio un sorbo a su café, mientras miraba absorto un corazón que giraba mecido por el viento, pregunto. - ¿Es el aniversario de la especialidad de cardiología? –

Tras escuchar semejante cuestión, Poppy soltó una sonora carcajada, Ramón alzo una ceja y la miro extrañado, no era su intensión bromear con ella, pero era claro que eso fue lo que paso, tras dejar de reír ella contesto.

-Claro que no, es San Valentín, bueno… aun no lo es, faltan casi cuatro semanas, pero será el último para nosotros, estoy organizando el correo de cupido, puedes mandar un mensaje o regalo, sería perfecto que no fuera anónimo, pero también se puede, en fin, lo recogemos y lo mandamos por ti. –

-Se cómo funciona "el correo de cupido" recuerda que yo también estudie en esta universidad, eso no es nuevo. –

-Ok, solo lo dije porque parecía que desconocías la celebración. –

-Es lógica que la conozco, ¡Dios! ¿Quién no la conoce? Cada año hacen sus estupideces. –

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Jamás la has celebrado? –

-Odio esta fecha, todo es mercadotecnia insípida y barata. –

-No seas amargado, de seguro lo dices porque nadie te ha regalado nada el día de San Valentín. –

-Nunca nadie me ha regalado nada, pero no porque no tuviera pretendientes, era porque deje en claro que detesto estas fechas. –

-¡Aja! Lo sabía, eres de las personas que dice que no quiere algo, pero que en realidad si lo quiere y se amarga porque nadie tiene la valentía de dártelo. –

Ramón la miro un tanto frustrado.

-No, soy de las personas que dejan en claro que este tipo de estupideces no le interesan y que realmente no quiero que me den nada. –

-Si, como no. –

-Cree lo que quieras, no me importa. – contesto molesto para comenzar a caminar, pero la voz de Poppy lo detuvo.

-Voy a mandarte un regalo. – afirmo feliz, Ramón por su parte lucia confundido. – Ya sabes, no de amor, sino de amistad, San Valentín no solo trata de romance. –

-Realmente odio esta festividad, si llego a ver alguno de tus patéticos regalos en el edificio de investigaciones, no me importa si es para mí o no, lo tomare como una amenaza y posible foco de contaminación y lo arrojare por la ventana. – Ramón sabia de sobre que debía de tener precaución con las cosas venidas de Poppy, no quería pasar otros 6 meses en la universidad reparando los daños.

-Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? –

-¿Qué tu no entiendes las "directas"? Es un "no" por donde lo mires. –

-Es un "si" tentativo si los ves de manera positiva. –

-¿Cuándo eras niña no te caíste por las escaleras? –

-Un par de veces ¿Por qué? –

-Todo tiene sentido en esta vida. – Contesto de manera burlona y siguió su camino bebiendo su café.

-¿Esperaras mi regalo? – Pregunto sin comprender su comentario.

-Muero de ansias por recibirlo. – Mintió.

Luego de aquella charla pasaron los días sin ningún contra tiempo. Mientras la cabeza del chico estaba completamente inmersa en tratar de ignorar a la cercana festividad, dado que su última ruptura aun le causaba tragos amargos; la chica estaba en la cuestión de cuál sería un regalo digno para él.

-Es mi última oportunidad de ser su amiga. – comentaba en las bancas que estaban cerca del edificio de investigaciones, Dj Suki bostezo.

-¿No te aburre seguir intentando? Chica, entiende, te detesta, solo déjalo y vayamos a divertirnos. –

-No, estoy segura que él y yo podemos llegar a ser mejores amigos, solo tenemos que… -

-Un regalo no lo convencerá. –

-Claro que no, un regalo cualquiera podría arruinarlo todo, pero… - Poppy fue interrumpida por las gemelas.

-El regalo perfecto podría resolverlo. –

-Eso mismo, solo tengo que pensar que podría ser ese regalo perfecto. –

-Una almohada. – Comento Dj Suki tras otro bostezo.

-Un nuevo sombrero. – Fue más asertiva Satín.

-Quizás, lo pondré en la lista. – dijo Poppy escribiéndolo en un papel.

-¿Qué otras cosas tienes en esa lista? – preguntaron curiosas Satín y Seda.

-Pues… granos de café cubiertos de chocolate, un cupo para una sesión relajante en un spa, el sombrero y… -

-Un jarrón lleno de hermosas rosas rojas. – dijo Seda soñadoramente.

-No, eso no está en mi lista. –

-No dije que este en tu lista, lo estoy viendo y es hermoso. –

-Las demás chicas dejaron lo que hacían para mirar curiosas semejante hermosura, 15 rosas enormes, colosales que portaban dignas un color rojo sangre, gritaban pasión por donde las vieras y cada pétalo perfecto era acompañado de una seire de gotas regadas que brillaban como diamantes, luceros centellantes ente hojas, "Amor" era la palabra que a uno se le venía a la mente tras ver ese regalo, sin duda algo digno de San Valentín, si bien el ramo era imponente, el jarrón blanco con detallas de plata que las contenía no se quedaba atrás.

-¿No es algo temprano para eso? Digo, aun no estamos en San Valentín. – comento Dj Suki.

-Bueno, tu sabes, hay gente que se siente menos especial si lo hace el mismo día que todos los demás, por eso los dan antes. –

A Dj Suki todo tema que no tratara de camas, almohadas, frazadas o música le tenía sin cuidado, por lo que abandono al trio de chicas que seguían con la mirada en tan admirado obsequio. Poppy, Seda y Satín no dejaban de preguntarse para quien sería el lindo detalle.

Por otro lado, en el edificio de investigaciones de la universidad, un joven se encontraba muy atareado ordenando una pila de documentos, con el final de estancia ahí y la jubilación de la señora O 'Hare, todo debía de estar perfectamente ordenado y clasificado para quienes los fueran a sustituir en la labor. Ambos iban y venían en la oficina de extremo a extremo, sacando carpetas, revisando hojas. Inmersos en su trabajo ninguno escuchaba al mensajero que llamaba insistente a la puerta, finalmente la abrió ligeramente, se aclaró la voz para llamar su atención. Ramón y la señora O 'Hare voltearon a verlo algo desubicados.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, solo vengo a dejar un obsequio. –

-¿Un obsequio? – pregunto la mujer arreglándose los lentes para ver mejor el hermoso jarrón lleno de flores. Ramón por su parte había perdido todo interés en el invitado sorpresa tras escuchar la palabra "obsequio" y paso de vuelta a su labor sin mirar de que se trataba.

-Debe de ser otro regalo por su jubilación. – comento sin mucho interés, pues la anciana ya tenía un rincón de la oficina lleno de chocolates, peluches, dulces, joyas y demás, deseándole lo mejor en su retiro.

-Pues lamento decirte que este regalo no es para mí. – dijo con tono burlón para Ramón.

-¿Se equivocó de dirección? – pregunto con el rostro sumergido en una carpeta.

-No, este regalo llego a donde tenía que llegar. – la anciana coloco el jarrón sobre el escritorio del joven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tenía una ligera sospecha de quien había enviado tan bello regalo.

Ramón vio las rosas bastante extrañado, debía de haber algún error, pero al mirar la nota de la dirección y para quien iban, no tuvo de otra más que firmar de recibido y despedir al repartidor.

-¿Rosas? ¿Para mí? ¿De quién? – el joven observaba el jarrón por todos lados, quien lo conocía sabía que odiaba las flores, sin duda un pésimo regalo para él.

-¿No tienes ninguna idea de quien podría ser la persona que te las regalo? – pregunto burlona la señora O 'Hare.

-No, mi padre no me regala flores, Nube tampoco y eso sería raro. – decía mientras admiraba las largas y filosas espinas de la rosa que sostenía en la mano.

-Pues… alguien te había amenazado con darte un regalo. - comento la mujer.

Ramón dejo la rosa en el jarrón y se quedó en shock un momento. "Poppy" pensó, y tendría que serlo, el obsequio no se veía barato, sin duda algo digno de la hija de un alcalde que usa la tarjeta de crédito de papá. Sin darse cuenta en su rostro se pintó una gran sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un agradable color rojizo. El latir tan ruidoso de su corazón no lo dejaba escuchar las palabras que la señora O 'Hare destinaba para él, ¿y que le podría importar? Toda su atención estaba en tratar de descifrar cada detalle, giraba alrededor del arreglo tratando de entender "¿Es este acaso un regalo de amistad? No, es demasiado perfecto, ¿Quién regala flores a un amigo para San Valentín? No, ella quiere algo más, si, eso debe ser…" pensaba. La dicha de Ramón no tenía fin e iba en aumento cada que su mirada cambiaba de rosa a rosa. Al fin escucho la voz de la señora O 'Hare.

-Tiene una nota. – dijo sosteniéndola enfrente de él.

"¡Una nota! ¡De Poppy!" el joven no podía ocultar su felicidad, la chica que ahora dominaba sus sueños le había enviado un regalo que desbordaba pasiones, que entre pétalos y gotas de rocío tan brillantes como diamantes, un "te amo" casi se podía leer. Las manos le temblaban a la hora en que tomo el pequeño sobre, todo su cuerpo se sacudía en un frenesí de excitación. "¿Qué hare después de esto?" se preguntaba. "¡Dios, me encanta! ¡La adoro!" Lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era salir corriendo, encontrarla y llevarla al asiento trasero de su auto. "¿En el estacionamiento de la universidad? No, alguien podría vernos." Su mente ya navegaba en el futuro mientras sacaba la nota y la desdoblaba, boda, matrimonio, hijos. "Sin duda dos o tres hijos sería lo ideal" Las ansias eran tal que no podía leer con claridad.

-¿Y qué dice? – Cuestiono curiosa la señora O 'Hare.

-Pues… dice… "Lamento todo lo que sucedió… - Ramón atino que era por el incidente de la brillantina. – "Espero que puedas perdonarme…" – Sin duda debía de ser eso, pero con ese regalo, como no perdonarla. – "Te amo" – Ramón no podía creer lo que había leído "te amo", sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo de felicidad, finalmente leyó la última parte. – "…De Antony" –

-¡Santos cielos! – Comento la anciana cubriéndose la boca. – Lo lamento muchacho, yo creí que era de… -

Ramón estaba mudo, sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, todo sentimiento positivo abandono su cuerpo, se sintió vacío, con un hueco en el estómago, una ira descontrolada lleno todo ese espacio de nada y con dos grandes zancadas llego a las ventanas de la oficina, las abrió en par y tan veloz como un rayo arrojo el florero por el ventanal.

-¡RAMON, NO! – se escuchó gritar a la señora O 'Hare.

Aquella exclamación llamo la atención de Poppy, Seda y Satín que seguían su charla sobre el regalo. Parecía cámara lenta ver como las flores caían desde lo alto hasta el suelo. El jarrón impactándose contra el pavimento, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Las tres jóvenes no podían creerlo, en especial Poppy que nunca pensó que las amenazas de Ramón fueran ciertas. Sin esperar un segundo se lanzó por ellas, las rosas aún estaban intactas, podría tomarlas y buscar a la dueña. Por otro lado, Ramón también había notado que las flores seguían tal cual, por lo que aun lleno de ira, salió corriendo de la oficina bajando con gran velocidad las escaleras y saliendo del edificio para encontrar a Poppy de rodillas levantando como si de un bebé se tratara, cada rosa, poniéndolas en su regazo, la última estaba cerca de él y la joven ya casi la tomaba. Ramón alcanzo a pisar el tallo mientras ella cogía la base de la flor.

-Estas rosas tienen un destino. – dijo Poppy sin levantar la cabeza, sabia quien le obstaculizaba su acción. – Interferir con el correo es un delito federal. – Menciono al fin mirándolo a la defensiva.

-No me digas, en ese caso será todo un escándalo que la gente se entere que te arrestaron por eso, la hija del gran y querido alcalde acusada por robar un ramo de estúpidas rosas. –

-Cierto, no son mías, pero a diferencia de ti que solo quieres destruirlas, yo quiero que le lleguen a su dueña. –

-Pues no te tomes tantas molestias, te facilito las cosas, dame las rosas. –

-¡No! – Grito tomando al fin la última y poniéndose de pie.

-Dame las malditas rosas. –

-¡No son tuyas! Son de alguien más, este ramo tiene una importante misión y no dejare que tú te interpongas. –

-¿Misión? Son solo un puñado de estúpidas flores. –


	12. Chapter 12

Rosas llenas de espinas 2.

.

-No lo son, el número es importante. – Trato de explicar Poppy. – 15 rosas significan un "lo siento", un "lo siento" real, quien las mando ama mucho a la persona destinada, es importante que ese mensaje le llegue y tu estas interfiriendo con eso. –

Ramón la miro un tanto asqueado y en shock.

-¿Qué acaso eres estúpida? ¿Qué pasa si lo que esa persona le hizo a la otra es imperdonable? ¿Tú dices que solo porque le da un inútil ramo de rosas debe de perdonarlo? –

-Bueno… Claro, pues… es que… -

-¿Qué tal si la golpeaba, o la humillaba o… la engaño? ¡¿Tendría que volver y perdonar todo por un puñado de rosas? ¿No serian estas un tipo de burla? -

-¡NO! Pero, ese no es el caso, no sabemos porque mando las rosas, tal vez olvido una cita o una fecha especial. –

-¡Dame las rosas! –

-¡No! – Poppy se aferró a ellas y se alejó un par de pasos de él. – No son tuyas. –

-Si lo son. – Afirmo aún más molesto.

-Claro que estas mintiendo. –

-La señora O ´Hare te lo dirá, son mías, devuélvelas. –

-No, estas mintiendo. –

-¡Que no! Si lo son. –

-Compruébalo. –

-No tengo porque comprobarte nada, son mías. – Ramón se le fue encima tratando de arrebatárselas, pero apenas le puso una mano arriba Poppy lo mordió en una de ellas. - ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué te pasa? –

-No dejare que destruyas estas flores, son para alguien, una persona las mando para decir que aun la ama y que desea que todo sea como antes, es de alguien que desea seguir junto a esa persona, y no dejare que tú arruines un reencuentro así de hermoso. –

-Si no me las das por las buenas, me las das por las malas. – dijo volviendo a forcejear con ella por el ramo, recibiendo esta vez un puñetazo en la nariz por su parte.

Ramón dio dos pasos atrás y se cubrió la nariz con sus manos, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, más que dolerle, el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa, la chica sabia pegar, y no lo hacía nada mal, el joven mentiría si decía que no era un dolor considerable, tenía bastante entumecida la nariz.

-Si vuelves a intentar quitármelas, yo te… - No termino la advertencia. Ramón le había plantado tremenda cachetada en su mejilla izquierda, que casi la tira al suelo. Poppy poso una de sus manos donde recibió el golpe y susurro casi imperceptible un "¡auch!" respiro profundo, parpadeando varias veces para contener un par de lágrimas que se le querían escapar, el golpe le dolió y mucho, pero no le daría el gusto a su contrincante de ver que causo en ella un pesar.

-Devuélveme las rosas. –

-¡No! – dijo aferrándose a ellas.

-No sé si lo natas, pero me importa un comino que seas mujer, si no me las das… -

-Y a mí me importa un bledo que seas hombre, estuve en el equipo de jiu-jitsu de la universidad, tú sabrás si quieres meterte conmigo. –

-¿Y crees que eso va a asustarme? – pregunto burlón.

-No trato de asustarte, es una advertencia. –

-¡DAME LAS ROSAS! –

-¡SOBRE MI CADABER! –

-Si así lo quieres. –

Ramón salto sobre ella sometiéndola en el piso, Poppy trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero era difícil proteger el ramo y luchar al mismo tiempo, sus caderas estaban sobre las suyas y aunque intentara patearlo, no lo alcanzaba; Ramón por su parte lucia cada vez más molesto, Poppy no cedía, no quería lastimarla, solo quería destruir las rosas, por lo que opto por ir aplastándolas y arrancándoles los pétalos mientras forcejeaban, la chica se percató del cambio de sus intenciones, por lo que volvió a morder la mano de Ramón, esta vez con mayor fuerza, logrando que de esta saliera sangre.

-¡Maldita perra! – Exclamo el chico que encolerizado la tomo del cuello de su camisa levantándola ligeramente y aun estando sobre ella comenzó con una serie de cachetadas en ambas mejillas, cada golpe era más intenso que el otro.

Pronto sangre comenzó a emanar de su nariz, Poppy no se percató de ello hasta que esta escurrió hasta su boca impregnándola de un fuerte sabor a hierro, se dio cuenta que no tenía la fuerza física para vencerlo, cambio su estrategia, respiro hondo y junto bastante saliva mezclada con sangre, en ese punto ella ya no sabía de donde venía esa sustancia, de su nariz o de su boca, pero que más daba, en cuanto pudo le escupió directo en los ojos. Ramón llevo ambas manos a su rostro tratando de limpiarse, aquel fluido le había entrado en los ojos y no podía ver nada por el ardor que le provocó.

-¿Quieres las malditas flores? – Pregunto molesta Poppy, olvidando por completo el motivo de la pelea, ya solo quería ponerlo en su lugar, no por el ramo, sino por todas esas veces que la molesto, que se burló de ella, que la rechazo. - ¡Pues tenlas! – Grito para tirarlo y montarse sobre él, ahora estaban a la inversa, claro que tomaría ventaja de ello como él lo hizo, sin tener nada a la mano más que aquel ramo, comenzó a restregarle los tallos llenos de filosas espinas en el rostro.

Ramón no podía ver nada, trato de alejarla, de golpearla, tomarla por el rostro, pero no veía nada, sentía ya adormecida la cara, pero estaba consiente que lo estaba lastimando. En ese nuevo forcejeo intento alejar el ramo de su cuerpo, pero las espinas se clavaron con crueldad en la palma de sus manos.

-¡Tómalas! ¡Tómalas si tanto las quieres! – le gritaba Poppy mientras se las restregaba con mayor fuerza, sin percatarse que en la acción ella misma se hacía daño, sus manos se encontraban heridas por esas gruesas espinas.

Nadie de los presentes hacia nada para detener a la pareja, algunos estaban en shock, como las gemelas, otros lo veían con gracia, "Merecido se lo tiene" comentaban. Ramón no era del agrado de muchos, nadie quería meterse por temor de la reacción de ambos. Más el gentío llamo la atención del rector, que curioso por el silencio abismal entre tanta gente y a lo que en la distancia parecía una pequeña discusión, lo llevo a ir hacia el tumulto, para nada fue de su agrado encontrar a la hija del alcalde montada sobre el joven investigador, mientras esta le gritaba "¡Aquí las tienes, disfrútalas!" a la vez que le restregaba un ramo de punzantes espinas en el rostro, ambos sobre una cama de pétalos, concluyo que estos pertenecían a los tallos del ramo.

-¿Pero qué demonios para aquí? – Grito exaltado el hombre. – Esta no es una conducta propia de estudiantes de la mejor universidad, deténganse en este mismo momento. – exigió.

A los dos se les helo la sangre y enseguida se pusieron de pie firmes frente al rector. Ramón estaba lleno de rasguños desde la cara hasta la palma de sus manos, sin mencionar la marca de una mordida en una de ellas. Por su parte Poppy tenía sangre en nariz y boca, constantemente escupía esta, raspones en las palmas y mejillas hinchadas.

-Bien. – dijo más calmado el hombre al ver que había logrado separarlos. - ¿Quién me dará una explicación sobre esta barbarie? –

-Señor. – hablo Poppy adelantándose a Ramón. – Él robo esta correspondencia, eso es un delito, había amenazado con destruir cualquier cosa de San Valentín, no pensé que fuera enserio y yo no podía… -

-Yo no robe nada. – La interrumpió Ramón. – Fue al revés, ella me robo a mí, ese ramo es mío, y siendo mi propiedad puedo hacer con él lo que yo quiera. –

-Está mintiendo, lo arrojo desde arriba, pudo lastimar a alguien, él solo quería molestar como siempre. –

-No es verdad, es mío, puede preguntarle a la señora O ´Hare, ella se lo dirá. – pero en ese momento la octogenaria bajaba las escaleras del edificio a velocidad caracol, pues el ascensor estaba ocupado cuando trato de bajar por él, tardaría mucho para llegar a apoyarlo.

-¿Tiene otra forma de comprobarlo? – Pregunto el rector ya más calmado, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación de cómo proceder con ambos.

Ramón recordó la nota, la había puesto en alguno de sus bolsillos, comenzó a meter y sacar las manos con desesperación en ellos, hasta que por fin dio con el pedazo de papel arrugado, estilo la mano entregándoselo al rector, este se impregno con un poco de sangre, pero nada daño el mensaje dentro de él, el rector leyó lo escrito, dejo escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Cuanto lo siento. – le dijo a Ramón, Poppy se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, el hombre la miro y con firmeza le dijo. – Devuélvale el ramo, él es el auténtico dueño. –

-Pero señor… -

-Señorita, usted es quien cometió la falta. –

-¡Lo quiere romper! –

-Es suyo, puede hacer con él lo que quiera. –

-Pero… - Poppy no quería dárselo, aún quedaba una rosa intacta. – Es que… no es justo… - susurro para entregar de mala ganas el ramo, no quiso ni verlo a la cara, lo odiaba más que nunca.

-Gracias. – le agradeció con sorna, tiro la única flor que quedaba y la aplasto sin compasión alguna. El crujir de esta le dio escalofríos a Poppy, pensar que ese era un sentimiento tan puro siendo triturado sin piedad.

-Bien, ahora que confirmamos la propiedad del ramo, ¿Quién de los dos inició todo este espectáculo? –

-¡Fue ella! – casi grito Ramón.

-¡No, fue él! – gritaron las gemelas. – Lo vimos todo, él inicio, agredió a una mujer. –

Otros en la multitud se unieron "Fue él" "Deberían de sacarlo." "Llame a la policía." Todos en apoyo a Poppy. Ramón se sintió tan solo y amenazado, no tenía palabras para defenderse, era su versión de los hechos contra la de todos ellos que lo señalaban como el villano, se asustó, su trabajo, su futuro, casi todos sus sueños dependían de lo que decidiera el rector como verdad.

-No te preocupes Poppy. – le dijo Seda tomándola de un brazo.

-Eres la hija del alcalde, quien se mete contigo esta en serios problemas. – comento feliz Satín.

Poppy no había dicho nada hasta que escucho eso, todos mentían y quien saldría perdiendo seria él, la verdad deseaba que le fuera mal. "si, eso le pasa por meterse con la hija de un alcalde." Fue un pensamiento fugaz que cruzo.

-¡NO! – Grito Poppy de la nada, ella jamás se aprovecharía de su posición para hundir a nadie por mucho que lo detestara. – Él no fue, fui yo, yo lo mordí… y luego lo golpeé, todos mienten, yo comencé la pelea, gracias amigos, pero no necesito que hagan esto. – dijo para hablarle al rector sin mirarlo a la cara. – Aceptare el castigo que me dé. – dijo cabizbaja.

Ramón la miro de reojo, ¿Lo acababa de ayudar? ¿Lo había defendido ante todos? ¿Por qué? Siempre pensó que esa honestidad que presumía era falsa y plástica como su personalidad, la atolondra chica seguro que no sabía que acababa de hacer, si fuera estudiante no le habría importado que lo culparan, pero ahora que era un "miembro productivo de la sociedad" que le acusaran de agresión hacia una mujer ameritaba no solo una sanción económica y un señalamiento social, estaba en juego su trabajo y futuro. ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento? Poppy si era una buena chica, si le hubiera comprobado que eran sus rosas seguramente le hubiera devuelto el ramo, todo ese problema estaba de más, "¡Que drama!" pensó "Y solo por un par de rosas…" Ramón se sintió culpable, ahora ella estaba en problemas con el rector, podían suspenderla, reportarlas, quitarle su carta de buena conducta, ¡expulsarla! "Si tan solo tú me hubieras mandado las rosas." Se le escapo ese pensamiento "¿Por qué no fuiste tú?" A Ramón le sorprendió de nuevo aquel sentimiento de enojo, no estaba molesto porque Antony le mandara las flores, estaba enojado porque Poppy no fue quien lo hizo.

-Puede retirarse. – Le dijo el rector a Ramón.

-¿Qué? – El joven estaba tan sumido en su pensar que no le entendió.

-Le dije que es todo, usted fue el afectado, no hay nada que tenga que hablar con usted, puede retirarse, solo recoja todo esto y póngalo donde tiene que ir. – dijo señalando el bote de basura más cercano.

-Con gusto. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Pero… y ella… - Ramón tampoco se animaba a verla a la cara.

-Ya me encargare de darle un castigo apropiado. –

-No… es que yo… señor… - Ramón no sabía cómo abogar por ella.

-No se preocupe, el castigo será proporcional al hecho. – el hombre suspiro. – Y se tomara con la mesa directiva. –

-Es que yo… -

-Ya estarás feliz. – dijo con tono susurrante y molesto. – Arruinaste un hermoso día y arruinaste las disculpas de alguien que se arriesgó a decirte que te sigue amando. –

Esas palabras le dieron justo en los tristes recuerdos, cuantas veces no deseo que Antony fuera tras él, noches en vela en espera de escucharlo decir "te amo" y acababa de hacer pedazos todo aquello, los ojos de Ramón se pusieron vidriosos, tenía razón, había arruinado el día hermoso de muchos y había destruido lo que más deseaba que le diera aquel joven cuya sonrisa seguía haciendo que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Con el que los momentos más mundanos se volvieron recuerdos inolvidables.


	13. Chapter 13

Rosas llenas de espinas 3

.

Poppy siguió al rector, mientras que Ramón comenzó a recoger todos los tallos, pétalos y pedazos de jarrón, en ese momento, su mente iba a mil por hora, no podía escuchar nada fuera de ella, adentro sonaba como un enjambre embravecido que zumbaba dejándolo sordo. "Poppy me gusta." Se decía "Eso ya lo sabía." ¿Pero que tanto? ¿A qué grado? ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que no fuera la autora del regalo? ¿Y Antony? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? "¿Y si hay una posibilidad?" Se preguntó, aun había tiempo para seguir lo de la agenda, tendría la vida que siempre quiso, pero no vino, solo mando un ramo bobo de rosas y una nota sin dirección. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso quería que él fuera a buscarlo? Seguramente pensó que preguntaría al mensajero sobre la dirección, solía hacerlo en especial cuando estaba en su departamento con él y llegaba algún regalo, siempre lo hacía, quizás lo dio por hecho, pero esta vez no paso, creyendo que era de alguien más no lo hizo "¿Y ahora qué?" Concluyo, ¿Qué debía de hacer?

-Joven… perdón, señor Lombardi. – lo llamo el rector que había vuelto a la escena. – La mesa directiva discute ahora mismo el castigo para la señorita Poppy, piden su presencia para determinar cuál será y… ¿Me está escuchando? –

-Claro, si, un castigo… es solo. – Ramón no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando. – Yo… necesito ir a ¿casa? – Menciono mostrando sus manos, con eso no tenía ninguna intensión, pero el rector concluyo que quería que su padre revisara sus heridas.

-Entiendo, salúdeme a su padre, le diré a la mesa directiva que se retiró, llamaremos a su casa para pedirle una respuesta. –

-Maravilloso, suena bien, hagamos eso. – dijo de una manera atarantada para después salir corriendo.

Subió a su auto con la idea de ir directo a casa, más al darse cuenta, se dirigía hacia otro lugar. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó a si mismo al estacionarse en el hotel donde vivía Antony, "Esto es una mala idea, ¿Qué le voy a decir?" Pensaba en cada paso que encaminaba a la entrada, cuando cruzo el umbral ya le hacía falta el aire, las rodillas le temblaban al girar por el hall y dirigirse al ascensor, sintió un hoyo en el estómago cuando presiono el botón para que bajara. Estaba emocionado de volverlo a ver, su corazón latía de alegría pensando que lo besaría de nuevo y no podía tampoco negar que lo deseaba, quería tenerlo en su cama, volver a tener aquellas noches de pasión desenfrenada. Cada segundo que el elevador tardaba, Ramón se sentía más ansioso. "Ya quiero verte." Fue lo último que paso por su cabeza antes de que una empleada del hotel le hablara.

-Disculpa… - La mujer lucia preocupada al verlo, tan expresivo era su rostro que Ramón miro a la puerta plateada que tenía enfrente y vio su reflejo "¡Pero que me paso!"

-No, no es nada. – dijo apenado. – Solo… yo, tuve un accidente, uno pequeño, nada serio, en verdad, sé que luzco mal, pero solo vengo a ver a alguien y me voy, no necesito su ayuda, sé por dónde es y todo, ah… y no soy un extraño, en este hotel ya me conocen, vengo o solía venir seguido a visitar a… -

-Es precisamente eso… yo sé quién es usted, pero no sé qué hace aquí, la persona que usted viene a ver, me temo decirle, ya no vive aquí. –

Ramón se quedó en shock, la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando salir a un tumulto de personas que con su ajetreo lo ayudaron a volver a poner los pies en el piso.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué? –

-El joven modelo, Antony Du´peiron, se mudó, desconocemos a donde y sabe que, aun teniendo su nueva dirección, no se la daríamos por razones de ética. – dijo la mujer con mucho tacto y amabilidad. – Si hay otra cosa en la que le podamos ayudar, estamos a sus órdenes. –

Era una manera muy cortes de pedirle que se fuera, como no hacerlo, lucia fatal, su ropa llena de tierra, sus heridas en el rostro y las manos, ramón entendió de inmediato. Se disculpó con la empleada y emprendió de nuevo el camino a su casa. "¡Qué vergüenza!" se auto regañaba "¡Llegar así a un hotel de esa categoría, como si estuviera rogando por afecto!" Y si lo estaba, concluyo en sus adentros; Ramón no entendía, no se reconocía a sí mismo, pasaba de odiar a Antony, de desear nunca más verlo a querer estar a su lado y olvidar todo, pero luego pensaba en Poppy, esa chica de curvas perfectas y cabellos de rosa algodonoso, tan solo tenerla en la mente le venían una ganas tremendas de montarla, cual animal en celo, solo poseerla y hacerla gemir, disfrutar de ella y que ella disfrutara de él, comerse ambos en complicidad, pero después le venían a la mente todos los desacuerdos que los volvían la peor de las combinaciones, las peleas, y más la de ese día. Condujo a casa lleno de esas cosas rondando por su mente, bajo del auto sin ningún ánimo, al primero que se todo fue a su hermano.

-Por Dios, ¿Anotaste la matricula del auto que te arroyo? – pregunto en tono de broma, al ver la cara de tedio que le regreso Ramón como respuesta le cuestiono de nuevo. - ¿Qué te paso? –

-Yo… salve a un gato que estaba atorado en un árbol y… no salieron las cosas como me hubieran gustado. – Ramón apenas había tomado asiento en la sala cuando se escuchó los gritos de su padre bajando por las escaleras. Este tapaba la bocina del teléfono inalámbrico que llevaba en la mano.

-¡RAMÓN! ¡¿Me vas explicar porque estoy recibiendo una llamada del rector de la universidad informándome que estuviste en una pelea?! –

-Huy… te peleaste, ¿Con quién? Dime… ¿Qué hombre fue capaz de ponerte esta zarandeada? – pregunto burlón Nube.

-Fue una chica. – le contesto su padre, quien volvió a la charla telefónica.

\- ¿Una chica te dejo así? Hermano, pierdes el toque, te estas volviendo viejo. –

-¡¿Golpeaste a la hija del alcalde?! – dijo en un grito susurrado para no ser escuchado, el hombre fue a encarar a su hijo y este se puso de pie para mirarlo a la cara.

-Ella empezó. – solo dijo eso.

No fueron sus palabras, era la pinta, Ramón lucia muy mal y por sus heridas se notaba que había tratado más de defenderse que de atacar.

-Bien, si… se lo preguntare. – Tras un suspiro el señor Lombardi le explico lo que el rector le había dicho. – La mesa directiva ha decidido tres opciones como castigo, ya que tú eres el afectado te dan la decisión a ti, por robar correspondencia, agresión y levantar falsos contra tu persona, están en expulsarla, quitarle la carta de buena conducta o ambas… ¿Qué decides? Te recuerdo que la junta está en reunión en este momento y debes de tomar una decisión ahora. –

-Ninguna. – dijo sin mucho ánimo, ansiaba que la castigaran, pero no quería arruinar su futuro, además, de esa forma le regresaba el favor.

-Una disculpa. – respondió el señor Lombardi por el teléfono. – Quiere una disculpa de forma escrita y que le garantiesen que ella trabajara en mejorar su relación con él. –

Ambos hijos miraron a su padre bastante confundidos, lo primero que dijo tenía sentido, pero lo segundo. Tras terminar la llamada, el señor Lombardi atendió a su hijo en completo silencio, de hecho, nadie hablo durante la cena, todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos sin ninguna interacción.

Por otro lado, Poppy se encontraba sentada afuera de la oficina donde la mesa directiva dictaría su sentencia, los pasillos de la universidad jamás le habían parecidos tan oscuros y silenciosos, aunque aún en los peores momentos no podía evitar ver las cosas dignas de admirar, como las motas de polvo que brillaban como diamantina al ser tocadas por las luces del atardecer, mientras flotaban a la deriva, o esos últimos rayos que hacían reflejarse arcoíris en el piso con ayuda del cristal de los viejos ventanales. Era una escuela hermosa, ahí había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida y sin importar que pasara, esos recuerdos la ayudarían a salir adelante. La puerta de la dirección de abrió y el rector salió con una nota en la mano.

-Ha tenido suerte señorita Poppy, los miembros de la mesa pensaban que la expulsión o el quitarle la carta de buena conducta sería un castigo bien merecido. –

Al escucharlo decir eso, pensó que no la expulsarían ni quitarían nada, pero para ella era del mismo peso que la suspendiera y que no pudiera dirigir ninguno de los eventos para el cierre de su generación.

-¿Y cuál será mi castigo entonces? –

-Esto se consultó con el afectado y pidió de forma absoluta que usted debía… - hizo una pausa dramática para castigar aún más a la chica, cosa que funciono, hacerla pensar que la persona que más la detesta escogiera su castigo la hizo temblar de miedo. – Una carta de disculpa… -

-¿Una qué? – pregunto confundida.

-Y su promesa de que tratara de no meterse en más problemas con él, ya sabe, solo intente ser su amiga de una mejor manera, señorita Poppy, yo conozco a ese joven, es hijo de alguien que en su tiempo fue un buen amigo y su padre adoptivo… Ramón es como un sobrino para mí, es realmente bueno, amable, honesto, solo ha tenido una mala racha y no justifica que se comporte así, pero debe de entender, es una buena persona. –

-Lo sé y lo lamento, escribiré la carta y me esforzare por ser… por ser algo suyo. –

La chica tomo sus cosas y se despidió del rector, antes buscaba su amistad porque quería, ahora que ya no la deseaba estaba obligarla a conseguirla, "escribir una carta de disculpas" tendría que ser pan comido, ella escribía cartas todo el tiempo, de salida del campus paso cerca del bote de basura que rebosaba de los despojos de lo que fue un bello ramo de flores, metió su mano en el y saco un puñado de pétalos y pedazos del jarrón, también un poco de basura, por lo que lo metió en una bolsa de plástico que llevaba, llegando a casa haría alguna manualidad con eso para su diario, eso sin duda había sido un día importante en su vida, no agradable, pero si fue algo que la marco.

En la casa de los Lombardi, las luces se habían apagado, y gracias a los medicamentos que el padre le suministro a su hijo menor, este cayo en los brazos de Morfeo sin ningún problema. Había algo que Ramón detestaba, esos sueños lucidos tan raros que había tenido las escasas veces que logro dormir, y parecía que estaba de nuevo atrapado en uno.

Caminaba por un sendero de un bosque oscuro, solo la luz de luna que se filtraba entre las secas ramas iluminaban un poco su camino, no sabía a donde iba, se sentía perdido, el camino termino abruptamente, un par de arbusto cubrían por completo su paso, pero sabía, de alguna manera, que tenía que cruzarlos, lo hizo causándose algunas heridas, había llegado a un claro, a la mitad de este se encontraba una casa de los espejos, parecía estar abandonada, pero había luz adentro, quizás el reflejo de algún espejo con la luz lunar, se adentró a esa casona, era una perfecta iluminación nítida, se podría contemplar a él mismo en los espejos, continuo andando hasta que se topó con uno que tardo en mostrar su imagen, era raro, pues estaba parado justo enfrente y el objeto parecía estar decidiendo en si mostraría algo o no, era más parecido el verse en una turbas aguas que lentamente se calmaban, ahí estaba él, pero no estaba solo, detrás de él estaba ni más ni menos que Antony, con sus hermosos cabellos blancos cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, le sonreía con dulzura. A Ramón le hirvió la sangre, quería golpearlo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, nadie estaba ahí, miro de nuevo al espejo, el chico reía, se burla.

-¿Qué sucio truco es este? –

-No es ningún truco, es un espejo mágico, te muestra lo que más deseas. –

-Vaya… que bobo sueño. –

-Tú me deseas Ramón. –

-En tus sueños. –

-No, en los tuyos y me atrevería a decir…que, en la vida real, aun me deseas. –

Hablo con tono seductor mientras se acercaba al marco del espejo y comenzaba a atravesarlo. Sorprendido, Ramón solo podía apreciar como el joven hacia algo físicamente imposible, su lógica trabajaba al mil pensando en cómo lo había hecho y comenzó a olvidar que eso era solo un sueño.


	14. Chapter 14

Pesadillas de media noche

.

.

.

Antony salió del espejo y se fue acercando con paso decidido a Ramón, quien no hacia otra cosa que retroceder, finalmente su lógica lo abandono al sentir las manos del chico sobre sus hombros.

-Antony…yo. – Trato de explicar algo que traía dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

-Shhh… - lo silencio posando uno de sus dedos en su boca. – No tienes que decirlo, lo sé, yo también de amo. – le susurró al oído.

-No, no es eso, es sobre las flores. – hablaba mientras Antony le quitaba la camisa.

-¿Qué flores? –

-Las… las rosas. – menciono de manera torpe al sentir las manos del joven desabrochar sus pantalones. – A-…Antony. – se escuchó nerviosa su voz mientras de forma lenta se los bajaba acariciando de forma lubrica sus muslos.

-¿No te gustaron? – pregunto al estar arrodillado frente a él, mirando fijamente su ropa interior, masajeando sus glúteos.

-Si… digo, no, es que… pensé que eran de alguien más y cuando supe que eran para mí, yo… pensé que las había mandado otra persona y yo… yo me sentí… - el modelo al fin le había quitado esa última prenda, forzando a Ramón a hincarse también, de forma seductora fue desvistiéndose para quedar en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Triste porque pensaste que no te recordaba? – cuestiono pegando su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo.

-No, yo no… fue, me sentí muy… muy… - No pudo terminar de decirlo, Antony le robo un beso que tardo tiempo en terminar.

-¿Te sientes feliz ahora? –

-Sí, un poco. – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. – aunque podría sentirme mejor. – agrego con una mirada sugestiva.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a fornicar en el suelo de aquella casa, rodeados por espejos, ninguno se contenía en sus caricias, en las bruscas mordidas y agarres que dejaban marcas y moretones, los rasguños que Antony dejaba en su espalda, surcos que iniciaban en su nuca y terminaban en su espalda baja, Ramón no se quedaba atrás, le jalaba del cabello con brusquedad, llevándose entre sus dedos algunos mechones. Ambos miembros se impactaban el uno con el otro con cada movimiento de cadera, se aferraban más para unirlos, que se restregaran juntos. Ese era el placer carnal que Ramón tanto ansiaba recobrar, extrañaba esas noches sin dormir, llegar al día con el cuerpo cansado y dolorido, con ganas de no volverlo a repetir, pero con el deseo desbordante de que si sucediera de nuevo. Ramón empujo a Antony haciendo que se sentara, le dio la espalda y comenzó acercar su culo a él.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero? – pregunto Ramón con tono burlón.

-Estar arriba como siempre. – dijo casi riendo. – solo quieres que te complazca, cerdo egoísta. – era lo que normalmente le decía Antony en modo de seguirle el juego.

El modelo lo tomo por la cadera con una mano y sostuvo su miembro con la otra, mientras Ramón se sentaba sobre el recargando su espalda en su pecho fornido.

-Ah… si, si…así me gusta. – murmuro para abrir sus piernas pasándolas por encima de los muslos de Antony, de esa manera tendría las rodillas fuertes del chico enfrente de él y podría sostenerse de ellas, controlando la profundidad y movimientos de la penetración. ¿Y cómo no amarla?, desde que la cabeza de su miembro vacilo excitada en la entrada de su retaguardia, como tocando una puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo recibió como de costumbre, dejándolo pasar explorando su íntimo agujero, yendo lento, a su ritmo.

Las envestidas eran lentas y poco profundas, pero sumamente placenteras para ambos chicos. Ramón recargaba su cuerpo en el de Antony, mientras este le besaba el cuello con libertad, cada uno tenía una de sus manos en el miembro que permanecía al aire, las otras se daban vuelo entre caricias por todos lados, excepto claro, lo que había debajo del gorro gris. Ramón se cansó pronto, estar en el suelo con las rodillas desnudas no era muy cómodo, y se despegó de Antony para descansar de la postura, posando ambas manos en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

-Vamos, no tardes, me enfrió. – se quejó el modelo tratando de no perder el ritmo ni la penetración.

-Claro, enseguida. – contesto jadeante.

Había mirado directo al espejo, que según Antony revelaba tu más profundo anhelo, juraría que lo vio brumoso, igual que en el momento anterior en que apareció el joven, pero el espejo pareció aclararse y solo se pudo ver a él con Antony en aquella pose tan comprometedora.

-Lo siento, solo me canse un poco. –

-Puedo estar arriba si quieres. –

-Jamás. – le dijo en tono molesto y continuaron en lo suyo.

Ramón abrió más su compas y la penetración fue un poco más profunda, Antony estaba impaciente, el siempre precavido chico no lo dejaba penetrarlo por completo, por costumbre era hasta donde él quería. A pesar de que aquello derretía sus entrañas, su tacto lo enloquecía y sus besos lo excitaban, Ramón no gemía, no hacía ningún ruido, se mordía los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido emanara de ellos. Estaba tan ensimismado con todo el ajetreo, que cuando sitio unos labios posándose en los suyos, no hizo más que corresponderles. Aquella lengua dulce que se restregaba contra la suya, esos labios carnosos que pretendían devorarlo, los dientes que lo atrapaban para después liberarlos. No le parecieron extraños, no al menos hasta que noto que Antony no había parado de besarle el cuello, abrió los ojos aterrado para toparse de lleno con los ojos rosados de una joven con los cabellos color algodón de azúcar.

-Poppy… - susurro, excitado vio colgar sus pechos justo enfrente de su rostro, no dudo ni un segundo en tomar uno entre sus manos para morder su pezón, lo mordió con tanta rudeza que un sonido de queja no tardó en llegar.

-Ay… no tan fuerte. – se quejó la chica hincándose frente a él, haciendo pucheros. – es un lugar sensible. –

-Lo siento, me emocione. – se disculpó Ramón, perdido en la contemplación de su cuerpo desnudo.

Poppy le sonrió, y sin decir ninguna palabra más se fue de lleno a lamer su miembro, lo chupaba y besaba para finalmente introducirlo por completo en su boca. Ramón se mordió con mayor fuerza los labios, lo que la chica de cabellos rosa le hacia lo estaba llevando al límite de la cordura. Con ambas manos posadas sobre su cabeza, obligo a la joven a introducir su órgano más al fondo de su garganta. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con brusquedad.

-Hoy estas más animado que de costumbre. – le dijo con un ligero tono sorprendido Antony. – como la primera vez que lo hicimos… ¿lo recuerdas amor? –

Ramón sintió como la sangre se le helo en un segundo, se había olvidado por completo de Antony, de manera nerviosa le dijo.

-No, no es lo que crees, no sé cómo ella llego aquí, pero te juro que… -

-¿Quién? –

-¿No la ves? –pregunto confundido.

-Solo tengo ojos para ti, cielo. – comento para seguir regando besos por su espalda.

-¿Con quién hablas? – le cuestiono Poppy.

Ramón no comprendía como estando tan cerca Antony y Poppy no se daban cuenta de la presencia del otro. Mientras trataba de razonar aquello, ambos amantes retomaron su apasionado momento, Poppy se subió sobre él, lo que le obligo a sentarse y hacer la penetración que le proporcionaba Antony más profunda.

-Ah… no, espera, así no… los dos no, y menos así… - decía mientras no podía evitar disfrutar la penetración más intensa de su amado.

-Hoy quieres ir por todo ¿eh? – comento encantado el modelo.

-No, yo no te engañaría, no soy como t…. –

Que placer más exquisito, Poppy lo había hecho entrar de golpe, el aire se le fue por completo tras un suspiro de placer.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto entre gemidos Poppy.

-Oh Dios, sí, me encanta. –

-¿Sigo entonces? – dijo Antony.

-No, tú no… ella… -

-¿Piensas en alguien más? – cuestiono haciendo pucheros infantiles la joven.

-No, ¿Cómo hacerlo? –

-Ramón, concéntrate en esto. – se quejó Antony.

-Sí, si… lo intento. – decía mientras se distraía mallugando los pechos jugosos de la chica.

¿Qué hacer con tanto estimulo? Sentir a Antony moverse dentro, a su miembro tocándolo de manera brava mientras su espalda se restregaba con su trabajado torso, aquellos labios que le clavaban besos en la nuca, los cuales le causaban los escalofríos más satisfactorios que jamás había sentido. Y Poppy no se quedaba atrás, la chica fornicaba como nadie, brincaba sobre su órgano como si este fuera un trampolín, su ritmo era increíble, apenas si podía seguirlo, era espontanea, cálida, le costaba saber de dónde vendría la próxima caricia, el próximo beso, y su busto, redondo y de buen tamaño iban de vaivén, arriba, abajo, arriba, frotándose contra su pecho. A Ramón se le escapo una simple palabra que complico las cosas.

-¡MÁS! –

Ambos amantes al escucharla aceleraron el ritmo, envolviendo en un éxtasis insospechado al que se encontraba en medio de ese huracán de placer.

-¡Más! ¡Más adentro! – exclamo.

Poppy dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de él, atrapando a su miembro en su adentro, impidiéndole su salida, movía con gentileza sus caderas para que entrara cada vez un poco más. Aquel acto obligo a Ramón a sentarse de lleno sobre Antony que finalmente lo penetro por completo, el modelo lo tomo de sus muslos, jalando hacia afuera sus piernas, forzándolo a abrirlas más, filtrándose más y más adentro de sus entrañas. Ramón se mordió fuerte los labios para no gritar, se sentía tan excitado y lubrico. Cuando Poppy comenzó a besar su cuello del lado derecho y Antony del izquierdo, salieron de su boca palabras que jamás pensó decir.

-Te amo. – menciono entre jadeos.

-Yo también te amo. – le contesto Antony haciendo que torciera la cabeza para robarle un beso.

-Te amo, y mucho, Ramón. – escucho decir entre risas a la chica.

Ramón despego sus labios del modelo para ir cuanto antes a los de Poppy para que esta le robase el aliento. Eso se sentía tan bien. De pronto una extraña sensación le vino, sus caderas se debilitaron, las piernas le temblaban, todo su cuerpo se sacudía de manera extraña.

-¿Lo sientes? – le pregunto Poppy aprisionándolo entre sus piernas, dejándolo entrar solo un poco más. – vas a venirte. –

-Ramón, ya viene. – comento Antony tomándolo de los hombros y jalándolo hacia abajo introduciéndose más en él.

-Si… lo sé, me vengo. – confeso ruborizado.

Caricias iban y venían, ambos besaban su cuello, entre mordidas y chupones, Ramón los guiaba con sus manos sobre sus cabezas donde deseaba que dejaran sus marcas, mientras que Antony lo jalaba más hacia abajo y Poppy lo apretaba más entre sus piernas acercando sus cuerpos hasta casi fundirse en uno. Y ahí estaba, llegando como rayo, elevándose con prisa, subiendo por su cuerpo, haciendo trisas su estómago, haciendo hervir a sus pulmones, pero topándose con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía liberarse. Más una mano traviesa se coló por debajo del gorro gris, revolviendo su melena, jamás había sentido nada parecido, una mano suave explorando aquella selva virgen, tirando de mechones, clavando sus uñas, no le importo su sagrada regla de no tocarlo, ahora eran amabas manos.

-Si…si ¡SI! – grito para luego dejar escapar un gemido escandaloso, la catarsis del mejor orgasmo que jamás tuvo.

Aun salía por su boca el gemido cuando despertó, sus sabanas estaban revueltas, enredadas completamente en sus piernas y sus pantalones húmedos. Confundido, aun adormilado, se paró entre tumbos, con cada paso que daba lo sucedido en el sueño se le olvidaba, cuando encendió la luz del baño pudo ver el desastre, se había corrido por completo en sus pantalones.

-¡Demonios! – exclamo molesto.

¿Quién a su edad seguía teniendo sueños húmedos? Un puberto de catorce tal vez, ¿pero un adulto? Sea lo que fuera su sueño, pensó que debió de ser intenso, jamás se había escuchado gemir a él mismo y su semen empapando sus calzoncillos, solo era el resultado de meses de abstinencia, no lo pensó más, se cambió de ropa y aunque aún fuera demasiado temprano se vistió para comenzar el día, bajo a la lavadora para borrar toda evidencia. Tardaría unos 30 minutos en terminar el ciclo, por lo que decidió salir a contemplar la salida del sol, en el balcón que daba de cara al mar, espero viendo aun los luceros de la mañana. Cuando las tonalidades naranjas con tintes rosados comenzaron a notarse en la línea del horizonte, concluyo que el crepúsculo matinal sería mejor observado desde la orilla, mojando sus pies en las olas. Con una extraña felicidad que lo renovó, se quitó los zapatos, bajo por las frías escaleras de madera cayendo casi de un brinco en la arena fresca, continuo su camino enterrando sus pies cada vez más profundo en los pequeños montículos de arena, y conforme se iba acercando sintió la calidez del mar, su agua matutina que siempre estaba tibia, recordó lo que su abuela le decía, "el sol se esconde en el mar en la noche, y sale de el por las mañanas, por eso el agua está caliente, ¿Te imaginas que tan caliente puede estar el agua? Allá por donde el sol sale, el agua está hirviendo." Pensar en ese instante en su abuela lo reconforto, inhalando fuerte la brisa de mar, y por primero vez en mucho tiempo, sintió paz, una completa paz interior.

Pero antes de la llega de una gran tormenta, la calma era el principal inicio de que las cosas se iba a poner mal. Los fulgores del fondo se vieron ocultos por una bruma que presurosa se acercaba por la distancia, venia tan rápido como un tren sin frenos, y como una ola de aire frio, abofeteo a Ramón justo en la cara dejándolo ciego, aquello le causo risa.

-Como si no supiera donde está mi casa. – cometo burlón.

Aquel bloque de fría neblina le acariciaba con su densidad el cuerpo entero, trayendo desde su reciente memoria el sueño que pretendió olvidar.

-¿Antony? – se preguntó a sí mismo. - ¿Tuve un sueño húmedo con mi ex? –

Ni él mismo se la creía, pues sería tan patético, no solo lo había violentado, ¡lo engaño con otro!, ¿Tan idiota era su sub consciente para quererlo de vuelta?.

-Jamás volvería con él. –

Las olas engañaron a sus sentidos, le parecían risas melodiosas.

-¿Poppy? ¿Soñé con ella? –

Las escenas de ambos amantes parecían estar divididas en su memoria, y tras unos pasos donde él aseguraba que se acercaba a casa, descubriendo que había vuelto a la orilla del mar, vacilo. Algo no le cuadraba, una ola, más altas que las demás, le mojo las pantorrillas, tomándolo por sorpresa, fue como una iluminación, le regresaron las memorias de golpe, cada roce y beso era revivido y disfrutado, el cuerpo de Ramón gozaba el ensueño, mientras su conciencia se asqueaba por todo.

-No…No, yo no… con ninguno de los dos y menos juntos… ellos no, cualquiera menos ellos. –

En su molestia había querido volver a casa, pero entre más lo intentaba más se perdía entre las tinieblas, aunque no era la bruma lo que lo tenía confundió.

Dentro de la casa, el señor Lombardi había despertado debido al eco de la lavadora en el silencio del hogar, bajo para apagarla antes que esta despertara al perezoso de su hijo mayor, tenía que hablar seriamente con Ramón de nuevo sobre no ponerse a ser el que hacer tan temprano por la mañana, pero el chico no estaba dentro. Salió al balcón, encontrando sus zapatos y las claras huellas que lo llevaban al mar, mientras bajaba las escaleras, podía ver la melena de su hijo menor sobre salir de la neblina andando en círculos.

-No, no, no, esto no puede ser, no. – escucho decir al joven.

-Ramón, para lo que sea que estés haciendo y vuelve a casa jovencito. –

-Yo no soy así, eso es de enfermos, y yo no lo estoy, ¿verdad? Yo no soy de esa calaña, jamás lo haría. – decía casi entre lágrimas.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto el padre temiendo que hubiera cometido algún delito.

-Lo amo, aun lo hago, lo amo y mucho, Antony… él… - Ramón no pudo continuar, si lo hacía lloraría y no quería hacerlo.

El señor Lombardi no se molestó, por los años que duro la relación y los mese subyacentes, lo sabía, sabía que su hijo amaba a ese hombre, pero también sabia que no era el indicado.

-No seas melodramático. – le dijo con neutralidad. – no serias el primero ni el último en esta situación, muchas personas siguen amando a su ex, y está bien, lo importante es que lo superes y… -

-Es que no lo entiendes. – le dijo ahogando un grito. – La amo… -

-Sí, ya te entendí… -

-No, realmente la amo… ¿Cómo puede ser? –

-¿Y quién no lo haría? Fueron casi cuatro años de relación, Antony y tu tenían algo serio. –

-Lo amo a él, pero también a ella… - confeso muy apenado. – Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa, dije "te amo" pero no sé a quién de los dos se lo dije y ambos…oh, los odio, los odia a ambos, si cualquiera de los dos aparecía en este momento. – dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno lleno de ira. – y me ordenaran lo que fuera, beber agua de mar o comer arena, oh Dios… lo haría, yo lo haría. – dijo para comenzar a llorar mientras tomaba asiento. – me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo amar a dos personas a la vez, está mal… esta tan mal en tantos sentidos, pero no puedo evitarlo, pienso en ella como pienso en él y no sé a quién de los dos amó más. –

El señor Lombardi al final comprendió el dilema.

-Ramón, es totalmente normal. – le respondió posando una mano sobre su hombro. – no estas enfermo ni haces nada malo, amar es algo maravilloso, no tendrías por qué sentirte así. –

-Pero… -

-Yo lo sé, te entiendo, estas muy confundido, es totalmente normal, solo date tiempo para aclarar tu mente y veras en realidad de quien estas genuinamente enamorado, hijo, cuando dices "ella" ¿Te refieres a…? –

-Poppy. – murmuro como queriendo y no queriendo decirlo.

-Oh… - el señor Lombardi esbozo una sonrisa de victoria que por suerte Ramón no pudo ver. – pues las sabias lenguas suelen decir, que, si en verdad amaras a la primera persona, no te enamorarías de la segunda… yo solo digo, es una niña adorable, pero, tomate tu tiempo y vuelve a entrar en la casa, pareces todo un demente dando vueltas entre la neblina. – comento eso ultimo con tono de burla.

El joven obedeció y siguió a paso cercano a su padre de vuelta a casa, le agradaba que ya no fuera un secreto la situación dentro de su cabeza, pero aun que confesarlo disminuyo la presión de pensamientos, no soluciono para nada la mezcla de sentimientos que reinaba dentro de su corazón. Y el reloj no le ayudaba, pronto tendría que ir a su trabajo, a la universidad donde una de las personas que ahora tenían un gran poder sobre él habitaba.


	15. Chapter 15

La carta de un "lo siento"

Poppy había llegado temprano a la universidad, tenía que hacer un sinfín de cosas relacionado con festividades, club, el cierre de semestre, era una larga lista, se encontraba con un megáfono gritando fuerte.

-¡Estudiantes de Villa Trolls, no olviden que san Valentín se acerca, hagan sus cartas, regalos y dedicatorias, nosotros nos encargaremos que llegue, declaran su amor a esa persona…! – Poppy guardo silencio.

Delante de ella, no muy lejos de donde gritaba con alegría, un auto se había estacionado, era Ramón, tenía varios curitas en su rostro y sus manos estaban vendadas. A pesar de lo aporreado que lucía, no se veía con un ánimo distinto, bajo del carro y camino directo al edificio donde trabajaba, era claro que la ignoraba con dolo, pero así estaban mejor las cosas. El hecho de que lo hiciera le facilitaba las cosas para su más reciente plan.

Flashback:

Habia vuelto a su casa luego de lo sucedido con el problema de las rosas, "Escribir una carta de disculpas" era pan comido, eso pensó, siempre escribía cartas, invitaciones, panfletos, scrapbook; Llevaba un buen rato con una hoja en blanco, cuando su padre la llamo.

-Tienes visitas, Poppy. –

-Gracias, Papá. –

Dj, Satín y Seda habían llegado, entraron a su habitación y luego de escuchar cual era la conclusión del consejo estudiantil le dijeron.

-Pues si solo quiere una disculpa, dásela. – comento Seda

-Pero no sé cómo disculparme, ¿qué quiere que le diga? – contesto viendo la hoja en blanco.

-Te lo pongo fácil. – dijo Dj arrebatándole la hoja y escribiendo un "lo siento" con una burda letra. – Ten… así de simple, a personas tan idiotas como él, no hay que dedicarles tanto tiempo. –

Poppy vacilo en la cama, alzando la hoja con aquellas palabras escritas, no estaba seguro que eso era lo que él quería, ella ya se había disculpado antes y sus simples disculpas no le gustaron, esa no será la excepción. Mientras sus amigas comenzaban a hablar de cosas más amenas, Poppy saco sus herramientas para manualidades, estaba lista para agregar las cosas que saco de la basura a su scrapbook, llevaba pegados algunos pétalos y pedazos del jarrón, cuando se dio cuenta que el arrugado papel que tomo, tenía un nombre.

-¿Antony? – leyó dudando, "El que le regalo las flores es un ¿chico?" No, no podía ser, seguro había leído mal.

Fue casi una coincidencia que las gemelas hubieran llevado sus revistas de moda, la madre de ambas era diseñadora y acaba de tener un desfile de moda, Seda y Satín estaban tan orgullosas del trabajo de su madre, que querían mostrarles a DJ y a Poppy un resumen de su trabajo, no había nada mejor que las revistas donde había aparecido. Hablaban de ello mientras la chica de cabellos rosa miraba las revistas esparcidas en el piso estando ella de cabeza, colgando de su cama, cuando vio algo, o más bien a alguien conocido en una de las fotos.

-¿Ramón? –

-¿Dónde? – pregunto Satín que estaba más cerca de Poppy.

-En la revista… ¡en esa! – Poppy se dejó caer arrastrándose hasta donde vio la fotografía. – Reconocería ese gorro gris aburrido a kilómetros, es él. –

-¿En una de las fiestas de nuestra madre? – pregunto Seda.

-¿Qué hacía ahí? – dijo Satín.

-Aquí también esta. – Poppy lo había encontrado en otra. – Y en esta… también aquí, ¿Qué hacía en esas fiestas? –

No era que el joven saliera en el cuadro principal, sino que se le veía en el fondo, comiendo algún canapé o tomando alguna copa de champagne.

-Quizás un amigo lo invitaba, si tienes buenos contactos, estas dentro. – comento Dj aburrida de que el chico fuera de nuevo el tema de conversación, tomo una almohada felpuda y se dejó caer en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

-Si, debe de ser solo eso. – concluyeron las gemelas.

Poppy no estaba para nada segura de que fuera por eso, tenía una corazonada, tomo todas las revistas donde él aparecía y trato de encontrar coincidencias, no fue has que noto que en una un chico de tez blanca con cabellos platinados lo tomaba de la cintura mientras ambos reían. Noto pronto que había una conexión entre ellos. Miro otra revista donde el joven lucía un traje muy entallado, era bastante guapo, sus ojos azules, casi grises eran verdaderamente bellos.

-Este chico… es un modelo ¿Cierto? –

Las gemelas lo miraron y con una sonrisa contestaron.

-¡ANTONY! – en un coro de ensueño.

-Es uno de los modelos favoritos de nuestra madre. – comento Seda.

-Guapo, divertido, maravilloso, encantador…pero no te ilusiones cariño, es gay. –

Hubo un silencio, la mente de Poppy marchaba al mil.

-Oh por Dios… ¡ES GAY! – grito la chica. Las demás presentes se sobresaltaron.

-Sí, lo es, no es que fuera un secreto, de hecho, tenía un novio, Seda y yo nunca lo conocimos y como no charlábamos mucho con él… pero bueno, es normal, es muy guapo. –

-Ramón. –

-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? – pregunto molesta Dj

-¿No lo entienden? – pregunto Poppy notando que nadie la comprendía, junto varias revistas, busco en algunas otras y las acerco, tomo la nota arrugada con el mensaje y lo puso en el centro. – Ramón y Antony eran novios, por eso Ramón sale en las fotos de las fiestas de su madre, Antony lo llevaba, ellos dos cortaron luego de que él no aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio… o Dios… lo rechazo, debió de haberle roto el corazón, pero de seguro Antony recapacito y quiere volver, por eso le mando las rosas y él… él muy idiota no quiere saber de él…pero de seguro que si se vuelven a verse se enamoraran de nuevo y seguro que… -

-Wow wow… Poppy, espera, ¿estás segura que esto es real? Tal vez Ramón fue invitado por otra persona. –

-La carta que venía con las rosas, la mando Antony. –

-Hay muchas personas que se llaman así. - comento Dj.

-Podemos averiguarlo. – propuso Satín. – Antony tiene una página oficial donde sube su trabajo, si Ramón salía con él, lo podremos ver en algunas de las imágenes. –

Encendieron la computadora e ingresaron al sitio web profesional del modelo, para acortar la búsqueda, localizaron los álbum de cuatro años atrás, Ramón había mencionado en una discusión que una de sus relaciones duro eso. Poppy sonrió victoriosa, Ramón no solo estaba en el cuadro de las fotos, en los fondos, con la nariz sumergida en una agenda negra, comiendo o viendo por la ventana, en algunas fotografías se le veía abrazado con el modelo, susurrando cosas en su oído o dándole pequeños y sutiles besos llenos de un profundo afecto.

-Si, si… esto es genial. – gritó exaltada.

-¿Por qué? –

-No lo entienden, ¿que es mejor que una boba carta de "lo siento"? ¿No lo saben? Un verdadero reencuentro con tu verdadero amor y un "vivieron felices para siempre", eso es lo que le dale, pero necesito su ayuda. –

Final de Flashback

El plan de Poppy era simple, tomaría esas imágenes y las proyectaría en el auditorio solo para él, para recordarle lo feliz que eran y que aun había una esperanza para que volvieran, era sencillo, llegada la hora, Seda y Satín llevaron con engaños a Ramón al lugar marcado, mientras Dj Suki ya tenía listo las luces, el proyector y la música, más Poppy no aparecía. La atareada joven estaba aun con sus deberes, ayudando a los demás estudiantes con los eventos, juntas de club, su tarea como representante de la clase, no le veía fin, pero al final se pudo zafarse de algunas cosas de su lista y correr en dirección al auditorio.

-Poppy ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Dj en una llamada.

-Voy para allá, empiecen sin mí. –

Corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban y no fue hasta que llego al ascensor que pudo respirar, los ascensores de la universidad eran algo lentos, un par de minutos y estaría ahí, para relajarse saco su celular, pensó que no había revisado el perfil de Antony en su página personal, "Debe de tener más fotos con él" buscaba encontrar algo que le diera a Ramón una razón para regresar corriendo a sus brazos, más fue todo lo contrario. Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, corrió de nuevo al área de proyección y hablo con voz agitada por el altavoz.

-El amor… el amor es… maravilloso, lo mejor en la vida es sentirlo, tenerlo, pero…lo mejor del amor es cuando…te corresponden. –

-Poppy, eso no era lo que le ibas decir, ¿Por qué lo cambias? – le pregunto Dj.

-Descubrí algo. – menciono mientras desconecta el dispositivo de la laptop y lo conectaba con su celular. Volvió de nuevo al alto parlante. – Él no te ama. –

Ramón estaba en el pasillo del auditorio, había llegado a el, porque las gemelas le dijeron que el rector quería tener una charla con él por lo sucedido con las rosas, más al llegar se topó con la proyección de lo que fue su última relación amorosa, aun atormentado por su pesadilla, cayó casi en un ensueño reviviendo sus recuerdos con Antony, las ansias de volver a su lado estaban de nuevo devorando su cordura, más que antes deseaba salir corriendo a su encuentro. La nueva imagen que se presentó frente a él, acompañada de la voz de Poppy, lo regreso a la realidad como un balde de agua fría. Antony besaba a un chico, y lo peor de todo, ambos se veían muy felices.

-Lo lamento. – escucho la voz de Poppy detrás de él. – Pensé que debía reunirte con la persona que se arriesgó en regalarte un puñado de bellas rosas, pero… - Poppy miro a la imagen proyectada. – Antony te mando las rosas el mismo día que se tomó esa foto y por las demás fotos que vi… creo que no estaba en sus planes volver contigo. – le dijo con bastante vergüenza, al fin entendía que había cometido un grave error. – Ramón, ahora lo entiendo y sabes… no te merece, ¿Ramón? –

El joven no dejaba de ver al modelo en la proyección, y sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla, suspiro.

-Lo amo, y sé que no debería, el día que le quería proponer matrimonio, descubrí que se veía con alguien más, arme un escándalo y pensé que saldría detrás de mí, pero… no fue así, se quedó con él. – dijo mirando al joven al que besaba en la foto. Luego añadió. – Ese anillo, se lo lance antes de irme, pase horas tratando de encontrar el anillo perfecto y no fue nada barato. – cometo con algunas risas apagadas. - ¿Verdad que le queda perfecto? – le pregunto viéndola con ojos cristalinos, parecía que en cualquier momento romperían en llanto.

-Es perfecto, tienes un buen gusto con los anillos. –

-Que gracioso que lo menciones, me rechazaron dos veces y … me alegra de no haber dado ninguna reliquia familiar o algo así. –

-Lo lamento. –

-Si, como digas… - Ramón metió sus manos a su chaqueta, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse.

-Ramón… -

-¿Qué? –

-Él no vale la pena. –

-Ya lo sé, idiota. –

-Ramón… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Yo… yo en su lugar no te hubiera engañado y…yo te hubiera dicho que sí. –

Ramón la miro un instante, casi hipnotizado, ¿Estaría soñando? Para nada, pero eso no era más que palabras de consuelo baratas, es lo que cualquiera le diría a alguien que termino una relación de esa manera.

-Gracias, me supongo… tengo que irme, a diferencia de ti, yo si trabajo. – dijo con cierto tono molesto para luego pasar a retirarse.

Ese día ambos meditaron en lo sucedido, Poppy concluyo que no debió de actuar como lo hizo, más allá de lo exagerado de su reacción, no conocía el pasado de Ramón, debió suponer que algo terrible le había pasado por lo cual le quedara tal resentimiento a la celebridad. El joven por su parte entendió que las intenciones de Poppy eran genuinas, trataba siempre de hacerle algún bien, aunque el resultado de sus acciones, causaran lo contrario, era después de todo, una chica increíble. El fin de la jornada termino, volvió a casa, a pesar de todo el ajetreo, se sentía mucho mejor que en la mañana, al menos sabía que podía controlarse y que en algún momento, pasado un tiempo, su razón regresaría para quedarse.

-Hola hermano. – Lo saludo Nube, que hurtaba el refrigerador. - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –

-Bien, eso creo… - dijo en un estado comatoso.

Nube al verlo tan aletargado se preocupó, sonrió y tratando de animarlo le dijo.

-Lo que tú necesitas es una grande, escandalosa fiesta llena de presas jugosas a las que puedas devorar. –

-No estoy de humor para eso. –

-Vamos, te caerá bien, mis fiestas son de las mejores. –

-Nuestro padre te matara si haces otra fiesta de esas. –

-No se molestará si no se entera, despreocúpate, en serio, créeme, es lo que necesitas. –

-No, gracias. – Ramón comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Nube le respondió contento.

-Comenzare con los preparativos, sé que te caerá bien, me lo agradecerás luego. – termino por decir mientras levantaba la bocina del teléfono y comenzaba a telefonear a todos sus conocidos.

.

.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Sin opciones

Algunos días había pasado tras lo sucedido con las rosas, no se podría decir que Ramón y Poppy eran amigos, pero de que su relación había subido un pequeño escalón, era bastante obvio, se saludaban con educación cada que se topaban y ante el característico sarcasmo de joven, la chica respondía con risas, pues ya no se lo tomaba a pecho.

-Poppy y tú… ¿Cómo van? – pregunto la señora O´Hare

-¿Cómo dice? –

-Tú y ella, ya se hablan ¿no? –

-Claro, no somos niños, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella entendiera que hizo mal y pidiera disculpas. –

-Pero que dices, tú te comportaste igual de infantil que ella. –

-No, no lo hice. – se quejó haciendo una mueca y volviendo a meter la cara en una carpeta.

-Iré por algunas cosas a la oficina del director. – dijo la anciana tomando su bastón.

-¿No quiere que lo haga yo? –

-¿Estas tratando de decir que soy vieja? No, no quiero, además tengo un asunto que tratar con el director. -

-Está bien, no dije nada. -

La anciana salió a paso lento por el pasillo, tardo mucho en llegar al elevador, y aún más en salir del edificio, no era tanto porque sus años le impidieran caminar más rápido, nada tenía que ver, es que disfrutaba, de cada paso, de toda la vista, su último año en la universidad, los últimos días, y notaba cada cambio recordando como había pasado los años, los cambios de pintura en las paredes de los edificios, a veces azules, otros rojos, como olvidar el año en que se sembraron los almendros, le llegaban los retoños a la rodilla y ahora, casi tenían dos pisos de altos; los caminos ahora trazados, en sus tiempos no eran más que senderos de tierra, no se había alejado tanto de su oficina cuando vio a un grupo de chicas que charlaban.

-Tienes que probártelo Poppy. – le decían las gemelas.

Tenían en las manos un hermoso vestido de noche, el que sostenían como si fuera la cosa más valiosa.

-Bien, bien, iré al baño y me lo… -

-¡En el baño no! – gritaron ambas.

-Podría mojarse con algún liquido asqueroso y de dudosa procedencia. – comento Seda.

-Ok, entonces en los vestidores. –

-Donde las chicas de danza llenan con lodo y sudor las bancas, jamás. -

-Pero… si no es ahí, ¿Dónde? –

-En alguna aula u oficina, eres la hija del alcalde, representante de la clase, organizadora de… -

-Ya entendí, ya entendí… dejen pienso. –

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas en mi oficina? – cometo la anciana.

-¿Nos la prestaría? – pregunto el par.

-Si, solo díganle a Ramón que yo las mando, así no las molestara. –

-Muchas gracias. – las gemelas le entregaron la ropa a Poppy. – ve y póntela, nosotras te alcanzamos, necesitamos una cámara, un fondo, unas luces, ¡vamos! – exclamaron para salir corriendo

-Bueno, creo que me voy a adelantar, muchas gracias señora O´Hare. –

-Diviértete Poppy. – le dijo la anciana para seguir en su camino.

Poppy llevo con extremo cuidado la prenda de ropa, temía que algo le pasara y eso les causara un colapso a sus amigas. Llego a la oficina de la mujer que compartía con aquel joven.

-Buenos días. –

-Eran buenos. – le contesto sin voltearla a ver. – La señora O´Hare salió, si la estás buscando, está en… -

-Oh, no, yo no… es que ella nos prestó su oficina. –

-¿Nos? – pregunto volteando a verla.

-Si, Seda y Satín quieren que me pruebe este vestido y… -

-¿Y no hay vestidores ni baños para que lo hagas? –

-Eso les dije y temen que se ensucie y pues la señora O´Hare. –

-Claro, se aprovecharon de una pobre anciana que caminaba desprotegida para pedirle algo. –

-¡No hicimos eso! –

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podrías? – pregunto sarcástico.

-Ella la ofreció, no se lo pedimos, además… ¡No es tú oficina! –

Ramón la miro receloso, en cierta forma tenía razón, no era suya.

-Haz lo que quieras. –

Esa respuesta le resulto chistosa, ¿Acaso eso quería decir que le había ganado la discusión? Poppy vio el baño, Seda y Satín no quería que se cambiara en uno, la oficina le funcionaba, claro, solo si estaba sola.

-¿Crees poder…? Tú sabes… ¿Salir mientras me cambio? –

-¿Disculpa? –

-Solo un momento, lo hago rápido. –

-Estoy trabajando, no jugando, como lo que tú estás haciendo ahora, ahí tienes el baño, úsalo y deja de molestarme. –

-No puedo, las chicas dijeron… -

-Uy, que lastima, entonces no podrás probarte ese bello vestido, porque yo no pienso en salir de aquí hasta que termine. –

Poppy lo miro molesta, hablaba en serio, seguiría trabajando sin prestarle atención, "No me vera si lo hago rápido, y si me ve…" se ilumino su mente, "Es gay, qué más da que me vea". La chica dejo el vestido sobre el escritorio de la anciana y dándole la espalda a Ramón, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con cierto tono presumido.

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo? – pregunto un tanto atontado Ramón viendo embobado su espalda desnuda.

-Me cambio, quiero estar lista para cuando llegue Seda y Satín. -

-Si, entiendo eso… pero, tú… estas… haciéndole enfrente de mí. –

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto burlona.

-Algo… no, quiero decir, no, yo no… -

-Descuida, sé que me tienes envidia. – dijo mientras se giraba dejándole ver sus pronunciados senos, libres y redondos. Poppy fue quitándose el short quedándose solo con sus bragas de color rosa pastel.

-Si… yo… - decía casi babeando. – yo te envi…¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué crees que yo te envidio? – Pregunto levantándose, caminando hasta ponerse frente ella. – Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, yo no te tengo envidia de nada, ¿Por qué te envidiaría? –

-Por estas. – dijo alzando sus pechos con ambas manos. – y estas. – menciono mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cintura hasta llevar a sus glúteos. – yo las tengo y tú no, seguramente solo puedes pensar en cuántos hombres se te escapan por no tenerlas y sabes que yo si podre tenerlos. –

-Tu… ¿Tú crees que yo quiero ser mujer? –

-Claro, eres gay. –

-Eso es tan… Dios, eres tan… -

-Hermosa. – dijo saltando para hacer rebotar sus senos.

-¡Ignorante! Que sea gay no significa que me sienta mujer o que quiera ser una, me gusta ser hombre y me gustan los hombres que no quieren ser un remedo de mujer o una imitación del género femenino. –

-Aja… como no. – dijo la joven volteándose, recargando su torso en el escritorio y levantando sus posaderas en su dirección. – Podrás decir todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos, que te mueres por tener esto. – comento mientras sacudía sus glúteos y abría las piernas haciendo obvio a lo que se refería. Ramón se quedó ido al notar lo marcado que estaban sus hoyuelos de venus.

"Quiero tocarlos, ah… quiero cog…" pensó, pero se contuvo.

-Eres tan imbécil que no pasare ni un minuto más esta oficina contigo. – le contesto, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.

-Lo que dijo Dj era cierto, a los gays no les gusta ver mujeres desnudas. – se jacto de haber ganado y se dispuso a ponerse el vestido.

Ramón llego al elevador, apenas las puertas se cerraron comenzó a gritar.

-¡HERMOSA! ¡DIOSA MARAVILLOSA! ¡ESQUICITA! ¡ENCANTADORA! Si por mi fuera te cogía en este instante… ¡maldita zorra! – Dejo escapar un grito, tenía tantas mezclas de sentimientos, se sentía ofendido por lo que dijo, pero también encantado de que haya hecho lo que hizo. – ¡Que soy gay, dice que soy gay… maravilloso, esto es estupendo, no solo tengo un crush con mi ex, ahora la única chica que podría hacerme olvidarlo cree que soy GAY! –

Ramón entro a su auto y se alejó de la universidad mientras sacaba su agenda, con su celular comenzó a hacer una serie de llamadas.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, mucho menos como termino en esa situación, se encontraba recostado en un sillón no muy amplio, de tela rasposa con un soso color café y líneas rojas, no era para nada cómodo, podía sentir el esqueleto del mueble encajándosele en la espalda, los almohadones del asiento se hundían volviéndolo aún más incómodo. ¿Qué era peor que eso? Cierto, el chico que con ansias lo besaba, era el gerente de la farmacia a la que fue por la lista de la señora O´Hare, su boca sabía extraña, era como si hubiera tomado todo un frasco de enjuague bucal, pero su mal aliento seguía sobresaliendo entre el dulce sabor de la menta, su cara estaba llena de algún tipo de crema dermatológica que desprendía un olor a medicamento barato; Emocionado por el momento y el galante acompañante, el chico se aventuró a abandonar sus labios para dejar un camino de saliva desde su rostro hasta su cuello. Aquello fue mejor que un balde de agua fría para hacer que Ramón volviera a la realidad.

-Espera, espera… no puedo, lo siento, es que… llegue aquí por un impulso y ahora que lo pienso, esto no es lo que quería. – dijo alejando al chico con sus manos.

-¿Qué? Vamos, no me puedes dejar así. – se quejó el joven.

-¿Así…cómo? –

Ramón bajo la mirada y pudo ver un pequeño bulto, el joven bajo sus pantalones, mostrándole a su diminuto amigo.

-Wow… yo… eh… -

No sabía que decir, era un miembro bastante pequeño, aunque tenía un grosor bueno.

-No te quedes ahí, gózalo. – comento para tomar su mano y ponerla sobre el. -¿Te gusta lo que ves? – lo forzó a que su mano lo masajeara.

El chico de la gorra gris no sabía que decir, estaba bastante asqueado, por un breve momento le siguió el juego, lo tomo con fuerza y empezó a estimularlo, pero el simple hecho de sentir sus pliegues fofos, le causó la repulsión más grande que jamás había sentido.

-¡No! De verdad lo siento, no eres tú, ¿si? Es solo que…yo… es que… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

-No soy gay. –

-¿Qué? Pero si tú y yo nos… -

-Oh no, es que soy bisexual y en este momento, te soy sincero, llegue aquí porque una chica, una chica que es… Dios, hermosa, ella cree que soy gay y… no sé, pensé que, si me la sacaba de la cabeza, te estoy utilizando, lo siento, sé que soy una horrible persona, comprendo que no quieras volverme a ver, no te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar, me iré por donde vine… - Ramón se estaba deslizando lentamente mientras lo decía, pero el chico lo detuvo.

-No me importa. –

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, está bien, hagámoslo, te ayudare a sacártela de la cabeza. – decía mientras se le encimaba cada vez más. – me gusta la idea, te serviré para eso, y si necesitas más de todo esto. – dijo restregándole su pequeño miembro en su torso por debajo de la camisa. – aquí estaré para ti. – trato de besarlo de nuevo, pero Ramón se le volvió a escapar.

-¡NO! Por favor, no es que … ah Dios, mira, fue un error, no soy de ese tipo de personas y para nada estoy desesperado, solo… no sé cómo llegue a esto, en verdad lo siento, no puedo… tengo que irme. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, termino zafándose de él y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Salió por el área de almacenamiento y no dudo en atravesar el umbral con las letras "salida" a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Es por mi sudor?! ¡Esta vez me puse un desodorante más fuerte! ¡Puedo usar otro si quieres! – escucho gritar al joven que corría de forma torpe tras el por el estacionamiento mientras se ajustaba el pantalón.

-No es el desodorante, de hecho, hueles muy bien. – le contesto sin detenerse.

-¡Solo vuelve, te hare olvidarla! – grito sofocado.

-Lo dudo. – dijo en voz baja tratando de sacar sus llaves y meterla en la cerradura de su auto, la torpeza producida por las ansias por salir de ahí no le ayudaban. Al final pudo introducirla y sin más que esperar arranco su auto.

-Bien, ¡LARGATE! ¡VAS A REGRESAR, REGRESARAS POR MÁS DE ESTO! ¡NO LO NIEGES, TE GUSTO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO PROVASTE! ¡VAS A REGRESAR ROGANDOME! ¡OCTAVIO MANZO TE ESTARA ESPERANDO! –

El chico se volvía más pequeño en el retrovisor de su auto conforme avanzaba, Ramón ahora recordaba cómo había llegado hasta sus resbalosas manos. Ver a Poppy desnuda le había despertado un voraz apetito, moría por revolcarse con ella, pero eso no sería, en su mente tenía dos grandes motivos, no saldría con ella ni muerto, porque la chica no le agradaba, y en segundo, no dejaría que ella ganara, pues en su extraña manera de pensar sobre su situación sentimental actual, Antony y Poppy luchaban ferozmente por cuál de los dos se quedaría con su corazón. Había pues llamado a muchos de sus ex compañeros.

-¿Sabías que Rick, el chico de biología que tanto me rogaba por salir conmigo, se casó? – Le pregunto Ramón a Nube, este se asustó, pues no lo escucho entrar a casa.

-Ramón, no te espera tan temprano… ¿Terminaste antes? –

-¿Y qué Samanta, la chica de enfermería que no dejaba de mandarme dulces, ya tiene un hija? –

-Si, nuestros compañeros siguieron con sus vidas, ¿Qué con eso? –

-Bill, él decía que jamás se casaría, tiene una increíble casa, una amada esposa y dos niños ¡dos! – Dijo dramáticamente dejándose caer en el sillón.

-¿Esto es algún tipo crisis de los 20?… aunque ya vas más a los 30… ¿Estas teniendo la crisis de los 30? – comento burlón.

-Nube, yo… yo trabaje por tener todo lo que ellos tienen ahora, ellos no lo deseaban y… lo tienen, esto no es justo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –

-Hermano. – dijo lanzándose al sillón, casi aplastándolo, rodio su cuello con su brazo y le hablo al oído. – Ellos metieron la pata. –

-¿Qué? –

-Son cosas que la gente mayor siempre nos dijo. – comento poniéndose de pie y regresando a la cocina a comer un entremés. – Casarte y tener hijos son cosas que entre más planeas menos pasan, deja de razonar y de forzar a que te pasen, cuando te pase…pasara. –

-¡PERO NO PASA NADA! –

-Y seguirá sin pasar, mientras no dejes la basura en su lugar. – dijo aquello refiriéndose a Antony. – Y si no buscas más opciones… -

-Opciones… mis opciones se acabaron, todos los que conozco ya se casaron y tienen hijos y el tipo de hoy… no me hagas recordarlo. –

-¿Hoy tuviste algo de "acción"? –

-Necesito mejores opciones que eso. –

-No desesperes, la fiesta que te preparo tendrá de todo un poco, bombones candentes, chicos con cuadritos, si quieres banana o quieres papaya, tu sabrás. – comento con cierto tono pervertido.

Ramón no le contesto, solo negó con la cabeza, su hermano tenía un buen punto, necesitaba opciones, y que mejor manera que encontrar una que con una fiesta.


	17. Chapter 17

Canción de cuna

La gran Poppy tenía un pequeño problema, al inicio minúsculo, después un poco estresante, pero ahora, acercándose la fecha de San Valentín, se había vuelto uno grande. Era buena planeando eventos, y parte de su éxito se debía a que los pasos a seguir los elaboraba meses, incluso un año antes, para ese último festejo de corazones, cantarían y bailarían todos sobre un escenario, ella, claro, a dúo con su amado novio, que actualmente portaba el título de "ex". Llamarlo y pedirle que participara en la ceremonia era una opción, una que no le gustaba tanto, pero aceptable; más al hacer la llamada, este nunca contesto. "Debe de estar en algún lugar donde no hay señal", Arroyin se había ido con un grupo de yoguis a buscar su animal espiritual, o algo así recordaba Poppy, tampoco recordaba si había dicho que se iba a la montaña o al bosque. No importaba cual fuera el motivo por el cual no contestaba, el punto era que se había quedado sin el cantante principal, y a pesar que muchos chicos se propusieron a ocupar el puesto, ninguno de ellos daba el ancho.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntaba Poppy.

-Sigue buscando. – propuso Satín.

-¿Por qué tendrías que cantar con un hombre? ¿Qué hay de la igualdad? Canta con una chica, yo puedo hacer el dúo contigo. – dijo Dj, pero nadie la tomo en cuenta.

-Bueno, si ninguno te busca contrata a uno externo. – comento Seda.

-No tenemos dinero para tanto. – contestó desanimada Poppy, que ya había pensado en esa idea.

-¿Por qué no se lo piden a Ramón? – escucharon decir a una voz.

-¡Señora O´Hare! – exclamaron todas al verla detrás de ella.

La anciana portaba una liga y muñequeras propias de quien se ejercita, acababa de ir ella misma por su café, cierto que la edad le quita movilidad a las personas con el tiempo, pero la mujer sabía que en su caso era más por su vida sedentaria, ahora su propósito, pequeño para algunos, era ir ella misma por su café.

-Ramón les ayudara si le dicen que es de mi parte, o de parte de su padre, le teme más a él que a mí. – comento con tono de broma.

-¿Ese tipo canta? – pregunto algo incrédulo Dj.

Seda y Satín negaron con la cabeza, Poppy al ver la negativa de sus amigas, que eran también parte del equipo para el evento, trato de rechazar su oferta de la manera más cordial.

-Nos encantaría, pero… las audiciones fueron el otro día, se publicó la convocatoria en toda la universidad, no le debió de haber interesado, además, sería injusto escoger a alguien que no es estudiante y que tampoco fue a la audición, cuando muchos se tomaron la molestia. –

-Si lo que quieres es una audición, puedes ir al área de guardería de la universidad, ahora mismo está dando un concierto. –

-¿Ramón? – pregunto curiosa Poppy.

-Hasta luego chicas. – se despidió contenta, sabiendo que había desertado en ella lo necesario para que fuera a su encuentro.

Poppy salió corriendo apenas la anciana le dio la espalda. La guardería de la universidad era amplia, se extendía casi por todo el piso del edificio de psicología, ahí se daba atención a las chicas del campus que tenían embarazos, la mayoría eran no deseados, casi todas terminaban siendo madres solteras, para que no perdieran los estudios, el gobierno de su padre les dio varias opciones, podía abortar de manera segura, podían dar en adopción a su bebé, con la ayuda del área de enfermería de la escuela se les trataría durante el embarazo, o podían decidir tenerlo, la escuela les brindaría guardería y les pasaría una pensión mientras continuaran con sus estudios. La joven hija del alcalde no era muy adicta a ir a esa zona, adoraba a los bebés, pero las enfermeras con agujas la ponían algo nerviosa. Al llegar la cuidadora del área la saludo.

-Buenos días, Poppy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

-Un chico, bueno… no me refiero a que yo este… tu sabes, nada de eso, escuche que alguien que conozco ha venido a cantar. –

-¿Te refieres a Ramón? Viene una vez a la semana, me ayuda bastante, en especial con la bebé de Gabriela, no para de llorar hasta que escucha su voz, creo que la beba se ha enamorado de él. – bromeo.

-¿Tan bien lo hace? –

-Escúchalo por ti misma… - le dijo mientras le abría la puerta y le señalaba donde estaba.

Poppy no se acercó, no era necesario, la voz de Ramón hacía eco y corría vibrante por el pasillo, calmando al instante a todos los niños, durmiendo a los bebés.

-Siempre es hora de la siesta cuando viene Ramón. – Comento la chica de la guardería mientras que le ponía una cobija a un pequeño que se había quedado dormido a mitad del pasillo. – Es un encanto, y si su voz no te convence, solo tienes que verlo. – comento empujándola hasta la puerta, ambas se quedaron viendo al joven tras la apertura de la puerta.

Ramón sostenía con delicadeza a la bebé, meciéndola con dulzura indescriptible, la manera en la que la veía derretía el corazón, parecía que sostenía entre sus brazos al tesoro más valioso de la tierra.

-Al verlo así, ¿no te dan ganas de que Ramón sea el padre de tus hijos? – pregunto sofocando una risa nerviosa.

-Si, Dios… si, yo le daría un hijo, dos o tres, los que quiera, pero no te ilusiones. – dijo con algo de pesar. – Es gay. –

-¡NO! – dijo en un grito acallado y un tanto dramático. – Todos los buenos son gay, ¿Qué nos quedara a nosotras? –

-No lo sé. – dijo Poppy riendo. – Lo que sí sé es que tengo que convencerlo a que participe en el evento, es perfecto. –

Ramón salió luego de cantarle a la nena todo su repertorio, llevaba algunos pasos dados, cuando se percató que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – pregunto molesto mirando detrás de un bote de basura donde se escondía la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¿Yo? Nada, solo caminaba por aquí y… por casualidad, nada fue planeado, te lo aseguro, fui a la guardería a visitar a mi amiga, y no pude evitar escuchar que alguien cantaba… oye. – menciono levantando las manos en son de paz. – Enserio, tienes una voz maravillosa. –

-¿Gracias? – Ramón se comenzó a ruborizar.

-Y, estaba pensando, es un desperdicio que no la uses más que para arrullar bebés, tal vez, no sé, seria genial que tú… ya sabes, teníamos unas audiciones hace algunos días y… -

-NO… - Ramón siguió su andar.

-Pero si ni siquiera te he propuesto nada, ¿Cómo puedes negarte? –

-Tú quieres que cante contigo. –

-Bueno, si, pero… -

-No. –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Porque no puedo, el trabajo con la señora O´Hare es … -

-Ella me dijo que si podrías, ella me mando a …bueno, no, pero… - Poppy rectifico para no echar a la anciana de cabeza. – comento el otro día que su trabajo ya se está acabando, solo vienen a cumplir con las horas, no tienes nada mejor que hacer. –

-Claro, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero venir a aquí y pasar todo el día a tu lado no es mi… eso sería… yo no… es que… -

-¿Tú qué? No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio, solo te pido que cantes a dúo conmigo. –

-Ya lo sé, es porque crees que soy gay. – susurro malhumorado.

-Quiero que cantes a mi lado, por favor. – le suplico extendiendo su mano, esperando ansiosa que él le correspondiera.

Ramón sintió el mundo detenerse, era increíble, su corazón latía como loco, por más que tratara de calmarlo, en ese estado totalmente enamorado, podría pedirle que saltara de un puente y lo haría sin pensarlo, su mano comenzó a moverse sola, él trato de que no se notara, la poca lógica que le quedaba le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

-Vamos, a los gays les fascina ser el centro de atención, sé que lo quieres. – comento sacudiendo su mano y sonriendo ampliamente. Aquellas palabras fueron como puñaladas directo en su ilusión.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto indignado.

-Ya sabes, te gusta eso de vestir bien, estar bajo los reflectores, ser el centro de atención, como una diva. –

-Tú… eres tan. – Todo hueco en su estómago se llenó en un instante de ira. – Si crees que te ayudare, estas muy equivocada, porque que sea gay, no significa que me gusten todas las cosas bobas y cursis, o que me guste lo mismo que le gusta a las mujeres, suerte con tu bobo número. – le contesto para después alejarse de ella.

Tenía suerte, se sentía a salvo al pensar que cada que se sentía seriamente atrapado por su mirada, Poppy diría alguna tontería u ofensa no planeada que lo regresaría a la realidad. Los días siguientes fueron algo duros de tolerar, ella y él discutían como antes, y como medida de controlarlo, Poppy lucia sus blusas más escotadas y sus faldas más cortas. Ramón solía alejarse de ella cuando le hacía insinuaciones, la chica siempre pensó que se debía a su orientación sexual. Las noches para el joven eran largas, tenía un nuevo capítulo de insomnio, esta vez no porque no pudiera dormir, sino que no quería, aun con el sueño encima, forzando a que sus parpados se cerraran, Ramón luchaba porque no sucediera, temía tener algún sueño con ella o con Antony, o con ambos. No deseaba volver a sentirse tan confundido como con aquella pesadilla placentera.

Un día, andando por la escuela, cerca de un campo de futbol donde habían puesto un escenario pequeño, un tanto improvisado, Poppy y un sinfín de chicos estaban ensayando, el primero de muchos antes del evento, la chica al verlo se acercó a él. Sabía lo que le pediría.

-Lo siento, no puedo. – le dijo apenas la tuvo cerca.

-No, si puedes. – le dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un puchero. – Te escuche cantar y aunque me cuesta decirlo, lo haces genial, por favor, te lo ruego. –

-¿Me ruegas? – pregunto burlón.

-Te deberé un favor. –

-Por tus estupideces me debes más que eso. –

-Ya me disculpé, de verdad lo siento, lo de las rosas… -

-No estoy hablando de eso. –

-Vamos ¿Qué fue lo que te hice que me odias tanto? –

-¿Y todavía preguntas? Por tu culpa me quede atrapado aquí. –

-¿Pero que hice? ¿Por qué me culpas? Te aseguro que sea lo que sea yo no fui, créeme lo que menos quisiera es verte. –

-Sigue con tus estupideces, vete a armar tu estúpida fiesta, niña mimada. –

-Bien… perdón, no sé porque, pero sea por lo que tu creas que yo hice, te pido perdón. –

-Y yo no te perdono. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-No hasta que seas sincera. –

-Pero, no sé qué te hice. -

-Pues has memoria. –

Al no lograr convencerlo Poppy desistió y volvió al escenario, con la banda preparándose, comenzó a cantar una boba canción de amor mientras está bastante desentonada y fuera de ritmo la seguía. Ramón pretendía irse, pero algo lo hizo quedarse, la voz de la chica la embeleso, "solo escucharla no me hará daño" pensó mientras se recargaba en la paren de las gradas, por un momento se quedó solo ahí, soñando despierto, imaginando que la joven le cantaba solo a él. Tras unos minutos, su parte un tanto malvada despertó, "¿Por qué no molestarla ahora mismo?" y que mejor manera que mostrarle a ella y a todos, algo que jamás tendrían, su voz. Se a cerco lo más que pudo al escenario y comenzó a cantar.

Los primeros en escucharla se sorprendieron, jamás habían escuchado una voz tan bella y seductora, cada segundo una persona tras otra fue cayendo bajo su hechizo hasta que aquella magia llego a oídos de Poppy.

La banda en el escenario silencio sus instrumentos, la chica no sabía cómo sentirse, primero que nada, estaba molesta, sabía perfectamente que solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, después de eso, encanto, ella también quería dejarse llevar como los otros que le hacían coro y bailaban a su alrededor. Poppy no era de esas personas que dejaba que el odio nublara su mente, ni mucho menos alguien que razonara las cosas. Salto del escenario y comenzó a bailar con los demás, dejándose envolver por la música.

Ramón seguía cantando "love never feel so good" mientras la veía con enfado, ¿Por qué a ella se la hacía tan fácil? ¿Acaso había olvidado el odio entre ambos? ¿Y los malos entendidos? Poppy se acervaba a él, una y otra vez, tendiéndole la mano para que se animara a bailar a su lado, pero de forma cortante la rechazaba, le daba la espalda y bailaba con cualquier otro hombre cercano, eso a ella no le molestaba, mientras él siguiera cantando, podía rechazarla mil veces.

De pronto Antony se aferró a sus memorias, las palabras que alguna vez le dijo le vinieron a la mente. "Tú no te dejas llevar ¿Jamás has sentido esa necesidad de saltar de un lugar alto? Como saltar de un acantilado o algo así, directo al mar, inténtalo, podría encontrar algo increíble" la discusión de ese día había terminado con Antony diciéndole que era como un anciano que no podía hacer nada espontaneo. "Claro que puedo, puedo dejarme llevar, como crees que te conocí." Pensó enojado y decidió dejarse llevar como venganza a su ex, como si tratara de comprobarle algo.

El joven extendió su mano y tomo otra que se extendía en su dirección, rogando porque la tomara, se dejó llevar, pego su cuerpo al de la otra persona y de manera seductora bailo con su par por lo que quedaba de la melodía, coqueteaba con la joven de cabellos rosas, cualquiera podía notarlo, solo que la chica no lo veía así. Estando tan cerca, de esa manera, parecía que se besarían en cualquier momento. Poppy estaba sonriendo, más porque pensó que eso animaba a Ramón a participar en el evento, pero él estaba pensando en otra cosa, quería devorarla, comérsela ahí mismo. Todos alrededor guardaron silencio, cuando un grito claro interrumpió la atmosfera.

-¡DEBERIAN DE TENER SEXO! – grito una voz que fingía ser aguda.

Ramón despertó de su ensueño.

-¿Qué? – dijo alejándose unos pasos de la chica que veía de la misma manera desconcertada a todas direcciones.

-¡Solo súbela a tu escritorio, abre sus piernas y llévala a la gloria! – dijo la misma voz fingiendo esta vez una voz grave.

-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto bastante molesto.

-Fui…. Yo. – dijo saliendo una botarga de cupido detrás de la batería en el escenario. – Solo digo que… -

-¡Eres hombre muerto! – Grito Ramón para salir corriendo en su dirección.

El poco adorable Cupido salió corriendo, perseguido por Ramón, que de verdad se veía lo suficientemente enojado para atentar contra su vida.

-Espera, Ramón, es el único que se ofreció por el puesto de cupido, Ramón, no le hagas nada, lo necesitamos… - decía la chica corriendo algunos metros atrás.

Vio de muy cerca como el joven comenzaba a forcejear y pelear con la botarga, torciendo su cabe para atrás, dejando a ciegas a la persona dentro del traje.

-Ramón, lo necesitamos. –

-Conseguirás a alguien mejor, créeme. – decía mientras trataba de ahorcarlo.

-No, no lo haremos, tardamos muchos meses en tener uno, estando tan cerca la fecha no lo lograremos… -

-Se lo que te digo, conozco a este sujeto. –

-¿Son amigos? – pregunto intrigada.

-Yo diría conocidos. – dijo el chico de la gorra gris.

-Hermanos. – respondió una voz ahogada dentro de la botarga.

-Si es tu hermano deberías de dejarlo. – exclamo Poppy.

-Si, papá no estará feliz si me asesinas. –

-Bien, tú ganas, pero si vuelvo a verte por aquí… -

-Vamos, una broma no la aguantas. – le dijo su hermano volviendo a poner la cabeza en su lugar. – Además, solo dije lo que tú ya te traías en mente. –

Con el afán un tanto de molestar, Poppy comento algo para tener una pequeña revancha.

-Eres muy lindo en buscarle alguien a tu hermano, pero tal vez no conoces un gran detalle, tú hermano es gay. –

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento, para que luego de la botarga saliera una escandalosa risa.

-¡GAY! ¡Ella cree que eres gay! JAJAJAJA. – Reía a más no poder.

-Vamos a casa. – le dijo jalándolo a su auto que no estaba lejos.

-Es que no puedo, eres gay jajajajaja. –

-No creo que sea tan gracioso. – comento la chica.

-Es que tú crees, o él te hizo creer…oh, que malvado hermano. – cometo con tono de burla a la vez que subía al auto. – deja que papá se entere. –

-Ya basta. – le ordeno Ramón.

-Esto quiere decir que… ¿ambos participaran en el evento? – pregunto esperanzada.

-No, esto quiere decir que ya nos vamos a casa. – respondió de manera tajante para arrancar el auto. Estaban por irse cuando la lastimada botarga saco la cabeza por la ventana y dijo.

-Lee las revistas de chisme de la universidad. –

-¿Qué? –

Poppy no entendió bien que quería decir con eso, pero de nuevo la curiosidad broto en ella, mañana a primera hora revisaría la hemeroteca del campus, tal vez encontraría algo interesante.


	18. Chapter 18

Descubriendo verdades

.

Poppy fue a la biblioteca, apenas la universidad abrió sus puertas, pensando en la edad de Ramón y cuando este se había graduado, buscó cualquier número de aquellas fechas, no esperaba encontrar nada a la primera, pero dio con la mejor de las ediciones de la revista universitaria, que pudo haber encontrado. Tenía en la portada algunas festividades y cellos, mientras que en la parte inferior izquierda estaba una foto del joven con el título resumido "todos sus secretos". La chica no abrió el número, simplemente lo tomo prestado y salió del lugar.

-¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Y si en vez de sentirse amenazado se enoja? – Pregunto Seda.

-Para eso están "estas" – menciono la chica de cabellos rosados, levantando su busto y dejando que se vieran exquisitos con un pronunciado escote. – También me levantare la falda, los gays no soportan el cuerpo de una mujer seduciéndolos, con eso lo he mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, no fallara. –

-Bueno, nosotras no podemos ir contigo, no somos la hija del alcalde que se puede saltar las clases. – Menciono un tanto celosa Satín.

-No me las salto por gusto, estoy trabajando en el evento, nos hace falta alguien y hare lo que sea para conseguirlo. –

-Como digas, nos vemos después. – dijo Dj Suki para irse con las gemelas a la primera clase del día.

Poppy se paró esperando a que, tan puntual como siempre, el chico apareciera en su auto por la entrada. Y ahí estaba, entrando al estacionamiento del campus, lo vio parar su vehículo y bajar de él. Ramón no la había notado, si no fuera por el mal presentimiento de que alguien le sonreía a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta sin voltear a verla.

Poppy tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, no sabía cuántos oscuros y raros secretos encontraría de él en la revista.

-Solo, quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas, eres una persona muy reservada, sabes, sería una pena que todas aquellas oscuras cosas que quieres llevarte a la tumba se supieran ¿no? –

-Mira. – dijo cruzado los brazos. – Tal vez creas saber de mi algo vergonzoso, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho la señora O´Hare, nadie te creerá, es anciana y delira, así que… -

Poppy alzo la revista con una sonrisa en su rostro le comento.

-Pues no solo tengo pruebas, sino todo un historial de lo que sea que hayas hecho, claro, todo esto gracias a tu hermano. – Ramón trato de quitarle la revista, pero al instante Poppy alzo sus senos restregándoselos en su pecho, el joven les arrojo una rápida mirada para luego dar unos pasos atrás. – Así me gusta, ahora, vamos a leer esto. –

-Está bien. – le dijo susurrando. – sabes, si te callas ahora y me dejas en paz, lo pensare mejor. –

-¿Eso es un "si"?- pregunto contenta.

-No, es un "lo pensare". – contesto tajante.

-En ese caso… - La chica abrió la revista y comenzó a leer en voz alta. – Los secretos mejor guardados del menor de los Lombardi en la página 19… - lo miro de forma retante.

-Shhh, cállate, mira, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, me dejas de molestar y tal vez, solo si … - Ramón no sabía que decía en aquella revista, nunca le tomo importancia, eran chismes y cosas fuera de lugar que nunca le interesaron para nada.

Poppy paso las paginas hasta llegar a la indicada.

-Ramón Lombardi, el estudiante más deseado por todos en el plantel, con una larga lista de… ¡oh por Dios! ¡56 amantes y contando! – grito entre risitas.

-Shhhh, cállate, no es lo que crees, mira, no es que me haya revolcados con todos ellos, con algunos solo tuve… ¡¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?! – se quejó para comenzar a caminar para alejarse de ella.

-¿En serio lo hiciste con 56? ¿Y me llamas zorra? Solo he tenido mis momentos con menos de 20 chicos, y no todo termino en un final "feliz", oye. – Poppy comento de mejor manera. – Creo que pusieron en la lista todo aquel con que coqueteaste, porque si no, bueno, eso te vuelve un ninfómano. – la chica comenzó a reír. - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te acostaste con todo el equipo de futbol? ¿Lo hiciste con los porristas? –

-¡Solo lo hice con un porrista! – dijo molesto – No entiendo porque la burla, él era una persona increíble y bailaba bien… -

-No me burlo de tus elecciones, solo… - Poppy no podía parar de reír, quien diría que ese chico tan moralmente correcto tendría una lista de amoríos tan larga. Siguió leyendo. – "Lamentablemente el más deseado bisexual de la universidad…" – se calló de golpe.

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunto molesto, pensaba que había encontrado alguna otra cosa con que torturarlo.

-¡¿Deseado bisexual?! – cuestiono con nerviosismo.

La mente de Poppy parecía trabajar al mil, "¡NO ERA GAY!" pensó, si no lo era, ella le estuvo coqueteando a un chico que si podría verla con esos ojos tan propios de cualquier heterosexual. Cubrió su escotado pecho con la revista mientras trataba de bajar su falda, que era de por sí bastante reveladora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ahora con que me vas a querer amenazar? ¿Dice que estoy calvo? ¿Qué me lio con menores de edad? ¿Qué chisme inventado leíste? – comento molesto.

-¡No eres gay! – chillo apenada. Al ver que el joven se le acercaba demasiado tratando de ver la revista que cubría su escote.

-¡Claro que no lo soy! –

-¡Pero tenías novio! –

-Si, porque soy bisexual, lo leíste y…. – Ramón comenzó a reír. – ¿Realmente pensaste que lo era? – le había quedado muy claro el mal entendido, ahora hacerse el sorprendido formaba parte de la diversión.

-Tenías novio y… cualquiera llegaría a esa conclusión, además tú no dijiste lo contrario. – comentó avergonzada bajando de manera obvia su falda.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Me has estado coqueteando todo este tiempo y hasta ahora te apenas. – dijo con sorna.

-¡No sabía que no eras gay! –

-Pero ¿Por qué ocultarte ahora? – cuestiono burlón.

-¿A qué te refieres con "ahora"? Tú, depravado, ¿me espiaste alguna vez? –

-¿Depravado yo? Vaya, yo no fui quien se metió a una oficina, se negó a salir por más que se lo pidieron y decidió dar todo un espectáculo. – Ramón sonrió al ver lo roja que se puso su cara. – Sabes, tienes suerte de que yo sea todo un caballero, imagínate que hubiera hecho otro en mi lugar al tener enfrente a una ofrecida como tú. – Ramón dio un par de pasos victoriosos lejos de ella. - ¿Podría esto contar como agresión sexual contra un hombre? Creo que sí, sabes, sigues sin tener manera de obligarme a participar en tú ridículo evento, que tengas suerte buscando remplazo. – Al ver que la chica no se movía por la pena le comento. – Oye, no tienes de que preocuparte, no eres muy atractiva, te falta mucho de todo para que pudieras gustarme, personalidad especialmente. – luego de algunas carcajadas malvadas, Poppy reacciono y se fue corriendo.

La chica cruzo el campus entero para devolver la revista a la biblioteca, nada salió como esperaba, cuando estaba en la fila para hacer tal cosa, decidió echarle una última hojeada. Se leía.

"Lamentablemente el más deseado bisexual de la universidad ha iniciado una relación seria, ambos son la combinación perfecta, ¿nos huele una futura boda? ¿quizás? Su novia es la prestigiosa… "

Poppy cerro la revista y la entrego a la bibliotecaria. No quería saber más del pasado de Ramón, nada de eso la ayudaría con su fin. "Tuvo una novia" pensó, recordó que el joven había dicho que lo habían rechazado dos veces, esa chica debió de ser la primera. Ese día ella trato de no topárselo de nuevo, siguió con sus clases y cuando alguna de sus amigas le preguntaba cómo le había ido, simplemente cambiaba el tema.

Al día siguiente, Ramón viajaba con una afelpada botarga de cupido en su auto.

-Entonces, ¿vas a trabajar hoy en esto? – dijo tratando de no ver a su voluminoso acompañante.

-Sip… - se escuchó decir feliz a Nube dentro de la botarga.

-Ya van a comenzar con sus estupideces. –

-Así es… -

-¿Enserio alguien es tan estúpido como para mandar regalos y cartas antes del festejo? –

-Si, tengo ya algunas cartas y regalos, sabes, el chiste de esto es que las citas se hagan antes para que vayan acompañados a la fiesta, señor don amargado, además, entre los regalos va uno muy especial para tú amada. – menciono agitando una caja pequeña de chocolates.

Ramón se relajó, soltó un par de carcajada para después decir.

-Sabes que te estoy dando un aventón solo por eso, ¿verdad? Mañana tendrá que venir en tu auto, no soy tu chofer. –

-Está bien, señor gruñón. -

Ese día Ramón no pudo ver trabajar a su hermano, pues había archivos que entregar en diferentes módulos de la universidad, insistió, casi rogo a la señora O´Hare que lo dejara hacerlo, terminaría inmediatamente con la ardua tarea. Pero la anciana quería entregar personalmente cada papel, para recorrer por última vez la universidad que la vio crecer como docente y alumna. Al joven casi le da un ataque de histeria, pues diez pasos cortos de la octogenaria, era un paso normal suyo, era más lenta que un caracol, si él iba enfrente la dejaba atrás con demasiada facilidad, si se ponía atrás, tenía que esperar al menos un minuto y medio para dar un solo paso. Aunque la última forma fue mejor, con paciencia logro acostumbrarse a su lentitud, se distraía con las cosas que pasaban alrededor, en los árboles, los estudiantes, escuchando las pláticas de los maestros.

Pasaron toda la mañana en ir al último piso de uno de los edificios, en él no había ascensores, Ramón llego a pensar que no era suficiente el sueldo que le pagaban, por toda la paciencia que tenía que usar con cada idea de la señora O´Hare. Cuando la iban de regreso, el joven bajaba cada nivel y esperaba a que la anciana descendiera a su ritmo; dejarla por delante le parecía mala idea, podría caerse y romperse la cadera, pero luego pensó "No sería una mala idea, en la camilla la bajarían más rápido." Claro que luego de razonarlo, el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la dicha de no tener que esperarla, no lo dejaría dormir. Al bajar al tercer piso y quedarse ahí viéndola dar pasos temblorosos, escucho una voz que llamo su atención.

-Solo voy por mi libro de matemáticas y podremos irnos. – dijo la chica con el cabello rosa.

Poppy acaba de entrar al pasillo acompañada de sus inseparables amigas, está abriendo su casillero, cuando de la nada ¡BOOM! Serpentinas y corazones en confeti salieron disparados, dentro de él había una caja de chocolates y una nota, todas a su alrededor gritaron emocionadas, era la primera vez que la hija del alcalde recibía un regalo como ese.

-¡Ah! ¡Que emoción, que emoción! – repetía sin parar. - ¿Qué hago? –

-¡Pues ábrelo! – gritaron las gemelas.

-Es solo una caja de chocolates. – dijo sin ninguna emoción Dj.

-No es solo una caja de chocolates, son los sentimientos y emociones que alguien siente por mí. – contesto Poppy abrazando la nota. – Es muy importante. –

Ramón se burlaba de ella escondido en las escaleras. Lo que él no sabía es que Poppy jamás en su vida había recibido un regalo en el día de san Valentín, supuso que siendo la chica más popular en cada nivel educativo, debía de tener muestras de afecto de sobra por esas fechas, pero no era el caso, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, la chica nunca había recibido un obsequios o cartas de amor, sin duda tenia flechados a muchos, pero ninguno se atrevía a expresarle sus sentimientos, cuando llego a la universidad, se hizo de un novio, por lo que ese sería el primer festejo sin compromiso, Poppy se moría de ansias por recibir cualquier regalo o muestra de afecto, pues el amor podría llamar a su puerta de nuevo. Abrió la carta y leyó para sus amigas.

"Hace años que mi corazón no latía, estaba quieto, intacto e inerte. Hace tiempo que no latía. No vibraba, ni sentía, ni gozaba. Estaba muerto, frio, perpetuamente dormido. Y aunque parezca increíble, esto no me causaba ninguna desdicha, me sentía afortunado, sin emoción alguna que me sobrecogiera, es más fácil comportarse teniendo hielo por sangre que lava hirviente en las venas, pensé todo este tiempo que era feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Pero me tope contigo, lago infinito de amapolas, tus ojos como estanques me hacen temblar, pienso que, si me sumergiera en ellos, jamás saldría de nuevo a respirar, y tu sonrisa, hasta el mismo sol te envidia y oculta tras las nubes. Desde hace tiempo que te conozco y no he tenido el valor de decirte estas palabras de frente. Te amo en las sombras de mis sueños, en las mañanas tempranas, en los días lluviosos, cuando el viento mese la copa de los árboles, te amo en todo momento. Y aun así, no puedo expresar ni un tercio de mis sentimientos por ti, mucho menos pararme enfrente de tu bella persona, recibe entonces estos chocolates que espero sean tan dulces como tú lo has sido conmigo … Anónimo"

-¡¿ANONIMO?! – preguntaron las gemelas en tono de queja.

Poppy no dejaba de suspirar mientras abría la caja de chocolates, se veían caros, además de deliciosos.

-No importa que sea anónimo, es hermoso. – expreso de manera soñadora. – creo que lo amo… - dijo tras soltar un suspiro.

-¡¿Disculpa?! - pregunto Ramón con tono enojado, saliendo de las escaleras y yendo hacia ellas. - ¿Qué dijiste? –

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto a la defensiva Dj Suki.

-No te incumbe. – le consto para luego ignorarla. - ¿Así de sencillo y ya? – le cuestiono indignado. – ¿Un completo desconocido dice que te ama y caes redonda a sus pies? ¿Qué no tienes dignidad? –

-¡Tú no tienes corazón! – se defendió la joven. – Quien escribió esta carta es sin dudas el chico más perfecto y genial que debe de existir, lo amo por eso, se necesita valor para hablar de lo que uno siente y si no hubiera firmado como anónimo, sin duda saldría con él. –

-¿En serio? No me digas. – menciono con tono burlón. – Sabes, allá al fondo hay un chico listo, ¿lo ves? Gordo con lentes y de baja estatura. –

Poppy volteo a ver en la dirección que le indicaba, era un joven bastante pasado de peso, tan redondo como un balón, la chica solía pensar que era un regordete hombre de nieve sin torso.

-Él es Stuart, me ayuda de vez en cuando con las tareas y es muy amable con todos. –

-Bueno, tal vez él es quien escribió la carta. – insinuó maquiavélico.

-Claro que no, él es… es muy… - respondía mientras lo miraba entregarle un cuaderno a alguien, la cara de ese chico le llegaba a la altura de sus pechos, no era ni agraciado, pero tampoco feo, algo que siempre le hacía recordarlo era su sudor, el hedor que este desprendía.

-¿Obeso? – termino por decir Ramón.

-¡Tímido! Iba a decir tímido, además, es muy metódico, no es para nada bueno en literatura, él no pudo ser. – sentencio animada por ello, no se imaginaba para nada en ninguna situación romántica con Stuart.

-¡Ah! Entonces realmente si te importa el físico, me imagino que, si descubrieras que un escuálido visco o un cerdo redondo lo escribió, lo desertarías de inmediato… las apariencias te importan ¿cierto? – comento burlándose del hecho de que la dulce joven realmente se fijaba mucho en la apariencia física.

-No, claro que no, digo… un chico atractivo estaría bien, pero, aunque no lo fuera, lo que ha escrito es hermoso y pienso corresponderle. –

-Oh… entonces los sentimientos importan, ¿Qué tal si es guapo, pero un tipo de lo peor? –

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto asustada mientras sostenía la carta contra su pecho.

-Que podría ser una mala persona, tal vez odia a los niños, pata perros y empuja a ancianos por las escaleras para que se rompan la cadera, yo que sé, alguien malo que solo quiere usar a la joven e ingenua hija del alcalde con algún fin raro… yo que sé, gente mala. –

-Nadie malo tendría un sentimiento tan bello y lo expresaría de una manera tan hermosa… no, yo lo amaría sin importar nada, le correspondería. – casi le grito en la cara.

-Claro, mentirosa, porque no subimos la apuesta, ¿Y si fuera uno de tus amigos? –

Poppy al escucharlo retrocedió, pensar en eso le causo temor y era una posibilidad, no podría ver a sus amigos nunca como otra cosa.

-Bueno, pues… no puede ser, los conozco y sé que yo no soy su tipo, no, ninguno de ellos pudo haberla escrito. – contestó segura de ello.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Qué tal si lo hice yo? – pregunto con una sonrisa malvada. - ¿Y si yo la escribí, saldrías conmigo? Has dicho que el físico no importa y tampoco la actitud, ¿saldrías conmigo? ¿Lo harías solo porque escribí un puñado de palabras bonitas? –


	19. Chapter 19

Fiesta en la playa

Sin saber lo que hacía Ramón había atrapado a la chica entre su cuerpo y su casillero, ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos rosados bien abiertos, parecía una situación tensa, pero Poppy comenzó a reír a carcajadas, incluso un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por la risa.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? -

-Lo que dijiste, sobre que tú… jajajaja… que hay una posibilidad de que tú… -

-Yo pude haberla escrito. – dijo indignado. – ¿No crees que puede hacerlo? Podría dedicarte un poema y estoy seguro que… -

-Seguro que puedes, pero tú no pudiste haber escrito esto. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque sigues enamorado de tú ex. –

Ramón se quedó congelado por un momento, ¿tan obvio era? Se separó de ella, estaba ahora consiente que seguía estando fuera de ser una opción para Poppy. "¿jamás me vera como alguien para ella?" su mente no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta.

-¿Esta bien? – Poppy le pregunto al verlo tan ido.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Señora O´Hare! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – se escuchó gritar a un joven en el piso de abajo.

-¡SEÑORA O´HARE! – Ramón reacciono para salir corriendo y mirar escaleras abajo.

La anciana se había tropezado y rodado escalones abajo, Ramón bajo de inmediata para ayudarla. "Por favor que no sea la cadera, que no sea la cadera." Se escuchaban los ruegos del joven mientras la mujer era sacada en camilla por un par de paramédicos. "¡Que estoy bien!" gritaba en respuesta de los rezos del joven. Realmente lo estaba, solo una pequeña torcedura en un tobillo y un golpe en la muñeca que le dejo un enorme moretón.

Poppy volvió a su casa, vivía en el penthouse de unos lujosos departamentos, quería disfrutar de su caja de chocolates sola, sin las gemelas que le pedían a gritos iniciar una investigación para dar con su admirador secreto o con la cara de molestia y la rara apatía de Dj Suki con el tema. Esa caja de chocolates la disfrutaría sola, se recostó sobre su cama y uno por uno los fue metiendo en su boca, saboreando el dulzor del confitado, la textura suave que se derretía en su boca, masticarlos mientras imaginaba a su enamorado "Sería alto, moreno, con cabello largo…" cada chocolate imaginaba a otro posible candidato, luego pensó, por lo que decía la carta, que ya debía de conocerlo, debía de ser alguien de la universidad, algún chico tímido, pero guapo, serio, pero apasionado en secreto, pensaba en todo aquello cuando su cuerpo comenzó a hacer un extraño sonido. Sus tripas gruñían, se movían de manera desagradable, algo no estaba bien, las sacudidas en su interior comenzaron a ser más intensas y molestas, aquello no iba a terminar bien, se sentó en su cama, abrazándose a sí misma, no perdió el tiempo, salió disparada al baño de su habitación, entro en el para no salir en un par de horas. Poppy pensó esa noche que moriría, pero como era normal en ella vio el lado positivo.

-Una purga de vez en cuando limpia bien tú intestino. – casi canto mientras tomaba un hidratante del refrigerador.

La joven futura alcaldesa pensó que aquella diarrea instantánea fue causada por el exceso de chocolate, porque de la caja no había queda ni uno solo, jamás en su vida había devorado una entera ella sola.

-Aprendí la lección, siempre hay que compartir. – dijo para sí misma antes de regresar a su cuarto para seguir con su rutina de la noche.

Lejos de ahí, en Cloud City, una esponjosa botarga llego a una lujosa casa.

-¿Tienes que usarla todo el tiempo? ¿No te la puedes quitar para ir y venir? – se quejó Ramón mientras trataba de hacerlo pasar por la puerta.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que sería ir con una mochila con esta cosa adentro y luego guardar la ropa en la mochila y cargarla mientras reparto las cartas? –

-¡¿Esta desnudos dentro de la botarga?! - cuestiono asqueado alejándose de él.

-Claro que lo estoy… - comento al quitarse la cabeza del cupido y alzando un poco del cuello mostrándole su desnudes.

-Creo que vomitare, ¿acaso no piensas en las bacterias? Dios, muchos otros usaron ese traje antes que tú y no creo que lo hayan mandado a la tintorería. –

-Exageras. – dijo Nube mientras olía algo. – Oye, ¿Qué es ese olor? Huele como a mis calcetines usados de una semana, no, espera, de dos semanas. –

-Eres tú. – Ramón menciono con obviedad.

-Vaya, que mal, tomare un baño. – mientras iba hacia arriba le hablo a su hermano. – Oye, creo que nuestro plan funciono a la perfección, no sospecho nada. –

-Excelente, pero… ¿estará bien? No te pasaste, ¿verdad? ¿Fue poco? No quiere que le pase nada, solo, tu sabes… que se sienta mal, no quiero que se deshidrate o se ponga tan mal que tenga que ir al médico, ¿Estás seguro que fue la cantidad suficiente? ¿Qué la podre ver mañana? –

-Tranquilo enamorado, tu noviecita estará bien, fue suficiente para una sola descarga. –

-Gracias a Dios. – menciono aliviado. – digo, no es que me interese, solo quiero ver qué cara tendrá mañana.

-Pues tienes que disfrutar de estos días porque serán los últimos en que puedas verla. –

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido.

-Tu sabes, la empresa te va a transferir, a no ser que tengas un motivo para permanecer más tiempo, la señora O´Hare podría pedir que detengan tu cambio, ya sabes, habiendo una buena razón, como… participar en un evento. –

Nube lo dejo solo para que reflexionara, esa noche Ramón no pudo dormir, eso no era nuevo para él, es más, le pareció que regresaba a la rutina normal. Se sentó alado de la ventana y pensó en todo lo que conllevaría participar en el evento de Poppy. Aun dudando, a la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la universidad, se dirigió inmediatamente con la chica.

-Buenos días. – le dijo muy sonriente.

-Buenos días, te ves demasiado sonriente él día de hoy… tú… ¿disfrutaste de tu caja de chocolates? –

-Mi regalo estaba delicioso. –

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunto incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. - ¿estás segura? ¿No pasó nada inusual? –

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Por nada, no, solo, dicen que comer chocolates en la noche hace daño y no es que me interese ni nada, pero… -

-Oh, por eso me cayeron pesados, es bueno saberlo. –

-¿Tuviste una cita con el inodoro? – comento burlón.

-Sí, pero no la hubiera tenido si me hubieras dicho eso ayer. – dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

Aquel acto desconcertó a Ramón, ¿estaban teniendo una charla normal? Si, lo estaban, incluso llegaba a ser amistosa. Y algo raro ocurrió, esperaba que los resultados de la broma le causaran felicidad, pero no paso así, estaba más preocupado por hacer lo necesario para permanecer más tiempo en la universidad.

-Sabes, estuve pensando y…bueno, siendo que mi hermano está participando en tú evento. –

-No es mi evento, es el evento de todos. –

-Claro, como sea, y añadiendo que la señora O´Hare esta incapacitada un par de semanas, creo, bueno, ya sabes, las cosas encajan. –

-¿Encajan para qué? – Poppy se detuvo, lo miro muy atenta y luego dice. – No me digas que… tú quieres… vas a … -

-Bueno, si ya no te interesa lo entiendo. – comento para irse caminando, sonriendo, sabiendo que la chica le rogaría.

-¡Espera! ¡claro que aun quiero! Sería increíble que tú participara. – grito yendo tras de él.

-Pues… - dijo deteniéndose de golpe y dándose vuelta, cosa que casi hace que choquen de frente. – solo lo hago porque tuviste suerte, iré por mi café, no olvides darme el horario de los ensayos. –

-¡Si! – escucho gritar a la joven.

A pesar de la afirmación de Ramón, Poppy no podría verlo en todo ese tiempo, solo se encontraron de nuevo tras darle el horario y sus clásicos saludos matinales, ahora estaban ambos muy ocupados, en esa semana, la chica con la organización de diversas actividades y el joven cumpliendo los pendientes de la octogenaria.

Pero otra persona que tampoco tenía tiempo de sobra, ni para fantasear, era el mayor de los Lombardi. Nube estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo normal y el de medio tiempo, repartir cartas de enamorados, alguno que otro ramo de flores y cientos de cajas de chocolate, no pensó que le consumiera todo su tiempo. Recordaba en todo momento la fiesta que se disponía hacer para su pequeño hermano, esta no se había cancelado y Ramón al fin parecía tener interés en ella, todo estaba listo para darla ese mismo fin de semana, su padre estaba fuera en un evento y tendría la casa sola, solo quedaba un pequeño detalle, correr la voz.

-Solo nubosos. –

Fue lo único que le pudo decir a un amigo cuando le entrego unos volantes, en ellos se leía "Pase especial, amigas entran gratis". La orden era sencilla, nadie entraba a la fiesta sin uno de esos volantes, muchos ya conocían la regla principal, "solo nubosos" y claro que cuando se refería a "amigas entran gratis" se esperaban que fueran nubosas también. El joven repartió los papeles a todo aquel que tuviera cabellos blancos, bastante destacada era la diferencia entre un troll y un nuboso, más cuando vio a un joven con lentes oscuros y cabellos blancos destellantes, nadie lo culparía de un error tan descomunal.

Para el final de la tarde ese mismo chico de brillante cabellera estaba en camino a recoger a unas coloridas chicas. Poppy andaba corriendo de un lado a otro de su cuarto tratando de ver que le faltaba.

-Mi identificación, mi liga del cabello. – menciono poniéndose una boba y cursi liga ochentera en la muñeca que hacia juego con sus tenis. – ah, y no olvidemos la protección. – dijo al meter un preservativo en el bolsillo trasero de su short.

La joven estaba lista, luego de la pesada semana y el malestar de los chocolates anónimos, para relajarse luego de semanas, tal vez un par de meses, de no haber ido a ninguna fiesta. Normalmente la agenda de Poppy estaba llena de cumpleaños, eventos, reuniones ruidosas y un montón de festejos donde hacía de todo, desde las cosas más infantiles, hasta revolcones increíbles, aunque ninguno terminaba en nada serio. Esa noche esperaba tener algo suerte, quería divertirse en grande, conocer a alguien y pasar una noche apasionante.

Seda, Satín, Dj Suki, Poppy y Diamantino llegaron al lugar, jamás había ido a ese lado de Cloud City, se veía bastante exclusivo, casas tan grandes que eran prácticamente mansiones, todas parecidas entre si y teniendo acceso a la playa, uno diría que era fácil salir en una calle recta, pero era tan larga y confusa, que daba la sensación de andar en un enorme laberinto sin fin. Pero, aun así, con todo eso en contra, no les costó trabajo llegar, la casa tenia música alta, luces y gente divirtiéndose a sus alrededores.

-Que gran fiestón. – dijo Diamantino - pero será aún más grande cuando yo esté en el. –

-¿Disculpa? – se quejó Seda.

-Oh, cierto… cuando estemos en el. – corrigió.

El joven en la puerta lo vio con algo de duda, debía dejar pasar a todo aquel que trajera el volante, pero ¿y las chicas? No eran nubosas. Apenas iba a decir algo sobre eso, cuando Diamantino comento.

-Date prisa, no ves que nos están esperando, los invitados especiales que levantaran esta fiesta acaban de llegar, mueve y déjanos pasar. –

El chico en la puerta, que estaba ya algo alcoholizado, les abrió el paso, en cada fiesta Nube tenia siempre algún invitado especial del cual nadie sabía, supuso que en ese caso serían ellos.

Era un verdadero reventón, gente bailando en la mesa, en la sala, ¡En la barra de la cocina! Todos disfrutando de la música, la comida, los brownies espaciales, y bastante alcohol y alguna cosilla extra que Nube siempre se negaba a revelar.

El grupo se separó, Diamantino se fue al lugar más lleno de gente para tratar de ser el centro de atención, mientras que Dj Suki lo siguió para ver que no se lastimara a sí mismo. Las gemelas decidieron hacer un listado de los chicos más guapos de aquel lugar. Algo tenían en común, todos bebieron de aquel ponche mágico que el anfitrión preparo. Poppy le había dado un par de tragos cuando sintió que los efectos de un narcótico le llegaron de golpe.

-Chicos, creo que no deberíamos de beber mucho esta noche, porque… -

Pero no pudo advertirles, Dj Suki ya llevaba la mitad de uno de esos vasos, Diamantino estaba en una competencia de tomar varios y las gemelas ya iban por el segundo. Poppy no se preocupó, solían ir en grupo a fiestas así, luego se separaban y cada quien regresaba a su casa como podía, eran adultos después de todos, juntarse en el desayuno a contar las anécdotas nocturnas era lo más divertido después de una noche de juerga.

La joven de cabellos rosa cual pastel siguió adelante, observando entre las habitaciones como la fiesta se filtraba hasta el lugar más profundo de la casa, tras girar en un pasillo se topó con un cuarto lleno de gente que aplaudía y gritaba, pero en la puerta de esta había un listón que decía "zona vip".

-Lo siento, chica, si no pagas, no pasas. – le dijo un joven con rastas blancas y piel bastante tostada.

-¿Qué hacen adentro? – Poppy estaba dispuesta a pagar, siempre y cuando lo que ahí hubiera fuese divertido.

-Un concurso de quien besa mejor, el juez está dudando desde hace rato, lleva besándose con los empatados un buen tiempo, ¿quieres ayudarlo a decir? – pregunto sosteniendo un bote lleno de dinero.

-Porque no… - contesto metiendo algo de efectivo en él.

El mundo parecía girar, entre más se movía, más sentía que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina, no era una sensación desagradable, ver el mundo con un aro de arcoíris iridiscente que se ensanchaba con las luces de las lámparas, le parecía graciosa la falta de sensibilidad en su nariz, la cual juraba que no existía en un debate mental de si todo aquello, junto con las extrañas siluetas que la rodeaban, eran reales o no. Tal vez, y estaba muy segura, estaba durmiendo en algún lugar de esa enorme casa, y todo a su alrededor no era más que un sueño. Le dio un último sorbo a su bebida para entregársela a alguien, tenía enfrente de si al chico, que ella juraba era el más guapo y galante que jamás conoció, siendo devorado a besos por dos personas, un hombre joven y una chica de pechos enormes, los aparto con torpeza, entrego con frenesí el mejor beso de su vida a aquel juez desconocido, que al igual que ella se entregó completo en aquella acción.

El público estaba dividido entre quienes abucheaban a la nueva participante, los que decían a gritos "¡Sigue, sigue!" y los pocos que vitoreaban la impetuosa forma de besar de aquella chica de cabellos rosados. Fueron los mejores minutos de su vida, el joven poso una mano en su espalda, acercándola más a él, para alzar la otra mano con el pulgar extendido en señal de que había una ganadora. Aplausos, gritos de agrado y lamento, todo era conmoción en la habitación.

-Eso estuvo bien, ¿Cuánto gane? – pregunto Poppy bastante mareada.

-¿Cuánto? – pregunto el juez que tenía cabeceos constantes, por el sabor de su saliva, era claro que estaba bastante pasado de copas. - ¿Cómo que cuánto? –

-El dinero, para entrar pagas ¿no? Quien gana se lleva el dinero, ese es el premio. – dijo para reír torpemente, la brillantina que ella juraba flotaba por todas partes le hacía cosquillas imaginarias.

-Ese no es el premio. – comento casi como un susurro, pegándola más a él con la mano que tenía en su espalda y bajando con la otra hasta sus glúteos, restregando su endurecido bulto contra sus caderas.

Poppy lo miro extasiada, aquello era grande, tuvo que morderse fuerte el labio para no soltar un gemido que estaba ya en la punta de su lengua, quería abrirse para él, se sentía ya lista para eso. Fueron dando torpes pasos hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la pared, el juez comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, mientras comenzaba a envestirla con sus caderas. Eso no estaba nada mal, era bastante agradable, pero aquellas sombras tenían muecas torcidas, la observaban con cuencas de ojos vacías y murmuraba.

-¡No, no! ¡Para! ¡No quiero! No con ellos mirándome. – dijo Poppy abrazándose a él un poco asustada por el mal viaje.

-¿No quieres público? Si, a mí tampoco me gusta que miren, vamos a un lugar más privado. – le contesto entre risas.

La jalo de la mano, casi arrastrándola entre los pasillos de la mansión, que ahora le costaba trabajo recordar, ¿por dónde había entrado? ¿Dónde estaba la puerta? Aquel lugar le parecía un sinfín de pasajes que no llevaban a ningún lado. Giraron en una esquina y él joven que la acompañaba le arrebato un vaso a un desconocido, lo bebió sin problemas para luego arrojarlo lejos. Se detuvieron en seco, había alguien obstruyendo el paso al segundo piso.

-Hola. – saludo el hombre que a los ojos de Poppy era solo una cortina de humo.

-Déjame pasar. – le exigió el juez.

-¿Ya escogiste a una? –


	20. Chapter 20

Amantes nocturnos

.

-Si… - le contesto sujetando a la joven por la cintura. – Ahora quítate. –

La bruma, que Poppy juraba tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de un gato de Cheshire, la miro con sus ojos estrellados.

-¿Segura que la escoges a ella? –

-¡Solo quítate! –

-Bien, bien, yo solo quiero estar seguro de que luego no te arrepientas. –

La neblina se apartó, apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando escucharon que les dijo.

-Una selfie de recuerdo. –

El flashazo hizo a Poppy recuperar parte de sus sentidos, comenzaba a sentir de nuevo su nariz y las puntas de sus pies, podría decir que ya no veía brillantina inexistente o colores y puntos, pero se adentraron a una parte de la casa que estaba en penumbras, silenciosa, la música de la gran fiesta de abajo no era más que un eco lejano en el segundo piso. Eso le gusto, era lo suficientemente privado, tal como le gustaba, el muchacho la jalo de forma brusca haciéndola tropezar en las escaleras, aunque claro, nunca toco el suelo, pues la detuvo el arrastre continuo; se detuvo de golpe, se giró hacia ella y tomándola por las caderas la obligo a sentarse sobre una mesilla, algunas cosas sonaron romperse, varios objetos se cayeron tras Poppy ocupar su lugar.

-Creo que rompimos algo. – menciono preocupada, al dueño de la casa seguramente no le gustaría eso.

-No te preocupes. – decía mientras la besa la fuerza.

-No, basta, aquí no. – decía tratando de zafarse, pues sentada des ahí podía ver con facilidad escaleras abajo, donde el chico que los dejo pasar constantemente miraba, dedujo que no lograba verlos, pero el ruido que hicieron seguro había llamado su atención.

-Oh, vamos, no te arrepientas ahora. – se quejó a la vez que se escuchaba como se bajaba el cierre del pantalón, para luego buscar y bajar el cierre de su diminuto short.

-¡No! – le grito, para luego bajar la voz tras ver que el chico, que aún le parecía un cumulo de nubes, subía unos cuantos escalones y parecía escucharlos atento. – Aquí no. – susurro a su oído, con voz seductora. – Quiero hacerlo en una cama, anda, ¿Qué no hay cuartos en esta casa? –

-Bien, como quieras. – dijo molesto levantándola.

Poppy enredo sus piernas sobre sus caderas, el joven con algo de dificultad y mucha torpeza abrió una puerta, casi se caen, pero lo evito poniéndola a ella contra el muro. Eso la dejo un poco si aire, no le dolió, pero sin duda ese chico la estaba tratando con una rudeza que no estaba muy segura de decir que le gustara. Besos y caricias se dieron ahí, las caderas del joven se movían alocadas, pero en esa posición no cumplían con ningún cometido, con bastante frustración, la lanzo a la cama, fue tan rudo que al caer de costado reboto un par de veces.

-¡Oye! – se quejó, todo estaba muy oscuro, cierto que una nítida luz se filtraba entre las ventanas, y gracias a ella se podía ver las silueta de las cosas, pero ¿que tal si no hubiera habido una cama? Y en el caso que conociera el lugar ¿Qué tal si no le atinaba?

-Vamos, me estoy enfriando. – contesto embravecido mientras se quitaba torpemente la ropa y la arrojaba lejos.

-Ese no es mi problema. – dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesta a irse, pero la tiro de nuevo a la cama de un empujón, de forma ansiosa la tomo del short y se los quito de un tirón con todo y bragas, dejando su sexo desnudo. - ¡Hey! Te he dicho que… -

Poppy trato de ponerse de pie, pero el joven la empujo de nuevo recostándola, aprovechando su intento tan lento de volver a incorporarse, se arrodillo encima de ella, mientras luchaba con su camisa que se negaba a salir. La chica podía ver la silueta de un miembro enorme enfrente de ella, trato de ver al chico y le pareció sumamente gracioso verlo pelear con su vestimenta. No era una mala persona, solo estaba pasado de copas, y seguramente algo drogado, solo quería divertirse y ella también, podía con eso, ella estaba más sobria, una ventaja de la que sacaría provecho. Imitando al desconocido, también se quitó su camisa y su sostente, para estar en iguales condiciones. Termino antes que él, se recostó para entretenerse tratando de visualizar la silueta bien torneada del joven.

-Espero que estés lista. – dijo el desconocido tomándola con fuerza de las muñecas, posándolas por encima de su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, vinimos a hacer el amor, no la guerra. – le comento al notar que su rudeza no disminuía.

-¿Vas a llorar? – pregunto con tono sarcástico- Vaya princesita con la que me tope, si no estás lista para las grandes ligas mejor dímelo de una vez, hay muchos otros que morirían por estar en tu lugar en este momento, el lugar número dos o tres por ejemplo.-

-Bien. - dijo segura de sí misma. - ¿Por qué no vas por ellos? Hasta podrían hacer un trio, porque si quieres jugar conmigo son mis reglas o nada, si no puedes con eso… pues, creo que yo me iré por el chico de las escaleras, se veía más agradable. –

-¿Quieres discutir? ¿Ahora? ¿Es enserio? –

-¿Yo? ¿Discutir? No, para nada, tú eres el que discutes, quieres cambiarme ¿no? Tomate tu tiempo en escoger a alguien más, solo espero que tú "amiguito" aguante la espera. – Poppy tomo entre sus manos aquel grueso miembro y comenzó a masajearlo.

-Ah no, eso no… crees que soy un mocoso, se lo que haces y no voy a caer en tú jueguito. –

-¿Enserio? ¿No será que tienes miedo? –

-Yo siempre dirijo esto. – menciono poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, obligándola a tratar de modo más rudo a aquel órgano con masajes más toscos y rápidos. – Siempre lo hago, siempre voy arriba. –

-Si, tienes miedo. – contestó victoriosa

-No, no lo tengo. –

-Tienes miedo a que alguien te de la mejor cogida de tú vida, a no poder resistirte, no puedes dejarte llevar por alguien más. –

-Si… no… ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto bastante desubicado.

-Ha que deberías de estar abajo, inténtalo, tal vez te guste. -

-Me gusta estar arriba. – dijo recostándola y restregando su miembro contra su vientre.

-Bien, chico rudo. – Poppy recupero su sobriedad por completo el sentir como su órgano se endurecía cada vez más. – Solo bésame antes de que todo empiece, ¿crees poder hacerlo? –

Esa orden fue acatada apenas el sonido de su voz se calló, Poppy pronto lo envolvió en una guerra de besos y caricias que tenían como único fin saber quién de ellos sería el que terminara en postura sumisa, el chico lo sabía bien, por lo que se negaba a ceder, mordidas, chupetones y estrujones los mantenían muy activos, hasta que la vencedora invicta se corono montándose sobre su víctima.

-Perdiste. – menciono contenta. – Ahora tienes que dármelo todo. – dijo mientras hacía entrar en ella aquel miembro erecto.

Eso casi noqueo al chico que no pudo más que soltar un gemido melodioso que resonó en toda la habitación a la vez que la sostenía con fuerza de sus caderas, gracias a que la música era fuerte, lo que sucedía en ese cuarto se confundía fácilmente con el alto volumen y ajetreo de charlas y risas.

-Cariño… la tienes grande. – decía vuelta loca al dar brinquitos y mover su cadera en todas direcciones en un intento abrumador de que su invitado entrara por completo en ella, ¿Cómo no gozarlo? Era grueso y largo, sus pliegues conectaban con los suyos a la perfección, por un leve momento aquello le recordó algo, pero lo olvido de inmediato al tener que ayudarse apoyando sus manos, una en su pecho musculoso y la otra en la pared, para poder empujar su cadera y que su miembro entrara al fin por completo. – ¡Si! ¡Ay, si! ¡A eso vinimos! – exclamo, mientras bailaba contenta.

-Esto aún no acaba. – se quejó entre gemidos alzando sus caderas. – Aun no me tienes. – con sus manos la presiono un poco más, faltaba solo un par de centímetros para que fuera una penetración profunda, Poppy acepto gustosa la ayuda y abrió más su compas.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo, galán?! – la chica se deleitaba con aquello que le embonaba a la perfección, era exacto, a la medida de ella, como le gustaba, daba sin cesar movimientos adelante y atrás extasiada.

El joven dejo escapar un par de risas para luego decir.

-Aun no me doy por vencido. – comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, alzando sus caderas, como si tratara de quitársela de encima.

Poppy está un más encantada, montar aquel chico era complicado, todo un reto, no era como los otros con los que había dormido, aquellos que se entregaban a sus pies y le daban todo lo suyo sin queja alguna, él era distinto, domarlo era difícil, como un potro salvaje, un semental que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, doblegarlo sería sencillo con más dulzura y placer que siendo ruda como él lo estaba siendo con ella, no tardo en caer ante el suave vaivén de sus caderas, en ese baile que lo acariciaba. Gemidos constantes salían de su boca, uno tras otros, cada vez más fuertes. Poppy llego al fin al orgasmo, y como no tenerlo, el chico estrujaba sus senos, pellizcando con fuerza sus pezones, saturada de su aroma, su calor, el sonido rítmico de su respiración, la estimulación era espectacular. Soltó un grito catártico al llegar a la clímax.

Poppy llego al orgasmo, sí, pero ¿Y él? Aunque estaba completamente embelesado por la chica, no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

-¿Demasiado suave? – pregunto un tanto preocupada de que él no la hubiera pasado tan bien.

-No, es solo que yo necesito un poco más. – Le contesto mientras la recostaba e iba poniendo encima de ella. – ¿Esta vez, puedo…? –

-Claro, es tu turno. – dijo Poppy mientras se acomodaba boca arriba y abría sus piernas para que se divirtiera él a su estilo.

No sabía si eso fuera un acierto o un error, pues el desconocido no tuvo consideración alguna en penetrarla hasta el fondo, casi la desgarra, eso la hizo gritar, enterró sus uñas en su espalda arañándolo, dejando zarpazos marcando desde el alta hasta baja espalda, aun así, el chico no se contuvo, era tosco y agresivo, el dolor en su espalda parecía agradarle, entre más le enterraba las uñas más lo gozaba, gemía extasiado, movía con más entusiasmo sus caderas, después de algunos movimientos más, tomo una de sus piernas forzándola hasta llevarla por encima de su hombro, siguió con su trabajo sin dejarlas descansar; Poppy al principio no le agrado, mentiría si negaba que un par de gordas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero conforme los movimientos comenzaron a tener sentido "¡Vaya!" solo podía pensar eso, ese joven tenía su propio estilo de hacer las cosas, parecía que buscaba complacerse a sí mismo con ella, como si fuera una muñeca inflable; pero por como gemía, su respiración, la postura, eso no pasaba, él buscaba complacerla a ella, sabia donde tocarla, donde encenderla, si, era demasiado tosco, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Poppy comenzara a clamar.

-¡Más, más adentro… más! – trataba con frustración permanecer pegada a él, que se quedara dentro más tiempo, pero el joven metía y sacaba su órgano chocando sus caderas haciendo un ruido exquisito.

-Poppy… - suspiro él chico tras gemir. – Eres hermosa. –

-¿Qué? – esa palabras sacaron de juego a la chica, no fue lo que dijo, sino el tono, había sido cálido, tan tierno y lleno de afecto. - ¿Qué dijiste? – solo quería algo de una noche, jamás se aprovecharía de los sentimientos de alguien para tener un revolcón.

-Yo… dije. – él joven no podía conseguir decir nada, las bajas pasiones lo hacían gritar con ferocidad, gemía sin ninguna restricción. – Yo … estar aquí contigo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en tanto… tanto tiempo, era hermosa. – bajo su pierna de su hombro para poder abrazarla mientras seguía penetrarla.

-Pues… Gracias. – Poppy no era de hablar en esas situaciones, solía dejarse llevar sin preocupación, no pensaba, solo lo hacía, un "sí, vamos, más" de vez en cuando, una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta, pero ¿una charla? Ese chico estaba cambiando todas las reglas de su juego, estaba segura que esperaba una respuesta luego del alago. – Oye… yo creo… tú eres… bueno… tú cuerpo, no, tu sonrisa, no recuerdo como es, pero… ya sé, tú espalda. – Se sintió tan apenada, no sabía que cumplido darle, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿estaría bien preguntarle eso ahora? ¿Lo tomaría a mal? Era claro que él la conocía.

-Que torpe eres. – dijo mientras soltaba un par de risas.

-Oye… es solo que me tomaste con la guardia baja. –

-No es difícil dar un cumplido, basta con decir que tus ojos son como dos estanques, profundos, inmensos, cuando los veo, no puedo dejar temer en perderme en ellos, y tu sonrisa… Dios, es tan hermosa, los días se vuelven grises cuando el sol se oculta tras las nubes, celoso de su belleza, tú me haces… me haces… - el joven volvía a perderse en las oleadas de placer, pero al igual que Poppy, era solo por momentos, volviendo a la conciencia de la plática.

-¿Qué te hago? – pregunto curiosa de la respuesta.

-Me haces… sentir vivo, soy tan feliz, aunque no lo parezca, me encanta estar a tu lado, Poppy… solo pídemelo y te lo entregare todo. –

-¿Tienes más que darme? – pregunto burlona, la charla era un tanto cursi, pero esas últimas palabras se habían tornado serias, además que le recordaron de inmediato a aquella nota anónima de los chocolates. ¿Podría tratarse de su admirador secreto?

-Sí, solo dime que me amas y yo… por favor, solo dilo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. – dijo mientras le daba unas buenas estocadas que Poppy no pudo evitar disfrutar.

-¿Qué me estas proponiendo? ¿Qué salgamos? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? – La chica seguía con ese tono de burla, y es que aquello había sonado como una propuesta de matrimonio, en muchas borracheras proponer ese tipo de cosas era común, le causo risa, pero no quería ofender al chico que parecía decirlo con bastante sinceridad. - ¿Solo tengo que decir que te amo? ¿solo eso y te tendré entero esta noche? –

-Lo digo enserio. – se quejó. – Yo te amo. – comento entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Bien, yo también lo hago, hablo enserio. – Mintió. – Quiero que me lo des todo… te amo, yo te amo… - Poppy no sabía su nombre, no podía nombrar a su acompañante.

-Poppy, te amo… de verdad lo hago. – dijo esta vez con algo de melancolía.

-Yo también. – "O al menos por esta noche" pensaba ella. –Te amo y mucho. –

-Por favor, tú no me dejes, no lo soportaría de nuevo, por favor. – el joven la abrazo con más fuerte mientras seguía la copula.

-No lo hare, ahora eres mío, no te dejare. –

Tras decir aquello el joven le regalo el más apasionando de sus besos para seguir con su deber, Poppy se dejó amar, cada minuto la situación cambiaba, daba un giro inesperado, había dicho aquellas palabras para acallar a un ebrio, y seguramente drogado joven que sin duda era el mejor amante con el que había estado, eso era todo, dos personas perdidas en alcohol dejando que el placer los consumiera, pero, esas dulces palabras, la charla amena, la carta, los chocolates, el admirador anónimo, todo parecía tener sentido ahora, ese chico hacía sentir que todo era diferente, le daba al acto carnal una virtud impropia, parecía que si se estaba entregando por completo, y Poppy no podía evitar recibirlo con todo el corazón, él parecía tan herido, lastimado, fatigado de andar a la deriva. Con esa brusca forma de ser, con cada mano sostuvo la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, llevándolas hasta sus hombros, Poppy daba gracias que su cuerpo fue muy flexible, el joven fue un poco más allá, abriendo su compas recorriendo sus piernas dobladas a cada costado para luego penetrarla de forma violenta, por un momento pensó que le rompería la cadera, pero el dolor era un aguja en el enorme pajar de placer puro que la hacía perderse, sentía que llegaría a la gloria y que cualquier hueso roto valdría la pena. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el segundo para ella, y al parecer el primero desde hacía mucho tiempo, para él. Soltaron un delicioso gemido al uni solo, después cayeron en un profundo sueño tras esa ardua tarea.

.

.

.

La mañana llego tardía, el reflejo del sol en un espejo llego a los ojos de la invitada, quien con algo de pereza al fin se estiro gustosa de sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo bien trabajado la noche anterior, sus piernas le temblaban, su cadera parecía zumbar y su cuerpo, que olor tan esquicito, ¿Qué fragancia la cubría? No sabía, con sus manos toco sus muslos, las fue subiendo por su torso, pecho, cuello y de manera sutil olio toda esa sustancia recolectada. Estiro de nuevo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, miro curiosa a su alrededor, una habitación grande, pero sencilla, en madera de tonos azul cielo, cortinas blancas en las ventanas, casi transparentes que le permitían vislumbrar a lo lejos las bellas olas del mar; la cama donde estaba era suave y cómoda, las sabanas que la cubrían eran azul marino claro, de una suavidad indescriptible, pero de algodón sin duda. Voltio ligeramente a su costado y pudo ver a un joven dormir boca abajo con la cabeza tapada con una enorme almohada, respiraba de forma profunda y relajada, parte de su espalda estaba descubierta, por lo que veía con facilidad las gruesas marcas que habían dejado sus rasguños.

Un ligero sonido llamo su atención, en el piso, entre montones de ropa, sonó su celular, algo asustada de que eso perturbara el sueño de su acompañante, lo tomo de inmediato, era un mensaje de Dj Suki en el chat grupal titulado "búhos trasnochados"

"¿Qué tal su noche, todos bien?"


	21. Chapter 21

Resaca y consecuencias

.

.

Las gemelas respondieron:

"Con resaca, pero una buena lista de teléfonos de galanes"

Diamantino contesto:

"No sé dónde estoy, hace frio, hay lodo y todo está lleno de vacas."

Algo alterada Dj Suki mando un mensaje de voz:

"Diamantino ¡¿Dónde estás?! Iré por ti, manda tú ubicación, Poppy, ¿tu como estas?"

Poppy comento con una serie de emoticones y una sola frase:

"Todo super aquí, luego les cuento."

Para después mandar una selfie donde se veía ella cubriéndose con la sabana y su acompañante con la espalda y parte de los glúteos descubiertos, añadiendo con esta el texto "vean todo lo que me comí anoche."

Tras dejar de ver el teléfono, puso toda su atención en la persona a su costado, su espalda era para soñar, quería besarla, morderla y sus glúteos, tan redondos y voluptuosos.

-Todo lo que soñé. – dijo suspirando para sí misma. Se acercó a él con la intención de darles los buenos días con una voz seductora, cuando estaba a punto de levantar la almohada que cubría su identidad, escucho una acalorada charla subir las escaleras.

-¡Papá! No te esperábamos… pensé que llegarías la próxima semana. – se escuchó la voz de un hombre joven.

-Tuviste otra de tus juergas ¿verdad? – se escuchó decir mientras pateaba algo que sonó como cristales rotos.

-No… no, ¿Cómo crees? Solo no hemos limpiado, siempre tenemos la casa así, la limpiamos antes de que llegues. – comento mientras se escuchaba como aquellas piezas rotas con sus pies, estaban en el pasillo.

-Te conozco, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – Le pregunto con ferocidad.

-Él… pues esta, es que él… -

El sonido de algunas puertas abriéndose se iba acercando más y más a la habitación donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué haces? – se escuchó preguntar la voz joven.

-Si encuentro a otra de tus "amiguitas" escondida en algún lado, te vas, esto no es un motel. – amenazo con voz severa.

-No, no lo es… claro que lo entiendo, lo entendí desde hace mucho, pero que tal si no abres esta puerta. – se escuchó detenerse los pasos enfrente de la habitación. – Es que… está dormido y ya sabes, hace tanto que no lo hace. –

-Quítate de la puerta. –

-Papá… es que… mi hermano realmente estaba exhausto ayer y no creo que… -

-Quiero hablar con tú hermano… - la voz del señor se escuchaba cada vez más molesta.

-De verdad… es que… -

Poppy entendió la indirecta del chico tras la puerta, le estaba dando tiempo para salir de ahí, o al menos de esconderse, pero por cómo se escuchaba la voz del padre, quedarse bajo la cama o en el baño no era una opción. Tomo sus cosas, se vistió tan rápido como pudo y abrió una de las ventanas más cercana a la cama, estaba en el segundo piso de esa encantadora mansión, cuando comenzó a sacar su cuerpo por ella, se detuvo y regreso a la cama, le regalo un apasionado beso en la nuca a su amante nocturno a la vez que lo cubría con la sabana.

-Te buscare, lo prometo. –

Poppy no tardo ni un segundo más, su plan era salir al tejado del segundo piso y de ahí buscar alguna manera de bajar, saco primero un pie, tratando de tantear el terreno, pero apenas lo poso, esta termino cediendo haciendo que la chica rodara por el tejado y cayera sobre un enorme montículo de arena, suerte para ella, ya que eso amortiguo su caída. Bastante atarantada por el golpe, se levantó y corrió tanto como le dieron las piernas, aun sin saber en qué dirección, siguió la orilla de la playa esperando encontrar la salida.

Por otro lado, dentro de la casa, el joven apenas si noto el beso, se estiro, pudo ver a alguien salir por la ventana, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, solo se volteó y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Ramón, hijo… lo que tú hermano dice es… - El señor Lombardi lo miro sorprendido. - ¿Está dormido? -

-Sí, ya ves, te dije que dormía. – Menciono algo preocupado de que la chica siguiera en la habitación, pero notar la ventana abierta, intuyo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, ya era hora ¿Durmió toda la noche? –

-No lo sé, creo que sí. –

-Excelente, me alegra saber que venció su insomnio, pero eso no quiere decir que no te castigue, la casa es un desastre. –

-Lo sé, Papá… lo siento. –

La charla se fue alejando del pasillo y cuando ya era solo un eco casi inaudible, Ramón se despertó de golpe, "Te buscare, lo prometo." Era dicha por una voz dulce.

-¡Poppy! – Casi grito su nombre tras sentarse de golpe. – Dios… ¿Qué paso anoche? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras se estiraba. Sentía su cuerpo diferente, más que nada cansado y desubicado por la primera noche que dormía con normalidad.

Tallando con algo de rudeza su cara, tratando de así obtener algo de ganas para levantarse, puso un pie fuera de la cama pisando sin querer un sobre azul, lo levanto del piso, era un condón sin usar.

-Agh… Nube. – dijo rodando los ojos y lanzándolo al buro a un costado de su cama.

Su hermano le había dado ese condón antes de la fiesta, se lo puso en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero al ver que estaba intacto, sospecho que no había llegado a nada con nadie.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. – se decía mientras veía su rostro en el espejo del baño. – Lo bueno de los sueños húmedos es que no tienes que cuidarte de nada. – comento para sí mismo.

A su parecer no había nada fuera de lugar, todas las cosas en su habitación estaban como las dejado. Dudo cuando tomo la ducha por algunas marcas, mordidas en su cuello y arañazos tan marcados que llego a pensar que alguien le clavo un tenedor o trinche en algún alocado faje. Al tender su cama, se percató la sabana tenia algunas manchas blancas, al parecer, de semen; suspiro apenado, una cosa era tener algún sueño pervertido y otra era venirse mientras dormía, tendría que quitar las colchas y lavar todo, al hacerlo, noto que esta de atoro con algo, logró zafarla, pero ¿Qué era esa cosa entre el colcho y la cama? Lo miro sin sacarlo, "¿una liga de color?" pensó al verlo, si, eso parecía, estaba a punto de sacarla cuando alguien abrió su puerta.

-Hijo, ¿estas despierto? –

Ramón trato de ocultar sus sabanas, no quería que nadie supiera lo que le había pasado anoche.

-Si, si y creo que hoy es un día perfecto para lavar mis sabanas, yo solo… -

-¿No las habías lavado ya? –

-No, bueno, lave unas, pero esas eran otras y estas son nuevas, pero están sucias y… -

-No sé lo que ocultan tú y tu hermano, pero si están guardando un secreto más les vale que lo digan. – le hablo con severidad.

-No hay ningún secreto, yo solo, creo que mis sabanas están sucias. –

-Me alegra que despertaras con ansias de limpiar, porque la casa es un desastre, me sorprende que la tengan así de sucia mientras no estoy, ¿seguro que no hubo una fiesta anoche? –

-¿Una fiesta? – dijo tratando de no sonar a mentira. – Claro que no, solo que ambos hemos estado ocupados, Nube consiguió un bobo trabajo extra y yo estoy ocupado cubriendo a la señora O´Hare. –

-Bien, me acompañas para que me expliques el desastre. – le propuso cediéndole el paso con un ademan.

-Claro, ya voy. –

Ramón tomo sus sabanas y salió de la habitación olvidándose por completo del objeto que pretendía recuperar. Nube y él pasaron toda la tarde limpiando la casa sin descanso y teniendo que dar alguna explicación increíble de como todo estaba fuera de lugar, o roto, o extraviado.

La semana había comenzado de nuevo, Ramón estaba ansioso de ver otra vez a Poppy, comenzaba a superar aquella ansiedad que le causaba tener aquellos sueños depravados con ella, además, Nube lo había logrado convencer para que fuera enserio tras de la joven.

-Buenos días. – saludo de forma neutras a la chica que se veía resplandeciente.

-Verdad que lo son, son maravillosos días. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Vaya que asustas. – se burló un poco, pues realmente se alegraba de verla así.

-Pasé un fin de semana increíble, como nunca jamás en la vida lo tuve. –

-Seguro, ¿y qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Montaste a un unicornio a algo así? –

-Claro. – dijo riendo. – monte uno y vaya que su cuerno era muy pero muy grande. – contesto entre risitas picara.

-¿Enserio montaste un unicornio o estabas drogan montando a un caballo normal? – pregunto algo confundido.

-Fue un unicornio real. – trato de decirlo un tanto seria, aunque no se notaba por su sonrisa.

-Si… como no, vamos, los unicornios no exis… -

-¡Tuve sexo! – casi grito de euforia. – Y fue increíble y rudo y grandioso. –

-¿Qué? – Ramón se desilusiono de golpe, era como si le hubieran roto el corazón por tercera vez. - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto consiente de que no era nada de aquella dulce chica como para sentirse traicionado.

-En una fiesta, no recuerdo donde fue y no recuerdo con quien, pero estaba cerca del mar y él, uff… te hubiera encantado estar con ese chico. – comento sintiendo la confianza de hablar de eso con él. – Lo tenía enorme y gruesa, su voz era encantadora y dulce, era perfecto, estoy seguro que somos el uno para el otro, tengo que encontrarlo y… ya sabes, él y yo… yo y él. – hizo un movimiento de cadera bastante insinuante. – los dos nacimos para estar juntos por siempre, me calza perfecto. – dijo siendo muy específica a que se refería.

Ramón la miro por un momento sin decir nada, estaba serio y trataba de entender como esa chica se enamoraba de cada persona desconocida, pero no de él. "¿Por qué saldría con ella? ¿Por qué salir con alguien tan estúpida?" pensó el joven. Tras soltar un "JA" muy sarcástico le comento.

-Vaya, primero era el anónimo de la tarjeta y ahora resulta que te revuelcas con un completo extraño y él es el amor de tu vida, que buena forma de escoger a tus pretendientes. –

-Estas celoso porque yo tuve sexo este fin de semana y tú no. – dijo sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

-No, estoy harto de que publiques lo zorra que eres, ten algo de decencia y dale a la palabra "amor" el significado que merece. – Ramón renovó su andar para alejarse de ella, pero la chica lo siguió.

-Es que no te dije la mejor parte. –

-¿Cuál es? – pregunto sin realmente tener ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

-El chico con el que dormí es el mismo que escribió la carta. – respondió emocionada.

Ramón volteo a verla atónito, eso no podría ser posible.

-Oye, no creo que sea bueno que te ilusiones, no pueden ser la misma persona. –

-Claro que lo son, yo lo sé, lo siento, hay una conexión entre nosotros y es perfecta. –

-De verdad no creo que sean el mismo. –

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –

-Porque… - Ramón estaba juntando valor para decirle la verdad, cuando Dj Suki llego.

-Hola, chica, ¿Seguimos con la búsqueda? –

-Claro, fue un placer saludarte, pero tengo que seguir buscando a ya sabes quién. –

-Suerte con eso, dudo que lo encuentres. – comento contento por ese razonamiento, era verdad, aun tenia él una posibilidad.

Pasaron algunos días y Ramón veía con algo de odio la manera en la que Poppy no detenía la búsqueda, tenía la esperanza de que fuera un interés absurdo y vano que pronto desaparecería, pero no era así; en un momento que la chica detuvo su búsqueda el joven le comento.

-No tienes ninguna pista para encontrarlo, ¿verdad? –

-Claro que sí, menciono que nos conocemos y que hablamos todos los días, entonces es de la universidad, tengo la lista de todos los estudiantes y descarte ya a los que no conozco y con los que casi no hablo, recuerdo sus medidas, es más alto que yo, por lo que ya descarté a muchos otros, era bastante atlético, por eso otros salieron de mi lista, estoy avanzando mucho. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Esas son tus pistas? – pregunto incrédulo. – yo podría ser a quien buscas, ¿jamás pensaste que podría ser un docente o maestro? – se quejo

Poppy comenzó a reír histérica.

-¿Tú? ¿Algún maestro? – Poppy se secó las lágrimas de risa y siguió – claro que no, imposible. –

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no soy una opción? – cuestiono con amargura, aunque la segunda pregunta no se refería precisamente a la búsqueda.

-Es que ustedes no van a fiestas, ya saben, están con esas aburridas vidas de adultos. –

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto indignado.

-Ya sabes, se acuestan temprano, van de su trabajo a la casa, lo mejor que les pasa es comprar una nueva esponja, ya sabes, vida aburrida de adulto. –

-Se le llama "estabilidad" cosa que te falta, y mucho, es madurar y no pretender tener una relación con alguien con quien te revolcaste por puro capricho. –

-No, se le llama "aburrido", mi vida adulta será diferente, viajare por el mundo, seré libre, jamás me casare y si lo hago, mantendré mi apellido de soltera, y la persona que quiera compartir conmigo esta gran aventura llamada "vida" debe de ser también un alma libre como yo y divertirse, gozar, disfrutar de todo y no tener un bobo horario con un trabajo esclavizaste. –

-¿No quieres casarte? ¿Por qué? – se notaba la preocupación en el rostro de Ramón.

-No necesito un bobo papel que diga que amo a alguien. –

-No es solo el papel, es un compromiso plasmado que… bueno, es que… ¡No es solo el papel! Hay tantas razones por las que casarse es importante, los beneficios fiscales y el seguro médico, si mueres esa persona hereda todo de forma inmediata, además… -

-Ya ves, aburrido… jamás estaría con alguien así. –

-¿Y cómo sabes que ese tipo no es así? Ni siquiera lo conoces. – señalo victorioso. – Tal vez estudia economía. –

-No lo creo. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque charlamos. – dijo soñadora. – y sus palabras… eran tan calidad y apasionadas, él no puede ser así. –

-¿Charlaron? Dijiste que solo tuvieron sexo, si te dijo que él escribió la carta, de seguro mintió. –

-Él no lo dijo, yo lo sé, lo siento. –

-Eso es maravilloso. – comento con fastidio. - ¿Qué más hicieron? ¿Tomaron el té? ¿Intercambiaron tarjetas coleccionables? –

-Búrlate, pero fue maravilloso, nunca nadie, ni siquiera mi ex, me hizo sentir de esa manera, amada, deseada, era como si… no lo sé, estuviéramos destinados, fue romántico, apasionado, rudo, su cuerpo, su olor, no había nada que no fuera perfecto en él, era… - dio un enorme suspiro. – Todo un semental. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Si, era todo lo que un hombre tiene que ser… mi hombre de ensueño hecho realidad. –

Aquellos pocos minutos duraron casi una eternidad para Ramón, escucharla decir un sin número de cumplidos, características fantasiosas y demás, cada segundo veía lo enamorada que estaba Poppy de un espejismo perfecto, algo que comparado con él era miles de millones de veces mejor, se daba cuenta, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, que jamás sería una opción para ella, sentía por dentro como su corazón se volvía pedazos, pero, parte de él estaba feliz, así podría olvidarse de ella más fácilmente.


	22. Chapter 22

Búsquedas y descubrimientos

.

Los días de esa semana pasaron con amargura para Ramón, parecía masoquista, yendo tras la joven para escucharla hablar de su ser amado, cada palabra era una amarga medicina que lo sanaba, de lo que para él era el peor sentimiento imaginado, amor falso que fácilmente podría olvidarse. Claro que no iba a ser fácil, los celos germinaban a sus anchas por todo su ser.

-¿Celoso de nuevo? – le pregunto Nube con la botarga puesta.

-¿Yo? ¿De quién? –

-Tú sabes, el amante nocturno lleno de anonimato. – se burló.

-No sé porque te cuento las cosas. – murmuro para volver a su trabajo en la oficina.

No podía evitarlo, tenía que contarle a alguien antes de que todas esas cosas dichas lo quemaran por dentro, no se lo diría a la señora O´Hare ni a su padre, Nube era su única opción; por las que todas las tardes, luego de alguna corta conversación o pequeño desacuerdo con la joven, corría con su hermano a confesarle todo lo que sentía, que su corazón e ilusiones estaba siendo masacrado, ponchado, como si fuera una balón o globo.

Por otro parte, Poppy estaba cada vez más impaciente, aun rastreando y teniendo una lista a la que descartaba constantemente personas que no encajaban en el perfil, ya sea porque ese día no salieron o salieron, pero a otros lugares, aun así, tenía a 20 posibles candidatos, eran demasiados. La semana siguiente, entre los ensayos para el concierto, en los cuales solo estaban en la primera fase para aprenderse las canciones y la administración de los otros clubs, la chica estaba a punto de volverse loca, era como un recuerdo vivido, si no mantenía su mente en algo, lo sucedido esa noche la sobrecogían, la llevaban al más apasionado de los momentos, tenía una sed tremenda de montarse encima de él de nuevo, pero no era paciente, estaba demasiada ansiosa por sexo, al grado que los 20 de su lista le parecían iguales y locas ideas como "tener sexo con todos para descartarlos" estaban dentro de sus planes, si no daba con él en los próximos días, temía que esa abrumadora necesidad la sobrepasara y terminara por cometer alguna infidelidad.

-Pero… - se dijo a ella misma. – No es que este saliendo con él y cuando lo haga… seguro ya no saldré con nadie más, una cana al aire, algo no formal… solo una probadita. – pensaba mientras se mordía los labios al mirar la entre pierna robusta de unos de los candidatos desde las bancas.

Poppy no sabía que era lo que pasaba, la búsqueda, ser la presidente de la clase, la elegida para decir la despedida de la generación, estar presente en cada actividad de los clubs, hacer ejercicio, nadar, participar con las porritas, comenzar con los preparativos del evento, correr por toda la universidad para asistir a clases a la vez que hacia todo eso. Vómito, y no solo una vez, temprano en las mañanas, cuando la carga de todas esas ocupaciones era mayor, el estrés y la presión la obligaban a correr al baño para deshacerse de su desayuno, esperaba que nadie la escuchara devolver la comida, lo que menos necesitaba ahora es que alguien se preocupara o le dijera otros de su condición, claro que cuidaba de ella misma, tomaba todo el tiempo un hidratante y comía hasta más no poder en la merienda y cena, tratando de recuperar lo perdido.

Habían pasado varios días más, los ensayos de las coreografías para el evento tenían que empezar, por lo que se citaron a todos para tener una mejor organización. Poppy daba indicaciones, repartía algunas instrucciones impresas, cuando le entrego la suya a Ramón este se le quedo mirando de una manera extraña, ambos sostenían las hojas que le iba a entregar.

-¿Tienes alguna duda? – pregunto ella al notar que Ramón quería decir algo, pero no lo hacía.

El joven estaba algo noqueado por su aroma, no sabía que pasaba, pensó que Poppy le estaba dejando de gustar, pero de la nada, al ella acercarse y percibir su fragancia natural. Era como flores de campo con tierra, eso era precisamente lo que captaba, volvió a inhalarlo mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió como sus entrañas se movieron, aquello le despertaba la libido de manera brutal, quería ponerla en cuatro en el piso y poseerla en ese mismo momento, no le importaría que lo vieran, solo quería montarla, su parte animal sobresalió, una linda caperucita siento devorado por un insaciable lobo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto de nuevo.

Ramón se mordió los labios, suspiro y luego abrió los ojos.

-Apestas… - le dijo con tono seco. – apestas mucho… -

-¿Enserio? – la chica dudo, a Ramón no parecía desagradarle el olor, levanto sin ninguna discreción su brazo para oler su axila, vaya que tenía un olor fuerte a sudor. – Que raro, estoy segura que me puse desodorante. –

-Las hormonas… - comento Ramón volviendo a morderse los labios.

-¿Qué? –

-Digo que… debes de estar hormonal, ya sabes… tal vez estés cerca de tu periodo o algo así. – dijo eso volviendo a su tono habitual.

-¿Y qué vas a saber tú de eso? – se quejó Dj al acercarse a su amiga, pero al jalarla del brazo pudo notar lo que Ramón decía. – Amiga, apestas… - dijo cubriéndose la nariz. - ¿Te has estado bañando? –

-Claro que si… - le respondió apenada de que los demás la escucharan.

-¿Y has estado lavando tu ropa o de nuevo la usas hasta que tenga varias manchas? –

Poppy guardo silencio y volteo a otro lado.

-¡Poppy! – le recrimino Dj.

-Los peces merecen agua limpia y los detergentes dañan su ecosistema. –

-¿Y qué hay de nuestro aire? –

-Pero si todos… -

-Es suficiente, cuando regreses a tu casa lo primero que harás será lavar tu ropa. – la regaño.

Poppy no era una chica desordenada, por lo regular su casa estaba limpia, claro que en ese momento no era "lo regular", su padre se había ido a un viaje de negocios a otros estados y ciudades, era una gira que prometía favorecer las relaciones entre todos esos gobiernos, por lo que no sería algo rápido, seis meses era lo mínimo que se esperaba que durara, su padre estaba tan ocupado que apenas la llamaba, ella estaba igual de atareada, por lo que no se había dado el tiempo de limpiar, hacer comida o lavar la ropa. La casa era un enorme caos, la cocina, el comedor y la sala estaban llenas de cajas de comida para llevar, comida instantánea o cereales y botes vacíos de helado. Solía comer saludablemente, pero con todas las cosas por hacer, comprar provisiones no era una prioridad, ir al mercado por fruta o al supermercado por alimentos, le quitaba mucho de su valioso tiempo; pizzas, hamburguesas, aros de cebolla, sushi frito, además de malteadas y jugos eran su comida diaria, en esas dos semanas había logrado subir un par de kilos, cosa que le pareció rara, aunque normal. Su cuarto no lucía mejor, ropa usada por todos lados, maquillaje, cuadernos y juguetes regados por todo el suelo.

Algo cansada tomo una cesta y comenzó a reunir toda la ropa que encontraba, oliéndola para saber si estaba realmente muy sucia, al tomar un pequeño short hizo lo de costumbre, revisar los bolsillos para evitar meter alguna cosa a la lavadora que podría descomponerla, en el primero nada, en el segundo, un condón sin usar.

-Un regalo. – se dijo a si misma contenta de obtener un "obsequio" por lavar la ropa, podría usarlo después, pensó mientras lo metía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se quedó un momento en shock, algo no cuadraba, solo tenía un condón, solo le quedaba uno, no había comprado más y el ultimo lo había usado en la fiesta a la que fue con Diamantino.

-No puede ser… - dijo sacando el short de la cesta y cerciorándose de que si fuera el que llevo esa noche. – no, no… tiene que haber un error. –

Recordó de golpes las palabras de Ramón en la reunión, "Hormonas".

-Mi periodo, claro… mi periodo está por comenzar, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… - se dijo a si mismo revisando las notificaciones de su celular, si fuera a tener su periodo la aplicación se lo hubiera notificado, pero tenía tantas notificaciones de eventos, fiestas a las que no asistiría, recordatorios, alarmas y muy en el fondo, casi olvidada una notificación rosa "¿olvidaste tú periodo?" Poppy la selecciono y como una profecía que parecía anunciar el final de los tiempos se leía "tienes 15 días de atraso". Le temblaron las piernas, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, sintió que el estómago se le saldría, vomitaría seguro, pero se contuvo, tomo aire y como era su costumbre pensó en positivo, no podía estar embarazada, claro que no, tal vez no lo recordaba y su amante nocturno uso condón o algún otro método. No había problema, además no sabía si realmente estaba embarazada. Hizo una llamada de emergencia a sus amigas y trazaron un plan discreto para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

La cosa era sencilla, la señora O´Hare tenía pruebas de embarazo en su cajón de emergencia, solo tomarían algunas, la anciana aun no regresaba por completo a sus labores, quien seguía como encargado era Ramón, distraerlo era trabajo de las gemelas, quienes lo llevarían al lado contrario de la universidad mientras que Poppy y Dj Suki asaltaban el cajón. Nunca pensaron que Ramón se daría cuenta de que lo estaban engañando, o sería más bien que recordaba lo que habían hecho con la disculpa de Poppy y la proyección en pantalla gigante de su ex con su actual pareja, el joven las había dejado de seguir hacia rato y vuelto por donde vino. Seda y Satín apenas tuvieron tiempo de advertirles a las dos que el chico iba para allá, en una acción desesperada, la chica de cabellos rosas tomo el desarmador que estaba usando para abrir la cerradura, como si fuera una palanca, rompiendo por completo el cerrojo de este, tomo cuatro pruebas de embarazo y salió corriendo junto con Dj Suki, yendo directo a los baños de ese mismo piso, al fondo en el pasillo.

Ramón no las vio, cuando bajo del ascensor tomo el camino a la derecha sin voltear a la izquierda. Se fue directo a su oficina y se sentó ligeramente en el escritorio de la señora O´Hare, contemplando lo que fue su escritorio casi vacío, no sabía cómo se sentía, ese año había sido un completo caos, la infidelidad de Antony, su enamoramiento no correspondido por Poppy, la travesura que casi le hace perder su trabajo de ensueño. Y de nuevo la lista interminable de cosas que tenían que ver con ellas, al igual que en sus noches en vela en las que pensó en su ex, ahora sus días los pasaba repasando todas las cosas que pasaron entre los dos, los saludos matinales que él erróneamente tomo como ligeras insinuaciones a algo más, el mal entendido con las rosas, sus disculpas, el que ella lo creyera gay, su risa al cuando le decía que entre ellos podía haber algo, esa que sonaba como campanita que le martillaba el corazón, partiéndoselo en pedazo. Pero era un mal necesario, necesitaba arrancar cada uno de esos sentimientos para antes del evento, porque después la distancia le parecería dolorosa, y es que dormir desde la fiesta se le había hecho un habito, pero sus sueños seguían siendo pesadillas de placer, a veces protagonizadas por Antony y a veces por Poppy, la de esa noche fue de ella, uno en tonos pastel, en una fuente de sodas con temática de los 50, bastante sucio y pervertido, en medio de una mesa llena de sus amigos, el fornicaba con ella sentada sobre su regazo mientras que Poppy y él fingían que no pasaba nada, pero vaya que pasaba mucho. La plática amena, todos sonriendo, mientras él le hacía de todo bajo la falda.

Eso le recordaba que Poppy había cambiado, no sabía que era, pero la chica lo cautivaba por completo, en ratos solo quería llevarla a algún lugar privado y, por algún extraño motivo, le nacía la necesidad de lamerla, el cuello, la espalda su vientre y su… Ramón se detuvo, tapo su boca para evitar que saliera un gemido de éxtasis a la vez que se acomodaba el bulto entre sus piernas que comenzaba a ponerse duro. ¿Por qué siempre su pensamiento terminaba entre las piernas de ella? Por otro lado, cuando ese aroma a tierra y flores no estaba presente, la joven despertaba en él un sentimiento de ternura tal, la veía hermosa, bella, tan delicada, solo deseaba llenarla de mimos y regalos bobos. Su cara parecía tener luz propia, era como si todo brillara a su alrededor.

Poso ambas manos en el escritorio y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, se dio el lujo de pensar un poco más en ella, suspiro melancólico y al darse la vuelta noto algo. Uno de los cajones del escritorio de la señora O´Hare estaba abierto, eso no podía ser, él estaba seguro que todos estaban cerrados, al abrirlo reviso su contenido, sabía perfectamente lo que contenía, porque él lo había comprado, y de las cinco pruebas de embarazo, faltaban cuatro.

Ramón pensó con lógica, ¿Por qué las gemelas tratarían de llevarlo al otro extremo de la universidad?

-Poppy… - pensó

En ese mismo momento, Poppy estaba a pocos metros de ahí, en el baño, usando la última prueba, Satín sostenía una positiva, la chica pensó que la prueba podría tener un error, por lo que uso la otra, la segunda la sostenía Dj Suki, quien no se cansaba de decirle lo que venía en el reverso de la caja.

-Las posibilidades de que la prueba de un falso positivo, son casi nulas… -

-¿Por qué no solo fuimos a comprar una prueba a la farmacia? Hubiera sido más fácil que lidiar con Ramón. – pregunto Satín.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? O sea, hello. – le comento su hermana con tono de enfado. – ¿Te suena la palabra "Escandalo"? ¿Qué crees que dirá la gente si viera a la hija del noble alcalde entrar a comprar una prueba de embarazo a una farmacia? La prensa se la comería viva. –

-Bueno, pues alguna de nosotras pudo ir por ella. – le contesto Satín.

-Poppy, ¿sigues ahí? – pregunto preocupada Dj Suki.

La chica de cabellos rosados sentía que esos minutos de espera la estaban sofocando, salió del cubículo cruzando a sus amigas, saliendo del baño y corriendo por el pasillo a las escaleras de emergencia que eran abiertas, de cemento sólido, tenía que respirar o se ahogaría.

-¡POPPY! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras salían tras de ella.

Ramón había salido al pasillo en un intento de saber que había pasado con las pruebas, pensó que la chica las necesitaba para alguna de sus amigas, pero ¿Por qué romper el cajón? Seguro se hubiera burlado de ella, pero se las habría entregado de cualquier forma, después de todo para eso estaban. Siempre que algún alumno quisiera ser discreto podía venir, era una regla, él sería igual de discreto que la señora O´Hare. Siguió a las chicas de cerca, cuidando de que no lo descubrieran.

Poppy estaba parada sobre el descanso de la escalera de emergencia, viendo a los alumnos seguir con su rutina, caminando, riendo, divirtiéndose. Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, sin esperar un segundo más vio la prueba de embarazo.

-¿Poppy? – La llamo Dj Suki muy preocupada.

Poppy alzo de nuevo la vista al horizonte, todo pareció tan silencioso de golpe, tenía un enorme hueco en el estómago del miedo, la incertidumbre de que hacer, apenas si tenía una idea de lo que haría mañana y ahora, muy pronto, tendría la responsabilidad de cargar con alguien más. Su padre no estaba en la ciudad, no quería darle una noticia así por teléfono y no podía arruinar la organización de los eventos en los que ella era la líder, por lo que viajar para decirle la noticia de frente no era una opción, ¿Y qué pasaba con su amante nocturno, el chico de la caja de chocolates? tenía que encontrarlo, y aquello era más urgente que antes.

-¿Poppy? – la llamaron las gemelas.

-Es positiva… - dijo dejándose caer en el escalón. – Estoy embarazada. –

En ese momento que su vida parecía colapsar se escuchó el eco de una voz masculina.

-¡¿Embarazada?! –

Ramón estaba en shock, pero se recuperó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que se había delatado a sí mismo, se echó a correr.

-¡Atrápenlo! – Grito Dj Suki, pero Poppy las detuvo.

-¡No! Yo hablare con él, no se preocupen, quédense aquí… - Poppy salió corriendo detrás de él, llamándolo. – Ramón, por favor espera, lo que escuchaste allá no… -

El joven se paró en seco, pero no volteaba, se había detenido a la par de las puertas del ascensor, las miro de reojo, para luego darle la cara con una sonrisa burlona.

-La gran hija del alcalde embarazada de quien sabe quién… que titular. –

-No, no es lo que crees, yo… es que las pruebas… - Poppy sabía que no había manera de mentirle. – Si, lo estoy, pero se de quien… -

-Corrección, sabes el día en que te… ya sabes, pero no sabes quién fue el idiota que te… -

Por algún motivo Ramón lucia molesto, su tono era chocante y parecía que le estaba recriminando algo.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Que yo este… ya sabes, no debería de importarte. –

-No estoy enojado por eso, tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te dé en gana, es más, puedes tener cuantos hijos quieras con todo desconocido al que le abras las piernas, pero robaste algo de la señora O´Hare, ella te dio su confianza y ¿tu qué haces? Irrumpes en su oficina y robas sus cosas. –

-Yo no las robe, ese cajón esta para quien lo necesite, para quien necesite discreción, no podía ir a la enfermería estudiantil y… -

-¿Y por eso necesitabas cuatro? Que pensaste, que alguna daría negativo y te sacaría del problema, eres más idiota de lo que pensé. – comento para darse la vuelta.

-No soy idiota, hay posibilidad de que una prueba de un falso positivo. –

-Claro, las pruebas de hace 20 años, quizás, las de ahora son casi imposible que fallen, ahora tengo que ir a la farmacia a comprar más pruebas e ir por un cerrajero. – dijo para seguir caminando.

-Espera, es que… no quiero que nadie se entere, por favor, podrías… -

Ramón volteo a verla con una sonrisa macabra.


	23. Chapter 23

La vida sigue

.

Poppy jamás en la vida se había sentido tan insegura, no conocía las intenciones de Ramón, y temía que quisiera extorsionarla, pero su lado bueno lo hizo pensar lo mejor de él.

-Claro que no se lo diré a nadie. – dijo acercándose a ella.

-Uff, que alivio. – exclamo relajada.

-¿Por qué arruinaría la oportunidad de ver como toda tú vida colapsa? –

-Espera, ¿Qué? –

-Ay, no me digas que crees que ocultarlo va a resultar. – comento entre risa. – que tontita eres. –

-Si crees que no puedo ser discreta, estas muy equivocado, he organizado muchas fiestas sorpresas y guardado el secreto durante meses. –

-Y no lo dudo, pero ¿tu vientre pensara lo mismo? –

-¿Mi que? –

-Tal vez el primer mes, hasta el segundo, en el tercero, imposible, disfruta usar ese pequeño short que traes puesto y esa camisa que solo cumbre lo necesario, porque cuando llegues al primer trimestre, bueno, veamos si puedes seguir ocultando las cosas. –

Poppy se quedó pensando en eso un momento y reacciono por fin cuando Ramón estaba por cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

-En serio, muero de ganas de ver como terminara todo esto. –

Poppy por un momento no supo cómo sentirse, pero después solo pudo tener la idea de vivir un día a la vez. Siguió con su rutina, al salir de la escuela, fue a un lugar donde hacían análisis, solía ir ahí desde que había iniciado con su vida sexual activa, tomaba siempre un paquete completo para ver que no tuviera ninguna ETS, pero en ese se incluía para las mujeres una prueba de embarazo, esperaba que nadie sospechara que pagara los estudios separados a ese en específico. Sus exámenes estarían listos mañana por la mañana, si tuvo sexo sin protección era posible que no solamente estuviera esperando un bebé.

Por otra parte, Ramón estaba de regreso a en su casa, en un principio, estaba feliz, siempre pensó que tenía enormes motivos por los cuales debía de dejar de amar a Antony, pero en su razonamiento, no había otro motivo por el cual no amarla a ella más que pensar en lo opuesto que eran, claro que una vocecilla en su cabeza le recordaba que su ex y él no eran tan parecidos, aun así, su relación había funcionado. Ahora, en cambio, tenía una gigantesca razón de porque no debía sentir nada por Poppy.

-Llegue a casa. – dijo contento al entrar.

-Me alegro. – le contesto el señor Lombardi, sentado en la sala alado de Nube. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu día? –

-Maravilloso. – Ramón lucía una gran sonrisa, acompañadas de un llanto incontenible.

-¿Seguro que fue maravilloso? – pregunto Nube desconcertado.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo dudas? –

-Estas llorando, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le dijo el señor Lombardi.

-¿Qué? – Ramón se miró en el espejo de la sala, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. – Es el polvo, solo, necesito un poco de aire fresco. –

Su padre no lo dudo, fue a la cocina a prepararle un té y lo acompaño afuera en el balcón que daba al mar. Aún estaba con ese llanto incontenible.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que hizo tan maravilloso tú día? –

Ramón volvió a sonreír y aminorando sus lágrimas le dijo.

-Poppy… -

-Ah, tiene que ver con esa agradable jovencita, ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

-Ella… ella esta… - Ramón dudo un poco, pero era fácil de ocultar la verdad. – Enamorada de alguien más. –

El joven tomo la taza y sorbió un poco del líquido, su padre lo miraba sabiendo que tenía el corazón destrozado.

-Ay Ramón, cuanto lo siento. –

-Está bien, es perfecto, de todos modos, lo nuestro jamás se hubiera dado, somos tan, diferentes, hubiéramos sido un caos, ella tan alegre y yo tan… -

-¿Conoces quién es? –

-No, no y no importa, las cosas son como deben de ser, ella seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía y todo el mundo en paz. –

-Si aún queda una posibilidad, deberías de… -

-No hay posibilidades de nada, créeme, yo saldré pronto de ahí y ella también y ya no tenemos motivo por el cual vernos. –

-Bien, si tú crees que es lo mejor… -

El señor Lombardi estaba preocupado por el menor de sus hijos. Se veía realmente destrozado, pero no podía ayudarlo y pronto viajaría a otra ciudad a dar un posgrado en embarazos de alto riesgo, por lo que fuera por lo que estaba pasando, tendría que hacerlo solo, o arriesgarse a que Nube lo apoyara, que siendo honesto como padre, la mejor opción que tenía era salir del hoyo con sus propias manos.

Esa noche, luego de calmarse, Ramón fue a su habitación he hizo lo de costumbre, revisar su agenda y tachar las cosas que no había logrado cumplir. Fue entonces que noto algo, si hubiera tomado la opción de rentar un vientre para tener un hijo con Antony, las fecha coincidía con el reciente embarazo de Poppy, esa hoja estaba llena de datos a llenar de la mujer que les haría el favor, y por algún motivo, tal vez porque estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño, además de que sus ojos seguían hinchados por el llanto, comenzó a llenar esos espacios con los datos de Poppy, calculando cuando daría a luz, a que semana tendría su primer examen, el eco, las clases pre natales. Se fue a la cama apenas termino con eso.

Poppy por otro lado, gozaba de comer un bote lleno de palomitas acarameladas con soda de sabor sandia, tenía algo de dinero en una cuenta libre, 400 solamente, gastarlos era necesario, había una bella ropita de bebé, un vestido rosa pastel que asemejaba a un tutu con sus holanes, además le sobraba suficiente para comprar un chupón que le hacía juego, lo pediría por paquetería y llegaría en dos días, estaba muy emocionada, no es que pensara tanto en el asunto, solo creía que debía de ir previniendo. Si alguien le preguntaba diría que era para una amiga.

Las vacaciones estaban cerca, al ser un grupo que estaba por graduarse, tenían solo algunas semanas de estudios y otras en las que se podría decir, eran libres para completar algunos pendientes y atrasos que los alumnos tuvieran, Poppy había adelantado tanto todos sus trabajos para aquella ocasión que prácticamente eran vacaciones antes de la graduación, claro que no estaría descansando en casa o perdiendo el tiempo, ese tiempo lo usaría para acabar con sus pendientes con los club y la administración de los eventos. Paso en la mañana por los exámenes, nada malo, todo estaba bien. Y sin tener nada más que hacer, pues tenía que esperar que los demás salieran de clase. Se fue a los balcones del estadio donde podía ver a los atletas correr en la pista, alguno de ellos podría ser el padre de su bebé, Pero ¿cuál? Todos ellos habían ido a fiestas a distintas playas esa misma noche.

Sin decirle los motivos reales, presiono a Diamantino para que recordara donde había sido la fiesta, pero el chico con la resaca por las bebidas, simplemente no recordaba, el transporte que los llevo no marco la ruta desde la plaza de Cloud City, no tenía ya el volante que le habían entregado y no recordaba el rostro del nuboso que se lo dio, además, había muchos de ellos en el campus y siempre que les hacían una pregunta seria de donde había sido la fiesta contestaban cosas como "conoces las reglas" "Las nubes no hablan cuando el cielo está despejado" Parecía que se habían encontrado un tipo de código que los nubosos seguían, "Solo si es una emergencia" le comento una nubosa regordeta con lentes, y encontrar a un chico de un buen revolcón, nadie la consideraba como tal.

Poppy seguía en las mismas, 20 posibles candidatos y esa sed de sexo la inundaba, estaba feliz de ser la única en ese lugar, en lo alto de ese balcón, lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, los 6 atletas daban vueltas en la pista, corriendo, saltando obstáculos, claro que sus trabajados cuerpos no eran el foco de su atención, lo que miraba con lujuria eran sus entrepiernas, como aquello rebotaba y en ocasiones se asomaba descarados bajo sus prendas.

-¿De cacería? – pregunto un voz burlona

Poppy se asustó, pero al ver quien era solo dijo.

-Ah, eres tú. –

-Es bueno que te alegras de verme. – dijo Ramón acercándose para ver la misma vista que ella. – No son tan grandes. –

-¿Qué? –

-Sus miembros, ah… y ves al de azul, yo lo descartaría por completo. –

-¿Por qué? Es muy lindo, siempre hablo con él y es simpático, a veces me coque… -

-Es gay. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Lo noto, y a diferencia de ti, yo si se identificar cuando alguien es… ya sabes, de gustos diferentes. –

-Bueno, ahora solo quedan 19, gracias. – dijo tachando un nombre de la lista y volviendo a mirarlos con perversión. Realmente quería tener sexo, no era solo un deseo, no sabía que le pasaba, pero era prácticamente una necesidad incontrolable, sentía que si no lo tenía pronto se volvería loca.

-Hormonas. – se escuchó decir a Ramón.

-¿Ahora de que hablas? –

-Tienes ganas ¿No? Normalmente una mujer pierde su apetito sexual en los primeros meses del embarazo, pero hay algunas que les pasa lo contrario y se vuelven casi ninfómanas, felicidades, eres de esas. – comento con tono de burla.

-Preferiría mil veces otro síntoma, es tan… si tuviera con quien, sabes, esto sería maravilloso, pero por lo que me pasa… - Poppy se movía frenética, daba saltitos, restregaba sus piernas entre ellas como si tuviera ganas de orinar y se mecía mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Pues tienes 19 opciones con las que podrías, matarías dos pájaros de un tiro, descartarías nombre y te acercarías a encontrar al maldito hijo de perra que… - Ramón comento eso ultimo molesto, se cruzó de brazos, permaneció callado mientras miraba con desprecio a los jóvenes que corrían en la pista.

-Aunque me suena muy tentador, no podría. – se quejó.

-¿La moral te regreso de golpe? –

-No, digo si, la moral no tiene que ver…aaah, es que, ya sabes… estoy…embarazada. – susurro aquello para regresar a su tono normal. – si lo hago de esa forma todos dudaran de quien es, ya sabes, esto… - dijo señalando su vientre. – No he dormido con nadie más que con él desde esa noche, y no dormí con nadie después de mi último perio… -

Poppy se calló de golpe, ¿Por qué le estaba contando eso? Podía hablar de eso con sus amigas, aunque ellas estaban en clase y no comprendían por lo que estaba pasando, su apoyo era incondicional, pero no conocían del tema, Ramón parecía saber algo, y a pesar de que se burlaba de ella y que solo fuera para molestarla, no dejaba de ser un hombre de palabra. "Ramón es un hombre" pensó mientras abría grande los ojos, "Y no es gay" comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada, subiendo por sus piernas y deteniéndose en lo que realmente le interesaba, jamás se había percatado del enorme paquete entre sus piernas, sus pantalones parecían apenas contenerlo, Poppy comenzó a jadear mientras se mordía los labios, pasaba algo extraño, a diferencia de los demás chicos de la lista, los cuales le despertaban la libido, Ramón por algún motivo no solo hacia eso, se mojó, sus bragas estaban completamente húmedas, aquella sensación de deseo, junto a él, era devastadora, una mano trataba de bajar su pantalón, mientras la otra trataba de subirlo, y es que quería que la tomara ahí mismo, parada, viendo al campo, fingiendo que no pasaba nada y él atrás, dándole duro contra el balcón.

Ramón volteo a verla tras notar el silencio en la conversación, topándose con como lo miraba, sus intenciones eran claras, no necesitaba que le dijera en que pensaba, sabía lo que tenía en mente, Poppy miraba lascivamente su entre pierna, se puso rojo como tomate, se alegró de que la chica no lo viera a la cara, trato de calmarse y razonar, que aquello que hacía que ella se fijara en él eran solo las hormonas del embarazo.

-Tengo que irme. – dijo Ramón de la nada. – La señora O´Hare está trabajando ya y no quiero que le pase otro accidente, solo, salí a comer y ya tengo que regresar. – comento para salir del balcón.

-Espera… - lo detuvo Poppy antes que abriera la puerta. – es que… necesito que me prestes algo. –

Ramón la miro con tedio.

-Bien, ¿que quieres que te preste? –

-Tu… ya sabes, solo un momento. – dijo señalando ansiosamente su entre pierna.

-¿Mis… pantalones? – No es que pecara de inocencia, Ramón pensó que se refería a un objeto por la forma en la que lo pido.

\- ¡No!, quiero tu… - Poppy se relamió los labios para después morderlos y soltar un ligero gemido. – aah…si, eso, tu sabes. –

-Perdón, no te… -

-¡Tu pene! – grito desesperada para luego taparse la boca, esperando que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu quiere que yo te…? ¿Qué tu y yo tengamos..? ¿Que no acababas de decir que no harías algo así para que nadie dudara? –

-¿Creerías que es tu bebé sabiendo que yo ya estaba embarazada? –

-¡No! ¿Por qué creería eso? –

-Exacto, si yo le digo a cualquiera de mi lista que estoy embarazada, bueno, no sé cuáles serían sus reacciones, que huyan o se lo cuenten a alguien más, lo que menos necesito es que más personas lo sepan, solo Dj Suki, Satín, Seda y tú, lo saben, para que decirle esa información a alguien que no es… -

-Suena razonable, pero ¿por qué? –

-Tu eres el único hombre que conozco que guarda mi secreto, no se lo dirá a nadie y sabe que "esto" no es suyo, tener sexo contigo me ayudaría tanto… vamos, debes de conocer muchos lugares privados para hacerlo en la universidad. –

-¿Disculpa? –

-Por favor, solo es sexo, es, como cuando necesitas que te rasquen la espalda y no te puedes alcanzar, solo un poco, un ratito. –

-¿Estas loca? –

-Oye, sé que suena mal, pero será como "amigos con derecho" . –

-Yo no soy tú amigo. –

-Es perfecto, será como una nueva clasificación "compañeros con derecho" –

-No soy tu compañero. –

-Pues, olvidemos el nombre por ahora, solo, vamos a un lugar privado. –

-Oye, mira, es muy halagador, pero realmente, ¿Qué beneficio obtengo yo de esto? –

-Pues, como te dije, tú me ayudas y yo te "ayudo con tu asunto", todos salimos ganando. –

-Gracias, pero yo no necesito ayuda con "mi asunto" –

-¿Enserio? ¿Así de grande es dormido? – dijo sonriente. – Pensé que tu tenías ganas. –aquello la emociono aún más, si ya era enorme, erecto estaría al doble.

-Poppy, escucha, yo no tendré sexo contigo, estas hormonal, toma una ducha fría y has un poco de ejercicio, porque, de verdad, la única que saldría satisfecha serias tú. –

-Bien, entiendo, quieres algo a cambio. – Poppy hurgo dentro de sus bolsillos y saco un puñado de billetes arrugados. – tengo 20 y 10 centavos, creo que es suficiente para… - comento mientras le estiraba la mano.

-¡¿Perdón?! ¿Tu estas tratando de pagarme por sexo? -

-¿Quieres más? He escuchado que algunos lo hacen por 50 la hora, y si eres muy bueno 100, no sé qué tan bueno eres, pero… -

-¡NO SOY UNA PROSTITUTA! – se quejó – y para tu información me pagan 350 la hora de trabajo en la universidad, y no dormiría contigo ni por una semana de salario. – dijo muy ofendido.

-Ok, ya entendí. – dijo tratando de calmarlo. - ¿Y por un favor de la próxima alcaldesa? – pregunto esperanzada.

-¡No! –

-Vamos Ramón, por favor… -

La chica le rogo toda la tarde de la manera más discreta, al ver que el joven no daba su brazo a torcer, tomo una difícil decisión, fue a pedir algo a la señora O´Hare de su segundo cajón secreto.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Hormona asesina

.

Ramón estaba hirviendo en rabia, manejaba muy molesto a casa, y era una extraña combinación de sentimientos, claro, el enojo estaba a la cabeza de ese remolino, pero la vergüenza, estaba como un venado encandilado, sin saber qué hacer ante las intenciones de la chica, luego, la excitación, mentiría si no aceptaba que aquello estaba poniéndose duro con cada sugerencia que le daba Poppy, todas le parecían buenas ideas, hacerlo en el closet de la limpieza, en los baños de maestros, un tanto arriesgado, pero sonaba bien, en la oficina que compartía con la señora O´hare, se lo haría ahí mismo sobre su escritorio. Pero no podía, así no era como quería que pasaran las cosas, nada de eso estaba agendado en su libreta y no tenía tiempo ni disposición para abrir un espacio para que eso pasara, "solo un revolcón" pensó, no ya no tenía edad ni tiempo para esas cosas inmaduras.

Bajo de su auto sumamente enojado, entro a la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, soltando un grito catártico, su padre y hermano lo miraron extrañados, pero tras suspirar no hizo nada más que subir a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. El señor Lombardi no era nada torpe, trato de acercarse a su hijo y sacarla la verdad detrás de aquel grito, pero no logro nada, utilizando a su primogénito y una buena tarde de surf, Ramón confeso a Nube su pesar, sabría que no le diría nada a nadie, incluso a su padre, quien solo dijo que el menor de los Lombardi sufría porque la mudanza no estaba cuadrando con su agenda. El padre no hiso mayor pregunta sobre el tema.

-¿Sabes lo que significa? – le pregunto Nube con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que al fin me la quite de encima. – comento mientras tenían una charla en su habitación.

-No, significa que tienes el paquete completo. –

-¿Qué? –

-Vamos, tú quieres ser padre y ella… pues ya viene con encargo. –

-No es mío. – comento tajante.

-¿Y que si no lo es? – pregunto poniéndose de pie y arrebatándole su agenda, señalando algo. – Cuando salías con ese imbécil pensabas adoptar una mini bestia que no fuera tuya. – dijo señalando lo dicho.

-Esa era la opción B. – contesto arrebatándole su agenda. – las segundas opciones siempre son malas, lo ideal sería tomar el plan A y no alejarse de el. – Ramón estaba sonrojado, esperaba que Nube no se diera cuenta que estaba llenando de nuevo esos huecos vacíos sobre el embarazo con los datos de Poppy.

-Los planes son para romperse. –

-Esas son las reglas. –

-Como seas, ¿sabes que creo que deberías de hacer? Tomar todo tu armamento y "abc" de chicas y cortejarla hasta que caiga rendida bajo tus pies. –

-¿Por qué haría eso? –

-¿Hola? Ya te lo dije, ellas es el paquete completo, vamos, no me digas que no lo entiendes, supongamos que ese nene no es tuyo. –

-Ese bebé no es mío, ¿Por qué lo seria? –

-Si, obvio no, un Lombardi siempre usa condón. –

-¿De que estas hablando ahora? –

-Como sea, el punto es que ella no encontrara al tipo que la embarazo, y si lo encuentra, te aseguro que él no querrá hacerse cargo del problema, joven, recién graduado, sin un trabajo seguro. –

Nube alzo su ceja en señal de lo obvio, mientras, Ramón solo negó con la cabeza sin entender de que hablaba.

-Ah, por favor, hermano, ella necesita a un buen proveedor, con dinero suficiente para ella y su cría, ahí entras tú, la enamoras, la haces tuya y no tendrá que seguir buscando al fulano, te haces papi y llevas a tu nueva familia a vivir sobre esa casona vieja sobre la colina. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta el plan? –

-No te ofendas, pero tu plan apesta, ella no estaría conmigo por dinero, tiene a un padre rico, no sé si te diste cuenta, él seguramente le va a solventar su chistecito. –

-Uh, olvide esa parte, pues, no pierdes nada en intentarlo. – comento antes de salir de su cuarto.

Ramón se quedó mirando por la ventana la inmensidad del mar, antes de que el sueño lo arrastrara a la cama y le obligara a soñar de nuevo con sus amantes nocturnos, la chica que en el día lo volvía loco y el joven que aun ahora le seguía robando suspiros de amor eterno.

Poppy por su parte estaba bastante despierta, sentada enfrente de un aparato, un juguete dado por la octogenaria. Se la paso rogándole a Ramón casi todo el día por un pequeño favor carnal, pero nunca dio su brazo a torcer, el chico se daba a desear o tal vez fuera que solo lo hacía para molestarla y al final de la semana le daría el "si" como lo hizo con su ayuda para el evento. Cual fuera el caso, ella estaba hirviendo en deseo ahora, no sabía porque, pero cada negativa del joven lo hacía más y más atractivo para sus ojos, nunca ningún hombre la había rechazado. Finalmente se fue por una opción más accesible, los juguetes sexuales de la señora O´Hare. Algo asustando rechazo todas las opciones de gran tamaño y con botones que decían "turbo", llevándose un pequeño vibrador que conectaba con un dispositivo de Mp3. "Escoges una canción y lo hará al ritmo de la música" le dijo la anciana.

No estaba muy emocionada en usarlo, un juguete no tendría el calor de unos brazos, ni piernas a los que aferrarse y enredarlas con las suyas. Lo miraba directamente para luego ver el instructivo, jamás se había masturbado, pero imaginaba que, si un hombre aprendía a hacerlo sin instructivo, no debía de ser algo difícil. Trato, pero tras varios minutos no sintió nada más que un posible calambre en el pie, eso no era divertido en lo absoluto, ni le calmaba las ganas, molesta pero decidida a tener mínimo un orgasmo, decidió seguir las instrucciones, comenzó masajeando su clítoris, sus labios, metió sus dedos hasta que se sintió húmeda y tibia, tomo el juguete, lo introdujo y puso la canción más movida que se le pudo ocurrir, aunque se sentía bien, no era suficiente, "Tenga en mente una fantasía" decía el intructivo. Poppy era excelente para imaginar, más en esta ocasión decidió usar un recuerdo, esa noche, con ese chico en específico, rudo y honesto, el motivo de sus problemas actuales, pero sin duda, él que aliviaría todas sus penas cuando lo encontrara. Comenzó a jadear, estaba llegando al punto, aquel pequeño vibrador se movía alocado dentro de ella, gemía escandalosa, alegre de que su padre no estuviera en casa, estaba llegando al clímax mientras se enredaba entre sus sabanas.

-Tu nombre… - apenas pudo decir mientras sus caderas brincaban embravecida. – quiero decir tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pedía sin poder detener aquel movimiento involuntario.

Fue cuando lo vio, no supo porque, pero revivir ese momento le trajo a la mente el rostro de alguien, pero no estaba segura, ¿Era parte del recuerdo o lo veía porque estuvo pensando en él toda la tarde? Ahí estaba, la identidad de su amante de una sola noche, era Ramón penetrándola con tosquedad, robándole besos, caricias, Poppy se quedó sin aire, abrió sus piernas como lo hizo aquella noche, imaginando que el acto se repetia.

-Sí, si, ¡SI! ¡RAMÓN NO PARES! ¡RAMÓN! ¡TE AMO, RAMÓN! –

Repitió mil veces más su nombre al tener un orgasmo amplio y maravilloso.

Después, un sentimiento de culpa la lleno, mientras limpiaba todo y tomaba una ducha. ¿Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada o realmente había dormido con Ramón esa noche? ¿Era eso posible? Ahora no sabía porque no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, trataba de imaginar a cualquiera de la lista en su lugar, pero el único que calzaba a la perfección era él. Estaba tan confundida, que pensó que ponerle otro nombre al juguete era mejor.

-Te llamaras Gary. – le dijo al guardarlo en el cajón de su ropa interior, con la esperanza de gritar su nombre cada que tuviera un orgasmo con su ayuda.

Al día siguiente tendrían una nueva junta para los ensayos, ellos se verían de nuevo, y ambas partes estaban muy ansiosas por verse. Poppy como siempre fue la primera en saludarlo, Ramón mentiría si dijera que no estaba contento de ser el nuevo centro de atención de la chica.

-Buenos días. – dijo algo tímida. No sabía cómo acercarse a él.

-Buenos días. – contesto con cortesía.

Un silencio denso los envolvió, se dirigían al mismo lugar para el ensayo en completo silencio, al ir subiendo las escaleras Poppy al fin dijo algo.

-¿Qué hiciste en la noche de la fiesta en la playa? –

-¿Qué? –

-Yo…yo sé que fue hace un par de semanas y te debe de ser difícil recordarlo, pero… ¿no saliste a algún lado? Tal vez bebiste en algún bar y no lo recuerdas y quizás… -

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué eso importa ahora? –

Ramón la miro a los ojos, Poppy estaba expectante esperando su respuesta.

-Tú… - hablo algo confundido el joven. – ¿estas tratando de que entre en tú lista? –

-Oh no, no, es solo que ayer recordé algo y tal vez no me creas, pero… juraría que…tu y yo… -

-Estuve en casa todo el día. – contesto con enojo y siguió subiendo las escaleras a marcha forzada.

-No, no lo hago por lo de ayer, es que de verdad, creo… tal vez es que él se parece a ti, es… idéntico a ti, no digo que tú lo seas, ¿si? Lo siento. – le dijo aquello parándose enfrente de él para que detuviera su andar.

-Eso es muy bajo, si solo quieres sexo no deberías… -

-Amiga, que bueno que llegas, ya todos están aquí. – grito Dj Suki, interrumpiendo la charla. – Vamos, tienes que entrar y ver esto. –

Dj Suki llevo casi arrastras a la chica dentro del salón, había dos mesas llenas de flores, chocolates y bombones.

-¿Quién trajo esto? – pregunto curiosa a ver la gran variedad.

-Fue un anónimo, lo trajo cupido, dice que alguien los mando para nosotros, algo sobre que tú la ayudaste a declarar su amor a una chica. –

-Awww, me alegra que mi esfuerzo tenga frutos. –

Ramón iba apenas entrando al aula y noto de inmediato la mesa decorada, en especial porque eran un par de jarrones con rosas tan bellas como su anterior regalo desastroso, y también porque esos chocolates y bombones eran sus favoritos.

-La chica se está esforzando. – le dijo una voz en el pasillo.

Ramón volteo y vio la cabeza de una botarga de cupido asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Cómo supo que…? –

-Yo se lo sugerí, ya sabes, un poco de ayuda. –

-No va a funcionar, además, sabes que detesto las flores. –

-Fue su idea, cuéntalas, son rosas de disculpas. –

La botarga desapareció por el pasillo, Ramón fue a ver lo dicho, y efectivamente, el numero era exacto a "rosas de disculpas", pero ¿Por qué dos? Seguramente uno era por lo del problema entre ellos y el otro por la suposición de ella de que debía disculparse con él, pero no sabía porque.

-Y… ¿te gusta? – le pregunto Poppy al verlo tan pensativo.

-Claro, es una decoración hermosa y que gran detalle. – dijo sarcástico.

-Me alegro, mi esfuerzo valió la pena. – dicho eso, se alejó regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Él aún no estaba seguro en cómo proceder con ella, amaba esa marca de confitados, pero se abstuvo de comer alguno, hacerlo podría tomarse como una afirmación ante sus intenciones.

La tarde de ensayos no podría pasarse tranquila y serena, menos con aquella pareja dentro del grupo, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya había un gran desacuerdo entre ambos.

-Cantar si, ese era el trato, pero bailar… - se quejo Ramón.

-Era bastante obvio que tendríamos que bailar, no es un concierto sin baile. – le contesto muy enojada.

-No pienso hacerlo. –

-Entonces no se en que me puedes ayudar si solo vas a estar ahí parado. –

Grandulón, el más enorme y amable de los estudiantes, tuvo que intervenir, con palabras asertiva invito a ambos a aportar la participación de Ramón en la danza, con una danza misma.

-Poppy dirige y Ramón tiene que imitarlo, si lo hace igual o mejor que ella, él gana y no bailara, si no, pues ella gana y Ramón tendrá que bailar con nosotros. –

Parecía algo justo, ante los ojos de Grandulón, quizás el joven no deseaba hacerlo porque perdió la practica o simplemente no era bueno, si fuera ese el caso, todos verían lo malo que era y podrían descartarlo, si era bueno, pues abrían perdido la oportunidad de tener a alguien talentoso en su equipo, pero era mejor no forzar a nadie hacer algo que no quería.

Poppy bailo con sus pasos más complicados, pero era fácilmente opacada por Ramón, el chico no solo tenía estilo, era bastante flexible. La joven trato de llevarlo a su límite con un Split completo, seguro que eso no lo podría hacer, estaba muy equivocada, Ramón lo hizo sin ningún problema, sonriendo sin dejar de jadear, contento de haber puesto en ridículo a la chica enfrente de todos.

-¡Viva Ramón! – gritaron todos enamorados de sus pasos de baile.

Ya todos se estaban yendo, no quedaban muchos en la escuela, Ramón quería aprovechar la soledad del vestidor masculino para tomar una ducha, la pelea de baile lo había dejado escurriendo de sudor, como un buen hombre precavido había llevado lo necesario por si tenía algún accidente, y por accidente se refería a alguna ocurrencia de Poppy que involucrara brillantina. Se quitó la ropa y guardo su gorro junto con el resto de sus cosas en un casillero vacío, tomo su tan ansiada ducha y regreso al mismo punto, feliz de notar que nadie estaba cerca, aun así, uso su única toalla enredada sobre su cabeza.

Poppy por su parte había perdido de vista a un grupo muy importante de alumnos, los necesitaba pues eran su contacto con una persona que le ayudaría con los arreglos del evento.

-Van para el auditorio, si cortas por el vestidor de los hombres los alcanzaras. – le sugirió diamantino.

-¿Y si me encuentro con alguno? – pregunto tímida.

-Ha esta hora no debe de haber nadie. –

Poppy no espero más, corrió por los pasillos, llegando al vestidor de chicos y pasando los corredores de manera silenciosa, cuando noto que había alguien, iba a pasar de largo, pero aquella hormona que le picaba las entrañas se asomó, "Solo un poco" le decía una voz, se arrepentiría después, ahora podría disfrutar de una buena vista. No quería que la tacharan de voyerista, por lo que se quedó detrás de los casilleros viendo por el rabillo de los agujeros. Casi suelta un gemido al notar de quien se trataba, Ramón estaba desnudo, untándose un poco de crema y poniéndose su desodorante, vio cómo se ponía sus bóxers ajustados, sus pantalones de tubo, los había dejado con el cierre abajo mientras se untaba más crema en los brazos. No supo en que momento fue, sus pies y todo su ser la estaban traicionando, paso a paso fue saliendo de su escondite, hasta estar casi enfrente del joven tragándoselo con aquella mirada lasciva.

Ramón la noto cuando la tuvo a un brazo de distancia, la miro con asombro y más que nada porque ella parecía no reaccionar a si mirada acusadora. Estaba como hipnotizada viendo su entre pierna.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunto a sabiendas que lo debió de ver desnudo.

-Ramón, hey… hola, no, yo solo, venia de paso… - dijo volviendo en sí y un tanto apenada por el lugar del encuentro.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Convencerme que baile contigo? – la cuestión tenía dos sentidos. – Ya te dije que yo no gano nada. –

Poppy volvió a perderse en su cuerpo, su trabajado torso, ¿Quién lo diría? Ese joven de escritorio estaba muy bien trabajado.

-No, yo no… no te forzare a hacerlo, pero… ¿Qué necesitas para, ya sabes, convencerte? – Poppy estaba algo perdida, ¿Estaban hablando del baile o del sexo? –

-Bueno, tendríamos que pensarlo, tiene que ser algo especial, algo que nunca hayas dado. –

-Nunca le he pagado a nadie por… -

-¡Que no quiero tu dinero! … Quiero… -

Ramón se quedó mudo, ¿realmente estaba pensando hacer un trato con ella a cambio de sexo?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Poppy con ojos expectantes, esperando su respuesta.

Lo dudo, ¿Qué podría pedirle a alguien con quien no quiere tener ningún contacto? Debía de ser algo imposible, algo que no podría conseguir o darle, así estaría a salvo de cometer una estupidez que no tuviera vuelta atrás.


	25. Chapter 25

Propuesta indecorosa.

.

-Veamos. – dijo Ramón mientras caminaba a la banca más cercana, se sentó y comenzó a ponerse los calcetines. - ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme? – pregunto de forma burlona.

-Yo… - Poppy dudo mientras se ponía enfrente de él. – pues… ¿tiene que ser algo que no haya hecho? –

-Sí, una primera vez. – él claro que se refería a sexo, sabiendo la agitada vida sexual de la chica, sin duda que no tenía nada virgen que ofrecerle.

-Pues... yo… - A Poppy le costaba pensar en algo que no hubiera hecho.

-Tomate tu tiempo, yo tomare un descanso. – comento triunfante mientras se recostaba.

Ramón lucia tan tentador, como puesto en una charola de plata para que ella lo devorara de un solo sentón, ¿acaso eso era una invitación para que ella diera el primer paso? Entonces no lo dudaría más, se subió con delicadeza sobre él y sus manos nerviosas comenzaron a recorres su torneado tronco.

Ramón no esperaba que ella hiciera eso, solo pensaba que se quedaría ahí, mirando y sufriendo por no conseguir convencerlo, cuando sintió sus rodillas apoyarse en la banca y sus manos posarse a sus costados de su torso; no quiso abrir los ojos cuando sintió que sus temblorosas manos comenzaron a tocarlo, reunió todas sus fuerzas para impedir que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca y tratar de que los latidos de su corazón no delataran sus ansias por aquello.

Poppy comenzó a tomar confianza al ver que Ramón no se movía, lo tomo como que daba su autorización para que continuara, sus traviesas manos siguieron bajando cada vez más y más. Se entretuvo con el inicio de los pantalones, tenía que bajarlos un poco si iba a pasar a la siguiente base, mientras los desacomodaba, llevándolos ligeramente más abajo, noto unos remolinos de pelos que comenzaban a asomarse por debajo de sus ajustados bóxer, Poppy rio mentalmente, su vello púbico le pareció tan tierno, risos perfectos y abundantes, que al tacto eran tan suaves como un estambre de lada fina, no recordaba que ninguno de sus ex amantes tuviera algo parecido. Fascinada por aquello se mantuvo acariciando ese punto un buen rato mientras pensaba cosas como "¿usara algún acondicionador? ¿será algún tipo de champú especial?"

El joven se estaba calentando, llego a un punto en que tuvo que quitarse la toalla de la cabeza para morder algo, jamás en la vida había sentido la urgente necesidad de gemir, aquello le quemaba la garganta y apenas tener un pedazo de la tela era suficiente para contenerlo. Las manos de ella jugando tan cerca de lo prohibido, se sentían tan bien. "Vamos, ¿Qué espera? Deja de jugar, ve más abajo" pensaba, para luego escuchar una voz más cuerda dentro de su cabeza que le decía "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? La maldita zorra se está aprovechando de mí." El pensamiento anterior lo volvía a asechar "¿Seguro? ¿Ella se aprovecha de ti o tú de sus hormonas? Sabes que ella no podría resistirse, aunque quisiera, te estas aprovechado de eso" comenzó a sudar frio. "No, yo no… no quiero nada con ella, ella esta…" Entre toda aquella pelea mental el cuerpo de Ramón estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, si llegaban a algo más, terminaría gritando, no soportaría la vergüenza de que supieran que estaba con ella en los baños, tenía que hacer algo, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a sus carias y antes que llevara sus manos más abajo, le pudo decir.

-¿Es tu primera vez? –

-¿Qué? – Poppy se detuvo a milímetros de tocar su miembro.

-Vas a… vas a hacerme un oral, ¿cierto? ¿será tu primera vez? –

Poppy lo miro, Ramón estaba aun con los ojos cerrados, algo asombrada miro su cabello, nunca antes lo había visto sin la gorra, no hizo tanto revuelo por ello, era bastante lógica que no tomaba una ducha con aquello puesto.

-¿Haciendo un oral? No sería la primera vez, tengo maestría en eso, si quieres puedo mostrarte lo hábil que soy. –

Ramón frunció el ceño.

-¿Entiendes mi trato? Una primera vez o nada. –

-Bien, es solo que, no sé qué darte. –

Ramón se sentó de golpe y la miro algo molesto.

-¿Nada tienes virgen? ¿No guardaste acaso algo especial para "la persona indicada"? –

-No sabía que tenía que guardar algo. – comento algo perdida.

-¡Nada! Tus muslos… -

-Cuando solo juegas es lo primero que usas… -

-¿Tus pies? –

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿estas bromeando? –

-No, había un chico que tenía un fetiche por ellos y me enseñó a …-

-Para, para, para… no quiero saber. – se quejó.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual Ramón se masajeaba las cienes, se le notaba bastante frustrado. "No era ese el punto" pensaba mentalmente. "Que no tuviera forma de hacer el trato." Estaba tan inmerso en eso que no noto la manera en la que la joven se restregaba contra su mulso, Poppy pegaba su entre pierna, por lo hormonal que estaba, tan sensible a cualquier tacto, estaba teniendo todo lo que ella quería de él, sin que él se diera por enterado. Cuando poso su vista de nuevo en la chica, vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, su rostro que reflejaba el inmenso placer que sentía. No supo cómo fue que paso, pero una de sus manos se acomodó en sus abundantes glúteos, llevándola a pegarse más a él, mientras que la otra se coló entre su short aguados con bastante facilidad, yendo directo a meter sus dedos dentro de su vagina.

Poppy se puso como loca, su cuerpo vibraba a una velocidad increíble, se sacudía por completo, sus pechos rebotaban sin parar, y la sinfonía de sutiles gemidos no paraba, Ramón estaba atónito, ni siquiera estaba moviendo sus dedos, ella estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. "Se puede sacar la verdad más con placer que con dolor" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de virgen en ti? Princesita presumida. – le dijo algo burlón, pero totalmente satisfecho de ver como la chica se derretía por él sobre sus piernas.

-Yo… yo, jamás… ah, si…ah – Poppy no podía responder, estaba perdida en el placer del momento.

-¿Tu qué? Solo responde. – pregunto moviendo ligeramente sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad de sus brinquitos.

-¡JAMAS ME LO HAN HECHO POR ATRÁS! –

-¡Bingo! – grito Ramón al momento que comenzó a mover con rapidez sus dedos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – grito llena de pasión al tener el mayor placer que nunca sintió. Podría incluso decir que fue mejor orgasmo que el de aquella noche en la fiesta. Algo agitada miro a Ramón, quien le regreso una mira confundida.

-¿Tan rápido? – El joven era bueno en el sexo, eso pensaba, pero no tan bueno como para apenas tocar a alguien y esta llegara al clímax.

-Yo… -

Ambos voltearon abajo al mismo tiempo, cuando Ramón saco los dedos aun corría un líquido blanco, Poppy estaba mojada con ese líquido, parecía que se hubiera orinado en sus shorts y peor aún, había mojado los pantalones de Ramón también.

Muy apenada tomo la toalla de Ramón y se cubrió con ella al pararse.

-Yo… jamás me había pasado esto, nunca me había… hecho sobre alguien, créeme, no soy de esas personas que les gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas sobre alguien y… lo siento. – Poppy salió corriendo tapándose con la toalla.

Ramón se había quedado en shock un momento mirando la viscosidad transparente en sus dedos y luego el líquido que bañaba sus pantalones.

-¿Ella… se corrió sobre mí? –

Se le hacía asombroso que Poppy no supiera que ellas también podían "eyacular", pero si era su primera vez, sería normal que pensara que se había orinado. Se puso de pie y siguió vistiéndose para salir de ahí y regresar a casa.

La avergonzada chica corría lo más rápido que podía mientras trataba de enredar la toalla a su cintura, tan aprisa iba que no noto a un joven que se escondía de ser visto, Pasteltonio, uno de sus amigos, había sido víctima de una mala jugarreta de Diamantino, en clase de natación, cambiaron su ropa por las de una porrista, sin tener opción, había corrido por todo el campus hasta esos vestidores, donde tenía otro cambio de ropa, esperaba que nadie lo viera escondiéndose detrás de los botes de basura y los arbustos, Poppy no lo vio, pero él si noto lo sonrojada que estaba, su desalineado peinado y la zona que cubría con la toalla, solía toparse a su amiga salir de situaciones tipo "contenido para mayores de edad", por lo que reconoció el modus operandi. No le dio mucha importancia, ver eso en el campus era bastante normal y más al ser una persona tan popular. Sintiéndose seguro de que nadie lo vería, entro de golpe al vestidor casi estampándose con Ramón de frente. Ambos se vieron muy sorprendidos, Pasteltonio noto de inmediato los pantalones mojados, que comenzaban a secarse dejando una enorme mancha blancuzca.

-¡TÚ!.. – lo miro mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y la boca bien abierta - ¿Tú? – luego dudo. - ¿Tú y ella estaban...? –

Ramón tuvo que pensar rápido, no podía dejarlo irse así y que divulgara la información, fue cuando se dio cuenta como vestía.

-Linda falda. – le dijo con tono molesto.

Pasteltonio la miro, bastante apenado trato de jalarla para que no se viera tan reveladora.

-Sabes, yo no vi nada si tú tampoco viste nada. –

-Eso parecer lo mejor. – dijo para seguir caminando tratando de cubrir la mancha con su bolsa de ejercicio. – Por cierto, lindas piernas. – no podía evitar no burlarse.

Poppy paso una mala noche, repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido, llenándose de pena y culpa, ¿Cómo le pudo haber pasado? ¿No se suponía que eso era imposible de pasar? ¿Acaso era por el embarazo? Tenía tantas preguntas que se hacía a sí misma, luego recordaba el placer, y deseaba estar sobre él de nuevo. Ahora era una gran posibilidad de que aquello jamás se diera.

-Si yo fuera él, jamás me hablaría de nuevo. –

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar a la universidad, se la paso escondiéndose, no tenía cara para tratar con Ramón, y parecía que este la estaba buscando. No fue hasta que, escondida en un arbusto, la señora O´Hare la encontró.

-¿Qué pasa? Pequeña florecilla. –

Poppy se sentía segura con la octogenaria, sabía que le podía contar su pesar y tal vez abogar por ella, aunque por razones obvias no dijo el nombre del joven.

-Eso no eran orines. – se carcajeo la anciana. – solo eyaculaste. –

-¿Las mujeres podemos hacer eso? – dijo sacando su rostro de entre sus manos, ya menos sonrojado.

-Si, aunque le llaman "squirt", es totalmente natural, significa que el chico hizo muy bien su trabajo. – comento divertida la señora O´Hare.

-De hecho, no hizo casi nada… - susurro.

-Felicidades por tu primer Squirt, espero que en el futuro tengas muchos más. –

Poppy sonrió de manera forzada y se alejó de ella mientras la despedía con la mano, dio un resoplido, ahora estaba más calmada para hablar con Ramón, y para su sorpresa, al dar la vuelta se topó con él.

-¡Ramón! – grito entre sorprendida y asustada. - ¿Qué tal? Mira, te estaba buscando para hablar sobre lo que paso el otro día, bien, resulta que… no hay semen, digo, las mujeres no lo tienen, pero si tienen unas glándulas que son como las suyas, porque prácticamente nuestro aparato reproductor es la mismo pero invertido, ¿Tu entiendes? ¿Cierto? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? –

-Pues, ¿lo que hicimos en los vestidores? –

-Sobre eso. – Ramón la tomó de la mano y la llevo a un cubículo donde los estudiantes podían lavar sus pies, puesto que en danza solían bailar descalzos, recordaba que era un sitio muy privado para ciertas actividades.

Poppy estaba algo confundida, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia, en ese cubículo apenas si cabían dos personas, por lo que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Bien… ¿de qué querías hablarme? – preguntó cruzada de brazos.

-Tu propuesta, yo estoy dispuesto hacerla si a cambio tú… -

-¡¿Enserio?! Ramón, gracias, gracias, no sabes cuánto me ayudas, yo sé que muchos no creerán la necesidad que tengo de… -

-Espera, yo no te dije que lo haría. –

-Pero acabas de decir… -

-Recuerda que tienes que darme algo, ese es el trato, una primera vez. –

-No sé qué darte. – dijo encorvando los hombros.

-Claro que sí, ayer me lo dijiste, yo te doy lo que quieres, siempre y cuando me des tu virginidad anal. – comento aquello tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Qué? – Poppy lucia muy asusta.

-Ya sabes, que dejes darte por atrás, vamos, no suena tan malo una vez que lo tienes adentro, no te preocupes, en esto soy un experto. – comento aquello acercándose más y más a Poppy. –Va a gozarlo, no hay nadie que no lo haya hecho. –

-¡NO! – dijo empujando ligeramente a Ramón. - ¡No lo hare! No dejare que me des… por atrás, eso no está diseñado para que tú o… cualquiera haga…- la chica se veía tan tierna, estaba haciendo pucheros y sus ojos vidriosos sobre salían con ayuda de sus mejillas rosadas.

El joven estaba encantado, esa era la reacción que quería de ella, una de repudio, para que no insistiera más y lo dejara de molestar.

-Bueno, si cambias de parecer, llámame. – comento victorioso para darse la vuelta, pretendía irse antes que cualquier otra cosa pasara, pero Poppy le contesto.

-Si yo… solo… ¿Solo lo harías una vez? – pregunto con un tono de arrepentimiento.

Ramón volteo a verla algo sorprendido, no espera ni por un segundo que ella fuera a tan siquiera pensar en darle el "si". Si ese era el caso necesitaba ser aún más directo.

La tomó de la mano y la forzó a pegarse contra la pared del cubículo, la tomo por las muñecas, mientras comenzaba a restregar su miembro contra sus glúteos.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Poppy asustada. – Aquí podrían… -

-Solo quiero que te des una idea, no quiero arrepentimientos después. – le dijo tajante al forzar su compas.

Poppy no podía moverse, las piernas le temblaban estando de puntas, era una postura poco natural, todo su pecho aplastado contra la pared y sacando el trasero, en un intento de abrirse ante él y tuviera toda esa área disponible para restregar su paquete, Ramón se movía bien, comenzando desde abajo, en su monte de venus, terminando en sus glúteos, haciendo hincapié en el imaginativo de penetrarla por atrás.

"Eres toda una zorrita" pensaba Ramón "Si estabas tan apenado por lo de ayer, ¿por qué trajiste hoy falda a la escuela?"

La joven comenzó a gemir con sutileza, cada envestida lo hacía, cosa que divirtió a Ramón, quien acerero el ritmo más y más, escuchándose estos de forma cortada. "no me la vuelves hacer" pensó al ver que vibraba como él día anterior, soltó una de sus muñecas y con rapidez metió su mano dentro de sus bragas, introduciendo sus dedos, yendo directo a aquel punto que la volvió loca. Se corrió, Poppy pudo ver como aquel liquido salía en forma de pequeños chorros, las piernas le temblaban, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie, volteo a ver al chico que había dado un paso atrás antes de que aquel desastre se diera.

-Bueno, tienes dos opciones, me das lo que quieres y obtienes lo que tanto buscas, o solo vives de muestras gratis. –

-¿Muestras gratis? –

-Si, como estas, pequeñas, rápidas… - Ramón volvió a acercarse para susurrarle al oído. – que solo te dejan con ganas de más, vamos princesita, solo será un rato, luego lo hare como tú me lo pidas. –

-No, no quiero… - ahora pensaba que vivir de "muestras gratis de Ramón" no estaba mal, ¿Cuántas muestras gratis podría darle al día?

-Bien, como quieras. – comento saliendo al fin del cubículo. – Pero solo imagínate, si te pones así tan solo con una muestra, ¿qué sentirás cuando tengas todo el paquete? – Las risas de Ramón se fueron alejando.

Poppy recupero su aliento y mientras se ponía presentable se sintió muy alegre de haber llevado falda.


	26. Chapter 26

Secretos que ayudan.

.

No sabía porque le había dicho eso de las muestras gratis, si el chiste de todo eso era asustarla para que no volviera a pedirle cosas indecorosas, pero no, ahora estaba ahí, escondido de nuevo en un rincón agasajándose con ella, acariciándose lugares indebidos, pero había límites.

-¿Por qué no te puedo besar? – pregunto molesta a ver que de forma tajante Ramón había rechazado uno de sus besos.

-Porque eso forma parte del paquete premiun, si deseas acceder a él, ya conoces la forma de pago. –

La chica hizo un puchero, como si con aquello pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cosa que no sucedió.

Los días pasaban así, y Ramón había vuelto a tener problemas para dormir correctamente, no era que no le llegara el sueño, claro que lo tenía, pero había vuelto a soñar con un trio donde ambos participantes estaban sobre de él, no le perturbo como la primera vez que Poppy se le montara, o que Antony se la metiera hasta el fondo, pero que entre ellos dos se besara, ese simple hecho torno su placentero ensueño en una pesadilla total.

-Él no lo haría. – se decía a sí mismo. – Es gay… nunca besaría a Poppy, y ella no haría eso con un gay… ¿o si? –

La simple idea de que ellos dos lo estuvieran engañando lo tenía torturando una semana, claro que era una zozobra que aumentaba en las noches, lo mantenía despierto en las madrugadas, se empezaba a ir por las mañanas y en las tardes, que era cuando le daba sus muestras gratis a Poppy, solía desaparecer para regresar hasta el atardecer.

Al inicio pensó que no había problema, la cafeína lo mantenía bien en las mañanas y por eso de las 12, la mesa de dulces, bombones y confitados que jamás faltaba, lo mantenían activo.

-Ella se está esforzando. – No se cansaba de decirle Nube.

"¿Y por qué lo hace?" pensaba, solo era sexo ¿no? ¿para que tomarse la molestia de cortejarlo? Eso le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada, así era Poppy.

Los ensayos se dividían en dos partes, repasar las canciones y después aprenderse las coreografías, todos bailaban, incluso Ramón que no formaría parte, pero que si alguien llegaba a faltar tendría que tomar su lugar, convencido por la señora O´Hare. La princesita plástica aprovecho para tomarlo de pareja y ensañar siempre con él hasta el fondo del salón, detrás de todos, donde nadie veía como se restregaba contra él, en como lo tocaba y le coqueteaba. "Muy lista" pensaba Ramón. Esa pieza había acabado, Poppy rápidamente se dirigió al frente para dar una nueva orden cuando se escuchó un golpe seco contra el suelo. Al voltear todos vieron a Ramón en el piso.

-¡RAMÓN! – pudo escuchar su nombre dicho por Poppy, para después perder por completo el conocimiento.

Con ayuda de Grandulón pudo llevar al chico al área de enfermería, no parecía tener fiebre, ni lucia enfermo, tal vez tendría que ver con esas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se sentía mal por no haberlas visto antes, estando ahí, viéndolo dormir, coló una de sus manos por debajo de su gorro y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, no fue sencillo, el chico usaba pasadores en el frente para impedir que el gorro se le moviera, pero atrás, estaba el hueco perfecto para introducir su mano, no había nada igual a eso, recibir ese mimo mientras uno se siente mal, de cabello suave y sedoso, siempre pensó que sudaría como cerdo, eso sin duda no era el caso. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, fue acercando su rostro al de él, estaba a punto de robarle un beso cuando se dio cuenta que alguien venia.

-Oh, siento haber interrumpido. – dijo el hombre con barba blanca, bien cortada y bata de doctor, traía consigo un estetoscopio colgando en el cuello.

-No, no, para nada, no interrumpe. –

-Claro que sí, le daré cinco minutos a solas con su novio. –

-No es mi novio, él y yo… bueno, es… complicado. – dijo sonrojándose mientras seguía haciéndole mimos debajo de la gorra.

-A él no le gusta que toquen su cabello. – comento alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento. – saco la mano lo más rápido que pudo. - ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Usted lo conoce? –

-Lo conozco desde niño, soy su doctor y su… -

-Maravilloso. – Lo interrumpió. – La señora O´Hare también lo conoce y no me quiere responder mis preguntas, y Ramón a veces es tan… imposible. –

-Si. – comento con una sonrisa obvia. – Ya lo sé. –

-Dígame, ¿Por qué usa todo el tiempo la gorra? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Luto. – contesto sin más.

-¿Qué? – se le había borrado la sonrisa de golpe al escucharlo.

-Ramón no conoció a sus padres, era muy pequeño cuando murieron en un accidente de auto, lo crio su abuela, pero ella falleció años después por cáncer. –

-Oh, cuanto lo lamento. – aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-Desde entonces usa gorra, en algunas culturas, el cabello refleja felicidad y amor propio, es algo que no se comparte con cualquiera, Ramón quiere estar seguro de compartir esa parte de él con ese "alguien especial" alguien que valiera la pena. La felicidad es el más grande de los tesoros, no se debe de desperdiciar como si no fuera nada. –

-Oh, pero, la felicidad está hecha para ser compartida, ¿Para qué te sirve tenerla si no la compartes con todos? –

-Tiene razón, pero su idea es, me imagino, no mostrar esa felicidad hasta conocer a ese alguien especial, para compartirla primero con ella y luego con los demás. –

-No debería de limitarse y… -

-Cada persona es diferente y él decidió hacerlo así, ¿Por qué le afecta tanto? –

-Bueno, sí, pero él no se ve feliz. –

-Todos tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es felicidad, para algunos es quedarse en casa una tarde a leer un libro, para otros es salir de fiesta, ¿Por qué no puede entender que el encuentra la felicidad en la prudencia? –

-Pero, esconder su felicidad de todos, ¿cómo alguien podría enamorarse de él si se esconde todo el tiempo? –

-El minero adecuado identificara el diamante entre cientos de pilas de piedras, aunque este escondido bajo capas de tierra y fango. – le sonrió. – Ramón sabe que cualquiera se enamoraría de él si lo vieran tal cual es, dejando al ego de lado, claro está. – dijo con tono juguetón. – Un diamante bien pulido y brillante atrae hasta el más bajo y vil de los ladrones, él no quiere eso. –

-¿Él… esta… poniendo filtros? Solo quiere encontrar a alguien que lo ame de verdad y le corresponda. – al fin dijo entendiendo.

-Así es, aunque en mi opinión personal. – Comento tomando la muñeca de Ramón y contándole el pulso. – Se toma las cosas de manera muy filosófica, lógica y rayando en lo "demasiado serio". Respeto su forma de pensar y llevar su vida, pero creo firmemente que solo necesita un buen revolcón. – Comento mirando a Poppy con obviedad.

-Oh, usted sugiere que yo… - eso había estado muy fuera de lugar.

-No mal entienda, no trato de ser grosero ni inapropiado, solo creo que eso le ayudaría mucho para que todas esas ideas raras que tiene en la cabeza dejen de girar y pueda tomar una decisión. –

-¿Qué decisión? –

-Dos personas que lo vuelven loco, Iré por su medicamento, ¿puedes cuidarlo un rato? Me tardare algunos minutos, los suficientes para que hagas lo que quieras con él. – mientras se iba le dijo. – no te preocupes, soy medicó, es mi deber profesional guardar los secretos de mis pacientes, no le diré a nadie lo que hagas. –

El doctor se fue y Poppy se sentía confundida, ¿Ramón se volvía loco por dos personas? No tenía que pensar mucho para saber quién era una de ellas, Antony y seguramente el otro seria el tipo con el que lo engaño, era obvio que no lo superaba, quería ayudar en eso, pero ya no quería meter más su cuchara en un asunto que no le incumbía. Y las insinuaciones de aquel médico, que se revolcara con él, ¿Qué cree que estaba intentando? Claro que lo lograría, pero no porque él se lo pedía.

Realmente le estaba dando mucho tiempo, el medico no volvía, por lo que opto por retomar lo que había interrumpido, acerco su rostro al suyo y comenzó a oler sus exhalaciones, era tan lindo estando dormido, beso sus labios con ternura para luego seguir de una manera más brava, filtro su lengua en su boca y al ver que le respondía el beso, pensó que había despertado. No era así, seguía dormido, cuando se separó de él, este soltó un hondo suspiro y susurro.

-Antony… -

Poppy se sintió mal por un momento, aun lo amaba y debía de estar pasándola fatal. Lo abrazo con todo el afecto que podría darle hasta que escucho que esos leves sollozos desaparecían.

El doctor regreso.

-¿Todo bien? – dijo trayendo un vaso con agua.

-Si, gracias, acá entre nos. – comento en un susurro. – y sin querer ser inapropiada. – dándole a entender que nada de lo que dijo la ofendió. – Tiene los labios más carnosos y candentes que he besado, me gustaría… usted sabe, llegar a algo más que besos con él. –

-Ya veo… usted quiere salir con él. –

-Ah, no… es que yo ya tengo a… -

-Oh, sí, entiendo. – el doctor pensó un poco las cosas. – bueno, supongo que no es la indicada. –

-¿La indicada para qué? –

-Fue mi error, le ofrezco una disculpa. – acto seguido le arrojo el vaso de agua a Ramón directo en la cara, el joven se levantó de golpe muy sobresaltado.

-¡Me ahogo! ¡Auxilio! ¡No puedo salir del carro! – grito para luego caer en cuenta donde estaba. - ¡Tú! - miro primero a Poppy pensando que ella le había arrojado el agua.

-Camina. – se escuchó la severa orden del medicó mientras este salía por el pasillo.

-¡Tú! – exclamo de nuevo Ramón.

-Yo no hice nada, él te echo el agua a la cara, lo juro. –

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamar a mi padre?! –

-¡¿Tú que?! – Poppy se puso tan roja como un tomate.

-¡RAMÓN! – se escuchó que gritaron su nombre al fondo del pasillo.

-Te aseguro que me las pagaras, estúpida zorra de mierda. –

Ramón se veía verdaderamente enojado, Poppy iba de pensamiento en pensamiento de angustia, temía ya no tener sus muestras gratis, por otro lado, ese hombre prácticamente le había pedido que fornicara con su hijo y ella le había dicho que estaba "para chuparse los dedos". ¡Qué vergüenza! De lo único que se alegraba era que Ramón y ella jamás serian algo, porque si fuera así, no tendría cara para mirar a su suegro.

Ramón regreso al día siguiente con una pinta mejor, se veía más relajado, incluso feliz, no sabía a qué se debía tan pronunciado cambio de ánimo. Claro que ella no sabía que el padre del chico le había dado un potente medicamento que lo había hecho dormir y todo lo sucedido del día anterior, pensaba era parte de un sueño, uno donde una chica de pelo rosado la tomaba de manera violenta en las camas de la enfermería, luego pasaba algo diferente con Antony, pero no sabía que, para después terminar con su padre diciéndole que ya no lo presionaría más con el tema de "Poppy".

-Hola boba. – la saludó muy casual.

-Hoy no estas… ¿molesto? –

-¿Por qué? – Ramón lucia confundido por la pregunta.

-Por nada. – contestó contenta, estaba de suerte, lo había olvidado.

Pero el tema "Poppy" no estaba cien por ciento olvidado para alguien de la familia Lombardi, Nube seguía insistiendo con que él debía de dar el siguiente paso, enamorar a la chica y ser el papi de su bendición.

-Solo para que me dejes en paz, voy a pedírselo, y veras que me rechazara al instante. –

-No creo que lo haga. –

Ramón tomo la oportunidad en un breve descanso del ensayo, donde todos fueron a las orillas del salón a hidratarse.

-Hey Poppy, ¿Cómo vas con "la búsqueda"? –

Poppy lo miro un tanto des ilusionada.

-Aun nada, si tan solo recordara el lugar. –

-Pues, creo que podrías darle la oportunidad a algún otro, muchas de las chicas que salen embarazadas terminan teniendo un mejor matrimonio con otro que con el padre biológico de su bendición. –

-Podrías bajar la voz. – Pidió poniéndose nerviosa.

-Vamos, piénsalo, hay muchos hombres en esta habitación que morían por salir contigo y que, de verdad, no les importaría que vinieras con premio. –

-¿Qué? –

-No conoces al tipo, podría ser un vago, un mal viviente, inmaduro, fracasado. –

-Estoy segura que no lo es. –

-Ah ah, tú esperas que no lo seas, y piensas en el "enorme gusto" que te dará a ti. – comento siendo obvio a lo que se refería. -, pero no estás pensando en si será alguien bueno para ser padre. –

Poppy se quedó en completo silencio, Ramón tenía razón, estaba pensando solo en ella, no estaba pensando en la seguridad de su bebé o si su padre biológico la amaría tanto como ella ya la amaba.

-Pues… yo… creo… - Poppy miro nerviosa a sus compañeros, ¿Sería mejor buscar un buen padre que a un buen amante? Puso su atención en el más guapo del grupo al fondo. – Eric podría… -

-¿Él? ¿Es enserio? –

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Es gay? – pregunto asustada de haber metido la pata de nuevo.

-No, solo que es un atleta, no es un buen proveedor. –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Ganan por campeonato, si se llegan a lesionar, adiós dinero, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta tener a un bebé el primer año? –

-Yo… -

-Aunque claro, de seguro tú padre te dará el dinero… -

-¡No le pediré dinero a mi padre! – casi le grito, algunos lo voltearon a ver, Poppy volvió a bajar la voz. – Voy a ser una adulta y hacer esto por mi cuenta. –

-Bien, ¿Cuánto dinero tienes ahorrado? –

-Pues… como unos 1,400. –

-Bromeas. – le dijo incrédulo.

-Tuve, que comprar algunas cosas, y compré ropa de bebé. –

-¿Compraste ropa? Que tierna, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta dar a luz, las consultas de rutinas, los exámenes, hospitalización, accesorios básicos, formulas…? ¿Crees que tu enamorado de una noche tenga para todo eso? ¿O que Eric podrá hacer un gasto así? –

Poppy lo miro mejor, recordando que él era una futura estrella del atletismo, pero formalmente no tenía nada, no ganaba dinero y sus padres aun lo solventaba, tener una novia embarazada seguramente truncaría su carrera.

-El chico de allá, se ve muy listo. – Un joven tan regordete y de estatura baja, que asemejaba mucho a un balón viviente con sus mejillas infladas de color rojizo, que en vez de beber agua se tragaba un enorme sándwich, Ramón lo señalo con discreción. – Se ve que tiene una familia muy rica, podrías pedirle a él cualquier cosa, estoy seguro que se pondría como tapete humano si… -

-Si no le pediría algo a mi padre menos a los de él… - Poppy se veía desesperada, estaba dejando al azar tantas cosas.

-Bien, o podrías… -

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué podría hacer? – pregunto esperanzada.

-Salir con alguien un poco mayor, ya sabes, alguien que ya trabajé y tenga medios, una casa disponible y todo su compromiso en… ser… padre. – Ramón modulo su tono, había sido, según él, bastante claro.

-Pero aquí no hay nadie con esas características. –

Ramón estaba un poco en shock, abrió muy grandes los ojos y luego de soltar un suspiro le dijo.

-Tal vez lo tengas enfrente de ti ahora mismo. –

Poppy lo miro para decirle.

-No, solo estas tú, ¿O te refieres mi otro "frente"? – Ella solo se giró para seguir mirando.


	27. Chapter 27

Otras formas.

.

Ramón mordía un trapito con sus dientes mientras lo jalaba con sus manos, e intentaba no llorar por la frustración.

-Te lo dije, te dije que me diría que no. – dijo sin sacarse el trapo de la boca.

-Pues, prácticamente no le dijiste que fuera tuya, más bien le sugeriste que se buscara a otro. – Le dijo Nube.

-Ni siquiera estoy dentro de sus opciones. – exclamo.

-¿Y porque lo estarías? Hasta hace algunos meses no eras más que el tipo amargado que se la paso haciéndole bullying su último año de universidad. – Ramón hizo un puchero al escuchar eso para luego cruzarse de brazos, Nube prosiguió – Necesitas mostrarle que era algo más que un simple patán. – le dijo tomando asiento alado de él. – Tienes que mostrarle que eres su caballero en dorada armadura dispuesto a salvarla y ayudarla con "su problema". –

-No lo sé… -

-Ella lo intenta contigo, vamos, chocolates y dulces con flores en cada ensayo, hasta se molestó en buscar tus favoritos, dale una oportunidad. –

-Ella solo lo hace porque… - Ramón lo pensó, no quería decirlo porque lo presionaría más, pero también era algo que ya no quería guardar en secreto. – Ella quiere revolcarse conmigo, nada romántico. – específico para que no se ilusionara. – solo, ella tiene ganas y de alguna forma, hacerlo conmigo le parece… algo seguro. –

Nube guardo un segundo de silencio para luego gritar.

-¡ESO ES EXCELENTE! – se puso de pie de la alegría. – solo dale todo lo que te pide y caerá de inmediato. –

-No, ella solo quiere UN REVOLCON, no es como si eso me pusiera en su lista de prospecto de su sueño. –

-Vamos, hazlo y cuando terminen estará tan encantada que te pedirá más. –

-Yo no estoy buscando tener solo sexo, Nube, entiende. –

-Pero ella puede enamorarse de esa manera, solo déjate llevar y… -

-Sal de mi cuarto, ahora. – Le dijo sacándolo a empujones del lugar.

Ramón cayó en un sueño profundo después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de agua que dejaba en su buro, alado de su cama, su padre tenía que ingeniárselas para darle los somníferos, pues él se reusaba a tomarlos. Odiaba sentirse así, no saber cuál era la realidad y cual el sueño, tenía que andarse con cuidado, con Poppy no se sabía, estaba con la real o la onírica, si le veía un lado positivo a todo eso, al menos ya no se sentía cansado, aunque ahora tenía un alto grado de paranoia sobre cualquier cosa que se metiera a la boca estando en casa.

Por eso, aprovechaba de comer gustoso los bocadillos dulces en los ensayos, seguro de que no tuvieran en ellos ningún narcótico. Trataba de comer los más posible sin que se viera como un glotón desesperado, cuando Poppy anuncio algo.

-¿Todos podrían ponerme algo de atención? – todos voltearon y fueron a su llamado rodeándola, menos Ramón que aprovecho eso para comer más chocolates. – Hoy ha venido una gran invitada de generaciones atrás, al igual que yo fue presidenta de generación y muchas más cosas, pero, sobre todo, es recordada en la universidad por hacer la mejor fiesta de fin de cierre temática de todas, saludemos con un fuerte aplauso a Coral. –

Ramón casi se atraganta, ¿era la misma Coral que conocía? Claro que sí, su ex novia lucia radiante, llena de energía y un aire de "un no sé qué", estaba muy molesto, demasiado, cruzados de brazos se acercó al grupo mientras no sabía a quién tragarse con la mira, si a Coral o a Poppy. Pero ninguna de las dos lo notaron.

-Señorita Coral, ¿Nos viene ayudar para que nuestra fiesta sea la más ruidosa, aloca y fantástica de todas? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-Claro, yo… - pero no pudo terminar, pues otra le pregunto.

-¿Es verdad que su incursión en el modelaje terminara el próximo mes? –

-Pues, si, me retiro, pero eso no… -

Los oídos de Ramón, ante aquellas palabras, prestaron su completa atención.

-¿Por qué alguien tan perfecta como usted se retiraría? – casi pregunto llorando Seda.

-Cuéntenos, ¿Qué cosa es más importante que la alta costura? – exigiendo cuestiono Satín.

-Es que… me enamore. –

-Awwwwww… -Todos dijeron en coro. Pero Ramón estaba casi infartado.

-¿Cuéntanos cómo fue? – Insistió Poppy.

-Bueno, pues nos conocimos en una pasarela. –

-¿Quién es él? ¿Un millonario, un diseñador, un fotógrafo de renombre, quien? – comento intrigada Seda.

-Nada de eso. – dijo entre risa. – Un barrendero. –

-¡¿Qué?! – todos respondieron en coro.

-Había terminado el evento y olvide un labial en mi camerino, cuando regrese, lo vi y supe que era el indicado. –

-¿Por eso dejas el modelaje? –

-Si, será solo por un tiempo, nos casaremos el mes que viene. – dijo mostrando su mano un diminuto anillo con una pequeña piedra roja de fantasía. – Queremos tener hijos lo antes posible y es por eso que… me tomare… un… ay no… - Coral se topó de lleno con la mirada impactada de Ramón, de ojos bien abiertos con el rostro que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Una muchedumbre de chicas tomaban la mano de Coral para ver el diminuto anillo, por lo que no pudo salir detrás de joven que muy molesto salió del salón. Por otra parte, Poppy lo siguió, pensó que Ramón iría a algún lado "privado" y podría obtener alguna muestra gratis.

-Ramón, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto coqueta.

-A ti te encanta recordarme todas las veces que me he equivocado ¿verdad? – dijo de golpe haciéndole frente y parándola en seco.

-No sé a qué te refieres. – contesto muy confundida al notar su enfado.

-Metiste más la espina con Antony, y ahora, cuando al fin podría decirse que me siento un poco mejor, traes a la primera persona que me rechazo. –

-Yo no sé a… - Poppy reflexiono, lamentándose mucho. – Ella es tu ex. ¿cierto? – pregunto muy apenada.

-Bravo, al fin viste algo muy obvio. – Comento para seguir caminando.

-Lo lamento, si lo hubiera sabido antes… -

-Ah, claro que lo sabias, leíste antes esa estúpida revista de chismes. –

Cierto, la revista, pero ella no recordaba nada del artículo, además solo había leído el encabezado.

-Lo hiciste apropósito. – le recrimino.

-Ramón, no, te lo juro, yo jamás haría algo así, lo de Antony, yo pensé que si te hacia un favor… -

-¿Quieres hacerme un favor? Trata de no hacerme más favores. – le grito.

-¡Ramón! – Coral lo llamo mientras se acercaba. – Poppy, puedes darnos cinco minutos a solas. -

-Claro. – Poppy entro al primer cuarto que encontró, en realidad era un enorme pasillo con varias puertas que daban a los camerinos tras el escenario de aquel edificio. Quería entrar a alguno, pero la curiosidad por escuchar la charla la hizo permanecer ahí, pegando su oído a la puerta.

-Te casas con un iletrado cualquiera, con el primer zángano que encontraste a bien, tan pobre y miserable que ni siquiera te pudo comprar un maldito anillo. –

-Este anillo es importante para él, su madre lo saco de una caja de cereales cuando era niño, fue lo último que tuvo de ella antes de que falleciera, Ramón, no es su calidad o cuanto costo, es lo que significa. –

-¿Entonces mi anillo de 14 quilates valuado en miles era basura comparado con esa cosa hecha de plástico por montones? –

-No, mira, es que él realmente me ama, tú por otro lado. –

-Disculpa, yo si te amaba. –

-Jamás me lo dijiste, esta es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo parecido y es en pasado. –

-¿Por qué tenía que decirlo? ¿No era claro cómo te lo demostraba? Planee toda nuestra vida juntos. –

-Sin preguntarme jamás lo que yo quería. –

-Estás haciendo con él, lo que según tu fueron la razones de terminar conmigo. –

-¡Porque alado de una persona que amas y que te ama suenan cosas maravillosas! –

Hubo un silencio.

-Lo ves, jamás me amaste. – comento molesto.

-No, yo no lo dije por… -

-Señorita Coral, puede venir un momento, quiero que escuche algunas mezclas experimentales de música que hice para el evento. – comento Dj, que si bien Ramón sabia, solo salió para ver si Poppy estaba con él. Últimamente interrumpía muchas de "sus muestras gratis" o cualquier leve momento que tuviera para conversar con ella.

-Espérame un momento, no tardo. – le pidió Coral para ir con Dj Suki al salón de ensayos.

Ramón se asemejaba a una bestia enjaulada, dando vueltas en círculos, pensando, recordando cada momento de su relación con Coral, hasta que noto una sombra moverse por el filo de la puerta cerrada a un lado de él.

-Poppy… - refunfuño.

Abrió la puerta haciendo que la joven pegada a ella cayera al suelo, la miro con bastante ira, de un brusco jalón la levanto y arrastrándola la llevo a uno de los camerinos más cercanos.

-Te encanta molestarme, recordarme a cada momento lo mal que me ha ido… - le decía mientras la tomaba del brazo para ponerla frente suyo y un tocador.

-No, de verdad, Ramón, yo no sabía, jamás termine de leer el artículo… -

-Claro, para que, podías enterarte del chisme completo pegada a la puerta. –

-No, no, nada de eso, es que yo quería… - Poppy quería saber más de él, conocerlo, saber lo que paso para poder ayudarlo, nunca lo haría para causarle un mal o chantajearlo.

-Ah, por su puesto, ¿Cómo no le pensé antes? A ti solo se te viene una sola cosa en mente cuando se trata de mi… - comento para tomarla por la cintura y sentarla a la fuerza en el tocador.

Poppy lo miro extrañada, ¿a qué se refería con eso? No tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas, pues Ramón desabrocho su pequeño short y metió sus manos entre sus bragas. Estaba tan urgida de sexo, sus hormonas le quemaban la piel, por dentro todo hervía, su lucidez se derretía como mantequilla en una sartén ante los movimientos de los dedos del chico dentro de ella, su única reacción fue la de abrir más sus piernas y dejar caer todo su peso sobre sus brazos, mirando su reflejo en el espejo con la cabeza caída hacia atrás, viendo su rostro complacido por tan buen trabajo.

-Solo esto quieres de mí, eres igual a todos, eres igual a ellos. –

-No sé a qué… -

Ramón apretó cierto punto para hacerla callar, y lo logro, Poppy emitió el más tierno gemido.

-Solo termina y lárgate como todos lo hacen. – Le comento haciendo un brusco movimiento entrando y saliendo de ella con sus dedos, Poppy tuvo un largo orgasmo en donde sus piernas temblaron extasiadas, pero no hubo nada de líquido, no se corrió como anteriormente lo hacía. Ramón extrañado miro sus dedos llenos de solo la lubricación normal. - ¿Tú no?... ¿No te gusto? – se sintió algo ofendido por tal hecho.

-Más… - pidió jadeante mientras le trataba de desabrochar sus pantalones.

El joven fue algo brusco, molesto por todo, por tener que cuidarse porque su padre no le diera narcóticos, por no saber si estaba despierto o dormido, por la presencia de su ex en la escuela, por lo ingenua que era Poppy. "Solo faltaría Antony en la ecuación para tener un fantástico día." Pensó sarcástico, mientras empujaba a la chica para que cayera por completo en el tocador y pudiera arrancarle de un tirón su short y bragas, llevándose con eso sus tenis.

Poppy algo atontada trato de sentarse, ahí fue cuando Ramón le levanto la camisa con todo y sostén, dejando sus senos expuestos y apretados por las prendas.

-¿Has dicho que quieres más? Pues tendrás más. – dijo levantándose la camisa de la misma manera que se la levanto a ella, mostrándole un torso bien trabajado.

Ramón pego su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que sus pezones se acariciaran los unos a los otros, la besaba en el cuello, en el hombro, Poppy le siguió el juego, aquello se sentía mucho mejor que el contacto de sus dedos en su entrepierna, el calor de su pecho, sentir su respiración y corazón agitándose, ella lo enredo con sus piernas, con discreción lo fue prensando entre sus muslos a la vez que le iba bajando los pantalones, sentía fascinada como su clítoris se restregaba contra su vello púbico, ese que era suave, tierno, con risos perfectos, casi bucles azulados, imaginar que estaba tan cerca de su masculinidad la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Ramón comenzó a hablar.

-Más, quieres más… todos quieren más, ¿Por qué serias tú diferente? –

-¿uh? – Poppy no dejaría de besar su cuello, ¿Por qué quería charlar ahora estando tan ocupados?

-Claro, solo eso, tú también tomaras algo y te iras, solo para pasar un rato, como todos los demás, solo sirvo para eso. – Ramón veía en su reflejo las gordas gotas que rodaban por su rostro.

Poppy comenzó a mamar de su cuello "solo cállate." Pensaba, estaba en un estado tan excitado que lo que menos quería escuchar era un dilema existencial.

-Sí, ni a ellos ni a ti les importa, solo quieren tomar lo que quieren de mí, pues bien, Coral tomo su parte, y Antony casi termina conmigo, y tú solo quieres… -

Poppy lo mordió y Ramón se calló de golpe, lo abrazo con fuerza y él correspondió la acción, finalmente el joven se metió de lleno en el juego, poso una de sus manos en la caderas de ella para que presionara más sus caderas contras la suya, y que su palpitante cavidad bañara con sus jugos sus vello, porque a ese grado cuando llego el silencio, Poppy ya se había corrido, su otra mano fue a parar a su cabeza, presionando para que ella lo mordiera con más ímpetu, más y más, iniciaron leves y tímidos, hasta que finalmente alcanzaron un tono bastante escuchables sus gemidos. Bailaba a su ritmo, Ramón estaba sucumbiendo con sus delicados movimientos pélvicos, pero Poppy paro de golpe.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamo separándose de él tratando de bajar su blusa y cubría su sexo, buscando con la mira donde había quedado su short y bragas.

Ramón volteo también tratando de verse presentable. Ahí en la puerta del camerino estaba parada Coral.

-Oh no, lo siento, no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo, sigan en lo suyo. – La chica salió y fue seguida por Ramón.

-Espera. – la llamo.

-Cuanto lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado con tu novia. –

-No es mi novia. –

-¿Tú amiga con derecho? ¿Tú free? Lo que sea, lo lamento, no debí interrumpir. –

-Coral. – le dijo sosteniéndola de la mano. – Necesitamos hablar. -

-Por supuesto, en cuanto nos desocupemos… -

-Ahora. –

-Pero, que hay con los ensayos. –

-Yo creo que Poppy entenderá que nos hayamos desaparecido. –

Le dijo tomándola del brazo y sacándola de ahí.


	28. Chapter 28

Café y chocolates.

.

Poppy entendía que había metido la pata de nuevo con Ramón, inventando un buen pretexto pudo lidiar con su ausencia ante los demás en el ensayo. Terminando, camino de regreso a los vestidores de las chicas, estaba algo sudada y pensó que era mejor tomar una ducha antes de regresar a casa. No pudo evitar posar su mirada en el trasero de un chico que caminaba por el pasillo, aún estaba caliente, al voltearse este, siguió mirando su entrepierna, "no está mal" pensó, el joven estaba hablando con alguien, por lo que, cuando dejo de escuchar su voz, volteo de inmediato a verle al rostro, tratando de ser discreta.

-¿Antony? – pregunto Poppy sorprendida.

-¿Te conozco? – El chico se veía sonriente.

Poppy tuvo que apresurarse en salir del shock.

-No, no, para nada, soy solo, una admiradora de tu trabajo. –

-Ah, claro, ¿te gusta la alta costura? – cuestiono tratando de tantearla, pues sabía que muchas de sus admiradoras lo seguían por su atractivo y no por su trabajo.

-Si, y más por unas amigas que son futuras grandes diseñadoras de moda. –

-Eso suena bien. –

-Pero, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

-Cupido. –

-¿Qué? –

-Vi un anuncio en la página de la universidad de cupido, anteriormente le había mandado unas flores a mi novio… perdón, quiero decir, a mi ex. – dijo sonrojándose. – hace mucho que terminamos por… una completa estupidez. – comento arreglándose un mechón de cabello dejando ver la estela clara de un bello anillo. – quiero volver con él, pensé que darle sus chocolates favoritos le quitarían su mal humor, sabes, él es… - dijo aquello riendo de manera encantadora. – es como una bestia, si le das algo de comer se calma y te escucha, y más si son chocolates. –

-Si, creo que te entiendo, pero… es que, como tu seguidora, creí que salías ya con alguien, en tus redes … -

-Terminamos… -

Poppy estaba impactada, todo ese tiempo el anónimo era Antony, pero ¿Por qué los mandaba al salón en general?

-Mi ex debe de estar muy enojado. – agrego algo desilusionado.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –

-Le he estado mandando los regalos con cupido, incluso le he pagado extra para saber que le llegan directo. – le susurro lo último. – Pero él ni siquiera ha tratado de contactarme. – confeso deprimido. – No importa, no me voy a rendir, Ramón es la clase de persona por la que vale la pena seguir luchando. – termino por decir con una sonrisa. – Salúdame a tus amigas y deséales suerte en el diseño de mi parte. -

-Claro. – le contesto despidiéndose con la mano. Acto seguido Poppy corrió al cuarto donde Cupido recibía las cartas y paquetería. – Tú tarea consistía en dar a las personas sus cartas y regalos, no que les mintieras sobre quien les mandaba los obsequios. – grito y no pudo evitar molestarse más al ver una nota entre la basura.

-No se dé qué me hablas. – le respondió la botarga con aquella fingida voz.

-¡De esto! – dijo tomando la nota entre la basura y sosteniéndola enfrente de las aberturas que le permitían ver. – Ese chico a estado viniendo personalmente a dejarle regalos a alguien que ama, ¿Cómo puedes evitar que se encuentren y estar tan campante? –

-Muy fácil. – le contesto con esa aguda voz fingida que le comenzaba a molestar. – Ese chico no ama a esa persona. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Se está tomando la molestia de venir hasta acá, todos los malditos días, muestra sus sentimientos y pide perdón con estos regalos y espera paciente la respuesta de Ramón, le da su espacio y tiempo para que decida, y tú, tú solo evitas que … -

-Se te olvida una cosa princesa de la facultad. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Él es mi hermano y se muchas más cosas de las que tu seguro te enteraste porque alguien te conto, no lo quiero ver sufrir de nuevo y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que ese idiota se le acerque y le vuelva a hacer daño. –

-Si no se lo dices tú, yo iré con él y le contare… -

-Y yo iré a la dirección, tomare un micrófono y le contare a todo el mundo, por el altavoz, que estas embarazada… -

-¿Cómo lo…? –

\- …¿Sé? – La botarga aplaudió con sus regordetas manos. – Me lo dijo un pajarito. –

-¿A quien más se lo dijo? – pregunto sintiéndose traicionada, tratando de no llorar.

-No te pongas así. – respondió secándole una lagrima que se le salió. – Él no se lo ha dicho a nadie más, es como tú con tus amigas, ellas no lo divulgan, yo también se guardar un secreto, ¿Tu eres capaz de guardar el mío? –

Poppy miro la carta que sostenía, "Con todo mi amor para ti, espero que logres perdonarme." Con gran pesar rompió la carta y la tiro en el bote de la basura.

-Que buena chica eres. –

-No es justo… - le recrimino con tono frustrado.

-Oh, pero si esto te conviene en a ti. –

-¿Cómo podría beneficiarme que…? –

-Ramón es muy recto y siempre cumple lo que dice, no suele divulgar ningún secreto si se lo piden, esta fue una de las pocas veces que lo hace, si le reclamas por ello, en recompensa, te dará lo que le pidas, cualquier cosa. –

-¿Qué? –

-No te miento, díselo, claro, evita comentar lo del inepto de su ex o ya sabes que puede pasar, pero fuera de eso, yo aceptare que te lo dije, se pondrá furioso conmigo, pero contigo, sentirá que te debe algo. –

Poppy miraba la botarga, tener una charla seria con alguien que fingía la voz dentro de un disfraz no era como pensaba pasar su tarde.

-Lo hare, si tu prometes al menos pensar en decirle sobre "esto", él merece saberlo. –

-Chica, tú tienes muchas cosas en que pensar, no añadas una más a tu lista, mejor ve como le haces para pagar consultas, medicamentos, suplementos, doctores. –

-¿Yo? ¿Doctores? ¿Para qué? No estoy enferma. –

-No, estas embarazada y las embarazadas son muy propensas a enfermarse, deberías estar yendo al médico para prevenir todo eso, si no lo estás haciendo estas muy atrasada. Ahora, adiós, quiero regresar a casa para quitarme esta cosa. –

-¿Por qué no te la quitas aquí? –

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conducir casi a ciegas de ida a casa? Yo creo que no, es muy divertido. –

La botarga cerro el cuarto del correo y se fue por el pasillo tarareando una canción. Poppy por su parte, algo desanimada regreso a casa, el tema del embarazo era algo que no quería tratar hasta que fuera necesario, tenía tantos pendientes actuales, que dejar eso para el final no le sonaba mal, entro a su computadora, por su historial de compras, la página le recomendó una tina de baño con accesorios y juguetes, era hermosa, rosa con distintas flores en estampado y una serie de muñecos de animales. El precio era elevado, pero si juntaba dos mesadas podría pagarlo, buscando que otros colores había, se topó con una serie de comentarios de madres.

"Muy bonita, pero he tenido que regalarla, mi hija salió alérgica a la pintura del plástico."

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Poppy. - ¿Los bebés pueden ser alérgicos a eso? –

Algo curiosa, puso su duda en el buscador, dándole un sinfín de resultados y foros donde madres daban sus opiniones, casos personales y demás.

"Mi bebé tiene ese problema porque tuve preclamsia en el embarazo."

-¿Qué tuvo que? –

Santo terror, Poppy dio con un sitio de maternidad donde se hablaba de todas las complicaciones que se podía tener en el embarazo, cosas que le podían pasar a ella o a su bebé, podría morir, quedar con dolor permanente por la epidural, presión, diabetes, desgarres. Todo su mundo giraba, termino vomitando en el fregadero de la cocina; aun conmocionada, volvió a su computadora esta vez para buscar médicos obstetras, pero el costo y la cantidad de consultas, sin cortar el costo del parto y su hospitalización, superaban por mucho lo que ella podría reunir de sus mesadas por un año, y no tendría tanto tiempo para hacerlo, ahora estaba en el segundo mes de embarazo, muy pronto en el tercero, eso la dejaba con menos de siete meses, ¿De dónde sacaría tanto?

-Podría lavar autos como lo hicimos para recolectar el dinero para el evento. – pensó optimista, pero la voz de Ramón le resonó en la cabeza "tu vientre." Oh no, ahora se imaginaba a ella con una enorme pansa de embarazada y con un bikini tratando de lavar autos. – Creo que no funcionara. –

Algo desanimada decidió darse un baño, cuando noto en una esquina el vestido amarillo piña con tul que había comprado para su futuro bebé.

-¿Y si es un niño? ¿Y si es alérgica al tul? –

Se arrepentía tanto de haber gastado ese dinero en aquel bobo vestido.

Ramón regreso algo tarde a su casa en Cloud City, estaba más calmado. Jamás, en toda su relación, había tenido una charla tan clara y directa como la que tuvo ese día con su ex. Fueron sinceros el uno con el otro, fue difícil para ella aceptar que nunca lo amo, si sentía por él un cariño intenso, pero no era lo que Ramón esperaba recibir, él por su parte, aclaro que, aunque salto sobre el primero que se dejó, fue su manera de sobre llevar la ruptura, temía estar solo, su amor por ella era verdadero, pero no tenía la fuerza de la constancia, no era sólido, por eso ante el primer problema, se rompió y él solo busco a alguien que rápidamente sanara la herida.

"Necesitas un tiempo fuera." Fueron las palabras de Coral. "Estas enamorado de dos personas tan distintas, no salgas con ninguna de las dos, no enredes más las cosas, corta contacto con ambas, y cuando estés en paz, piensa seriamente en que es lo que quieres."

Era un consejo muy parecido al que le dio su padre y pensaba seguirlo, Coral era feliz y había crecido más rápido en lo personal que él, tenía tantas cosas que meditar, se alegraba saber que el concierto estaba cercano, sería el final de las muestras gratis para Poppy.

Los días antes del gran concierto fueron ensayos duros donde tuvieron muy poco tiempo para hablar entre ellos dos, Poppy se acercaba a Ramón para tener "una charla seria" pero Coral le impedía tener tan solo un segundo de privacidad.

-Lo siento cariño, te robo a mi ex. –

Le decía Coral jalando a Ramón en cada oportunidad que ella tenía. Cuando menos pensaron, estaban ya en el día del concierto, todos ocupados y atareados, yendo de aquí para allá con cosas.

-Chicas, les tengo noticias. – les dijo Diamantino llamándolas a todas. Dj Suki, Seda, Satín y Poppy fueron a verle.

-¿Qué pasa Diamantino? – le pregunto Dj algo molesta de que la interrumpiera mientras ordenaba la música.

-¿Recuerdan que me pidieron que encontrara el sitio donde fue la fiesta? –

-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntaron en coro.

-¿Soy el chico más deseado del campus? – les respondió haciendo una pose forzada y fuera de lugar, todas se miraron entre sí sin saber que responderle, Diamantino bufo para después decir. – Obvio si, ¡Dios! –

-¡AH! ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamo aliviada Poppy mientras se aferraba al chico. – Gracias, gracias. –

-No hay de qué. – dijo zafándose del abrazo. – aunque sigo sin entender porque es importante. –

-Cosas de chicas, Diamantino. – comento tajante Satín.

Ahora Poppy veía al fin la luz al final del túnel, sería como los cuentos de hadas, ella y él se reencontrarían, se amarían y tendrían una fabulosa familia, el amor de su vida estaba a unas cuantas horas de distancia, seria sencillo, mañana lo buscaría.

El concierto comenzó entrada la tarde, Ramón apareció puntual e hizo un increíble trabajo en el escenario, todos quedaron impresionados con su interpretación, aunque claro, esta sería breve, después de esa última pieza podría retirarse. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó en las escaleras que llevaban al escenario por la parte de atrás, esperando a Poppy.

Tiempo, es lo que Coral le había dicho que se tomara, pero eso era lo que le faltaba. "Ya tuve mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas" se dijo a si mismo aquel día que disfruto de sobremanera cantar con la joven de cabellos rosados, "No necesito más tiempo, se lo que quiero, la quiero a ella." Y es que había meditado lo suficiente, Antony nunca se comunicó con él, ni siquiera mostro su interés después de las rosas, ¿para qué seguir sufriendo por él?, pero Poppy, no es que se fuera a aprovechar de su mala suerte, claro que no, solo pensaba que él la amaba y ella en alguna forma lo necesitaba, era una relación que no podría fallar, si tenía suerte con el tiempo le correspondería. Por eso estaba ahí parado, esperando que la joven bajara por esas escaleras en un breve momento que tuviera.

-Ramón ¿Aun no te vas? – pregunto Poppy al verlo.

-No, es que… tengo algo que decirte. – trato de expresarlo con voz firme, aunque esta le temblaba.

-¿Y qué es? –

-Es que yo… yo quiero… -

-Poppy, tienes que regresar al escenario. – le grito Dj Suki, que claramente solo la llamo para interrumpir la conversación, cosa que no le importo a Ramón, de hecho, no le molestaba que todos se empezarán a congregar a su alrededor, los participantes del siguiente acto estaban listos atrás de él.

-En un momento. – grito. – oye, si es por lo del pajarito, lo sé, tu hermano me lo dijo. –

-No es por eso, es… ¿El pajarito? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –

-Ya sabes, tú hermano me dijo que tú sabes lo que yo sé. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Poppy le hizo una seña en dirección a su vientre y Ramón al fin entendió. – Yo no… no fue mi intensión, mi hermano es un idiota y… de alguna forma se me salió decirle, pero te aseguro que él jamás le dirá nada a nadie. – Trato de explicarle algo apenado.

-Descuida, está bien, también me dijo eso. –

-Poppy, al escenario, ahora. - le exigió Dj Suki, que parecía determinada a alejarla de Ramón, ni siquiera se había terminado el número musical en ese momento.

-Ya voy. – se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Ramón la tomó de la mano.

-Espera, yo… - Tenia que armarse de valor, era ahora o nunca. – Yo quiero que… tú y yo… - no podía, las piernas le temblaban, su corazón estaba casi al borde del infarto. – Es que… yo podría ayudarte. –

-Ya me ayudaste mucho y te lo agradezco. – le comento tratando de zafase, pero él no la dejo ir.

-No, no me entiendes, yo soy… soltero, y tengo un buen trabajo y una casa, no está cerca de nada, de hecho, esta en medio de la nada. – dijo nervioso. – Pero, es hermosa, también tengo dinero suficiente para… ya sabes y yo siempre he querido una familia, yo podría ser… si tú quieres, el hombre de tu vida. –

Vaya que el ambiente era denso, ahí estaba, abriendo su corazón a una chica que lo miraba con dulzura, esperanzado por ello, la vio ensanchar su sonrisa, cuando lo tomo de las manos se sintió inmensamente feliz, su respuesta ya se veía asomar de entre aquellos labios carnosos color rosado.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. –

-¿Qué? –

Poppy de inmediato pensó que aquello era una tipo compensación por haber revelado su secreto a su hermano, no sentía que le debiera nada, después de todo, ella le estaba guardando un secreto que podría cambiar su vida para bien solo por salvar la suya.

-Es muy amable de tú parte Ramón, pero no gracias, sabes. – le dijo después en modo de susurro. – Lo encontramos, dimos con mi chico, mañana mismo iré a verlo, estoy tan emocionada. – Poppy lo soltó y regreso al escenario. – Hasta luego Ramón, te deseo suerte. –

Fueron sus últimas palabras, Ramón se quedó ahí, estático, no podía comprender porque Poppy jamás lo vio como una opción, aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad. Las risas no tardaron en llegar.

-Lo batearon. – se burló Dj Suki desde arriba. – Que idiota ¿De verdad pensaste que tendrías una oportunidad con ella? –

.


	29. Chapter 29

Corazones rotos

.

Los demás le hicieron coro con las risas, las miradas, los comentarios, si Ramón tenía alguna parte de su corazón intacto, con aquella negativa, se habría terminado de romper. Corrió de regreso a su coche, agradecía que las lágrimas no le brotaran hasta casi llegado a su auto, no podía detener su llanto, era aún peor que cuando descubrió a Antony engañándolo, mientras trataba de insertar sus llaves en la cerradura, se percató de una presencia.

-¿Señora O´Hare? – era difícil distinguirla con los ojos inundados.

-Mi niño, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

Ramón rio entre su llanto, se sentó en la banqueta y le conto el terrible desastre que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Por qué pensé que podría decirme que si? Fui tan estúpido. – dijo lamentándose.

-Mi niño, no eres estúpido, ella… es una niña distraída y… que te puedo decir, te dije que era una gatita buscando un ratoncito con quien jugar. –

-Todos ustedes, mi padre, Nube, usted, incluso el director… siempre sugirieron que era "la indicada", creo que era la indicada para romperme el corazón, o lo que quedaba de él. –

-Lo lamento, nunca fue nuestra intensión que esto pasara, es que… eras tan obvio. –

-Sí, lo fui, y aun así ella jamás se fijó en mí. -

Más calmado, tomo de nuevo sus llaves y esta vez sí pudo abrir la puerta, miro al enorme edificio que formaba parte de la universidad, iluminado en medio de la oscuridad del campus.

-Esta es la última vez que vengo aquí. – dijo con melancolía. – este lugar solo me recuerda que mi vida nunca llego a ningún lado, Coral, las rosas de Antony y… Poppy… ya no más, ya no puedo. –

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse, la señora O´Hare reconocía a las personas que sufrían de decepción por el amor, siempre espero que Ramón nunca fuera una de ellas, pues es difícil renovar un corazón destrozado.

El joven se fue alejando de la universidad, la melodiosa voz de Poppy se volvía cada vez más en un eco distante, "Ya no más" pensaba "Ya no puedo", no sabía de donde o que era lo que lo mantenía a flote, cordura, dignidad, orgullo, pero yendo a casa lo declaro, como si fuera un mandamiento imposible de romper, "Hasta aquí llegue, no volveré a caer por ella o por nadie." Había vuelto a llorar cuando bajo de su auto.

-Es una lástima que llegaras tan tarde. – le dijo su hermano. – si hubieras regresado antes hubieras alcanzado ver a papá, sabes que no lo veremos hasta dentro un par de meses y… ¿Por qué lloras? -

Que tortura tener que repetir la historia, recordarla una vez más, "ojalá sea la última vez" pensó, no quería saber más nada de Coral y su vida fabulosa llena de amor y futuros niños bien planeados, de Antony que seguramente su carrera iba al alza, como no serlo, si era encantador, mucho menos de Poppy, que pronto tendría algo que el añoraba con todo su ser.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un hijo? – pregunto entre sollozos a su hermano que le traía una taza de té para consolarlo.

-Bueno, hay aspectos biológicos que tendrías que tener en cuenta… -

Ramón lo miro con desprecio.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –

-Oye, si te sirve de algo, iré contigo a un orfanato y fingiré ser tu esposo para que puedas adoptar. -

-No necesitas estar casado para adoptar, eso lo puedo hacer estando soltero. – comento mientras bebía su tasa de té.

-Pues entonces la pregunta sería ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? –

-Es que… yo quería… tener a alguien y… -

-No puedes esperar a que los planetas se alinean para ser feliz, tardaras siglos así, además, el orden de los factores no altera el producto. –

-Eso mismo dijiste con el pastel de chocolate y terminaste incendiando el horno. –

-Pequeñeces, vamos, si necesitas testigos, apoyo o lo que sea, yo estoy aquí. –

-Gracias Nube. –

Ahora en la casa de los Lombardi había dos nombres que estarían prohibidos pronunciar.

Por otra parte, entrada la noche, el concierto había al fin terminado, tras ordenar un poco, lo chicos decidieron pedir pizzas y beber algunos refrescos, merecido lo tenían por su arduo esfuerzo, teniendo una charla amena sobre el evento, los bailes, las canciones, no fue hasta que alguien menciono.

-Qué día, estuvo lleno de baile, música, diversión, buena comida, incluso drama, fue el día perfecto. –

-¿Drama? ¿Qué drama? – pregunto Poppy mientras devoraba un pedazo de pizza.

-Oh, ya sabes, lo que paso con Ramón, vaya, que espectáculo. – menciono Seda.

-Oh, claro, lo hizo increíble en el escenario. – Poppy realmente estaba deslumbrada por el chico, incluso, un pequeño sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas.

-Cariño, mi hermana se refiere a lo de su declaración. –

-¿Ramón se le declaro a alguien? – pregunto entre sorprendida y algo desilusionada.

-Buena esa Poppy, hazte la que no sabes, fue súper divertido ver como lo bateaste sin piedad, deberías dar clases. -

-¿Qué? No, él no… -

-Oh si, deberías de decir como lo haces, tengo un chico que no deja de insistirme, lo veo en mi servicio social, no importa que haga no se me quita de encima. – le comento Harper. – Pero tú, Poppy, fuiste increíble, directa, sin rodeo, fuiste directo a romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. –

-¡NO! – grito, cosa que hizo que los demás guardaran silencio. – Quiero decir, amigos, creo que mal entienden las cosas, él no estaba… - Poppy lo pensó, ¿Y si no lo decía por revelar su secreto? Ahora que ya no estaba saturada de cosas en la cabeza, razono sus palabras, Ramón la espero para hablar, y no era relacionado a lo del secreto, él iba por algo más. – No… no puede ser, él estaba jugando, no podría… no creo, Ramón es tan… -

-Tan obvio. – dijo Karma. – es como el niño de primaria que molesta a la chica que le gusta solo por llamar su atención. –

-Exacto, ese idiota pensó que podría tener algo con alguien tan genial como Poppy, me alegra que lo hayas puesto en su lugar amiga. – le comento Dj Suki.

-No, no puede ser, Ramón… creo que…Dios, no… -

Mientras todos se reían por el hecho, Poppy salió corriendo en su búsqueda, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¡Dios! Ramón se le había declarado, y la quería tal cual, aun con el "problema" que se cargaba, no sabía que pensar, una parte de ella gritaba "¡Si!" emocionada, dispuesta a abandonar toda la absurda idea de la búsqueda, pero su parte positiva le indicaba que era mejor encontrar a su amante nocturno que sin duda era o debía ser mil veces mejor que Ramón, ¿Qué hacer? Ya estaba cerca, tenía la dirección, solo era cuestión de ir a buscarlo, pero ¿y si no la amaba? ¿Si todas aquellas palabras fueron dichas al calor del momento? ¿Si no tenía un futuro real con él? Ramón era una opción segura, ¿Por qué no lo noto antes? Tenía un buen trabajo, dinero, tiempo, deseos de tener una familia, era su respuesta a sus problemas actuales, aunque no era solo eso, le gustaba, si, al fin podía admitirlo abiertamente, estaba enamorada de él, era perfecto, cantaba, bailaba y aunque un poco agrio, su sentido del humor le fascinaba, al diablo con ese chico que jamás tuvo el valor de ir tras ella, ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Ella lo buscaba y él, seguramente no lo estaba haciendo, en cambio Ramón, tenía que encontrarlo, corría desesperada por todo el campus gritando su nombre, hasta que se encontró con la señora O´Hare.

-Gracias a Dios que la encuentro, ha visto a Ramón, necesito decirle algo, es urgente. –

-Se ha ido. –

-Ah, pues, podría pasarme su teléfono, es de verdad importante…¡AUCH! – La octogenaria le había acertado tremendo bastonazo en la cabeza. - ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – pregunto mientras que revisaba que no hubiera sangre.

-Eres una mala persona para Ramón. – le dijo dándole en las nalgas. – Mala, eres mala, has hecho llorar a mi niño y no conforme lo humillaste enfrente de tus amigos. –

-Yo no… - decía tratando de esquivar algunos golpes y recibiendo otros. – creí que… no pensé que hablara enserio, solo quiero hablar con él… yo solo… -

-No, ya no más, no te daré su teléfono y nadie más te lo dará, ya lo has hecho sufrir demasiado, Ramón ya no aguantará otra de tus bromitas, él necesita a alguien que realmente lo ame y lo aprecie, lamento el día en que le sugería que serias tú, eres un monstro, mentirosa como toda hija de político cualquiera. -

-Señora O´Hare. – Poppy comenzó a llorar, no por los golpes, sino por las palabras. – Por favor, escúcheme, yo no quería rechazarlo, fue un mal entendido… necesito hablar con él. -

-Nunca pensé que Ramón tuviera razón respecto a ti, eres todo lo que pensó que serias, eres cruel y solo juegas con la gente. –

-No lo soy, por favor. –

-Lárgate. – le advirtió amenazándola con el bastón. – No lo vas a lastimar más, mi niño no es estúpido, no te dará una segunda oportunidad, déjalo en paz, ya no lo lastimes. –

Poppy se alejó llorando, espero que fuera mentira, que pudiera conseguir el teléfono del joven, pero no lo fue, Ramón ya se había mudado de la oficina y sus archivos habían sido llevados a otro lugar, los conocidos del chico eran los mismos que la señora O´Hare que ya estaban advertidos en no darle ningún numeró. No sabía dónde vivía ni donde era su nuevo trabajo, sus amigas de seguro no le ayudarían a encontrarlo, detestaban a Ramón, él no tenía redes sociales desde lo de Antony, lo único que sabía era que no vivía en Villa Trolls, eso era todo.

Mientras estaba sentada en una banca del campus pensando algún plan loco para dar con él y declararle su afecto, sus amigas llegaron.

-Hey Poppy, ¿lista para mañana? - pregunto Dj Suki.

-Mañana ¿Qué pasa mañana? –

-Son los nervios. – dijo Seda. – Mañana, el gran reencuentro, tú y ese jugoso chico que te comiste. –

-Sí, el de la conexión cósmica inmediata, tu alma gemela, el semental. – termino Satín.

-Oh cierto, sobre eso… chicas, ¿Creen que todo eso salga bien? Es que, un bebé es mucha responsabilidad y tal vez él no la quiera o no tenga dinero, ¿Saben cuánto cuesta un médico, el parto, la hospitalización? –

-Todo estará bien. – dijo Dj para calmarla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si no es como lo recuerdo? Si ya estando sobria lo veo y me ve y no nos gustamos, yo creo que es mejor… no lo sé, dejarlo. –

-Vamos a ir, se verán y todas estas dudas desaparecerán. – confirmo Seda.

-Aja, y si no pasa no te preocupes. – dijo Satín

-Sí, ya tenía planeado el plan B. – menciono Dj posando una de sus manos en su hombro. – Tu y yo tendremos a la bebé, como dos mamás. – las tres chicas la miraron sin comprender lo que decía. – Quiero decir, tendrá como cuatro mamás, o bueno, tú serás la mamá "mamá" y nosotras como sus tías, se entiende ¿no? –

-Lo que Dj trata de decir. – continuo Satín. – es que nosotras te apoyaremos siempre, seremos esa familia que tú y "nuestro" bebé necesitan. –

-Awww, chicas, las adoro. – Poppy respondió fundiéndose en un abrazo con ellas.

Sintiéndose más en paz volvió a su casa y trato de conciliar el sueño, trato de verle el lado bueno a todo como normalmente lo hacía, pero tuvo terribles pesadillas, soñó que ese chico misterioso era alguien muy banal y superficial, estar con él era una tortura y aburrimiento, deseaba estar con Ramón, solo con él estaba segura que alcanzaría la felicidad plena, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no le dijo que si en el momento? Sentía un arrepentimiento tal que aniquilaba las pocas mariposas en el estómago que tenía, lo había arruinado, todo ese tiempo tuvo al amor de su vida enfrente y simplemente no lo noto, solo lo dejo ir, y no solo eso, lo humillo enfrente de todos.

-Si yo fuera él, jamás me volvería a hablar. – susurro para sí misma mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas.

No importaba, siempre que cayera se levantaría de nuevo, y esta no sería la excepción, cuando alguien maravilloso sale de una vida es porque alguien más increíble va a entrar, seguramente ese chico misterioso sería mejor que Ramón en todos los sentidos, tenía que superarlo rápido, así como había superado la ruptura con su ex Arroyin. Tomo sus cosas a la mañana siguiente y fue con las chicas, tomaron un taxi y fueron a la dirección que estaba en la ciudad vecina de Cloud City.

-¿Cómo que no podemos pasar? – se quejaba Dj con un guardia a la entrada de una zona residencial privada.

-Yo no hago las reglas. – dijo el nuboso hombre que parecía estar más interesado en las gaviotas de la playa aledaña.

-Pero hace algunas semanas hubo una fiesta aquí y nos dejaron pasar. – Satín le reclamo.

-Claro, porque una de las casas dio su autorización, si tenían folleto, entraban, así funciona, si no tienen invitación de alguien de adentro, pues no entran. -

-Es que no entiende, es algo de verdad importante, necesitamos entrar. –

-Pues por aquí no pueden, si quieren caminen por la playa, pueden llegar por el paso libre, todas las casas dan al mar, aquí solo se prohíbe la entrada por esta puerta. –

-Que excelente vigilancia. – se quejó Dj. - ¿Qué caso tiene que solo prohíban la entrada por aquí si puedes llegarles por atrás? Que estupidez. –

Decidieron bajar en la plaza de la ciudad, el sol de mediodía apuntaba alto en el cielo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por agua y comida al supermercado? – pregunto Seda. – No creo poder llegar sin deshidratarme. –

-Me suena bien, yo estoy muriendo de hambre. – comento Poppy.

-¿Hambre? Pero si comiste demasiado en la cafetería antes de tomar el taxi. – se quejó Dj.

-Es que ya me dio otra vez. – la verdad del asunto es que había vuelto a vomitar su desayuno. Las náuseas matutinas le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato.

-Ok, vayamos al supermercado, recarguemos fuerzas y vayamos a conocer a tu galán. – concluyo Dj Suki.

Fueron a aquel lugar, estaba lleno de nubosos de piel tostada y cabellos blancos como las nubes, ellas, con sus coloridas melenas, sobresalían en los pasillos, al igual que un joven que sin importar lo caliente de la zona llevaba puesto un gorro que cubría por completo su cabello.

Poppy se quedó sin aliento, se alejó de su grupo de amigas y se fue acercando al área de congelados, le temblaba las piernas, su encuentro, estaba segura, era predestinado, si eso no era una señal, que la partiera un rayo o la arrollara un tren; las mariposas moribundas en su estómago retomaron vuelo, felices.

-Hola… - lo saludo con timidez.

Ramón volteo a verla lentamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados, seguramente por llorar y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, no se veía para nada feliz. Poppy no lo culpaba, debía de estar molesto.

-Yo… - balbuceo.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – le pregunto de manera cortante.

-No, oye, yo quiero… -

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –

-Es que, la dirección que nos dieron es aquí cerca y vinimos… -

-Claro, pues felicidades por encontrarlo, ya te puedes largar. –

-Espera, no te pongas así, solo vine a decirte que… -

-Vienes a restregarme en la cara tu final de cuentos de hadas, que amable de tu parte, ¿Cómo supiste que me interesaba saber el final de tu patética historia? –

-Ramón, sé que estás enojado, pero necesito que me escuches. -

-¿Yo? ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Al contrario, estoy agradecido. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? –

-Porque me curaste de esta estúpida obsesión que tenía con "el amor" –

-¿Qué? – pregunto desanimada.

-Oh si, porque, a la gente que tiene corazón se lo pueden romper, pero gracias a ti, bueno, ya no hay nada que alguien pueda romperme, sabes, ayer fue un día terrible, pero hoy reconozco que lo necesitaba, no hay nada como que te aplasten y te humillen enfrente de todos, que arriesgues lo último que te queda y sea despreciado de la manera más cruel, eso sin duda te pone los pies en la tierra. –


	30. Chapter 30

Semillas en tierra infértil

.

-Ramón, cuanto lo siento, no era mi intención… - Poppy estaba al borde del llanto.

-Claro que lo era, te fascino humillarme, disfrutaste cada segundo, incluso te reíste. –

-Yo no me reí… -

-¡Estabas sonriendo!- grito, llamando la atención de la gente.

-Pero no lo hacía por eso, no me estaba burlando. –

-Solo lárgate y déjame en paz. – dijo para retomar sus compras.

-No. – menciono decidida. – Ramón, necesito que me escuches, no fue mi intención humillarte, es que no pensé que lo estuvieras diciendo enserio, pensé que tratabas de compensarme por lo de mi secreto, no creía que… -

-Vaya, que creas que mis sentimientos fueran falsos me ayuda bastante, gracias, con eso haz curado mi corazón roto, sorprendente. – le contesto sarcástico.

-¿Qué esperabas que pensara? – le reprocho. – Todos los días te la pasabas molestándome, pudiste ser un poco más maduro y no actuar como un niño pequeño. –

-La representación de la madurez hablando, ¿Quieres que te aplauda? – Ramón lo hizo de la manera más irónica.

-Es por estas cosas que nadie puede tomarte enserio, eres tan… tan… -

-¿Tan que? – Le pregunto retándola a que fuera honesta.

-¡Tan tú! Eres cuadrado, desesperante, eres tan… negativo, nada debe salirse de la maldita línea y eres controlador, yo… yo y nadie podría salir con una persona como tú, no soy la única que no te soporta. Coral tuvo suerte de solo tener que soportarte un año, compadezco al pobre de Antony que te tuvo que soportar más, siendo tan, tan cómo eres, si yo fuera él tampoco dudaría en engañarte, a tu lado todo es tan jodidamente aburrido, ¡enserio que no imagino viviendo mi vida a lado de un tipo tan antipático como tú! – Poppy se tapó la boca, no era para nada lo que ella quería decir. - Lo siento, yo no, eso no era… -

-Gracias por dejar en claro tus razones, sabes, yo tampoco quiero pasar mi vida alado de alguien tan retrasada, superficial y torpe como tú, no sé en qué estaba pensando ayer, pero creo que fue bueno verte hoy, nos queda claro que para nada somos compatibles. –

-No, yo no quería esto, tan solo escúchame. –

-Creo que ya te escuché lo suficiente. –

Ramón trato de irse del pasillo, pero Poppy le cerró el paso.

-Comencemos nuevo, por favor, Ramón, lo siento… no fue mi intensión. –

-Miren quien está ahí. – exclamo Dj Suki. – es nada más y nada menos que el romanticón rechazado, ¿te pasaste llorando toda la noche como bebé? No es necesario que me lo contestes, tus ojos me lo dicen todo. – comento para luego echarse a reír junto con las gemelas.

-Mira que pinta, tan patético, de seguro ni siquiera se bañó. – dijo Seda.

-Ya vieron que lleva en la canasta, es helado de chocolate, parece que a alguien lo batearon muy duro. – continuo Satín.

-No, chicas, basta, por favor… - les rogo Poppy.

-Claro, ¿Por qué pensé que vendrías sola? que estúpido de mi parte, trajiste a tus porristas para que te hicieran eco, No podías sola, ¿verdad? Y dicen que yo soy el patético. –

-Poppy necesita apoyo emocional. – comenzó Seda.

-En cambio tú, necesitas que alguien te ponga de nuevo en tú lugar. – continuo Satín.

-Nuestra chica ya tiene todo lo que necesita, un tipo de cuarta como tú nunca estaría a su nivel, ve y búscate a otra, Poppy ya tiene dueño. –

-¡Dj! - se quejó la joven de cabellos rosas. – Por favor, no es como ellas dicen, aun no estoy saliendo con nadie, aún estoy… libre. -

-Que cruel Poppy, pero me gusta tú estilo, dale alas, déjalo que su ilusión vuele alto y luego córtaselas, a todos nos dio risa lo de ayer, esto será más divertido, chicas, alguien grábelo, disfrutare ver el reflejo de su roto corazón en su rostro una y otra vez. –

-Pues me parece que no tendrás el gusto, dj de antro barato, porque jamás en esta vida o cualquier otra, volvería a sentir algo por alguien tan zorra y estúpida como ella, por mi puedes quedártela, se nota que le traes ganas, aunque ya sabes cómo es, si yo no fui una opción, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sí? –

-Maldito bastardo hijo de … - Dj trato de arrojarle un frasco, pero Poppy la detuvo.

-Basta, mal entiendes las cosas, Dj y yo hemos sido amigas desde niñas, somos mejores amigas, no, más que eso, somos casi hermanas. –

-Uy, la zona de "la familia", ¿Eso es peor que la zona del amigo? – se burló de la chica de rastras.

-Al menos estoy en una zona, no como tú. –

-Ya paren, la gente nos mira, y es cero cool que inicien un escándalo en un supermercado. – les pido Seda.

-Sí, es tan de gente sin educación. –

-Dj, cálmate, no le hagas caso, solo dice esas cosas para fastidiar, Ramón, necesito hablar en privado con… - pero cuando volteo, el chico ya no estaba. – Ramón… -

-Olvídate de ese pedazo de idiota, vamos por tu chico especial. – le dijeron en coro las gemelas.

Salieron de ahí y comenzaron su travesía por la playa, Poppy caminaba por delante de sus amigas, estaba algo decepcionada por su actuar, fueron crueles con Ramón, no era justo, ella tampoco actuó bien, dijo todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba decirle, la mala costumbre de llevarle la contra jugo un papel importante, ahora sí, podía dar por sentado que nunca en su vida, o en cualquier otra, podría tener algo con él, pero no podía quedarse así, había espacio libre para un gran amor, si no se puede con uno, se puede encontrar en otro, y tenía la certeza de que al final, todo sería perfecto.

-¿Cuánto falta? – escucho quejarse a Satín.

-Sí, no quiero broncearme de más y de solo un lado. –

-Hay que preguntarle a algún lugareño. – Dj dijo, tomando la iniciativa de ir a preguntarle a una. – Disculpa ¿No sabes dónde podemos encontrar esta dirección? – le mostro el papel donde estaba escrita.

-Sí, ya casi llegan, es la última de las casas, ¿Van a una fiesta privada? – pregunto con tono lujurioso.

-¿Una qué? – cuestionaron las gemelas.

-Es la casa del señor Lombardi, tiene dos hijos y los dos… están que arden. –

-¿Hacen fiesta seguido? – Poppy quería saber más, había tantas posibilidades. – Tuve una buena noche ahí y… solo quiero encontrar de nuevo a… ya sabes, tuvimos un click, tal vez algunos de ellos recuerden a los invitados o… -

-La casa de los Lombardi no es un motel, eso es lo que dice el señor Lombardi, si hiciste "Click" con alguien, ese definitivamente fue Nube, es todo un don juan. –

-¿Nube? – preguntaron en coro.

-Sí, el mayor de los hijos, es quien hace las fiestas y el único que usa la casa para dar Click a las chicas, es toda una leyenda en esta playa. –

-Nube… wow, es un nombre muy bonito. – pensó Poppy. – Gracias por la información. –

-De nada. –

Eso reducía mucho las posibilidades, tenían a su chico asegurado, llegando por la parte de tras de la casa, reconoció la ventana por donde salió y el tejado por donde cayó, aun le faltaba las tejas que había jalado, emocionadas todas siguieron a Poppy por un pasillo que las condujo al frente de la casa, se amotinadoron en la puerta y tocaron esperanzadas de encontrar al joven don juan de la playa.

"No es mi tipo" fue el primer pensamiento de Poppy al ver a un chico amable, de tez bronceada y cabellos rizados blancos abrirles la puerta, tenía una sonrisa coqueta en combinación con su mirada perdida, al igual que el nuboso de la caseta, enajenado con las gaviotas.

-Hola. – saludo. – ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? –

-Hola. – le respondió Poppy. – ¿Eres Nube? ¿El chico que hace fiestas increíbles por aquí? –

-Sí, ese soy yo. –

-Perfecto, podrías invitarnos a pasar, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. –

Las chicas entraron muy atentas a todo lo que las rodeaba, había un breve pasillo que daba a mano derecha con las escaleras angostas y a la izquierda con una enorme cocina en tonos grises, delante de ella, la sala de extraordinarias proporciones, tomaron asiento teniendo de enfrente un pasillo extenso que daba a múltiples puertas y a la izquierda la ventana con su bella vista al mar.

Nube, parecía como ido, parpadeaba de manera irregular, un ojo a la vez seguido torpemente por el otro. "No es lo que esperaba" se decía mentalmente Poppy "Y jamás había hablado con él, ¿Qué paso con lo que me dijo esa noche? ¿Era mentira?"

-¿Y vienen a..? – Nube insistió.

-Bueno, hace un par de semanas. – comenzó a decir Dj. – Hiciste una fiesta. –

-Una increíble fiesta. – dijeron a coro las gemelas.

-Y nuestra amiga paso una noche genial con un chico, uno muy bien dotado. –

-Un adonis. – agrego Satín.

-Un completo semental. – alago Seda.

-Y nuestra amiga, quiere verlo de nuevo, entonces… -

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –

-Pues tú… - comenzó a decir Dj, pero fue interrumpida por Poppy.

-Tal vez sepas quien fue, digo, es una casa enorme, alguien pudo, no ser, ir por ahí y hacerlo en privado. –

-Eso no pasa aquí. – le dijo el joven que parecía ponerle más atención a una mosca en la pared que a ellas. – Mi padre dice que esta casa no es un motel, así que para evitarme problemas cierro todas las puertas y nadie puede subir, alguien cuida siempre las escaleras. –

-Oh, pues… ¿hay alguien que si puede subir? –

-Yo o mi hermano, pero él no suele hacer eso. –

-En ese caso, creo que… tú y yo… - Comenzó con pena.

Poppy estaba a punto de explicar su situación cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un joven lleno de bolsas de supermercado entro por ella.

-Sabes, podrías ayudarme, traigo tu estúpida nieve y se está derritiendo, todo gracias a un grupo de idiotas que me tope en… - Ramón se calló al notar la presencia de las chicas. - ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ellas en nuestra casa?! –

-¡¿Nuestra casa?! – exclamaron todas.

-Ramón, hermano, estas chicas vinieron a decirme algo importante. –

Poppy miro a ambos, Ramón se veía aún más molesto que antes.

-Oh, ya entiendo, que lista, buscaste al más promiscuo y estúpido fiestero con cabeza de aire y un enorme historial al que pudieras enjaretarle a tu bendición ¿Cierto? Pues que crees, no te va a funcionar aquí, imbécil. –

-No te atrevas a hablar así a Poppy. – la defendió Dj.

-Tu novia salta a defenderte, que tierna. – se burló.

-Calma todas. – dijo Nube. - ¿Eso es lo que me vienen a decir? ¿Crees que dormiste conmigo? – el joven al fin le puso atención a Poppy.

Todos la miraron, Poppy estaba apenada, sentía un hoyo en el estómago y su mundo estaba colapsando, estaba casi cien por ciento segura que había dormido con Nube esa noche, con el hermano de Ramón, del cual había descubierto que le correspondía sus sentimientos y que sin querer lo había rechazado de la manera más cruel y humillante. Ahora estaba ahí, sentada en su sala apunto de decir que estaba embarazada de su hermano mayor, si no le había destrozado ya lo suficiente el corazón, con esto sin duda lo dejaría hecho polvo.

-Yo… lo que pasa, es que tome una foto. – Poppy le mostro la foto de su celular. – eso comprueba que tú y yo… y como sabes… esto es tuyo. – dijo aquello refiriéndose al secreto que él ya conocía.

Nube vio la foto, sonrió bobamente y volteo a verla algo burlón.

-Me alagas al decir que soy tu "Adonis", pero ese de la foto, el de las nalgas perfectas, no soy yo. –

-¿Qué? Tienes que serlo, tú dijiste… –

-Yo dije que solo dos personas pueden subir arriba, y una de esas dos tiene un enorme tatuaje en su espalda, y ese soy yo, lo tengo desde hace años, el tipo de la foto tiene la espalda lisa, eso te deja a un solo candidato. – volteo mirando a su hermano, mientras que este no dejaba de ver la foto. "¿Ese es mi buro?" pensaba Ramón. Nube lo jalo y dijo. – Aquí está tu semental. –

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… él me dijo que nunca salió de casa ese día. – reclamo.

-Y no lo hizo, estuvo en casa, en la fiesta. – sostuvo Nube, le contesto lanzándole de vuelta su celular.

-Yo no dormí con esa maldita zorra. – casi grito Ramón.

-¿Enserio? ¿No lo hiciste? ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de ese día? – le cuestiono Nube.

-Pues… yo… ¡Tú me diste algo! –

-Sí, no te relajabas, te di algo especial con mi ponche espacial y vaya que te prendiste, casi comienzas una orgia, tuve que cuidarte, hice un área VIP para que no cualquiera te metiera mano, hasta se hizo un concurso para que solo escogieras a uno y gano ella. – dijo apuntando a Poppy.

-Eso yo si lo recuerdo. – concordó Poppy.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunto molesto Ramón.

-Luego viniste conmigo a la escalera y me pediste subir para, tener privacidad. – le comento pegándole con el codo en las costillas. – así que te deje subir. –

-Eso no pudo haber pasado. – se opuso Ramón. - ¿Te das cuenta lo que está pasando? Esta zorra está asegurando que yo soy el padre de su estupidez, ¡y tú las estas apoyando! -

-No las estoy apoyando, no aseguro que eso sea tuyo, solo digo que, si Poppy está buscando al galán que le dio un orgasmo inolvidable, ese eres tú, y tengo pruebas. –

Nube tomo su celular y les enseño una selfie donde salía Ramón sujetando a Poppy y el nuboso algo emocionado por el hecho. El joven estaba blanco de ira, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo demonios me dejaste subir con alguien si notaste que estaba mal? – le reclamo. – y peor aún, con una ramera como ella. -

-¿Cómo la llamaste? – le reprendió Dj Suki.

-Una maldita ramera. –

-Calmémonos un momento. – pidió Nube. – Mira hermano, no las apoyo, yo solo digo lo que paso, ustedes dos pasaron una noche increíbles, Poppy, aunque eso sea verdad, no hay nada que apunte a que mi hermano sea el padre. –

-¡¿Estas dudando de su palabra?! – grito Dj Suki. – Claro, los dos son hombres. –

-Si, somos hombres, feminista de mierda, y si algo como lo que me paso a mi le hubiera pasado a una chica estarían defendiéndola, pero como soy un hombre. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Poppy sin entender.

-Estaba mal, estaba ebrio, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o con quien, y tú te aprovechaste de eso. –

-¿Estas sugiriendo que ella te violo? – cuestiono aún más molesta Dj Suki.

-Ay no, como crees, llevar a un hombre seminconsciente y saltarle encima no cuenta, ¡es que no es una puta mujer! –

-Yo no hice eso. – reclamo Poppy. – Tú querías, tú me llevaste arriba incluso me hablaste y dijiste que me amaba. –

-Porque estaba drogado. –

-Pero también lo dijiste ayer, en el concierto. –

-Sí, lo hice, porque por alguna estupidez pensé que sería bueno dejar todo de lado, mi buena cordura y lógica básica y arriesgar todo por ti, pero como me lo hiciste ver ayer, alguien tan zorra como tú no vale la pena, cuando me declare me rechazaste sin ningún esfuerzo, hoy por la mañana, en el súper, me dejaste aún más en claro que me detestabas, ahora estas aquí, asegurando que tu estúpido error de una aventura es mío, porque claro, te revolcaste con media escuela, pero quien tiene que hacerse cargo de tu equivocación soy yo, que conveniente, de todas tus noches de juerga, que sea conmigo con quien metiste la pata. – Ramón carcajeo de forma sarcástica. – el que tiene trabajo y dinero, solo quieres joderme más, no te has divertido lo suficiente conmigo, pero sabes, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una completa puta, la reina de las prostitutas del campus. -


	31. Chapter 31

Sequia

.

-Lo voy a matar. – gritaba Dj sujetada por las gemelas.

-Mira, yo lo siento, no fue mi intención rechazarte ayer, lamento lo que paso en el supermercado, no era lo que quise decir… -

-¿Crees que me interesan tus disculpas?, ubícate reina de las zorras, yo no estaría con alguien como tú ni aunque me rogara, ahora debes de saber que se siente ser rechazada, y tú. – le dijo a su hermano. – Sabes cuánto deseaba tener una familia, que uses eso para tratar de emparejarme con alguien como ella, era justo lo que necesitaba, la cereza del pastel, que me apuñalaran por la espalda. –

-Ramón. – le llamo Poppy. – Por favor, yo sé que todo se ve mal, si me dejaras explicarte. –

-Tú solo quieres zafarte del problema, te doy la mejor opción, ABORTA. –

-¿Qué? – aquella palabra sacudió su mundo.

-Sí, hazle un favor al mundo y no te reproduzcas. –

Poppy sintió un hueco en el estómago tan pesado, estaba negando su paternidad, la estaba despreciando, no le daría ninguna ayuda, tal vez se lo merecía, tal vez tenía toda la razón, lo que paso esa noche fue un enorme error, ¿Por qué seguir con eso? Ahora la humillada era ella, ¿Quién le iba a creer que Ramón era el padre? Lo había rechazado públicamente, ¿qué opinaría las personas, que diría la prensa, de donde sacaría el dinero? Y él, parecía disfrutar de la venganza, claro, era tan fácil decir que "eso" no era suyo.

-No. – grito haciendo que Dj dejara de forcejear con las gemelas. – Yo le hare un favor al mundo evitando que TÚ te reproduzcas. –

-Bien, piensa lo que quieras, solo lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a buscarme jamás. -

-Bien, eso hare, hasta nunca. – Poppy salió por la puerta de enfrente seguida por las demás.

-No, espera… - pidió Nube. – Ramón, dile que vuelva… - pero su hermano había salido por la puerta de atrás en dirección a la playa. – Espera, Ramón, no te vayas. -

Poppy caminaba a marcha forzada resoplando muy molesta.

-¿Quién se cree que es? – se decía más para si misma.

-Uhu, amiga, te luciste con eso ultima, lo pusiste en su lugar con sus propias palabras. – se jacto Dj. – Vaya, esto salió justo como me lo esperaba. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperabas que me rechazaran! – le recrimino Poppy.

-Yo, no… bueno, a nadie le cae en perlas que le digan que será padre, cualquiera que haya sido el chico, creo que esa sería la reacción más normal. –

-Si sabias que esto iba a pasar, ¿Por qué me animaste a que viniera? –

-Bueno, tenías que darte cuenta por ti misma que quien fuera el maldito que te embarazo, no valía la pena. –

¿Qué no valía la pena? Poppy pensó en lo que le dijo Antony ese día en el pasillo, si, ahora lo entendía, Ramón valía la pena, pero ella perdió completamente la oportunidad, la señora O´Hare tenía razón, no le daría ninguna otra.

-Ya no importa, alégrate chica, tú y yo, perdón, quiero decir, nosotras cuatro, seremos mamás, sacaremos todo esto adelante, yo estoy ahora mismo, viviendo en un departamento, puedes mudarte, no te cobrare nada, seremos como una familia, cuidaremos de nuestro bebé… -

-¿Nuestro? – pregunto Poppy muy ofendida.

-Si. – le dijo Seda. – Ya hasta le hicimos ropa. -

-De niña claro, porque sería una lástima que fuera niño, es que Seda y yo ya le hicimos vestidos. –

-Chicas, creo que no escucharon, no va a ver un bebé. –

-¿Por qué no? – cuestiono Dj.

-Voy a abortar, no lo dije solo porque sí, yo no… no tengo como cuidarlo, no le voy a pedir a mi padre que se encargue de un error que yo cometí y tengo que ser madura, tomar la decisión correcta, y en este momento de mi vida, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de un bebé, sola. -

-No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras. – menciono en coro las gemelas.

-Abran los ojos, ustedes tampoco tienen dinero. –

-Pero Ramón si, ese maldito tiene que hacerse cargo por ley, por el dinero no te preocupes, él tiene que pagar todo. –

-Dj. – hablo tratando de no perder la calma. – Él no quiere saber nada de mí, yo tampoco quiero saber nada de él en este momento, lo que menos le pediría seria su dinero, no quiero nada de él, ni siquiera "esto" – dijo señalando su vientre.

-No puedes abortar a nuestro bebé. –

-¡NO ES NUESTRO! – grito muy enfadada. - ¡Es mío! Y yo decido si lo tengo o no, nadie, ni siquiera ustedes, pueden decirme que hacer. –

Las chicas la miraron muy calladas, estaban impactadas por sus palabras.

-Ahora. – dijo recobrando su tono normal. – tomemos un taxi, la clínica abortiva más cercana nos queda de paso a mi casa, vamos a ir, me practicare el aborto y después, podemos celebrar de que todo este circo termino. – Poppy dio unos cuantos pasos sola cuando escucho una respuesta.

-No. –

-¿Qué dijiste Dj? –

-No vamos a dejar que abortes a nuestro bebé. – Las gemelas apoyaron sus palabras cruzándose de brazos.

-No les pedí su opinión. –

-Pues entonces no cuentes con nosotras. –

-¿Van a dejarme ir sola a esa clínica? ¿No dijeron que vinieron como mi apoyo emocional? –

-Lo siento Poppy. – le contesto Satín. – pero vinimos a apoyarte con tu embarazo y posible padre de, no para que mataras a tu bebé. –

-¡Se han vuelto locas! ¿Están hablando enserio? Dj, te ayude a hacer la protesta para la aceptación del aborto, ¿me vas a decir que ahora crees que esto es un bebé? –

-Poppy, yo si lo quiero, quiero tenerlo contigo, todas lo queremos. –

-Pues yo no, y tampoco su padre biológico, así que su maldita opinión se la pueden meter por el culo, si no quieren acompañarme por mi está bien, puedo encargarme de esto yo sola. – dijo para seguir caminado cuando las palabras de Dj la volvieron a parar.

-Si lo haces ya no seremos amigas, Poppy, todas sabemos qué si quieres al bebé, solo lo haces por las estúpidas palabras de ese idiota, no lo hagas, por favor. –

Poppy dio vuelta y se acercó a ellas mientras se quitaba con torpeza una pulsera de la amistad, arrojándola al piso.

-Aquí está su estúpido símbolo de la amistad, en las buenas y en las malas, ya me di cuenta que, en las malas, no tengo a nadie. – les lanzo una última mirada de desprecio y se fue mientras escuchaba la voz de Dj Suki a lo lejos.

-Sé qué si lo quieres, Poppy no lo hagas, por favor, no lo mates. -

La joven salió del privado y camino a la plaza donde tomo el primer taxi que vio, le pidió ir a una calle cercana de la clínica que recordaba, era la hija del alcalde después de todo, en Cloud City nadie la reconocería, pero en Villa trolls tenía que cuidarse.

Por otra parte, Ramón estaba sentado a la orilla de la playa, dejando que el vaivén de las olas mojara la plata de sus pies.

-Oye, de verdad, yo no estaba de su lado, solo pensé que, la chica se enamoró de ti esa noche, si ella se revolcó con otro y no recuerda, pues ese error podías haberlo aprovechado, hacerle creer que si era tuyo. –

-Es que… puede que si lo sea. –

-Perdón ¿Qué? -

-Nube, yo no use condón. –

-Claro que lo hiciste, yo te di uno, y en nosotros, ponerlo es automático, algo que hacemos aun estando inconscientes. –

-No lo use. –

-Obvio si, lo que pasa es que no tienes memoria de esa noche. –

-No lo hice, el condón que me diste lo tengo aun en el cuarto. –

Nube guardo silencio y se sentó alado suyo, estaba en un ligero shock.

-Entonces, hay una enorme probabilidad de que tú, que tú si seas el padre… ¿Ramón? –

El joven estaba muy callado con la vista perdida en el horizonte, "Un bebé…" pensaba "¿Y si sí es mío?" ese pensamiento le revolvía la cabeza "¿Y si no lo es?" ¿Cómo saberlo? Ella podía mentir como siempre lo hizo, o ser distraída y haber olvidado otro encuentro. "Un bebé mío…" la posibilidad le sonaba tan bella, aunque la presencia añadida de ella le parecía atroz.

-Sí, si lo hay, yo podría ser… pero no sé, si se hiciera algunas pruebas. –

-Pues, si no aborta y se hace las pruebas. –

-¡Abortar! ¿Por qué demonios se lo sugerí? – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Ahora que hago, no quiero que haga eso, si no es mío… yo no tengo derecho, ¿Y si lo es? Es mi… mi bebé. –

-¿Y que estas esperando? Ve a buscarla antes de que haga una tontería. –

-Si, eso hare, la voy a detener, podemos plantear un plan y comportarnos como adultos, hacer un trato, crear horarios de visitas… -

-¡Ramón! Después haces planes, ahora ve y encuéntrala. -

-Claro, eso hare, me voy, no me esperes, no sé cuánto me tarde. –

-Vete ya. –

Ramón subió a su auto y condujo en dirección a Villa trolls, mirando por el camino por si aparecía algún auto lleno de chicas alborotadas y tontas, o por si las veía caminando, pero sabiendo cómo era Poppy de impulsiva, debió de haber ido directo a una clínica abortiva, había una cerca, saliendo de Cloud City y a la entrada de la dulce villa. No se equivocó, la chica estaba parada a contra esquina, escondida atrás de unos arbustos, parecía estar esperando el momento adecuado para entrar sin ser vista.

Poppy dudaba, escondida entre las hojas, mirando a todos lados esperando que la gente se desvaneciera para poder cruzar la calle y entrar a la clínica. "¿Qué pasa si esto afecta la campaña de mi padre?" pensaba, al recordar que de pequeña escucho un caso similar al suyo, donde el actuar de la hija le costó el empleo al padre. Ahora eran otros tiempos, pero que tal si eso molestaba a la gente, se supone que ella debería de ser el ejemplo, ¿Y si mejor no lo hacía? Realmente no quería hacerlo, dudaba tanto, ¿Qué eso no sería una señal para retirarse?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunto una voz masculina que le saco tremendo susto.

-Aaaah… Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le grito muy alterada por el sobresalto.

-Pues quería ver el chisme en vivo, antes de verlo mañana en los titulares, ¿Cómo le pondrían? "La hija ejemplar del alcalde." No, espera, creo que tengo uno mejor "Poppy, visitando de nuevo la clínica ¿será esta su primera vez?" –

-¿Viniste solo a burlarte? – le reclamo.

-¿Y tú grupo de apoyo emocional? No me digas, te dejaron sola, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Que buenas amigas te cargas. –

-Cállate ya, si viniste solo para ver que lo dijera enserio, no era necesario, cuando digo que hare algo lo cumplo y… - Poppy salió del arbusto dispuesta a cruzar la calle, no importaba ya si alguien la reconocía o no.

-No, no… por favor, espera. – Ramón la llamo nervioso, Poppy algo desconfiada se detuvo y volteo a verlo, dispuesta a escucharlo. – ¿Tú quieres hacer esto de esta manera? ¿Enfrente de todos los que te conocen? –

Un grupo de niños pasaron en bicicleta y felices gritaron "Hola, princesa Poppy" así la llamaban los pequeños a los que les leía en la biblioteca de la universidad.

-Bueno, yo… - eso la hizo dudar.

-¿Tienes dinero para pagarlo? –

-¿Pagar? –

-Por Dios, sabes que no son gratis ¿cierto? –

Poppy lo había olvidado por completo, el aborto, gracias a su padre, era legal, más no gratuito, una enorme pancarta ondeaba afuera de la clínica "3,400" era el precio y ella no tenía ni un centavo encima, ¿de dónde sacaría el dinero?

-Yo puedo pagarlo. – Ramón le dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Ah…pues, gracias. – dijo algo desanimada. – no tendrías por qué. –

-Claro que sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – le dijo con tono burlón. – Solo que no aquí, ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? –

-¿Conoces otro lugar? ¿Dónde? –

Poppy iba en la autopista, en un carro muy silencioso, yendo directo a pueblo berteno.

-A los bertenos les gusta ignorar todo lo que venga de Villa Trolls, a nadie le importara verte entrar en la clínica, además, tiene mejores doctore y son más rápidos y prácticos. –

La chica lo escuchaba desanimada, "no quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo" se repetía en su cabeza. Para dejar de pensar, hablo un poco respecto al tema.

-Entonces… Tú… ¿Me crees? – pregunto muy avergonzada.

Ramón guardo silencio un momento, no la miraba, prefería tener los ojos bien puestos en el camino.

-Algo, digo, pasaste muchas molestias en encontrar a "tu alma gemela" a la cual resultaste detestar… -

-Yo no… -

-Y aunque la odies. – recalco haciéndola callar. – sigas manteniendo tu palabra, creo… creo que te creo un poco. –

-¿Solo un poco? ¿Por qué? Te aseguro que no lo hice con nadie antes, yo te lo dije cuando… -

-¡Y llegamos! Vete despidiendo del error. – le dijo bajando del auto. – Vamos, si soy responsable, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi parte del problema. –

Poppy se bajó, la clínica era gris y desabrida, nada era alegre ahí, no se parecía en lo absoluto a la de Villa trolls, cuando ella y sus amigas apoyaron sobre la concientización del aborto, entraron a la clínica y la vieron llena de estampas, folletos de información con decoraciones hermosas, condones de regalo con brillantina, peluches, buena música. Se sentía tan mal, Ramón pago en la caja y le dio un papel con una ficha, "Te llamaran" le dijo y se fue en otra dirección a un pasillo adyacente.

Cuando la llamaron fue contra su voluntad, no le preguntaron nada, el hombre que la atendió estaba mudo y parecía molesto.

-Extienda el brazo. – le ordeno, para atarle un cordón y sacarle un par de muestras de sangre. – es todo, váyase. – le dijo con tedio.

-¿Esta seguro que eso es todo? –

-¿Quiere que le dé una paleta o algo? Eso solo se les da a los niños. –

-No, es que yo venía… -

-¡SIGUIENTE! –

Ahora estaba sentada en una fría banca sin entender que estaba pasando, tenía doblado su codo, apretando el algodón que suelen poner para evitar que el piquete siga sangrando. "Tal vez aquí lo hacen diferente." Pensó "Si, porque, ¿Dónde está mi asesoría psicológica? ¿Estos son exámenes previos, me darán después una cita o algo?" Pensaba todo eso cuando noto que Ramón salió de un cuarto con el codo doblado y con ese mismo algodoncito en él.

-¿Te picaron? ¿Por qué? –

-Bueno, si tuve relaciones sin condón, debería hacerme algunas pruebas, ¿no crees? –

-¿Te hicieron pruebas? ¿Aquí? ¿En una clínica abortiva? – susurro.

Ramón la miro intentando no reírse.

-Tú capacidad de percepción cada vez me sorprende más, ¿te parece esta una clínica abortiva? –

Poppy miro a su alrededor, la gente lucia seria y malhumorada, pero, noto al fin que todas las mujeres eran algo o bastante regordetas.

-Felicidades, los resultados de su eco están listos, será un varón. – dijo no muy contenta una mujer con bata a un par de bertenos.

La pareja que escucho la noticia se abrazaron de felicidad por las buenas noticias.

-¿Me trajiste a una…? – la chica finalmente se puso a leer un par de nombres en las puertas "Laila Most Obstetra."

-A diferencia de ti, yo si noto los pequeños detalles, y sé que no quieres hacerlo. -

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

Tratos

.

Ramón manejaba de regreso a Villa trolls, junto con su copiloto que permanecía en absoluto silencio viendo por la ventana. Era algo bastante raro en ella.

-Entonces… - hablo al fin la chica. - ¿Vamos a hacer "esto"? –

-Mmm, depende. – contesto no muy convencido.

-¿Cómo que "depende"? –

Ramón seguía hablando de esa manera tan impersonal, como si poner la atención total en el camino fuera la única forma de manejar correctamente.

-Bien, depende de si esto se vaya a tratar solo entre "tú y yo" o si vienes "en paquete" –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – aquello la hizo sentir un poco ofendida.

-Que si hacemos "esto" tus amiguitas de mierda no están incluidas. – le dijo tajantemente.

Poppy hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, volvió su vista a la ventana tratando de mirar fijamente las líneas blancas cortadas de la calle que a la velocidad parecían una sola.

-No necesitas pedirlos, discutimos. –

El joven soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Excelente, un problema menos. – miro de reojo a la chica por el retrovisor, aún estaba haciendo pucheros. – no me digas, no te apoyaron en nada, no me sorprende, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, con esas amigas para que quieres enemi… -

-¡TE PUESDES CALLAR!- le grito bastante alterada, Ramón tuvo que silenciar su risa por el hecho. – Debes de estar bastante feliz, si, ya no tengo a mis amigas, ahora podemos tratar "el tema." –

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo. – menciono petulante. – tú y yo solo debemos de hablar del "tema" solo eso… -

-¿Qué quieres decir ahora? –

-Que la única relación que tendremos será por el hecho de que llevas a mi bebé, luego hablaremos de los por menores, pero ahora… -

-¡ES NUESTRO! ¡NO TUYO! ¡TAMBIEN ES MIO! –

Ramón volvió a carcajear.

-Creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente, dime dónde vives y te llevare a tú casa. –

-Aún no hemos hablado… -

-Claro que sí, tú debes de calmarte y dormir, te tomaron varias muestras de sangre, regresaras a casa, comerás fruta y te iras a la cama y yo… vaya que estoy cansado de tus circos y de cómo enredas las cosas, tengo muchas cosas que planear que seguramente a ti ni se te han pasado por la cabeza y no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, princesita, esta charla se quedara pendiente. –

Poppy refunfuño y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, le dio su dirección y no tardaron en llegar a su departamento.

-Uno imaginaria que un alcalde viviría en una enorme mansión. – se burló Ramón.

-Pues nosotros no, hay que dar el ejemplo. – dijo mientras bajaba del auto. – Vivo en el quinto piso, ¿vas a subir? –

-No, yo me voy a casa. –

-Pero… -

-Los resultados estarán el fin de semana, hablaremos cuando estén en mis manos. –

-Bien, pero, en cuanto a nosotros. –

Ramón cerró la puerta desde el lado del conductor y arranco para dejarla con las palabras en la boca.

-Enserio que lo echaste a perder todo, que boba eres, Poppy. – se dijo a sí misma en susurros mientras subía a su departamento.

¿Qué pendientes tenia? Reviso su celular mientras devoraba su cereal favorito, fiestas tras fiestas, a ninguna asistiría, estaba cancelando todas, podía hacerlo, menos un evento, su graduación, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla? Era dos días después del concierto, terminar fuera del ciclo normal era agotante, algunos se graduaban con ella, otros al mes siguiente y algunos más hasta mediado del año. Era lo último y estaría completamente libre para tratar "el problema".

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mucho revuelo, nadie se inmuto al saber que Poppy no iría a ninguna fiesta, dio buenos pretextos, en cuanto a la graduación, ya tenía todo listo, incluso el discurso que daría, estovo tan ocupada dialogando con los maestros, que no tuvo ninguna interacción con su grupo de amigas, hasta que finalmente termino el evento y comenzaron la sesiones de foto entre amigos, Poppy iba de aquí para allá tomándose alguna que otra con compañeros y amigos, cuando se topó de frente con Dj Suki, Satín y Seda. Por un momento la habitación pareció ser envuelta por un pesado silencio, aunque era su sentir, porque el ajetreo no se detenía.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste? – pregunto seria Dj Suki.

Poppy dudo en si decirles la verdad o no, pero, estaba segura que ellas no la apoyarían en nada relacionado con Ramón, en su mente aún estaba la idea de reconquistarlo y hacer una familia con él, sabía que detestarían la idea, lo odiaban, al burlarse de él y sus sentimientos, también se burlaron y pisotearon los suyos, además, Ramón las quería fuera, si decía la verdad ellas estarían entrometiéndose.

-Sí, lo hice. – dijo firme, en su pensar, si la amistad entre ellas era verdadera, reaccionarían y la apoyarían, tal vez se enojarán un poco, pero todo estaría bien, eso le daría tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Ramón y después "Sorpresa, el bebé viene ya". "Si son de verdad mis amigas lo entenderán." Pensó.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Satín comenzando a llorar, Seda la consoló y la llevo lejos.

-Entonces ya no somos amigas. – le dijo Dj lanzándole dos pulseras, la de ella y la suya, símbolo de su amistad y alejándose junto con las gemelas.

Poppy se quedó ahí parada sin entender, ¿Tan frágil era su amistad que ante la primera tempestad se rompió? Algo debía de estar mal, ella quiso ir detrás de ella, pero se perdieron en la multitud.

-¿No te tomaras fotos con tus amigas? – le pregunto una compañera.

-Perdón, no te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo saliendo del trance en el que quedo.

-Dj, Seda y Satín, están por allá, quiero tomarme una foto con todas ustedes, ¿podemos tomarnos una? –

-Si… sí, claro, vayamos, tu adelántate, yo te alcanzo. – le mintió.

Cuando la chica se fue en esa dirección, Poppy tomo la otra, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan sola en medio de una multitud, sus compañeros reían y se hacían promesas los unos a los otros, ella se graduaba, Dj lo haría después, Seda y Satín a mediados del año, muchos decían "yo vendré a tu graduación" y otros preguntaba "¿Vendrás a la mía, aunque ya no vengas a la universidad?" Sin ellas, Poppy ya no tenía motivos para volver, eran sus últimas horas en el recinto y antes de salir, pudo ver como sus ex amigas se tomaban fotos rebosando de felicidad con otras personas, ella entendió la indirecta, "Nadie es indispensable" recordó la frase de un viejo libro, ella fue fácilmente remplazada en su círculo de amistad.

Pasaron algunos días, Poppy la estaba pasando fatal, desde su graduación, la bandeja de su celular se llenó de mensajes de compañeros y amigos preguntando porque no había ido a la fiesta de graduación, le contaban lo épico que fue y del buen ambiente que hizo Dj y las gemelas con su música y juego de rayos láser. Estaba bastante deprimida, sentía que todo lo que habían vivido juntas era tan falso, se levantaba de la cama envuelta en cobijas, iba al baño así, salía de su cuarto de esa forma para ir a tomar algo de la nevera y regresar a su cama, su casa seguía siendo un caos, incluso eso era peor, había pensado que después del evento tendría el tiempo suficiente para limpiar, y lo tenía, pero las ganas de hacer el aseo se le escaparon por completo, pensaba de todo menos en limpiar, se parecía mucho a la casa de los acumuladores que pasaban por el cable.

El hambre la obligo de nuevo a salir de la cama, esta vez no le quedaba comida en el refrigerador, no había sobras de nada, ni cereal de arcoíris, ni papas frías al final de la cajita feliz que solía pedir, pero tenía un litro entero de helado de chocolate, era perfecto para la ocasión, regreso a su cama con el helado y una cuchara, mirando las cosas en su habitación, comenzó a comer su postre, recordando cada regalo que veía hecho por sus amigas, algunas prendas hechas por las gemelas, los audífonos que le dio Dj Suki, y muy al fondo en una esquina estaba su ukulele. De repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Lo conquistare con una canción. – dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a arreglarse.

El ánimo le regreso de golpe, no tenía nada que perder y tenía todo por ganar, revolviendo más sus cosas encontró algunas hojas para partituras, un lápiz regado por allá, un borrado con forma de cabeza de unicornio debajo de la cama y se puso a componer una canción. Aún estaba algo hambrienta, porque parte de aquella boba y cursi balada hablaba sobre sándwiches de maní y mermelada de fresas.

El timbre sonó, ¿Quién la estaría buscando? No había pedido comida a domicilio, y nadie podía pasar sin pasar por el empleado de seguridad, y este siempre le informaba si subiría alguien. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió curiosa.

-Buenos días. – dijo Ramón con ese tono tan sarcástico que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Ramón? – pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? –

-No, es solo que, ¿Cómo subiste? –

-Vi una anciana caminando por la calle con un mandado, la ayudé a cargar sus cosas hasta su departamento, que resultó ser el de abajo. –

-La señora Pott, es tan linda. –

-Sí, encantadora, me dio una paleta por mis servicios. – dijo mostrando el caramelo. – como sea, vine a hablar sobre "el asunto"… -

-Oh, claro, pasa, está un poco desordenado porque no he tenido tiempo de limpiar, así que, no mires. – menciono soltando una risita nerviosa.

Parecía que hubiera entrado a su peor pesadilla, se quedó sin aire, "un poco desordenado" No, eso era un desastre total, un verdadero chiquero "Mi bebé está creciendo entre pilas de basura" pensó desesperado. Llevo una de sus manos a su boca con rapidez, para evitar que un grito se le escapara tras mirar algo moverse debajo de los cientos de papeles y cartones de comida a domicilio que había en el piso. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué era eso?" miraba aterrado en todas direcciones del piso, "¿Era una cucaracha? No, era más grande, seguro una rata, no, tal vez era una cucaracha del tamaño de una rata."

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? – le ofreció volteándolo a ver, Ramón tuvo que fingir la mejor de sus caras.

-No, gracias, ¿por qué mejor no hablamos del tema? – Se reusaba acercar a su boca cualquier cosa de aquel insano lugar.

-Claro, toma asiento. – le propuso, aunque las sillas estaban también llenas de paquetes y bolsas de comida. – Solo, tira eso, no importa… -

-No, creo que me quedare en donde estoy. – No quería para nada entrar a aquella zona de guerra.

-Vamos, no seas tímido. – dijo tirando las cosas al suelo de una y acercándole la silla. – Que bueno que viniste, estaba preparando algo para ti. – le hablaba mientras trataba de tomar la caja de té que estaba arriba del estante.

-Sí, bueno, te dije que vendría cuando tuviera los estudios y… - Ramón miraba la silla, ¿Podría quedarse de pie tanto tiempo? ¿esa charla seria corta o larga? Divagando en eso, el sonido de un golpe amortiguado lo saco de su pensar. Cuando volteo a ver, no vio a la chica por ningún lado. - ¿Poppy? – la llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. – Poppy, ¿Dónde estás? –

Bastante asqueado, no tuvo de otra más que entrar en esos montones de basura acumulada, apenas dio un par de pasos y logro ver los pies de la chica detrás de la mesa.

-¡POPPY! –

.

.

.

Nube estaba tomando un pequeño bocadillo del refrigerador, cuando escucho tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser? – se preguntó, y es que viviendo en una privada, era raro escuchar que llamaran a la puerta. – Hola. – dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y se encontraba con el rostro nada feliz de su hermano. – Trae las manos ocupadas. – comento al ver que cargaba a la chica de cabellos rosas, la cual estaba inconsciente.

-Solo hazte a un lado, no es como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma. – Se quejó entrando con ella y aparte un par de mochilas en su espalda, llenas, casi a reventar de ropa.

-¿Tenemos invitada? – pregunto burlón. – Tienes suerte que nuestro padre no este… esto no es un motel. –

-Si no me vas a ayudar, quítate. – le ordeno Ramón.

.

.

.

Poppy se sentía tan bien, había una humedad cálida en el ambiente, un sonido de agua yendo y viniendo que la seguía arrullando, estaba tan cansada y hambrienta, deseaba seguir recostada en aquel cómodo lugar, pero el estómago le comenzó a rugir, "Tal vez aun quede algo de helado." Pensó. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la sonrisa ladeada de Nube, el cual comía una paleta helada.

-Bienvenida a la tierra de los vivos. –

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? – pregunto un tanto molesta de verlo, el chistecito de saber todo la información y no contárselo antes no le había caído en gracia, era sin duda, la persona que menos quería ver ahora.

-¿Tú casa? Vaya, aun no te casas con él y ya vas por la herencia, eso es maquiavélico, amiga. – le contesto apartándose del sofá.

Poppy al fin se despertó del todo, se encontraba recostada en la sala de la casa de Ramón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –

-Ramón te trajo, dijo que te desmayaste y que tu casa era un peligro sanitario, o algo así. – le respondió señalando a su hermano que estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

-¡No tenías derecho de sacarme de mi casa! –

-No te iba a dejar inconsciente en medio de una cocina llena de ratas. –

-No había ninguna rata, seguramente era el hámster del vecino de arriba, suele bajar por la tubería. –

-Vaya, de verdad que me alegra saberlo. – dijo sarcástico.

-No lo mataste ¿verdad? –

-¿Eso importa? –

-¡Ramón! – le grito desesperada. – Y traerme aquí, secuestrarme para… -

-Ah no, yo no te secuestre, ¿Querías que te dejara ahí? Sola, inconsciente, en ese lugar lleno de toneladas de basura. –

-No eran toneladas de basura, solo eran unas cuantas bolsas y cartones viejos de pizzas. –

-¡No tenías nada en el refrigerador! ¿Qué pensabas comer? ¿Aire? –

-Claro que no, pude a ver llamado a la pizzería o a la comida china de la esquina o a la postreria…-

-¿Eso es lo que has estado comiendo todo este tiempo? – pregunto desesperado.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – cuestiono retante.

-¡SI! ¡Llevas a mi bebé dentro de ti! ¡Y lo estas matando de hambre! –

-Como bastante bien. –

-No, comes puras porquerías, un bebé necesita nutrientes y tú no estás comiendo nada que los tenga. –

-No exageres, de cualquier manera, no debiste de traerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. –

-No objetantes nada mientras te traía. –

-Porque estaba inconsciente. –

-Ah, ahora entiendes mi punto. – se jacto de eso.

-Me iré a mi casa ahora. – dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-No mientras lleves a mi bebé adentro. – le contesto Ramón, cerrándole el paso.

-No puedes mantenerme contra mi voluntad, no puedes secuestrarme. –

-No te estoy secuestrando. –

-A mí me parece que sí. – intervino Nube.

-Lo ves, hasta tu loco hermano ve lo obvio. –

-Esto no es un secuestro, si lo fuera, te tuviera amarrada en una silla en el fondo del sótano y cerrado todas la puertas y ventanas, y mírate, estas libre, gritona y todas las puertas están abiertas. –

-Aja, te delataste. – dijo Poppy dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta de atrás.


	33. Chapter 33

Llegando a un acuerdo

.

Poppy recordaba a ver salido corriendo escaleras abajo, sus pies entre la arena, el sonido del mar, el sol abrazador en su rostro, luego, nada. De nuevo aquella sensación de paz y comodidad, junto con una brisa fresca. Abrió los ojos, estaba de nuevo en el sofá, había a sus pies un pequeño ventilador, enfrente un contenedor con hielos que volvía el aire refrescante.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto algo atarantada.

-Te desmayaste… otra vez. – le contesto desde la cocina Ramón, sin voltear a verla.

-No, no me desmaye, es solo que… estaba cansada, quería dormir, a veces me pasa, apenas toco la cama y caigo dormida. – trato de negar el hecho.

-Ah, mira, no lo había pensado, y ¿Cada cuando caes dormida de esa manera? – pregunto molesto.

-Pues… contando hoy, y tal vez ayer… bueno, no lo sé realmente. – Poppy reacciono al fin al hecho de que aquello no estaba bien para su salud.

-¿Qué desayunaste hoy? – Ramón estaba sirviendo una sopa con verduras y fideos udon.

-Helado, un par de cucharadas… -

-¡¿SOLO ESO?! –

-No tenía comida. – contesto con timidez. – Y no quería llamar a mi padre para pedirle más, se molesta cuando no me administro bien. –

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Morir de hambre hasta que te depositara de nuevo? –

-No, yo no… creo que no calcule bien las cosas. – el ánimo de Poppy se encontraba de nuevo hasta el suelo, se sentía tan inútil, tal vez lo mejor si sería quedarse un par de días con ellos, al menos hasta que fuera fin de mes, que era cuando su padre le depositaba, no quería que fuera algo tipo "Hola papá, estoy embarazada y no calcule bien mis gastos, ¿podrías depositarme?"

-Come. – le ordeno al servirle el plato en la barra de la cocina.

El plato se veía simple, no es que Poppy fuera quisquillosa, pero en ese momento con las náuseas del embarazo, no todo le caí bien, se le revolvía el estómago con tan solo ver el plato; mucha de la comida que entraba, salía con rapidez, no tenía ganas de vomitar en ese momento.

-No tengo hambre. – mintió, pero su estómago la delato.

-¿En serio? – le pregunto levantando una ceja al volver escuchar su estómago rugir.

-Quizás un poco. – a regañadientes se sentó en el banco de la barra. - ¿Dónde está tu baño? –

-Detrás de aquella puerta. – le indico con el cuchillo mientras regresaba a seguir cocinando. Poppy se levantó para ir. – No te tardes. – le ordeno algo molesto.

"¿Quién se cree que es?" se preguntó a sí misma, se lavó las manos y regreso a la cocina, más tranquila de saber a dónde correr cuando la comida quisiera regresar por donde vino. El platillo no era nada del otro mundo, se podría decir que era una sopa bastante desabrida, pero, tenía algo, un no sé qué, era fácil de tragar, su débil sabor no le provocaba nauseas en lo absoluto y no le caí pesada en el estómago, cuando menos lo peso, se encontraba empinando el plato sobre su boca devorando el caldo y los ingredientes flotantes sobre el. Ramón la veía encantado, esperaba que no notara la sonrisa de bobo en su rostro y como la miraba maravillado. Poppy bajo el plato y él volvió a lo suyo.

-Más… - dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Ramón tomo su plato y sin responderle lo relleno. El hecho se volvió a repetir. Nube, que había vuelto a bajar, pudo ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Qué tal les va? ¿Ya se calmaron? –

-Más… - repitió tras terminar de nuevo su plato.

-¿No quieres de un vez toda la olla? – se burló Ramón.

-¿Me la darías? –

Los dos hermanos se miraron desconcertados.

Poppy estaba satisfecha, y lo mejor de todo es que no se sentía mal, ni con nauseas, o terriblemente cansada, luego de aquella comida, parecía estar de nuevo con las suficientes energías para dialogar.

-Bueno. – hablo Nube apretándose un moño falso en el cuello. – yo seré su mediador el día de hoy. – comento estando todos sentados en la sala.

-No te necesitamos. – le recalco Ramón.

-Hermano, conociendo lo inflexible que eres, creo que mi presencia aquí es básica. –

-¿No podemos usar otro mediador? – pregunto Poppy.

-¿Y que más personas se enteren de esto?, no, vamos, confíen en mí. – dijo poniendo un par de papeles en la mesa. – Este es el contrato que mi hermano quiere hacer contigo. –

-¿Qué? ¿Contrato? ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo tomando el papel en sus manos.

-Tú y yo. – hablo Ramón. – no tenemos nada en común más que el bebé, solo estipulo hasta donde llegará nuestra interacción, será mera asociación por… -

-¡Yo no quiero eso! – se quejó. – No es un contrato o un acuerdo, entre tú y yo hay… -

-No hay nada. – le dijo tajante. – Tú lo dejaste bien en claro. –

-Si me dejaras explicarte. –

\- Ya ven que si me necesitan. – hablo Nube, aclarándose la voz dijo. – Ahora, el acuerdo solo son cuatro puntos, número uno… Poppy seguirá al pie de las letras las indicaciones de Ramón sobre el embarazo y cuidados, ya que "ella" no sabe lo que hace… -

-Lo sé, mira, estoy de acuerdo. – Su principal motor de aquella idea era que él correría con todos los gastos. – pero… -

-Segundo punto, todo se hará en ciudad berteno con identidades falsas que deben de mantener, ya sabes, por eso de mantener lejos a la prensa y tener privacidad hasta que sea momento de sacarlo a la luz. –

-Claro, si, muchas gracias por ese punto… pero. –

-Número tres, la dieta alimentaria será estricta y sin flexibilidad, aquí mi hermano tiene un punto, saliste anémica en tus exámenes, así que apoyo a Ramón en esto. –

-Y yo, no sabía que estaba mal, pero, si me dejaras hablar. –

-Último punto… su relación solo será una asociación por mutuo acuerdo de… -

-Exactamente quiero hablar de eso, Ramón. – le dijo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, solo que este le negaba el privilegio. – Lamento lo que paso en el concierto, te pido perdón por lo que dije en el supermercado y por creer que era tú hermano la persona con la que dormí, pero creo que ya pagué mucho por todas mis equivocaciones, perdí a mis amigas, no tengo a mi padre para hablar directamente de esto, estoy tan desesperada y aunque no quieras creerme… te amo. –

Ramón comenzó a reír de manera maquiavélica.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo harías ahora? Es tan jodidamente conveniente para ti. –

-¿Por qué no quieres creerme? – Poppy se quejó.

-¿Quieres que te lo enliste? –

-Saben que creo. – dijo interviniendo Nube. – Creo que este último punto debería de borrarse. –

-¡¿OTRA VEZ TE PONES DE SU LADO?! – Le grito poniéndose de pie.

-Calma, no lo hago, solo que creo que tu manera de tratar esto de "su relación" es muy seca, ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue el bebé? ¿Quieres causarle algún trauma por la frialdad con la que su padre trata a su madre? –

-No, estará bien, los bebés son… -

-Sensibles, recuerda lo que dice nuestro padre, necesitan un ambiente armonioso y positivo, y esta chica es exactamente eso. –

-Yo no voy a caer en su juego… - le dijo apuntando a ambos.

-No digo que tengan algo romántico, vamos chicos, al menos traten de ser amigos. –

Poppy estaba haciendo pucheros, mientras Ramón trataba de no explotar en histeria.

-Sean ambos flexibles y dejen este punto abierto a las posibilidades, Poppy, mi hermano tiene derecho a rechazarte, hay una larga lista de porque no quiere tener nada contigo y aunque a mí y a ti no nos gusta mucha la idea, él tiene razón en eso ¿podrías conformarte con su amistad? –

-¡Ajá! – grito triunfante Ramón al sentirse por fin apoyado por su hermano.

-Ramón, hermano, sabes que estas molesto y que no piensas bien las cosas cuando estas así, relájate, tómalo con calma y cuando te tranquilices, toma una decisión al respecto. –

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, además, ya estoy calmado… - contesto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Bien, acordamos dejar el punto cuatro para después, ahora… ¿Qué hay de cenar? –

Ramón rodo los ojos y se fue directo a la cocina. Poppy por su parte siguió sentada sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Quieres que te muestre tu cuarto? – le pregunto Nube.

-Si, claro… - contesto, sabiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Subió las escaleras que había recorrido aquella noche de juerga, y un par de puertas después Nube le enseño lo que sería su habitación.

-Mi hermano se tomó la molestia de tomar algunas cosas de tu cuarto, dijo que solo trajo lo básico, así que, si te falta alguna cosa, solo dilo. -

-Que atento. – dijo al ver las mochilas llenas de ropa.

-El baño esta al fondo del pasillo, mi cuarto es ese. – le señalo una puerta un par de habitaciones más al fondo. – Y este que está enfrente del tuyo es el de mi hermano, cuando la comida esta lista, él por lo regular sube para avisarnos, descuida, se le pasará el mal humor, solo te doy un pequeño consejo, no lo presiones, si lo haces se pondrá aún más terco. – Nube se fue a su habitación.

Poppy hizo una mueca chusca y rodo los ojos, pero debía tener razón, si alguien la tratara como ella había tratado a Ramón, sin duda no le tendría confianza, mucho menos cariño. Tal vez con el paso de los días y la oportunidad de estar a su lado, tendría algún momento en donde podrían tocar el tema sin más dramas y mal entendidos. Revisando sus pertenencias encontró su celular, tenía cientos de mensajes y notificaciones.

-Una cosa a la vez. – se dijo a sí misma.

Por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces puso un mensaje en todas sus redes sociales, incluso se lo comunicó a su padre que solo le dio una respuesta aprobatoria.

"Queridos amigos, estamos pasando por un gran cambio en nuestras vidas, en este momento, luego de celebrar nuestros triunfos y final de una grandiosa etapa, he decidido hacer un viaje al retiro de Pendrago, en las montañas a las afuera de nuestra villa, necesito tener un tiempo a solas para reconectarme conmigo misma, lamento no poder asistir a ninguna fiesta por un par de meses, si teníamos compromisos previos, una disculpa, no podré asistir, en esta caminata solitaria lo más seguro es que no tenga señal en mi celular, a veces es bueno desconectarse de todo para encontrarse a uno mismo, muy pronto regresare y les aseguro, todo será maravillosamente divertido."

En poco tiempo recibió muchas notificaciones positivas, luego de ver varios comentarios y contestar algunos, puso su celular en modo avión, dispuesta a dejar de formar parte de la comunidad digital hasta no resolver bien el asunto que la tenía metida en aquella casa ajena.

No noto el momento en que cayo dormida, el leve tocar en la puerta la saco del ensueño.

-La cena esta lista. – le hablo la voz neutral de Ramón.

-Enseguida bajo. – le contesto totalmente adormilada.

La cena era maravillosa, un noble trozo de carne mechada al horno acompañada de vegetales levemente salteados y un poco de puré con guisantes. Poppy desbordaba ternura, con aquellos parpados que se le entrecerraban con cada bocado, la manera en la que se ladeaba y trataba de mantenerse despierta mientras se le escapaban bostezos. Ramón la veía sonriente, tenerla en casa y cuidar de ella le causaba un placer indescriptible, no podía apartar su vista de la chica, cada bocado que se metía a su boca, como lo masticaba, lo tragaba para luego lanzar un bostezo mesclado con suspiro, estaba embobado, feliz de que Poppy estuviera tan cansada que no notara su dulce mirada. Claro había alguien que si lo notaba, al voltear se topó con la sonrisa victoriosa de su hermano.

-Cuanto se ve que la odias. – le dijo burlón.

-No es tu asunto, deja de meter las narices en el. – comento volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva. –Termina tú cena y lárgate. –

-¿Quieres minutos a solas con ella? Solo pídemelos hermano y te daré tu espacio. –

-No estoy buscando que me des nada, no quiero nada con ella, además, ella esta… -

Se escuchó un ligero golpe, tras haber acabado con un poco más de la mitad de su plato, Poppy cayo rendida, su cara descansaba sobre el puré y el ultimo pedazo de carne. Ramón tuvo que llevarla a su cuarto cargada, limpiarle la cara y quitar de entre sus cabellos los chicharos que se habían enredados. Le regalo una última mirada cargada de cariño y salió de la habitación.

Poppy despertó de golpe muy asustada, había un constate ruido, como de llantas chillando sobre el pavimento, luego, un tremendo golpe, pensaba que alguien había tenido un accidente, incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo, pego su cara a la ventaba, solo vio la tranquilidad de una calle serena y cerrada. Pero el ruido seguía una y otra vez, los pelos se le ponían de punta, la ansiedad le inundaba la sangre, temerosa por aquel ruido, atravesó el pasillo, llamo a la habitación de Ramón, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que entro, el dueño del cuarto dormía plácidamente, a pesar de que ese sonido era más fuerte en su habitación, las tres ventanas estaban abiertas y una fuerte brisa entraba sin interrumpirse, podía verse bastante bien debido a la claridad de los rayos de luna. Poppy asomo su cabeza, eran olas del mar, que embravecidas por la marea nocturna, impactaban con el acantilado cercano, el viento chillante, anunciaba el chocar de las aguas entre las rocas.

-¿Cómo puede dormir con tanto ruido? – se preguntó más a si misma, mientras cerraba cada una de las ventanas.

Para la última, se topó con el escritorio de Ramón, no es que estuviera hurgando en lo privado, era solo que no pudo evitar leer uno de los tantos papeles que había regados en él.

-Para ser un maniático del orden, se le paso guardar esto. –

Era claro que el viento había esparcido los papeles, le haría un favor en guardarlos en el cajón. "Exámenes médicos" decían "Poppy Lacombe" ese no era su nombre, pero por eso de fingir ser alguien más, se podía entender, pero había uno más que llamo la atención de la joven, "prueba de paternidad", algo intrigada por eso comenzó a leer.

"Mediante el documento se comprueba que las muestras tomas de Poppy Lacombe y de Ramón Lacombe en cuanto al producto de ambos, son compatibles en un 99% asegurando la paternidad del mismo"

En el mismo documento se estipulaba que había sido una prueba acelerada, ya que la normal tardaba en estar un mes.

-Debiste de pagar mucho por eso. – comento Poppy, que ahora entendía porque Ramón quería tratar el asunto cuando tuviera los resultados de los exámenes en la mano. – Nunca me creíste. – no estaba resentida ni ofendida, entendía los motivos de Ramón, todos los días escuchándola hablar de sus revolcones furtivos, tenía toda la razón de dudar, aunque le hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera. Otro dato del examen llamo su atención. – "Sexo del producto: Femenino." ¡Es una niña! – comento emocionada, volteando a ver que Ramón no se hubiera despertado con su exclamación, nada, seguía dormido.

Poppy noto la puerta a un costado del buro de la cama, dejo los papeles en su lugar y fue a investigar, era el baño, aprovecho usarlo y ya con otro ataque de sueño sobre ella, se tumbó en la cama, en el lado desocupado, apenas su cabeza toco la almohada cayo rendida, olvidándose por completo del ruido de las olas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

Buen despertar

.

Ramón tenia de nuevo una pesadilla, una placentera pesadilla. En esta ocasión, Antony estaba recostado bajo él, mientras controlaba el ritmo y la penetración del joven, Poppy le complacía con una mamada increíble, tan confundido por todo lo que sentía, no tenia de otra más que disfrutar.

Poppy despertó por los movimientos tan extraños que, hacia su acompañante, al darse cuenta que seguía en aquella habitación pensó en salir antes de ser descubierta, pero noto algo que llamo su atención. Ramón no tenía su gorro, en todo ese tiempo, no se lo había quitado, esta era la segunda vez que lo veía sin él, esperaba pasar su mano entre sus cabellos y que eso no lo despertara, el resultado fue algo inesperado, el joven gimió, aun estando dormido, movía su cuerpo de cierta manera que la chica entendió lo que pasaba.

-¿Esta… soñando que lo hace?… - susurro.

Le pareció gracioso, solo los pubertos y sonámbulos tenían sueños húmedos, hablaban y se movían, al tirar un poco de sus cabellos, comprobando que el resultado se repetía, decidió elevar su apuesta, se acercó a él, notando la clara tienda hecha de sabanas y pijama, que seguramente tenía como columna principal su miembro erecto, metió su mano debajo de toda esa tela, encontrándose con su objetivo, su erección matutina, no tardo en nada en ponerse más grueso, excitado por su hábil mano, Ramón gemía, gruñía, daba resoplidos que a ella le parecían tan divertidos.

-Vamos cariño, ya relájate. – le susurro burlona al oído. – lo que quieres es bastante obvio, y yo estoy más que dispuesta a dártelo. –

La tomo por sorpresa que Ramón se volteara de costado hacia ella, aun dormido sumergió su rostro en su pecho y se aferró a su ropa, jalo de ellas, las estrujo mientras soltaba un gemido bastante sonoro, Poppy sintió en su mano un líquido caliente y viscoso.

-Poppy… - susurro débilmente, totalmente adormecido.

-¡Diablos! – se quejó. Tenía la esperanza de llevar eso, más lejos de un simple juego de manos.

Ramón abrió grandes los ojos, esa palabra lo despertó por completo, se sentó de golpe con la mirada fija en la nada, tratando de entender que había pasado.

-Ah… hola. – saludo tímidamente Poppy agitando su mano llena de semen. – Buenos días. – dijo con una torpe sonrisa.

Ramón la veía como si ella fuera algún fallo de la realidad, sin decir nada y con aquella cara de incredulidad se levantó al baño. Poppy aprovecho su ausencia para salir del cuarto a limpiarse la mano a su sanitario asignado.

.

.

.

Nube bajo a desayunar tras escuchar que el ruido de ollas y sartenes se detuvo. Al instante noto la atmosfera de completa irritación que emanaba de su hermano.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – susurro.

Poppy volteo a verlo con cara de duda.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –

-Está muy enojado. – volvió a hablar en voz baja. – suele fijar la vista en los azulejos de la cocina cuando está molesto. –

-Oh, pensé que estaba actuando normal. – comento sin dejar de comer su avena con frutas. –Siempre se comporta así en la universidad. –

-Ok… - Nube elevo el sonido de su voz. – Buenos días hermanito, ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar? –

No le respondió, pero si comenzó a servir el desayuno de Nube en un plato. Al ver que no tendría una respuesta comento sobre otra cosa.

-No había notado que la lavadora esta prendida, que buenas maquinas tenemos ahora, son ultra silenciosas, ¿Qué estas lavando? ¿Te orinaste en la cama y quieres ocultar el cuerpo del delito? – aquello fue para molestarlo, y logro la reacción que quería, Ramón lo volteo a ver muy molesto. – Oh, ya veo, tuviste un accidente y querías ocultarlo, lamento echarte de cabeza. – se burló.

-No tuvo un accidente de ese tipo. – respondió Poppy.

-¿Tú viste la evidencia? – pregunto fascinado de tener a alguien que lo ayudara a molestar a Ramón.

-Pues, yo limpie de mi mano parte de la evidencia. – trato de decirlo sin ser tan obvia y con voz baja.

-No me digas que orinaste su… - Nube se quedó un momento en blanco procesando la información. – Oh, no, ¿si? ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron un mañanero? Oye, que buena forma de decir "buenos días" –

-¡Que no se te formen ideas estúpidas en la cabeza! – le grito Ramón. – Esta depravada se metió a mi cama y mientras dormía me… - Hizo un leve movimiento con la mano que no quiso repetir.

-Amiga. – le hablo a Poppy. – Mujeres como tu valen mil. –

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Me violo, ¡por segunda vez! –

-¡Yo no te viole! – Poppy se defendió.

-¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto entonces? –

-Escuche ruidos extraños y me asuste, fui a buscarte, pero estabas dormido y… pues me dormí. –

-Eso no justifica lo que me hiciste. – le reclamo.

-No, pero, tú te movías y… ya sabes, hacías ruidos extraños. – dijo haciendo un movimiento con los ojos sobre a lo que se refería que parecía.

Nube carcajeo sonoramente.

-No puede ser. – dijo entre risas. - ¿Tenias un sueño húmedo? –

-¡Claro que no! – se defendió Ramón bastante sonrojado.

-Pues eso parecía. – le contesto Poppy encogiéndose de hombros. – Y no me pareció mal, tú mencionaste mi nombre. –

-¿Enserio? – pregunto Nube secándose una lagrima de tanto reír. - ¿Tienes sueños húmedos con nuestra linda invitada? –

-¡NO! – Ramón estaba muy sonrojado, no se podía ocultar. – No lo fue, es más, tenía una pesadilla, lo que paso es que ella y su estúpida mano, solo fue por reflejos. –

-Pero tu gemías… - comento Poppy.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

-¿Qué dices que hizo? – hablo Nube dudando de lo que escucho.

-Que gimió. – aseguro con duda.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Ramón con tono indignado.

-Aquí vamos. – dijo Nube entrando a la cocina y terminando de servirse el desayuno, tratando de ignorar a su hermano.

-Yo nunca gimo. –

-Claro que sí, lo hiciste en la mañana y cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. –

-Debes de estar muy perdida. – comento enojando, tratando de ignorarla de nuevo.

-No, vamos, no es algo malo, es natural. –

-Solo las malditas zorras como tú los y los idiotas infieles hacen esos desagradables sonidos. –

-¿Perdón? No soy la única que los hace, todo el mundo lo hace, es natural y sano, ¿que acaso tú te quedas mudo? –

-Alguien tiene que tener educación, moral y buen juicio. –

-Don perfección andante considera que gemir durante el acto del "amor" es grosero, desagradable, innecesario y exhibicionista. – concluyo Nube.

-No, no te creo, nadie puede pensar eso, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no lo haces? – le pregunto Poppy incrédula.

-Le podrías preguntar a cualquiera con los que estuve, yo no hago ese ruido tan desagradable. – presumió Ramón. – Ni siquiera estando ebrio. -

-O sea que, tú… tus parejas, ¿no debían de hacer ruido? –

-Mujeres de verdad como Coral, saben cómo complacer a un hombre, sabía perfectamente cuando cerrar la boca. –

Aquel comentario fue dicho con tal desprecio al género femenino que Poppy muy indignada le contesto.

-Oh, disculpe su gran majestad de la moral, no sabía que le gustaban mudas, ¿es solo con las mujeres o prefieres a los hombres igual? –

-Chicos, relajase, es de mañana apenas y ustedes ya están peleando. – interrumpió Nube. – Quiero desayunar en paz. –

Muy molesto, Ramón se fue al cuarto de lavado a seguir con la odisea de borrar toda evidencia de lo sucedido, estaba doblando algunas prendas de ropa cuando alguien lo llamo.

-¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio? No puedo creerte, no estoy loca ni imagine nada, tú gemiste y se nota que lo disfrutaste. –

-Ya te dije que yo no hago ese horrible ruido. –

-Claro, tú no haces muchas cosas. – dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos. – Coral la debió pasar muy mal contigo y tu ex… vaya, con razón corrió a otros brazos cuando tuvo tiempo. – Poppy cerro la boca, lo había vuelto a decir, era un golpe muy bajo. – Lo siento, no era mi intención. –

Ramón respiro hondo y tras doblar su pijama le dijo.

-Antony era demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto, pero entendí lo mal que me había comportado con Coral y no repetí los mismos errores con él. – luego la volteo a ver. – como no cometeré el mismo error contigo. –

Poppy se sintió un poco emocionada. La estaba bien como pareja o una posible futura pareja.

-Ah si, ¿Y cuál fue ese error? –

-Enamorarme de alguien con quien tuve un revolcando estando ebrio. –

Ramón tomo el canasto lleno de ropa limpia y salió por la otra puerta del cuarto de servicio.

-¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Mira, sé que no soy perfecta y tú, cielo, para nada lo eres, pero podemos intentarlo y tener algo bueno si nos esforzamos. –

El chico regreso, dejo el canasto sobre la lavadora y la arrincono contra el electrodoméstico.

-Yo sé lo que tú quiere. – le susurró al oído mientras re pegaba su muslo entre su feminidad. – Me quieres dentro. –

-Ay… sí. – hablo temblorosa, tenía esas ansias de sexo que la mataban. – Adentro y muy, pero muy al fondo. – Comento con voz seductora.

-Eso te encantaría. – menciono, poniendo más firme su postura mientras ella se restregaba con más ganas.

-No pares, cariño, no pares… sabes que lo quiero de ti, lo sabes. –

-Sí, lo sé… tú solo quieres sexo. – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón para alejarla de él.

-¿Y tú no? – se quejó, aún más indignada. – se nota lo urgido que estas, tú también lo deseas, estas peor que yo, peor que muchos. –

-¿Y que si lo estoy? Con un revolcón con cualquiera se me quitaría, pero tú, vaya… te urgen muchas cosas, como replantear tus prioridades. –

-¡Yo no quiero solo sexo! Tal vez eso parezca, y es que tú no tienes una turba de hormonas pirañas recorriendo todo tu cuerpo cada segundo del día haciéndote sentir tan… ah, urgida. –

-Entonces ve y sáciate con cualquiera, te doy permiso, si eso es lo que buscas. – le contesto de manera burlona.

-¡No! – grito volviendo a cerrarle el paso. – Yo me enamore de ese chico increíble y ruidoso y muy pero muy bien dotado. – dijo con la boca hecha agua. – de verdad, lo hice, quiero algo serio. –

Ramón la miro con tendió y un tanto cansado por la interrupción de sus deberes le comento.

-Tú odias a ese chico, lo detestas, no podrías pasar una sola mañana con él sin discutir, el sexo no es amor, solo es parte del paquete uno. –

-¿Y ahora de qué demonios hablas? –

-Tres cosas fundamentales para tener una relación con alguien, paquete uno, buen sexo. –

-Nene, vaya que lo tenemos, esa noche y esas muestras gratis en la universidad, echamos humo. – Poppy trato de sonar lo más seductora y dulce que pudo.

-Paquete dos, amor. –

-Eso es lo único que planeo darte, solo déjate amar. – insistió.

-Tres, metas comunes y compromiso en cumplirlas. –

-¿Qué? –

Ramón se burló de su cara de confundida, al fin pudo tomar el canasto y salir del cuarto, aunque Poppy lo siguió escaleras arriba.

-¿A qué te refieres con metas comunes? –

-¿Qué tipo de noviazgos has tenido? ¿Nunca apoyaste a tus parejas en cumplir sus metas? Vaya, dices que me amas, pero conoces tan poco sobre mí, ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien que no conoces? –

-Yo si te conozco. –

-Ah ¿Si? Pues entonces dime, ¿Cuáles son mis metas? –

-Tú… - Poppy pensó y cayó en cuenta de que, realmente, no lo conocía a fondo, las únicas interacciones entre ellos, antes de todos aquellos sucesos que pasaron, no salían de discusiones por tonterías. – Tú quieres… no es justo, jamás lo mencionaste. –

-De hecho, si lo hice. – hablo Ramón con un tono de voz que parecía tener notas de dolor. – Te lo ofrecí, la tarde que ayudamos a la señora O´Hare a desocupar su oficina y después, en el concierto, donde me rechazaste. –

Poppy se sintió mal por eso, lamentaba tanto lo que ocurrió, y vio el momento ideal para ser sincera.

-Cuando… cuando me di cuenta que ibas enserio, yo… corrí por toda la universidad para encontrarte, me di cuenta que… te amaba a ti y lo que sentía por ese chico de aquella noche loca, no se comparaba con lo que sentía por ti. –

-Que bella mentira. – se burló de nuevo.

-¡No miento! – Poppy suspiro, algo estresada, pero a ese punto sabía que todos sus enredos le estaban cobrando factura. – Yo… yo solo, te busque toda la noche y nadie me quiso dar tú número, porque la señora O´Hare me dijo que no era digna de ti y… Pero no miento. -

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué si me amas realmente seguiste buscando al otro y no a mí al día siguiente? Te veías muy sorprendida de encontrarme en el supermercado. –

-Es porque mis amigas… ellas querían que siguiera buscando, y tenían un buen punto, yo no podía hacerme cargo sola de esto. –

-Yo te ofrecí mi ayuda. –

Poppy recordó algo de golpe, cosas dichas por Coral, lo que Ramón le llego a decir en diversas ocasiones, hilando todo comprendió.

-¡Tú meta es tener una familia! – Esa era su conclusión.

-Felicidades, hiciste memoria. – comento con sarcasmo.

-Lo sabía, ya ves, tenemos dos paquetes y vamos por el tercero. –

-Pero. – dijo con ese tono de menosprecio. – Mal sino recuerdo rechazaste esa propuesta, dijiste algo sobre que esa no era tú idea, como no lo era casarte ni quedarte en casa a cuidar niños. –

-Obvio que no lo es, quien quisiera estar encerrada en una casa cambiando pañales, cuando puedes salir y vivir tú vida… -

-Mientras alguien más es madre por ti. –

-¿Qué? –

-Si, las feministas como tú rechazan todo lo maternal, ¿Por qué cuidar de mis hijos y verlos crecer, disfrutarlos, si le puedo pagar a otra mujer para que lo haga? Vaya, hasta ustedes mismas se contradicen. –

-¿Y porque no te quedas tú en casa? ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo? –

-Tengo un trabajo real y tú seguramente no harías nada más que ir a fiestas de políticos fantoches, además yo no podría amamantar, gran idiota. –

Poppy se puso roja de ira.


	35. Chapter 35

Clases prenatales

.

Ramón entro a su cuarto y Poppy lo siguió hasta la entrada.

-¡¿Idiota yo?! Tú eres el troglodita retrasado machista y misógino, que parece no saber que existe la leche en polvo. – La chica quería seguir gritándole, pero Ramón cerró la puerta de su baño privado, eso no la iba a detener, fue hasta ahí y grito. – Nadie te amara con esas antipáticas y horribles ideas de anciano que tienes. –

Estaba tan molesta que quería arrojarle algo, lo que fuera, así que tomo el objeto más cercano, una agenda negra.

-Sal de ahí, maldito maniático del orden. – estaba por arrojarla cuando noto una tarjeta que se deslizaba entre las hojas.

Curiosa de que era eso, olvido por completo su enojo y comenzó a leer sin apuro la agenda. Era extraño, ver cosas como "boda" cancelada y cosas como "embarazo en curso" con su nombre y datos, aunque la fecha no coincidiera con el presente, parecía que Ramón había llenado esos espacios desde el momento que se enteró de su embarazo, una duda le llego a la mente ¿desde cuándo Ramón se había enamorado de ella? ¿Desde cuando la vio como una posible pareja? ¿Fue por su embarazo? El sin duda quería completar su meta, una familia, y parecía no importarle con quien, en esas hojas se veía que el nombre de Antony estaba presente, aunque este estaba tachado. Le sorprendió lo muy organizado que estaba todo, citas al médico, chequeos, exámenes, incluso calculo la fecha del nacimiento, pero lo que venía después de los primeros 5 meses de vida de la beba, la sorprendió. "levantar acta de demanda, custodia completa" con una lista enorme de nombre de abogados. ¿Era en serio? ¿Él pensaba quitarle a su hija?

-No deberías de estar leyendo eso. – le comento Nube detrás de ella.

-Él quiere… - Poppy trato de mostrarle, pero Nube tomo la agenda y la cerró.

-Mi hermano, escribe muchas sandeces, cómo pudiste darte cuenta, muchas no se concretaron, así que ni te preocupes, estoy cien por ciento seguro que tú, chica, lograras domar a ese cascarrabias, y cuando eso pase, niña, él estará completamente rendido a tus pies. –

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa con …? –

-Te doy otro tip, ya que no tomaste el primero de darle espacio. – comento abrazándola y encaminándola al pasillo. – No toques sus cosas, tócalo a él, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, es un hombre después de todo, no está hecho de roca, y lo tendrás más rápido babeando por ti, no tengan peleas bobas, arruinan mi desayuno. –

-¿Qué? –

-Si, arruinan la primera comida del día, eso no es cool, además, enojado menos dejara que lo ames, solo, dale por su lado y él ira cediendo, te lo aseguro. –

-Pero… -

-Shhh… calla esa boquita tuya, es todo lo que él quiere, Ramón no es misógino, solo no le gusta el escándalo y el drama. –

-Bien, lo hare. – dijo molesta alejándose de él y entrando a su cuarto. – Solo porque de verdad lo amo. –

.

.

.

Poppy se quedó acostada viendo al techo, con el celular en modo opción no tenía muchas cosas con las que entretenerse. Así que saco toda su ropa y comenzó a acomodarlas en los cajones de un enorme mueble, aprovechando para quitarse su pijama.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios? –

Por su parte, los dos varones en la casa estaban abajo, mientras que Ramón estaba preparando la comida, Nube por su parte no dejaba de darle consejos.

-Tienes que ser más amables. –

-Quieres dejar de hablar a su favor. –

-Yo solo digo, ella es sincera, te ama, ¿Qué hizo un revoltijo y debió de hacer diferentes las cosas? Totalmente de acuerdo, por eso tú… -

-Hola, guapos. – se escuchó hablar a la chica con una fingida voz seductora.

-¿Qué demonios traes puesto? – le pregunto Nube sin parar de reír.

Ramón volteo a verla, algo sorprendido por su vestir.

-¿Acaso te vomito un arcoíris? ¿O tratas de dejarnos ciegos? – pregunto Ramón.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – cuestiono la chica acercándose a ellos fingiendo de manera cómica un andar provocativo.

-Creo que necesitas verte a un espejo. – le aconsejo Nube.

No era para menos, Poppy tenía puesto unos bóxers verdes con puntos amarillos, una camisa morada deslavada, calcetines dispares, uno de arcoíris que llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla y otro de patas de pollo, que le llegaba hasta el muslo.

-Mi querido "amor", hizo mi maleta para pasar unas bellas vacaciones "no secuestradas" en la playa, sin pensar si la ropa combinaba, no tengo ni un solo par de calcetines y hay ropa de mi padre en la mochila. – dijo señalando los boxers.

-Lo lamento ¿si? Pero tú cuarto era un maldito desastre, había ropa tirada por todos lados. –

-Pues hubieras sacado la de mi closet. –

-No había nada colgado en él, solo un montón de cosas acumuladas revueltas con ropa metidas a la fuerza, casi muero aplastado cuando lo abrí, no sabía si estaba sucia o limpia, así que tomé la que estaba en la secadora. –

-Pudiste haberla olido y salido de duda. –

-Si como no, ¿Pensaste que me tomaría el tiempo de oler cada prenda y ver si te combinaba? Estas locas, agradece que te traje ropa. –

-Vaya, fuiste muy práctico en sacar la ropa de la secadora, claro que estaría limpia y seca, pero me quieres explicar, como es que toda mi ropa interior que pudiste conseguirme fue mi lencería. –

-Uh, pervertido. – añadió Nube.

-Era lo único que encontré. – se defendió.

-Tengo un cajón lleno de ropa íntima de algodón, pero no, tú te fuiste directo por la lencería, vaya que ese si hace juego. –

-Te descubrieron. – se burló Nube.

-Mira, yo no la tome por gusto, tome lo primero que vi, no elegí nada de nada, si quieres unos malditos calcetines que combinen, te comprare un maldito par, pero al menos trata de combinar mejor eso que llamas ropa, porque la próxima semana iremos a las clases prenatales y no quiero que te veas como una… -

-¿Qué haremos qué? –

-Clases prenatales. – confirmo Ramón.

-¿Eso no es para cuando nace el bebé? –

-No, inepta, eso se toma desde que sabes que estas embarazada, entre más practiques mejor, será más sano para el bebé, necesitaras de menos medicamentos, facilitará el parto. –

-Es que… falta mucho, ¿no? – pregunto algo ansiosa.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes estarás en la sala de parto pariendo a ser humano del tamaño de una sandía que tendrá que salir por la abertura del tamaño de un limón. – le comento molesto mientras picaba algunas verduras.

-Shh… Ramón. – regaño de manera susurrante Nube, haciéndole una señal para que volteara a ver a la chica.

Poppy miraba al piso, parecía deprimida, debía de tener mil cosas en la mente, Ramón pensó que ella se lo tomaba todo a la ligera, pero al verla ahí, tan perdida, se dio cuenta de que era consciente de lo que sucedía, no se movía en ninguna dirección o tomaba alguna decisión, por el simple hecho que no sabía qué hacer, siempre busco apoyo en su padre y sus amigas, pero ahora sin ninguno de las dos. Debía de sentirse muy asustada.

-Las clases prenatales te ayudaran a ti también, hay otras mujeres embarazadas, podrás, no sé, salir de dudas con ellas. –

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – le susurro su hermano.

-Gracias, me iré a terminar de desempacar. –

Poppy subió por las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué la asustas? ¿Crees que está saltando en un pie de dicha sabiendo que le va a doler? Toda mujer le teme al día de parto. –

-La muy bruta de seguro ni sabe que duele. –

-Sé que duele… - se escuchó la voz de Poppy lo que hizo callar de inmediato a los dos jóvenes. – Mi madre murió dándome a luz… - la chica tomo su celular que había olvidado en la barra y volvió a subir sin despedirse.

Ambos se quedaron callados, esta vez, Ramón no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable, la esposa del señor Lombardi también había muerto al dar a luz a Nube, lamentaba tanto sus palabras, quería disculparse, pero en los días siguientes no encontró la ocasión para hacerlo, se limitó a no pelearle por encontrarla dormida en su cama los próximos días, solo le hacia el comentario de "Tienes tú propio cuarto ¿Por qué no duermes ahí?" y eso era todo.

Poppy por su lado noto que Ramón ya no le discutía tanto, se hablaba más sobre cómo serían sus identidades falsas.

-Somos esposos, llevamos un año de casados, nuestros apellidos son Lacombe, vivimos cerca de ciudad berteno y… - explicaba Ramón.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿Cómo nos conocimos? – pregunto Poppy.

-¿Eso importa? – exclamo molesto.

-Claro que sí, no van a creernos si solo nos casamos y ya, tenemos que tener una romántica historia detrás. –

-Bien, solo, nos conocimos en la universidad como estudiantes, fuimos novios y nos casamos después de varios años de noviazgo, fin. –

-¿Qué? ¿Estas usando tu relación con Coral para describir la nuestra? Pero, eso no cuadra, ni siquiera tenemos la misma edad, yo tendría que ser una súper genio avanzado o tú un retrasado. –

-Pues ahora tenemos la misma edad. – le dijo entregándole una identificación falsa.

-¿Esto es legal? –

-Tenemos algunos amigos que nos ayudan con estas cosas. – le comento Nube que comía un paquete de fritos lleno de salsa picante, cacahuates y papas fritas. – Ramón fue todo un caso, mi padre necesitaba adoptarlo por efectos legales, por las leyes de aquí tenía que cambiarle el apellido, pero si lo hacía perdía su jugosa herencia. – le susurro a Poppy. – Te sacaste el premio gordo, mi hermano está forrado en dinero y propiedades, además de joyas y antigüedades que cuestan miles. – Nube volvió a hablar normal. - mi padre hizo unos cuantos movimientos y ahora mi hermanito tiene dos identidades. –

-Eso es muy ilegal. – concluyo Poppy.

-Si, pero él no hace nada malo con su otra identidad y cuando este todo listo y decida si quiere ser Lombardi o Lacombe, se solucionará la cosa. –

-¿Y por qué aun no decides? – pregunto cómo tratando de desviar la atención mientras trataba de robarle un frito ensalsado a Nube.

-Ni te atrevas a tocar esa porquería. – la detuvo Ramón sosteniéndola de la muñeca. – Nada que no sea nutritivo debe de entrar por esa boca tuya. –

Nube se burló de aquello, su malvado plan de distracción no funciono. Y es que esa semana Poppy se había recuperado lo suficiente para volver a tener antojos, deseaba devorar una hamburguesa con queso y tocino extra, una pizza de peperoni ella sola, sodas, batidos, pasteles, galletas, churros de queso con salsa picante y chocolate. Pero por más que le rogara, Ramón no daba su brazo a torcer, tenía una estricta dieta controlada, cuidaba muy bien su ingesta de carbohidratos y lípidos. Entre eso y la falta de sexo, Poppy se estaba volviendo loca, en una ocasión olvido toda dignidad y se lo pidió de rodillas mientras él lavaba los platos.

-Por favor, solo una mordidita, una papa frita, la más pequeña, te lo ruego. – le pidió al ver a Nube comer una hamburguesa con papas que trajo de afuera.

-Ya te dije que no. –

-Compárteme una papa. – le pidió con ojos tristones a Nube.

-¿Y que mis desayunos y cenas peligren? No, además, no me gusta compartir. –

Siguió sufriendo hasta el día de la primera clase prenatal. Logro combinar una falda color mostaza, una blusa roja y un suéter de arcoíris. Ramón no estaba muy feliz con su atuendo.

-Pareces vomito de arcoíris otra vez. –

-Pues esa es tú opinión. –

-Te dije que tenías que verte como una adulta. –

-Acostúmbrate que este es mi estilo, esposo mío. – le dijo mientras iban en el auto.

-Luces igual que una colegiala recién graduada. –

-¿Sera porque SOY una colegiala recién graduada? – pregunto redundante.

-Míranos, no parecemos dos adultos casados y futuros padres responsables. –

No era para menos, Ramón vestía con blusa negra de salir, pantalón negro y unos lujosos zapatos del mismo tono, Poppy para nada lucía acorde a su seriedad, parecían más dos extraños que se toparon por accidente en la calle.

-En la hoja que me diste decía "ir con ropa cómoda" Tú eres el que estas mal vestido para la ocasión. –

-Es el primer día, a lo mucho nos presentaremos, nos hablaran del programa y haremos uno que otro ejercicio sencillo, eso es todo, teníamos el día de hoy para hacerlos creer que tú y yo tenemos algo. –

-Pero si tenemos algo. –

-Claro, en tu imaginación. – Se burló de ella mientras bajaba del auto.

-Bueno. – dijo tratando de ver el lado positivo. – combinamos al menos en algo. –

-¿Si? ¿En que los dos estamos decepcionados el uno del otro? –

-Yo no estoy decepcionada de ti. –

-Lo estas, no soy el hombre que soñabas – comento victorioso.

-Olvida eso, yo me refiero al color, tú cabello combina bien con mi ropa. -

Ramón se paró en seco.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Tú cabello, luce bien y por eso no nos vemos tan dispares, fue buena idea no traer tu gorro, eso nos hace ver… normales. –

-Mátame… - susurro aun estado de shock.

No había dejado su gorro a propósito, todo era culpa de Poppy, esa chica lo hacía distraerse tan fácilmente que olvidaba las cosas más importantes para él, desde que ella se quedó en casa, le faltaban por completar varias tareas que antes no le causaban ninguna tardanza.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Poppy al ver que se jalaba algunos mechones de cabello y susurraba algo.

-Si, lo estoy, no hay ningún problema. – de repente dijo recobrando su postura. – Vayamos a la clase y por lo que más quiera, sigue lo que acordamos. –

Para pasar desapercibidos tenían que tomar algunas medidas y sacrificios ¿No? Pensó Ramón, tratando de ver el lado bueno como su contra parte, nadie lo ubicaba sin su gorra, que mejor disfraz que no usarla.

En el grupo había otras cinco parejas, todas bertenos por suerte, ninguna de ellas reconoció a la hija del alcalde vecino. Todo fue como dijo Ramón, se hicieron las presentaciones, se habló sobre las fases del embarazo, se respondieron algunas dudas, y como lo prometió Poppy, se quedó callada sin hacer nada que no fuera "adulto y maduro" de su parte. Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que fue momentos de hacer un ejercicio ligero. Las parejas tenían que sentarse una atrás de la otra sobre pelotas de pílate, por parte de él un masaje, mientras ella seguía una rutina de respiraciones profundas. Ramón siguió al pie de la letra lo dicho, se pegó todo lo que pudo a sus glúteos, escuchando atento como hacer.

-Sin miedo, peguen bien su cuerpo al de su esposa, deben de sentirse conectados, el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo es esencial, ahora, van a poner sus pulgares en los hoyuelos de venus y de ahí… -

-Aaaaaaaaaahh… -

Un fuerte y sonoro gemido interrumpió la clase, Poppy estaba tan excitada todo el tiempo, ni un solo momento había saciado esa latente necesidad, que cuando Ramón pego su cuerpo al de ella, en específico, cierta marcada entrepierna a su parte más sensible, no pudo evitar sentir placer. Bastante sonrojado, el hombre levanto sus manos y se apartó ligeramente de ella.

-No la toque, lo juro. – dijo algo nervioso.

Poppy se puso tan sonrojada, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon por el hecho, había arruinado todo el plan con ese ligero error.


	36. Chapter 36

Cinco minutos…

.

-Si, es bastante obvio que no la toco. – comento con tranquilidad la maestra. – ni ahora ni antes de la clase. – ese comentario hizo reír a varios de los presentes, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto a Ramón. –Sigamos con el ejercicio… -

Nadie hablo respecto a lo sucedido, la clase siguió normal, con preguntas ocasionales y las respuestas por parte de la profesora. Al terminar esta, Ramón tomo sus cosas dispuesto a salir por la puerta junto con Poppy.

-Esperen, aún falta algo. – Les hablo la maestra de nombre Gia. – La convivencia del grupo. -

-¿Forma parte de la clase? – Pregunto cortante Ramón.

Al ver su actitud tan despectiva, Gia con voz neutral, pero firme le contesto.

-Para ustedes dos, si, es parte de la clase, vaya cada quien a sus respectivos lugares. –

Se dio la vuelta y Poppy la siguió.

-Poppy – La llamo Ramón sujetándola de la muñeca. – No tenemos por qué quedarnos, además, convivir con otros podría hacer que nos descubrieran. –

-Pero ella dijo… -

-No es una obligación. –

-Los estamos esperando. – los llamo Gia.

-Bien. – le susurro. – Solo no hables y no le cuentes nada a nadie. –

-Como sea… - dijo Poppy sin ganas, ella también deseaba irse pronto luego de la gran vergüenza que paso.

La convivencia del grupo en realidad se dividía en dos, los orgullosos padres estaban separadas de las futuras madres por un grueso vidrio que fungía como pared entre dos cuartos. La maestra entro primero con los varones, que tomaron asiento en pelotas, sillitas, mecedoras o en el piso, por su parte, Ramón permaneció de pie, dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier oportunidad.

-Alumnos míos, hoy hablaremos de la importancia del sexo durante el embarazo. – dijo mirando al hombre de cabellos violetas.

-¿Qué? – Ramón no entendía a qué iba eso, pero lo capto mejor al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros.

-La mujer durante el embarazo es un mar de hormonas… - comenzó a hablar.

Por su parte, Poppy en el salón de mujeres estaba con un perfil tímido y cabizbajo.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto una regordeta mujer que tenía extensiones de arcoíris en el cabello. - ¿Te sientes mal por lo que paso? –

Poppy sollozo un poco.

-Él se molestó, no le gustan las personas que hacen ese tipo de ruido, y menos en público. –

-Ah, pues dile que fue culpa de las hormonas, yo eso le digo a mi Glissi y me deja en paz, también hace todo lo que yo le digo, por cierto, me llamo Britget. – se presentó extendiéndole su mano.

-Y yo Poppy. – la estrecho mientras que con la otra se limpiaba una lagrima.

Ese encuentro fraternal con aire de paz y amistad no se comparaba con la pequeña guerra que tenía la maestra con Ramón.

-A ver si me entiendes, trata de vaciar esa cabeza tuya de todos los conocimientos previos que tienes, te lo simplifico, si no tienes sexo, ella se estresa, si se estresa, el bebé sufre, no le llegan buenos nutrientes y en vez de flotar en un líquido de amor y armonía está nadando en estrés, frustración y falta de afecto. –

-¡Ella está bien! Nosotros estamos bien, no necesitamos estar haciéndolo como conejos. –

-Entiende que las necesidades de una mujer cambian en el embarazo, eres de los pocos afortunados que tienen a su esposa dispuesta para el acto, en la mayoría de los casos las mujeres pierden la libido. -

-¿Se supone que me sienta afortunado por eso? –

-Veamos, desde el inicio. – retomo inhalando profundamente. – debes de… oxigenar al bebé, el acto sexual ayudara a tu esposa a relajarse, eso hace que tú bebé tenga más y mejor asimilados los nutrientes, si no lo haces por ella, hazlo por tú bebé, ahora… iré a ver cómo están las damas, con permiso, platiquen entre ustedes. –

Ramón no podía creerlo, la primera clase y ya lo habían regañado.

-Pero toda la culpa la tiene esa hija de perra… - susurraba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿Seguro que es tú esposa? – pregunto un hombre regordete de cabello verde.

-¡Claro que lo es! – le grito. - ¿Por qué lo dudas? –

-No creo que un esposo que ama a su esposa la llama "hija de perra" –

Ramón paro en seco, cierto, su actuar los estaba dejando al descubierto, recobro su compostura y hablo con calma.

-Lo lamento, hoy no fue un buen día, mi esposa y yo… -

-¿Discutieron? – le contesto otro joven.

-Yo igual, se ponen brava con el embarazo. – dijo un tercero.

-Sí, son terribles, están de un humor y luego cambian, pueden sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo, por cierto, soy Glistle. –le dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Ramón. – se presentó, recibiendo el saludo.

-Mucho gusto, Ramón, sabes, creo que este será el inicio de una buena amistad. –

-Aja… claro. –

Ramón volteo al lado de las mujeres y vio algo que lo volvió a sacar de quicio, se pegó al cristal, de manera expresiva dijo "¡NI SE TE OCURRA!" Poppy tenía una bolsa llena de chetos, queso derretido, nutella, chocolates con cacahuates y chile.

-Creo que tú esposo no quiere que lo comas. – le comento una al verlo, aunque claro, a esas alturas Poppy ya lo había visto y recibido el mensaje.

-No es justo que te prive de tantas cosas, hazlo Poppy, cómelo. – la apoyo Britget. – Todas te dimos algo de nuestras reservas de antojos. -

-Si, cómelo. – Apoyo otra.

-Cómelo, cómelo, cómelo. – Pedían todas.

Poppy no las hizo esperar, tomo un pedazo de todo aquel revoltijo, mientras veía a los ojos a Ramón, quien seguía diciendo con los labios "Ni se te ocurra" y con todo el placer de la venganza, se lo comió. El grito de Ramón se escuchó en todo el edificio. Ahora tenía que recalcular todas sus comidas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – cuestiono Gia al entrar y escuchar el grito desgarrador del hombre en la otra habitación.

-Poppy está comiendo comida chatarra, su esposo se lo tenía prohibido. – Comento contenta Bridget, mientras que las demás la apoyaban con sus sonrisas.

-¿Y por qué te prohibiría eso? – La maestra tenía una sospecha de porque Ramón era tan severo.

Poppy se pasó el trago al nerviosa, tuve que crear una mentira que fuera consistente.

-Déjame ver si entendí. – dijo Gia recapitulando. – Tú esposo se fue de viaje de negocios casi dos meses, en eso te diste cuenta del embarazo y en vez de ir al médico y llevar una buena dieta, decidiste esperar a que él llegara. –

-Así paso. – aseguro Poppy. – Y pues… al hacerme los exámenes, no salí bien, no pensé que mi forma de comer afectara tanto, yo pensé que si estaba nutrida, por eso Ramón… mi esposo, me puso a dieta, él prepara mis comidas y cuenta cada caloría, los nutrientes, proteínas, por eso ya no me dejo comer nada de esto. – sabía que no debía comerlo, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

-Ya veo, por eso esta tan enojado, como para no dormir contigo. –

Poppy paso saliva.

-Damas, el tema de hoy para ustedes, problemas de comunicación en el matrimonio. –

Del lado de los hombres, Ramón no la estaba pasando mejor, trataba de calcular las próximas comidas, pero era constantemente interrumpido por sus compañeros.

-Tienes suerte de que tu mujer tenga ganas, la mía en ocasiones ni soporta verme en el mismo cuarto, dice que le molesta como respiro, que hago un ruido cuando lo hago. –

-Vaya, no estoy tan mal, la mía tiene una almohada en G, esa cosa nos separa cuando dormimos, extraño dormir pegado a ella. – lamento otro.

Ramón tenía que comenzar de nueva cada que alguien de ellos se quejaba.

-Solo complácela, para eso estamos, ellas son las únicas que dan todo en este momento, además, donde entra tú "amiguito" no es el mismo lugar donde el bebé está, porque hay una cosa como roca que los separa. – comento contento Glistle.

Ramón lo miro con algo de desprecio y tratando de no sonar tan severo le contesto.

-La cosa donde entra el "pene" es la vagina, el bebé está en su útero y la roca que dices que los separa es el cérvix, se perfectamente donde esta cada cosa. –

-Ah, ¿Y porque si lo sabes no tienen sexo? ¿Estás enojada con ella? – pregunto Glistle.

-¿O es que no puedes? Yo tuve disfunción eréctil por el estrés de todo esto del embarazo. – comento otro.

-Yo no tengo una maldita disfunción… ¿qué es esa cosa? – Ramón miraba que la maestra se acercaba a Poppy con un oso de tela rosado.

-Bueno, es cuando a tu equipo le falta potencia, tú sabes, el barco no levanta la vela, nada levanta el ánimo de "tú amiguito" – Siguió hablando el hombre de cabellos negros.

-No, eso no, ¿Qué le está dando la maestra a mi esposa? – pregunto sin poder dejar de ver la escena de aquella joven de cabellos rosados abrazando el peluche.

-Ah, eso, es un oso de peluche. – dijo Glistle.

-Obviamente. – contesto Ramón. - ¿Por qué se lo da? –

-No es cualquier peluche, tiene un tamaño y peso igual a un bebé de 9 meses, oye, felicidades, tendrás una niña. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le cuestiono sorprendido.

-El color del oso, cuando pagamos las clases nos preguntaron qué seria, va a penas a tener el primer trimestre, pero hicimos un examen de ADN, es un varón, nos dieron un oso azul, es algo sexista, pero ya ves. –

.

.

.

Ramón iba muy pensativo en el auto, Poppy sabía que quería regañarla, se había tragado aquella chuchería antes de salir de la clase, segura de que sería la última que comería en mucho tiempo, abrazaba al oso de tela, como si este la fuera a salvar de cualquier agresión de su parte. Ansiosa por que todo eso terminara, ella fue la que hablo.

-Sí, lo hice, tenía antojo y tú no me complaces ninguno, no sabes que se siente tener tantas ganas de… y que tú solo… y ni siquiera te esfuerzas por entender todo lo que estoy pasando. – hablo molesta.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, princesita descerebrada, jugaste bien tus cartas, hacerte la victima enfrente de todos para hacerme quedar mal. –

-No necesitas mi ayuda para eso, con solo ver tú cara de pocos amigos basta para que cualquiera lo crea. –

-No vas a comer más porquerías y te sugiero que tires ese maldito oso o lo hago yo. –

Poppy lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No es tuyo, me lo dieron a mí. –

-¿Como recompensa por ser una maldita perra? –

-No, se los dan a todos en la clase para que se acostumbren al peso de un bebé. –

-Se lo dan a los padres que tienen cara de discapacitados mentales para que se acostumbren a que tendrán que cuidar algo, no lo necesitamos, tiralo. –

-¡Es mi nena! –

-¿Quién dice? –

-Yo lo digo, la representación de mi niña, como dijo la maestra. –

-Oh, maravilloso, vamos a tener una niña. – dijo sarcástico. - ¿Según quién? –

-Pues los estudios que estaban en tú… - Poppy cerro la boca, ella sola se había echado de cabeza.

Ramón disminuyo la marcha, se orilló y busco un lugar donde estacionarse, algo que fuera privado, pero nada peligroso que pudiera causar un accidente. Asegurado el entorno de privacidad, se giró hacia ella y le pregunto.

-¿Qué más leíste de mi escritorio? –

-La leí, ¿Feliz? – hablo con firmeza.

-¿Qué leíste exactamente? –

-¿De verdad hablas enserio? ¿Abogados? ¿Custodia? – se quejó.

-¿Leíste mi agenda? – la cuestiono aún más molesto.

-¿Y que si la leí? Estoy tratando de ser sincera contigo, no me importa que no me creas, te amo y quiero algo serio contigo, comprendo que no me creas y lamento todo lo que paso entre nosotros, pero… vamos, no creo que seas tan idiota para comenzar una batalla legal por custodia contra la hija de un alcalde, los mejores abogados estarían de mi lado y mi padre se encargaría de hacerte puré en la corte. –

-¿Me estas amenazando? Porque créeme, tengo muchos puntos a favor para ganar un juicio así y te aseguro que tú y tú padre lamentaran el día que... -

-No, no, espera, nos estamos desviando. – Poppy trato de calmarse y recordar lo que la maestra les acababa de decir. – lamento haber leído tú agenda, no era mi intención hacerlo, es solo que la ventana estaba abierta y los papeles se regaron, por eso leí los estudios, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tendríamos una niña? –

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? – pregunto molesto.

-Ramón… - Poppy suspiro cansada de todo eso, ¿Qué más podía hacer para que él se relajara un poco, para que le diera una oportunidad? – Te guste o no seré la madre de tú hija y por el bien de todos es mejor que todo entre nosotros este bien, como dice Nube, no importa si terminamos siendo algo o solo amigos o solo buenos conocidos, nuestra relación tiene que ser buena, si no es para nuestro bien, al menos hagamos esto por nuestra hija. –

Se supone que aquellas palabras eran sinceras y puras, dichas con el solo fin de mejorar su relación, pero que se mostrara madura, solo molestaba más a Ramón, ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a pensar con lógica? Porque poniendo las cosas más objetivas, tener una buena relación y llegar a un acuerdo fuera de la corte, sería algo más económico, sencillo y rápido, tenía razón, otra cosa que lo ponían aún más iracundo, ella iba a ser la madre de su hija, y si quería que todo saliera bien, necesitaba que Poppy estuviera lo más cómoda y satisfecha posible.

-Siete minutos en el paraíso. – hablo tensando la mandíbula, mirando el retrovisor y sujetando con fuerza el volante.

-¿Qué? – Poppy estaba muy confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver con el tema un bobo juego sexual?

-¿Entonces quiere seis? – Cuestiono molesto y con tono de burla.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese juego con esto? –

-Bien, serán entonces cinco, ¿O prefieres cuatro? –

-Cinco está bien. – exclamo Poppy, por su cabeza solo se pasaba la idea de que le daría cinco minutos para encontrar y comer cualquier chuchería, le parecía tan poco. – ¡Dame los cincos! – le pidió, aunque pensaba que con tan poco tiempo para comer algo, seguro se atragantaría.

-Excelente, serán cinco. – Ramón se pasó a los asientos de la parte de atrás de un brinco. - ¿Qué estas esperando? –

Un tanto confundida, Poppy lo imito, estando ambos cara a cara en los asientos traseros.

-Como no son los siete, estos cinco tienen reglas diferentes. –

-Esta… ¿bien? – ella seguía sin entender.

-Tendrás tres "cinco minutos" al día, solo eso, no pidas más, tú sabrás cuando los pides, pero no puedes usarlo consecutivos. – Poppy lucia aún más confundida, por lo que le pregunto. - ¿Estas entendiendo lo que te digo? –

-Sí, claro. – contesto sin poder ocultar su falta de comprensión.

-Como sea, también tiene límites, tus manos solo pueden tocarme de los hombros para arriba y cuando se acabe el tiempo, se terminó, ¿entiendes? –

Poppy abrió en par los ojos, al fin había entendido a que se refería.


	37. Chapter 37

…en el paraíso

.

Ramón tomo su celular y busco el temporizador, poniéndole la cuenta de 5 minutos.

-¿Estas lista? – le pregunto al verla totalmente ida.

-Creo que si… - le respondió sin siquiera parpadear y mirando a la nada.

-Bien, ya está contando. – le advirtió al ver que seguía en ese estado narcoleptico.

Poppy no sabía cómo iniciar, en su mente estaba una serie de sucias y depravadas cosas que quería hacer con él, pero ninguna cuadraba con la regla de no tocarlo más allá de los hombros con sus manos, eso limitaba mucho sus posibilidades. El contacto era tosco, poco natural y molesto.

-Acércate más. – casi le ordenaba a Ramón.

-Ya estoy muy cerca, ¿No te basta así? – Dijo inclinándose un poco más.

-Solo, déjame acomodarme, es difícil así. –

No sabía que tenía en mente Ramón con esas peticiones, ¿Quería que ambos solo se besaran como las películas románticas del cine antiguo, sin ningún contacto cuerpo a cuerpo? Tal vez tenía una idea respecto a no tocarse demasiado, pero ya le había dado permiso de hacer algo que una vez le comento, consideraba algo sumamente valioso, los besos, eso significaba que había logrado derribar uno de sus muros, ahora tenía que aprovechar eso para derribar otro, ya tenía algo en mente, no había mencionado nada sobre qué tan cerca podían estar sus cuerpos. Sin perder un segundo más de su valioso tiempo, le salto encima.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido.

-Mis manos están sobre tus hombros. – dijo estrujándolos con suavidad.

-Como sea, te quedan 3 minutos y medio, date prisa. –

-¡No me presiones! –

Poppy centro su atención en sus labios, ya se los estaba saboreando, trato de besarlos, pero Ramón se movió, evitando el contacto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Quédate quieto, son mis cinco minutos. –

-Yo no beso así. – se quejó. – yo soy quien decide cómo. –

-¡Pero son mis cinco minutos! Debes de hacerlo como yo lo diga. –

-¿Y cuando dije que me ibas a mandar? –

-Solo, vamos a intentarlo, ¿sí?, déjame besarte y veras. –

Poppy se inclinó sobre él, volviendo a ocurrir lo mismo.

-No me gusta así, déjame guiar a mí. – Ramón trato de dirigir el beso, pero su posición le pareció incomoda a Poppy.

-¿Intentas besar mi oreja o que me dé torticolis? –

-Es que eres muy torpe, ese es el problema. – expreso molesto tomándola por la cintura.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal los dos al mismo tiempo? –

-Como sea. –

Pero eso resulto aun peor, sus narices chocaron y fue bastante incomodo, muy disgustados, trataron de besarse en una batalla por saber quién mandaría en ese juego.

-Me picaste el ojo. – se quejó Poppy. – trata de que tu nariz de pinocho no me ataque de nuevo. –

-¿Ah si? Pues si tú boca no estuviera chueca y tus cachetes no estuvieran tan inflados. –

En ese breve tiempo, se habían puesto a discutir, "¿Por qué no me dejas amarte?" se preguntó mentalmente la chica, molesta por no poder coincidir, ya sin nada de paciencia, filtro una de sus manos por su cabellera y embravecida por no conseguir lo que quiso, tiro de sus cabellos sin ninguna piedad.

-¡Aaah! ¡Eres una maldita pe…! –

Ramón no pudo terminar su clásica ofensa, Poppy, aprovechando que había abierto la boca, se fue de lleno a besarlo, metiendo su lengua en su boca tratando de aprovechar esos últimos minutos. Él no pudo más que recibir todo su afecto, aunque siguió peleado, no había forma de ganar, Poppy le retorcía el mechón, lo usaba como rienda para forzarlo a girar su cabeza en la posición que le fuera más cómoda. Esos pocos minutos le parecieron siglos, no es que fuera un mal beso, era solo que ella le estaba quitando su virginidad capilar, nunca dejo a nadie que tocaran esa parte de su ser y esperaba con ansias entregarle eso a una persona importante, no a alguien que solo quisiera sexo, que lo viera como un banco portátil y lo quisiera solo por conveniencia, en especial, no a ella. La alarma sonó.

-¡Y fueron cinco minutos! – casi grito alejándose de ella y limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo, volviendo al asiento del piloto.

Poppy no dijo nada, estaba feliz, era la primera vez que se besaban desde aquella noche loca, y le prometió tres sesiones por día, esa era la mejor parte, su juego tenia tantas formas de salirse con la suya, sabía que, en poco tiempo, él estaría pidiendo más.

.

.

.

Las clases prenatales eran tres veces por semana, por lo que Ramón esperaba que Poppy estuviera menos ansiosa y más complacida para que no ocurrieran nuevos accidentes, tenían besos por la mañana, antes de salir de casa y muy entrados en la noche; en cada sesión iba más lejos, restregaba todo su cuerpo con el de él, intentando levantar su libido, jalaba de sus cabellos con pasión, "Eres todo un semental" pensaba Poppy, reconocía en su brusquedad, en esa forma de tratar de zafarse, a ese bravo joven de esa noche de copas, como un caballo que no quiere ser domado, pero era una visión distinta la de Ramón, pues cada uno de esos cinco minutos en el paraíso, lo volvían cada vez más loco por ella, deseaba que lo dominara, si él bajaba la guardia un poco, ella se ponía dulce, y no era eso lo que le gustaba, la quería ruda, exigente, deseaba que le diera ordenes, que le tirara del cabello con más fuerza, que presionara con más rencor sus labios contra los suyos, solo lo lograba si se ponía terco, era tan tranquilizador darle el poder a alguien más, depositar toda su confianza en sus manos y dejarse llevar, con cada repetición, le empezaba a costar trabajo reconocer el sonido de la alarma.

-¡Fueron cinco! – dijo alejándose de golpe mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Si, los mejores hasta ahora. – comento mordiéndose los labios.

-Ahora. – comento recobrando la compostura. – Vayamos a clases, no debemos llegar tarde. –

Entraron al auto con sus cosas y salieron a ciudad berteno. La clase fue bastante buena, se hablaron de recetas de comidas, dieta, incluso del tipo de desecho y su color, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la digestión de sus futuros bebés. Como era la última clase de la semana, la convivencia del grupo era mixta, los futuros padre y madres se quedaban en el mismo salón a hablar de los temas que les inquietan.

-¿Alguien tiene algún problema que quiera compartir? – pregunto mirando a Ramón y Poppy, cosa que molesto mucho al joven.

-¿Por qué nos mira a nosotros? – le cuestiono de forma directa.

-Bueno, porque… - apenas iba a dar su explicación cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Yo tengo uno. – Era el hombre regordete de cabello negro.

-Pasa enfrente a contarnos tú problema. –

El hombre obedeció, se limpió la garganta y hablo.

-Mi esposa me está engañando con otro hombre. –

Todos jadearon ante la acusación, incluso Ramón, a quien el tema del engaño no le caía en lo absoluto.

-No, no, no, nada de eso. – contesto la mujer poniéndose de pie, tomando su Tablet. – Mi esposo cree que lo engaño, pero es solo que soy fan de un modelo. – comento mientras buscaba algo en el aparato.

-Ella se lo imagina a él cuando está conmigo. –

-Eso no es verdad. – le reprocho.

-Tiene más fotos de él que de mí. – menciono con mucha indignación.

-Miren. – dijo la mujer al fin encontrando lo que buscaba y mostrándolo a la clase. – Quien no sería fan del famoso modelo Antony. –

A Poppy se le helo la sangre, el galante modelo lucía perfecto en una foto reciente donde a todas luces presumía su anillo de compromiso, volteo a ver a Ramón, este no lucia más molesto que de costumbre.

-Si, es muy guapo… - menciono la maestra. – Entiendo porque te sientes amenazado. –

-Pero es gay. – aseguro la mujer.

-Si, además tiene novio, un fotógrafo. – hablo Poppy para tratar de aminorar el malestar del esposo.

-Oh no, está soltero desde hace meses. –

Fue bastante obvio, que esa frase capto la atención de inmediato.

-No, no lo está, o no lo estaba… yo lo seguí en su cuenta personal de inst y decía que… -

-Esa cuenta está programada, cuando sale a hacer trabajos al extranjero deja las publicaciones programadas para que siempre haya algo nuevo, deberías de seguir la de snap, ahí público cuando termino con el fotógrafo y mira esta… -

La mujer puso un video del modelo donde el mismo hablaba sobre el final de su relación con el fotógrafo y su anillo.

"Me lo dio el amor de mi vida, me propuso matrimonio en el peor momento, lo lamento tanto… debí de salir corriendo tras de él cuando pude, lo arruine, pero si él me lo permitiera, si me diera una nueva oportunidad, sabría que mi respuesta es que si, acepto."

-Bien, el tema del día de hoy son los celos, ¿A dónde van señor y señora Lacombe? –

Ramón se había parado sin decir nada, tomado sus cosas y salido del salón.

-Es que recordamos que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer hoy y no podemos quedarnos a la convivencia, cuanto lo lamento, de verdad, una enorme y sincera disculpa, la próxima nos quedaremos más tiempo. –

El joven camino sin decir nada hasta el auto, Poppy lo siguió muy preocupada, lo vio meter las cosas a la cajuela y tímidamente le pregunto.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – le contesto mientras subía al auto, cosa que imito ella.

-Es que… lo que paso en clase, luego saliste sin decir nada… - comento al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-El tema eran los celos, y eso solo pasa cuando hay una relación, afortunadamente entre nosotros solo hay un trato, no puede haber celos de por medio, sería una pérdida de tiempo quedarnos a esa parte de la clase. – hablo sin ninguna emoción al comenzar a manejar.

-Bueno, es que yo creí que… ya sabes… hasta a mí me impacto, yo lo siento, es que, no pensé que las publicaciones estuvieran programadas, eso quiere decir que las rosas… -

-Son estupideces. – dijo sin ponerle mucha atención, con la vista bien puesta en la carretera.

-Es que, eso quiere decir que… si trato de volver contigo. –

-Poppy, si él hubiera querido volver habría venido personalmente a hablar conmigo, no hubiera mandado un ramo de estúpidas flores. –

-Si, bueno, las rosas tal vez no te gustaron, pero, ¿qué me dices de los otros obsequios? –

-¿Cuáles otros obsequios? – pregunto al fin mirándola con rostro de duda. – Antony solo me mando las rosas. –

-¿No… no te mando más? – pregunto intrigada, sabiendo la verdad.

-Jamás lo hizo, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, aunque me hubiera inundado con regalos, jamás vino a darme la cara, ¿De qué sirve decirlo en sus redes sociales si nunca me lo dijo a mí de frente? –

Llegaron a casa sumidos en el más profundo silencio, "Ese maldito… jamás le dijo que si lo busco." Pensaba Poppy muy molesta, tenía que hablar con Nube muy seriamente, pero tras buscarlo en casa, se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-¿Y Nube? – le pregunto a Ramón al verlo cocinar.

-Debe de estar en alguna alocada fiesta, de seguro llega de madrugada o en la mañana… o en la tarde… tal vez, si tengo algo de suerte, no regrese. – hablo con un tono muy curioso de felicidad. – Sería bueno ser hijo único. –

Ambos comieron su cena y luego de sus últimos cinco minutos del día, cada quien se fue a dormir a su alcoba, Poppy seguía teniendo problemas para dormir en aquel lugar, si bien, ya se había acostumbrado al ruido del mar junto con su musical brisa, aun le pesaba lo amplio de la habitación, la hacía sentir sola. De nuevo se coló entre las sabanas de la cama del chico, acercándose más, pudo hacer que la rodeara con sus brazos, en su ensueño, Ramón la sujeto con fuerza, en un abrazo tenas en el cual ella se sintió amada y correspondía.

-Te amo… - hablo Ramón dormido.

-Yo también te amo gruñón. – le respondió riendo, había llevado a su osa, quedando esta en medio de los dos, y le fue imposible no imaginarse a ellos dos, acurrucados en la noche con su hija, acomodo su cabeza dispuesta a dormir.

-Antony… te amo tanto, no volvamos a pelear. – Ramón abrazo con más fuerza a Poppy. – De verdad te amo… - algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados.

Entre la fuerza de sus brazos, sintió como se partía su corazón, correspondió su abrazo, siendo ahora consiente de que podría perderlo o era quizás que jamás había sido suyo. Sollozo gran parte de la noche, hasta que se quedó dormida, al despertar era de mañana y Ramón ya se había ido a hacer el desayuno.

-Nube llego de madrugada. – le comento mientras comían. – Seguro tendrá resaca, no creo que puedas hablar con él hasta la tarde. –

-Oh, gracias, había olvidado que quería preguntarle algo. –

-¿Preguntarle qué? Exactamente. –

-Es algo entre él y yo. – dijo, intrigándolo más.

-Sí, claro, a ustedes les encanta guardar secretos y hacer complot en mi contra, pero sabes que, no voy a caer, los voy a tener bien vigilados. – comento enojado para levantar los platos y ponerse a lavarlos.

No fue hasta la tarde que Poppy vio a Nube, parado en el balcón que daba al mar, tomaba un "levanta muertos" mientras veía el pronto atardecer con lentes de sol.

-¿Te la pasaste bien anoche? – le pregunto Poppy tomando lugar a su lado.

-Si, estuvo divertido, y ustedes dos, ¿se divirtieron? – pregunto de vuelta sorbiendo un poco de su bebida. – no creas que salgo solo de casa por nada, les estoy dando "privacidad", ¿no la desaproveches? –

Poppy hizo una mueca de desagrado y fue directo al grano, sin dar más rodeo.

-Nunca le dijiste a Ramón que Antony lo estaba buscando, ¿Cierto? –

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Lo veo muy feliz últimamente, ¿no lo has escuchado cantar mientras cocina o hace el que hacer? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, esos cinco minutos han ayudado a Ramón a relajarse bastante, solo sigue así y no te preocupes por pequeñeces. –

-Esta no es una pequeñez, hoy nos enteramos de que él realmente… él si había terminado con aquel chico, hizo las cosas bien, Nube, Antony fue sincero, desea regresar con él, tanto como Ramón desea volver a verlo. – comento abrazándose a sí misma, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-A mi parecer. – dijo dándole otro sorbo. – esa información es innecesaria de mencionar, vamos, mi hermano está comenzando a doblegarse, no te vas a rendir ahora y darle ventaja a tu rival. -

-¿A mí qué? –

-Eres una ternurita. – menciono al pellizcarle una mejilla. – es bastante obvio, te lo explico sencillo para que lo entiendas, había una vez una lobito que se enamoró de una lobita. –

-¿Qué? –

-Tú solo pon atención al cuento, la lobita no amaba al lobito y al terminar el año lo termino dejando, desconsolado el lobito, decidió salir con alguien nuevo, pongámosle, don cuernos, el venado, vivieron muy felices por mucho tiempo, pero cuando lobito quiso formalizar todo y hacer una enorme boda de ellos en el bosque, cornamenta le había puesto sus cuernos que perdió en el desmogue; Lobito paso mucho tiempo triste, todos los demás animales que lo querían, la ardilla, el búho, la vieja topo, querían verlo de nuevo feliz, así que hicieron que Lobito se fijara en la esponjosa conejita rosada. – hablo tocando levente la nariz de Poppy. – ella era buena y dulce y sin duda sanaría a lobito, pero a él, pues la conejita no le agrava mucho, además, extrañaba mucho al cornudo. –

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu estúpido cuento con lo que te estoy diciendo? –

-Escucha, pon atención, cuando termine podremos hablar de lo tuyo. –

-Bien, sigue con tu tonto cuento. -

-Entonces… Te contaba. -


	38. Chapter 38

Verdades

.

-Así fue como todos confabularon para que la conejita rosada y el lobo lobito terminaran juntos, aunque nadie pensó que él no fuera capaz de dejar de sentir amor por el cornudo, y crearon un nuevo problema, ahora el lobo estaba enamorado de dos, el pobre no sabe a quién escoger, pero claro todos en el bosque están a favor de la bella conejita, tú la apoyas también, ¿cierto? –

Poppy resoplo enfadada por la pérdida de tiempo que fue escuchar aquella fabula.

-No, ¿Por qué lo haría? –

-Porque ella es buena para lobito. –

-Eso no lo saben, tal vez sea peor que él venado, además, lo manipularon para que se enamorara de ella, ¿A eso se le puede llamar amor? –

-A él le agrada, podría ser algo lindo si le da la oportunidad, o ¿Qué le aconsejarías al lobo? –

-Para empezar, que deje de escuchar a todos los animales del bosque, solo lo confunden más, en segundo, que se distanciara tanto del venado como de la coneja, se calmara para poder saber qué es lo que realmente siente por ambos. –

-No se escucha como algo divertido, además, todos quieren que termine con la coneja, todo el bosque. –

-¡Pues todos en el bosque pueden irse a la mierda!, no es justo lo que han hecho, manipular al lobo, hacerle creer que se ha enamorado para alejarlo del venado, y la coneja, ¿un clavo saca a otro clavo? la están utilizando sin conocer sus sentimientos. –

-Con la coneja no se metió mano, ella está verdaderamente enamorada del lobo. –

-¿Y que si lo está? Tal vez se prestó al juego y le está sacando ventaja. –

-Sabes, yo también creo eso. – comento tras terminarse su bebida.

-Ahora, ya escuché tú tonta historia, hablemos de lo que te dije, tenías que habérselo dicho. –

-¿Se van a quedar ahí parados como idiotas toda la tarde? – interrumpió Ramón, sacando la cabeza entre la cortina de la puerta corrediza. – Ya va a estar la merienda y Poppy no debe saltarse ninguna de sus seis comidas. –

-Cálmate lobo lobito, tu conejita rosada y yo solo estábamos charlando, háblanos cuando esté lista la comida y entraremos. –

-No soy su mesero y no me pongas sobrenombres, entren ya. – comento al meter la cabeza.

Nube miro la expresión atónita de Poppy, parecía que al fin había captado toda la situación.

-Todos ustedes… - dijo casi sin poder creerlo. – Todo este tiempo… ¿Cómo pudieron? – le pregunto verdaderamente lastimada.

-Vamos, no lo hicimos para mal, no me veas como si fuera un villano, conocemos a Ramón y sabemos lo que quiere, solo… lo estamos dirigiendo hacia la opción correcta. –

-¿La opción correcta? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tal si nunca es feliz conmigo? ¿Y acaso tú crees que podría yo ser feliz con un amor inventado? Él no me ama realmente. –

-En eso te equivocas, él está perdidamente enamorado de ti. –

-¡Tanto como lo está de Antony! –

-Es por eso que tienes que aprovechar tú ventaja, ya casi lo atrapas, es más, con sus cinco minutos en el paraíso y su futuro bebé, niña, podrías pedirle matrimonio y Ramón sin dudar te dirá que sí. – dijo sacudiéndola de los hombros. – Solo sigue como lo has hecho hasta ahora y… ahora que lo pienso, puedes ir metiendo el tema del matrimonio, eso sin dudar le hará tener taquicardia, no sabes cuánto tiempo él ha soñado con casarse. –

-¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No me aprovechare de saber esto! Ramón tiene derecho a decidir, a no sentirse confundido. –

-Vamos, cuantas veces mi hermano a tratado de mantener distancia de ti ¿acaso lo sabes? Y tú no lo dejaste solo ni un solo momento, lo seguías, le hablabas, te le insinuabas… -

-Porque no sabía que estuviera… -

-Y cuando supiste que seguía enamorado de su ex, aun así, seguiste. –

-Porque creí que luego de mostrarle el perfil de Antony, sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado. –

-Sería tonto que te rindas ahora y lo dejes "decidir solo", por favor, si haces eso, te aseguro que lo perderás, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Tan poco amas a mi hermano como para no pelear por él? – Poppy hizo una meca y sostuvo su pecho con ambas manos, en verdad amaba a Ramón demasiado como para dejar que alguien más se lo quitara. – Eso mismo creí yo, sigue mi plan y no habrá pierde, comienza a hablar de matrimonio y mi hermano olvidará de golpe al idiota del cornudo, ah, no le mencione lo de Antony para darte ventaja, no tienes que agradecerme, lo hice con gusto. – le comento para entrar a la casa.

Poppy se quedó unos minutos más en el balcón, tratando de meditar sobre el tema, que sería lo correcto, pero a su vez, que le convenía a ella y su bebé, también pensaba en sus deseos, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de Ramón a comer. Tomo sus alimentos en silencio, para después retirarse a su habitación.

Ramón por su parte se puso a hacer el que hacer, barrio, lavo ropa, y luego de que la secadora terminara una ronda, subió a las habitaciones para repartirla, por lo que no pudo evitar escuchar los sollozos de Poppy, que hecha bolita en la cama, abrazaba a su peluche como si eso fuera a solucionar cualquier problema.

-¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto preocupado, pensando en la salud de su bebé.

-No, es solo… un cambio de humor, solo, me dieron ganas de llorar. –

-¿Estas segura? – la cuestiono aún más preocupado. - ¿Es el estómago? Porque puedo darte un té y si te sientes agripada, tengo la receta de una sopa que te hará sentir mucho mejor en… -

-¡No me duele nada físico! – le grito algo malhumorada. – solo déjame sola. –

-Esta… bien. – Ramón le dejo un par de prendas de ropa y cuando estaba a punto de irse, no se pudo olvidar lo de "el bebé flotando en un líquido lleno de estrés". – Oye, mira, mi bebé… quiero decir, nuestro bebé necesita que tú te sientas bien y si tú no estás bien ella no está bien, y si ella no está bien yo no estaré en paz, así que sea cual sea la estupidez que te haya hecho llorar, solo cuéntame y tratare de arreglarla. – Le ofreció una mano en espera de su respuesta, Poppy sin más, luego de limpiarse un poco el rostro con el ante brazo, le correspondió, él tomo asiento en su cama y le pregunto. – Bien, entonces ¿Qué te hizo llorar? –

-Nube… - dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué? –

-Es que… él no te dijo algo importante y yo no te lo dije porque espere que él te lo contara, pero… además me dijo que, si te lo decía, les diría a todos de mi embarazo, por eso no te lo conté, pero de verdad esperaba que… no lo sé, es tú hermano, te dijera la verdad, a estas alturas, pensé que lo sabias. –

-Espera, ¿Saber qué? –

-Antony… -

-¿Qué pasa con el idiota de mi ex? –

-Te ama y lo hizo todo bien, él termino con ese chico y luego te busco, no como creímos que fue, que seguían viéndose, y los regalos, los chocolates, el champagne, los bombones, dulces, todo, todo lo que llegaba a la mesa de los ensayos, eran regalos de él para ti, tu hermano aprovecho su puesto de cupido para quitarle las notas del remitente. –

-Poppy, ya te lo había dicho en el auto, ¿Y que si mando mil regalos más? Jamás se presentó a verme, no me busco. –

-Si lo hizo… - confeso con bastante dolor, sabiendo que aquello podría alejarlo para siempre.

-¿Qué? – pregunto impactado.

-Él entrego personalmente cada regalo y te busco, todos los días… pero tú hermano… - Unas gordas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro.

Ramón estaba callado, muy sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, con una mezcla de sentimientos que lo tenían aún más confundido, entre molesto y esperanzado, su mente ya estaba trabajando en como regresar con Antony, mientras que otra le recordaba el compromiso con la chica que tenía enfrente, otra parte más le enlistaba las posibles posibilidades y beneficios, hasta que Poppy lo interrumpió.

-Yo entiendo, no le veo ningún problema, tú ya amabas a alguien y esa persona te corresponde, podrías, no lo sé, volver con él y nuestra hija tendría dos lindos padres a los que amar y yo… estaría sola, creo, no lo sé… tal vez con el tiempo. – Poppy sollozo nuevamente.

"¿Me está dejando decidir?" Aquello le pareció fascinante a Ramón, ¿Cuánto debías de amar a alguien para contarle una verdad que le desfavorecía? Para después darle la libertad de decidir, aunque fuera algo que a ella no le gustaría que hiciera, en aquel acto de sinceridad, sin ninguna intención, Poppy había hecho que la balanza de su corazón estuviera aún más a su favor.

-Yo no… - trato de explicar Ramón, intentando no derretirse por su ternura. – Yo no sé qué quiero. – al final confeso.

Poppy levanto la mirada y se topó con una bella sonrisa por parte de Ramón, vio en ella un sincero amor y comprendió lo difícil que debía de ser para él tomar decisiones en ese momento.

-Lo entiendo, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para… ya sabes. – se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

-Gracias por decírmelo. – le dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Siguiendo con sus actividades, Ramón no podía de parar de tararear canciones, por extraño que pareciera, Antony ya no estaba en su mente, se había vaciado de sus pensamientos, Poppy le había dado con aquella confesión una paz interior de la cual tenía meses sin disfrutar, su cabeza ya no tenía un huracán de ideales rotos y su corazón al fin estaba calmado.

-¿Te ves de muy buen humor? ¿Al fin dejaste que tú conejita rosada te diera un par de saltos encima? – escucho a su hermano decir a sus espaldas.

-No, de hecho, hizo algo que nunca pensé que iba a hacer, darme espacio. –

-Eso es muy aburrido, mi estilo es mejor, debería hacer lo que le digo. –

-Cierto, eso me recuerda algo. –

Nube cayó al suelo tras recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Ramón, dejándole el ojo morado y sacándole un poco de sangre de la nariz.

-Si la haces llorar de nuevo, te juro que… -

-Y dices que no la quieres… - dijo riendo. – Yo no dije nada para hacerla llorar, es más, le dije que estaba de su lado. –

-Claro, amenazándola con revelar su secreto si me decía lo de Antony. – comento enojado dispuesto a darle otro golpe apenas se parará.

-No, diciéndole la verdad de todo, como te enamoraste de dos personas y el apoyo que ha tenido de nuestro lado desde siempre. –

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! –

-Por favor, eres muy obvio… todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que te pasa. –

-¡Pero ella no! – dijo desesperado.

-Por eso era importante que lo supiera, no sería justo competir sin saberlo con "don perfecto", así ella podrá usar sus mejores armas para ganar el premio. –

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡No soy un maldito premio! ¡No hay una competencia! ¿Pero qué te pasa por la cabeza? –

-¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza a ti? La chica es preciosa, te ama, tú la amas, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Te dará lo que más deseas, una hija que de seguro será tan bella como ella, solo escógela, él idiota de tu ex no podría darte ni un cuarto de las cosas que ella te dará. –

-No se trata de eso, no se trata de que puedan darme, es… es que… es muy complicado. –

-No, tú lo complicas, que es otra cosa. –

-Sabes que, no voy a discutir esto contigo, solo, necesito vaciar mi cabeza y dejar de pensar en esto. – el enjambre de pensamientos voraces había regresado, causándole una jaqueca terrible.

-Como quieras, solo ten en cuenta que TODOS contamos con que tomes la opción correcta, y creo que sabes a quien nos referimos con "la correcta", no me decepciones a mí, o a papá, o al director, o al presidente, o a la señora O´Hare… -

Nube se fue con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que el mayor miedo de Ramón era decepcionar a las personas que lo apoyaban y cuidaban, ahora no solo tenía de nuevo esos pensamientos lacerantes, sino que un pesado miedo le oprimía el pecho, temía equivocarse, no llenar las expectativas de los otros, si escogía a Antony por amor, su padre estaría molesto, la señora O 'Hare desilusionada, él sería feliz, lo amaba y por lo que decía en aquel video, deseaba casarse, eso lo deseaba más que nada, Poppy ya le había dicho que estaba bien si lo hacía, Dios, tendría a un esposo maravilloso y una bella hija, todo según lo planeado; pero, si escogía a Poppy, le llenaría el gusto a todos, estaría con la madre biológica de su futura hija, ahorrándole un sinfín de papeleos y abogados, que aun siendo un acuerdo mutuo no se libraría de pagar, pero ella no deseaba casarse, vivir en unión libre no era un opción para él, solo pedía un acto de amor tan pequeño, una maldita firma en un papel, ¿Qué le costaba a ella dársela? ¿Una hoja de papel le parecía acaso un grillete? También estaba el molesto hecho de que la amaba tanto como a su ex, aunque quizás, y eso le molestaba bastante, la amaba un poco más que a él.

Ramón apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, las pesadillas de candentes tríos habían regresado para dejarlo en extrema excitación, esperaba que los cinco minutos que le daba a Poppy no lo llevaran a ningún punto de quiebre, espero en la mañana a que le pidiera la primera sesión, pero la chica se limitó a desayunar para luego regresar en silencio a su habitación, algo confundido, fue a ofrecerlos, más lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un "tal vez al rato". A la hora de la comida se repitió el cuento, la joven parecía haber perdido el apetito sexual de la nada, "Tal vez sigue triste" pensó, nadie tendría ganas de tirarse a una persona sintiéndose mal, pero al notar cierta conducta de ella, "esa maldita zorra esta tan excitada como yo", Poppy daba brinquitos sobre una almohada, la veía hacerlo por la rendija de la puerta, "Maldita seas…maldita seas…" se repetía, muy molesto, porque una parte de su mente sentía celos por esa almohada, "Ese tendría que ser yo, no ese pedazo de tela relleno de…Contrólate, tienes que controlarte" se decía a sí mismo. Pero el tema no salía de su mente, fue a su baño a lavarse la cara para calmarse, tuvo un pensamiento fugas al tomar la toalla para secarse, un pequeño castigo que le libraría de pasar una nueva vergüenza en las clases prenatales de esa tarde.

Entro de golpe a la recamara de Poppy y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la chica estaba roja de la vergüenza, estaba pasando un rato muy íntimo con aquella almohada hasta que él interrumpió.

-¡Ramón! ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no es hora de irnos. – trato de disimular el hecho. – yo… estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios que aprendimos, pero… -

-Ay sí, claro, ejercicios, déjame ayudarte con eso. –

La tiró boca arriba sobre la cama, le puso la toalla bajo los glúteos y abrió sus piernas, permaneció hincado, mientras parecía pensar algo.

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo? – pregunto, pero como respuesta obtuvo dos dedos penetrando su ansiosa vagina. – Ah… Ramón, no, no deberías… ¡Ramón! –

Eso se estaba sintiendo muy bien, Poppy cerró los ojos, aferro sus manos a las sabanas mientras Ramón hacia maravillas con sus dedos, dos dentro, que pronto se volvieron tres y un cuarto, el pulgar, dándole un placer infinito con un masaje sobre su clítoris, ¿Podía pedir más? Sus piernas daban curiosos saltitos entre los suspiros que se le escapaban, su cadera bailaba al ritmo que el joven marcaba. Ramón por su parte sabía lo que quería, la haría correrse en tiempo record, deseaba ver como se volvía loca por él, saber que esa desesperación de pertenecerle no solo venia de su parte. Su celular sonó, estaba tan cerca, no la dejaría escapar ahora, contesto, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, usando su mano libre para presionar el vientre de Poppy y gozarla al ver el resultado.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Señor Lacombe? – pregunto una voz femenina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto a Poppy al ver que tomaba la almohada entre sus brazos y se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

-¿Disculpe? – pregunto aquella mujer en la línea.

-Usted no, mi… mi esposa. – se apresuró a decir.

-Te gusta… a ti te gusta que no hagan ruido cuando… - Poppy trato de decir sin que se le saliera un gemido, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

-¡Idiota! – realmente deseaba escucharla gemir, nunca había tratado de complacerlo y escogió el peor momento para hacerlo.

-¿Perdón? – la señorita del otro lado pregunto muy ofendida.

-No usted, se lo digo a mi… olvídelo, lo siento, ¿Quién habla? –

-Soy la recepcionista de "futuros padres", lamento decirle que la instructora no podrá dar la clase él día de hoy, recorrimos la lección para mañana, ¿tiene algún problema con el horario? –

Ramón lo pensó mientras veía llegar el orgasmo de Poppy, con una corrida increíble, sabía que le haría falta la toalla para no mojar la cama, saco un dedo, mientras que los otros dos hacían movimientos circulares al salir, consiguiendo recolectar aquel lubricante natural.

-¿Señor? ¿Sigue ahí? –

-Claro, respecto a eso… - decía muy entretenido, alejando sus dedos de aquella cálida caverna, tratando de que esa viscosidad blanquecina se estirara lo más posible.

-¿Señor? –

-Si. – Clamo mientras se metía el par de dedos en la boca. – Claro, mañana será, ¿A la misma hora? – pregunto tras chuparse los dedos.

-Sí, perfecto, los esperamos mañana, que tengan buena tarde. –

Tras colgar Ramón miro de nuevo sus dedos, planeaba seguir jugando con esa viscosidad, pero ya no estaba ¿A dónde se había ido? Le llevo un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. "¿Me chupe los dedos?" Mala costumbre de los que suelen cocinar, de un brinco se paró, salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Ramón? – pregunto Poppy al notar lo rápido de su huida.

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 39

Solo para descartar

.

Ramón estaba hincado enfrente de su inodoro, esperando el horrible desenlace, estaba bastante asqueado, pensaba, sin poderlo evitar, en aquella vez que Antony lo obligo a hacer algo que no quería, ese sabor umami llenando su boca, el vómito mezclado con ácido estomacal; lo sentía venir, como en aquella ocasión, estaba consciente de lo hipócrita que era, le gustaba una buena mamada, pero él jamás regresaba una por el asco, su boca no era para eso, siempre lo pensó.

Sintió su estómago revolverse, la presión subir por su esófago, pero un súbito pensamiento le detuvo el malestar; lo hermosa que se veía Poppy estando completamente satisfecha, ahí, tumbada en la cama, abrazada a esa almohada.

-Esa maldita almohada tendría que ser yo. –

Imaginarse siendo abrazado de esa forma por ella, después del acto, le borro cualquier sentimiento de repulsión, ahora que ya no tenía esas ganas de devolver toda la comida, comenzó a pensar que el sabor de sus adentros no era tan malo, de hecho, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, era ligeramente salado, fuera de eso, no tenía otro sabor, era fácil de tragar y hasta, bastante excitante hacerlo, olio su mano aun húmeda, encontrándose que la libido le había subido de golpe, no sabía porque lo hizo, pero chupaba con desesperación sus dedos, como tratando de sacarles un poco más de su esencia, sin darse cuenta, su otra mano había sacado su miembro viril, apretándolo, masajeando de arriba abajo, cuando entendió que había perdido por completo su sabor, poso ambas manos en su miembro, le éxito aún más recordar donde había estado una de ellas, porque de cierta manera, eso era una fornicación indirecta, con unos cuantos movimientos más, Ramón se había corrido, creando varios caminos de semen en el piso de su baño, algo cansado se recargo en la tina.

-¿De verdad acabo de hacer esto? – pensó algo molesto. – ¿Me masturbe con su olor como un maldito pervertido? -

Ramón contemplo su mano, aquella parte de su cuerpo que había tenía el privilegio de estar dentro de su adoración. "Pero que idiota" se auto regaño "Yo estando aquí, haciendo esto solo, cuando ella quiere hacer esto conmigo, ¿Por qué me resisto?" Otra parte de su cabeza le daba una enorme lista de porque guardar la distancia de aquella chica era mejor que sucumbir ante ella, con las ideas de nuevo revueltas, pensó "Necesito probarla, saber que se siente, si de verdad entre nosotros hay esa conexión de la que tanto habla, necesito saber que se siente despertar a su lado, que pasa después de hacerlo como idiotas pervertidos, lo necesito." Se puso de pie, arreglo sus pantalones y se encamino a su habitación, aún estaba excitado, dispuesto para un segundo chance, esta vez juntos.

-¡Poppy! – la llamo entrando de golpe a su cuarto.

La joven estaba dormida, y el llamado no interrumpió en lo absoluto su ensueño.

-Poppy, Poppy, ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos a hacerlo, como tú quieras! ¡Despierta de una vez! – le decía tratando de que soltara la almohada, pero sus brazos estaban como pegados, y aun con la zarandeada, no interrumpió su descanso. - ¡Por lo que más quieras, solo cógeme! – No hubo respuesta.

Molesto y bastante excitado, se rindió, "Podrías hacérselo mientras duerme, no es como que te aprovecharas de ella, sería más como un mano a mano, ella se aprovechó de ti cuando estabas ebrio." Esa voz en su cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco, "Si, solo un poco, no creo que le moleste que se lo haga mientras duerme… ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!" Trato de hacer un poco de ejercicio, darse una ducha fría, hacer la cena, limpiar, pero nada le quitaba las ansias, en un ataque de limpieza profunda en la cocina, pudo encontrar por error, un paquete de pastillas para dormir. "con que de aquí las sacaban…" Iba a tirarlas, pero lo pensó mejor, "Podría dormir y soñar con esa idiota…" Lo recomendado para una ligera siesta o ayudar a dormir era una, pero para caer totalmente noqueado, con dos bastaba. Tras tomarlas, termino su quehacer en la cocina y sintiendo los ojos pesados, se retiró a su cuarto.

-¿Ramón? – Poppy toco a su puerta, pero no respondió. - ¿Ramón, estas ahí? –

Entro al cuarto, topándose con el joven profundamente dormido.

-¿Ramón? ¿Qué paso con la clase? ¿No vamos a ir? –

Era una pregunta algo tonta, puesto que cuando se despertó, ya habían pasado la hora de entrada a las clases prenatales.

-Se cancelaron las clases, las cambiaron para mañana… - le contesto aun dormido.

-Ah, pues… entonces, será mañana… ¿Te sientes bien? –

-Déjame dormir. – le contesto cambiando de posición. – Que idiota eres, ahora si quieres algo, pero hace rato cuando yo quería… -

-Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte, me voy. – Poppy salió de la habitación.

La cena sin Ramón fue algo molesta, no tenía ganas de ver a Nube ni mucho menos estar cerca de él, pero no hubo mucho que preocuparse, lo vio alistarse para una nueva fiesta y para las 7 de la tarde, se había retirado en busca de alguna aventura nocturna. Sin tener ninguna compañía más, ni nada que hacer, regreso a su cuarto, pensando una y otra vez lo que sucedió entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Ramón se levantó tarde, aún estaba algo atarantado por lo fuerte de los narcóticos, pero se veía de un mejor humor, aunque sus sueños no fueron lo que él esperaba, ya que la Poppy onírica se negaba a cumplir sus demandas porque ya estaba comprometida, pudo vencer a Sir Almohada en un duelo con espadas por la mano de la doncella de cabellos rosas, solo faltaba esperar su respuesta. Aquello fue tan ridículo, que no pudo evitar despertarse con sus propias carcajadas. Mientras preparo el desayudo, aun creía que Sir Almohada andaba por ahí, derramando relleno por algún lugar de la casa.

Poppy noto la mejora de su ánimo al instante, por ello, guardo más distancia, no quería echarlo a perder. En el transcurso del día, no había hecho uso de sus cinco minutos, Ramón no se molestó esta vez, estaba dispuesto a hablar las cosas claras, aprovechando su trayecto en auto a las clases prenatales, le dijo.

-Se lo que haces, y creme, no es necesario que lo hagas. –

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Poppy muy desubicada.

-Guardar distancia, no necesito que lo hagas, estoy bien, llegamos al acuerdo de los cinco minutos, si tuviera algún problema con ello, no te lo hubiera propuesto, deja de tratar de protegerme, ¿quieres? Es bastante molesto. –

-Yo no entiendo de que me hablas… - le contesto algo apenada, tratando de no verlo.

-Ya sé de lo que hablaste con mi hermano, es un idiota, pero creme, no es malo, solo es bastante imbécil. –

-No hablamos mucho sobre…. –

-Sé que sabes, que él te dijo que yo estoy enamorado de ti y de Antony al mismo tiempo. – Ramón se calló de golpe, sus mejillas se pintaron de un vivo color carmesí, pues jamás peso que llegaría a decir algo tan vergonzoso enfrente de alguna de esas dos personas que se disputaban su corazón. – No… quiero decir, si, algo así pasa, no es como que los dos me vuelvan loco, en cierta manera lo hacen, pero no es como que me afecte, realmente, puedo pensar bien las cosas, lo que hagan cualquiera de los dos no me afecta en nada, tengo todo bajo control. – termino diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tensando su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos que para Ramón fueron una eternidad, "Ella siempre tiene algo que decir" pensaba "¿Por qué no dice nada?", su parte intelectual trataba de razonar los hechos, realmente había metido la pata con aquel comentario, hasta el momento, logro con éxito mantener su distancia de cualquier tema sobre sentimientos, lo había arruinado todo con aquella confesión, ahora tendría que lidiar con todas las complicaciones que el tema derivaba. "Hubiera sido mejor negar todo lo que le dijo el idiota de mi hermano."

-No creo… - la escucho decir con una voz dudosa. – No creo que sea lo correcto. –

Poppy lucia incomoda con el tema, eso le preocupo mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es lo correcto? ¿Estás diciendo que yo estoy haciendo algo malo? – Ramón temía que aquel secreto le hubiera causado tal impresión, que como resultado lo dejara de amar. – De verdad, no… esto que pasa, tú y Antony, no es como que lo haya escogido ni nada de eso, tampoco lo disfruto, yo no estoy tratando de jugar con los dos o esperando a que peleen por mí, ni… -

-No, no me refiero a que tú estés haciendo algo malo. – trato de sonar tranquila al notar la reacción nerviosa de Ramón. – Es solo que… de verdad te amo y no quiero confundirte más de lo que ya estas, entiendo por lo que pasas… bueno, la verdad no, pero me ha pasado que a veces tengo dinero suficiente para un vestido, pero en la vitrina hay dos hermosos vestidos, perfectos para mí y en rebaja, ambos son el indicado, pero el presupuesto solo alcanza para uno y tienes que decidir cuál de los dos llevar, a veces es mejor, salir de la tienda, pensarlo mejor, dar una vuelta, incluso, es mucho mejor volver otro día e ir no tan… excitada, ya sabes, calmarte, para tomar la elección correcta. –

Ramón se quedó en completo silencio, se veía pensativo, con la vista bien puesta en la carretera, Poppy pensó que había logrado hacerlo ver un punto de vista distinto. Pero…

-¿Y porque no te los probaste? –

-¿Qué? –

-Los vestidos. – menciono un poco frustrado. – Sé que estas usando lo de los vestidos como una metáfora para explicarme algo, pero… ah, es tonto, la mejor forma para ver si es lo que buscabas era probarte ambos vestidos, ver si son de tu talla, si son cómodos, obvio, no te pones los dos al mismo tiempo, eso sería un desastre total… -

-Ramón, te estas desviando, lo que yo quería decir con los vestidos… -

-¿Y las rebajas? –

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –

-Son ocasionales. –

-Bueno, sí, pero… -

-Podrías perder la oportunidad de comprar, si esperas demasiado tiempo, tal vez cuando lo vuelvas a ver ya no esté dentro de tú presupuesto o quizás… alguien más, pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad y quedarse con algo que realmente deseabas… - la voz de Ramón se fue apagando conforme salieron las palabras de su boca.

-Pues, si, eso puede pasar. – Poppy lamento haber mencionado el ejemplo de la ropa, Ramón ahora lucia triste. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvidemos lo de la ropa, es tonto, no viene al caso… ¿Ramón? –

-No, fue muy certero, tienes mucha razón, no se puede esperar una respuesta por siempre, las oportunidades pasan y si no se toman, se pierden. –

Ahora se veía peor, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación, Ramón no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Coral, era muy parecido a lo que dijo Poppy, pero con el ejemplo de los vestidos, tenía bastante razón, lo mejor al comprar era probárselos, ver si eran de su talla, cómodos, de buena tela, si era fácil moverse con ellos y pensar si eran buenos para la ocasión, si seguía indeciso, podía dar un par de vueltas por la tienda o la plaza para despejar su mente y pensarlo mejor, pero en ese mismo día, en ese momento, tenía que decidir que vestido comprar o podía perder la oportunidad de comprar el que deseaba o peor aún, ambos. Entendió algo, probo de todo con Antony, le agradaba bastante y tenía muchos motivos de porque si y porque no, pero ¿Qué pasaba con Poppy? Ella era como ese ejemplo que le dio, ni siquiera se probó el vestido, no conocía ninguna de sus facetas en una relación, porque nunca habían tenido una, todo eso debido a su terquees de ponerle muros tras muros, alejarla para no complicarse más, temía escoger la opción incorrecta, y si no se daba la oportunidad de disfrutarla de la misma manera que lo hizo con Antony, de seguro cometería un error.

-Yo sé que esto es muy complicado. – le dijo al estacionar el auto, teniendo un par de minutos antes de entrar a clases. – pero, más allá de todo este problema entre nosotros, los cinco minutos los hago por nuestra hija, recuerda lo que dijo la maestra, no debes de estar tensa, ella necesita que estés satisfecha, si darte eso me hubiera causado algún problema, no te lo hubiera propuesto, por favor Poppy, sé que lo necesitas. –

Poppy dudo, aquello era tan convincente, que Ramón ya no sabía si lo pidió por la bebé o por sus ansias de estar con ella, de probarlas de todas formas.

Ahí estaban, teniendo de nuevo una sesión increíble de sus cinco minutos en el paraíso, Ramón estaba fascinado, sus labios hoy tenían un sabor distinto, su aliento era como una refrescante brisa de verano, sus manos entre sus cabellos, los tirones tan bravos que le deban, como si tratara de domarlo, usarlos de rienda para ordenarle sin sutileza que la satisficiera, era algo que sin duda deseaba hacer.

Ramón hizo algo fuera de lugar, al sonar la alarma del cronometro, solo tomo el celular y la apago para seguir besándola, ahora que se daba la oportunidad de besarla libremente, deseaba tenerla más tiempo así. Poppy entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, pero dudosa de que hubiera mal interpretado la situación, pregunto.

-Ramón… ¿y los cinco minutos? –

-¿Qué tienen? – hablaron entre besos y arrumacos.

-Se acabaron. –

-Si, ya lo sé. – le contesto negando a abandonar sus labios, apretando su cintura con sus manos, evitando que sus caderas se despegaran de las suyas.

-Pero, tú dijiste que solo… solo cinco. –

-Ah, cierto, pues es un extra. – le respondió cualquier cosa con tal que se callara.

-¿Cómo un plus? – Poppy no quería que Ramón se sintiera más confundido o arrepentido después, sobre cualquier cosa que pasara estando dentro del carro.

-Sí, lo que quieras… solo sigue besándome. -

-Pero… -

-¡¿Y ahora qué?! – cuestiono molesto, separándose un momento de ella y viéndola con ojos de regaño.

-¿Y la clase? – pregunto algo avergonzada.

-¿A quién demonios le importa ahora una maldita clase? – contesto para casi obligarla a continuar con el acto.

Poppy no opuso mucha resistencia, lo estaba gozando, restregaba su entre pierna con la de él, no sabía bien que era aquel bulto, ¿Eran las llaves, su cartera, o su miembro? Pensar eso ultimo la excitaba, ahora no solo se sobaba con toda la intención en contra suyo, si no que comenzó a dar brinquitos ansiosos y frenético, "Métemelo, métemelo" no podía dejar de repetirse mentalmente, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado cuando un par de golpes en la ventana del auto los hizo parar de golpe. Bastante asustados voltearon a ver quién produjo aquel ruido, era la maestra que desde afuera les dijo.

-Por favor, no den un espectáculo en el estacionamiento. –

Poppy abrió la puerta, bajando del auto tan rápido como pudo, mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-No es lo que cree, no estábamos pensando hacer nada indebido, solo nos estábamos… usted sabe, relajando. –

Ramón de inmediato tomo la bolsa con las cosas y una chaqueta, que cargo estratégicamente para que no se notara su prominente erección.

-Lo sentimos, pero es como mi esposa dice, no pensábamos hacer nada más. –

-Pues, en ese caso no interrumpí nada, ¿Entramos a clases? –

Poppy y Ramón caminaban con la misma actitud de un niño que fue atrapado con las manos en la masa. La clase fue como cualquier otras, y al final en vez de dividirlos en dos grupos, fue de nuevo una convivencia entre ambas partes.

-Hoy toca hablar sobre un tema importante que no podemos dejar para el final… Nombres de bebés. –

Britget aplaudió feliz por el tema, mientras los demás miembros del grupo solo la miraron extrañados por su entusiasmo, siendo que los bertenos no solían alegrarse por cosas así.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos con ustedes? Veo que se han estado llevando mejor desde hace algunas sesiones, ¿Ya pensaron en el nombre de su bebé? – les pregunto directamente a Ramón y Poppy.

-Aun no… - contesto ella al mismo tiempo que Ramón.

-Claro que si… - dijo él, mirando con algo de enojo a la chica a su lado, mientras ella le regresaba una mirada de duda.

-Bien, ¿Cuál sería su nombre entonces? – Pregunto de nuevo la maestra.

-Rosiepuff. – contesto muy orgulloso Ramón.

Una risa entrecortada se escuchó venir de Poppy, cosa que lo molesto mucho.

-Lo siento, pero nuca hablamos del tema. – aquello lo dijo tanto para él como para los demás presente. – Me imagino que mi hija podría llamarse Ariel, Adelaida, Rubí o algún otro nombre hermoso, pero Rosiepuff. – volvió a reírse.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese nombre? – pregunto muy indignado.

-Vamos, hasta tú puedes ver lo ridículo que suena. – comento riendo.

-Creo que tú esposo tendrá un buen motivo para ponerlo. –

-Es que suena tonto, ¿Qué es? ¿Una rosa con gases? Rosa *Puff* - hablo la palabra para decir la última parte haciendo un ruido, imitando el sonido de un gas.

Todos en la clase rieron por lo dicho, incluso a la maestra se le salieron unas cuantas carcajadas que trato, fueran lo más discretas. Ramón estaba muy molesto, cruzado de brazos sobre la pelota de Pilates, tratando de ignorar a Poppy.


	40. Chapter 40

Probarse el vestido 1

.

-Era el nombre de mi abuela. – hablo con tono molesto.

Todo pararon de reír de golpe, "No otra vez" se auto regañaba Poppy mentalmente, "Alguien dígame que no volví a meter la pata" todos notaran el rostro sonrojado de la chica, incluso los contagió de su incomodidad, a nadie de ellos les gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

-Bien, es bastante común que a los niños se les ponga algún nombre de algún familiar. – comento la maestra tratando de romper con aquel momento incómodo. - ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la cual escogiste el nombre de tú abuela? –

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé y ella se hizo cargo de mí, no conocí en toda mi vida a ninguna mujer que fuera tan amable, educada y protectora como ella, los años que la tuve fueron los más felices de mi vida. –

-Oh, ¿ella ya no está con nosotros? –

-Falleció cuando yo era niño. –

Se escuchó un siseo y chasquido de dientes por parte de muchos, saber los motivos no había ayudado en nada para relajar el ambiente, al contrario, lo puso peor.

-Bueno, es hermoso que le quieras poner ese nombre, pero, ¿Estas consiente que era algo que tenías que haberle propuesto a Poppy? –

Ramón estaba molesto, pero esa pregunto le poncho aquel globo de ira que se estaba formando en su interior, cierto, él estaba planeando todo solo, dejando a Poppy fuera de cualquier decisión, dio por hecho que él podía escoger el nombre y ella sedería sin objeción alguna, si se lo hubiera planteado antes seguro no estarían pasando por tan mal momento.

-No pensé… - respondió bastante apenado. – que ella tuviera idea de que nombre ponerle, y creí que como yo ya tenía uno perfecto. –

-Puede tener dos nombres, muchos padres llegan a ese punto de flexión, ambos podrían dar su aporte y escoger ambos. –

-No. – hablo Poppy casi como susurro, avergonzada por su actuar. – Creo que Rosiepuff es un bello nombre, se lo que significa para ti, quiero que se llame como ella. –

No espero aquella reacción, fue tan sorpresiva que incluso le saco unas lágrimas de felicidad, Ramón la había abrazado de la nada y al oído le dijo.

-Gracias. -

De regreso a casa todo era silencio en el auto, cada quien iba pensando en sus asuntos. Ramón tenía que aceptar que fuera cual fuera el final de todo, se estaba llevando mejor con Poppy, le atraía en más de una manera, era agradable estar a su lado y la vida entre ambos era mejor si él dejaba de lado su terquees, necesitaba darse un chance con ella, darle todos los "paquetes" y esperar que ambos se sintieran cómodos y felices en una verdadera relación.

Por otro lado, Poppy se dio cuenta que la estabilidad de Ramón, su madures y forma de vida no eran para nada aburridas, a su lado quedarse en casa, hacer las compras o todas aquellas actividades que trataba de evitar por ser "cosas aburridas de adultos y ancianos" le parecían las aventuras más increíbles, más increíbles que las mejor de las fiestas, estar a su lado era mil veces mejor que cualquier borrachera amnésica o concierto o salida con sus amigas, las cosas comunes se volvían maravillosas a su lado, no solo la hacía sentirse volar, que su mundo se moviera de pies a cabezas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sino que se mantenía en paz constante, segura, sabiendo que él la apoyaría tanto económica como emocionalmente, porque si, sería una mentirosa si no aceptara que parte de ese amor prevenía de sus ingresos y economía, ahora comprendía la importancia del dinero, no lo hubiera notado si él no lo hubiera sugerido aquella vez en el ensayo, aunque claro, si no lo tuviera, aun así lo seguiría amando.

Al llegar a casa, Ramón se estaciono, no se bajaron, estaban ambos quietos, como sabiendo lo que se venía, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar ese primer paso, no fue hasta que la voz tartamuda de Poppy le pidió una nueva sesión de cinco minutos, que ambos comenzaron a moverse de manera casi robótica, como si fuera algo que tenía que hacerse por causas de fuerza mayor, la historia del estacionamiento se volvió a repetir, pasado los cinco minutos, Ramón solo tomo el celular y lo arrojo tan lejos como pudo en el auto, sin despegar sus labios de los suyos.

-¿Es otro plus? – pregunto Poppy sin dejar de besarlo.

-Si, lo que quieras… - contesto besándola más.

-¿Ya no son los cinco minutos? –

-Si, creo que eso quedo claro. – Comento algo molesto, reflejándolo con un rudo beso que a Poppy volvió loca.

-¿Si no son los cinco minutos? -

-Aja… - hablaban entre besos.

-Eso quiere decir… -

-Claro… -

-¿Qué no hay reglas? Puedo… ¿puedo tocar más allá de tú pecho? – pregunto arriesgando a terminar con el buen momento.

-Poppy, puedes tocarme donde quieras. – contesto con desesperación por volver al acto ya sin interrupciones.

-¿Dónde quiera? – cuestiono alegremente sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué no hablo claro?! –

Poppy le dio un enorme beso y comenzó a tocar su espalda, acariciar su pecho por debajo de su camisa mientras bajaba cada vez más.

-¿Puedo tocarte aquí? – pregunto esperando siempre su permiso.

-Si. – exclamo aún más animado.

-¿Y aquí? – menciono cuando acaricio su vientre jugando con la orilla de su pantalón.

-Si… ahí sí. – hablo emocionado.

-Y… ¿Puedo ir un poco… solo un poco? –

Poppy trataba de introducir sus dedos de forma coqueta en sus pantalones, pero no podía llegar muy lejos, debido al cinturón, pero pronto tuvo ayuda, un par de manos que desato aquel accesorio, abrieron descaradas la bragueta del pantalón, una de ellas la sujeto por la muñeca, obligando a su mano a introducirse entre las ropas, tocó curiosa aquel vello púbico, tan suave y rizado.

-¿Puedo… puedo ir más abajo? – cuestiono Poppy lanzándole una mirada lasciva.

-Si, si puedes. – contesto con la mirada bien clavada sobre la suya, regresándole toda la pasión que desbordaban los suyos.

Poppy sintió la base de su sexo entre sus dedos, quería recorrer aquel órgano, estrujarlo, manosearlo, pero más que nada, deseaba mamar de el, era su actividad favorita, y por muy extraño que pareciera, le excitaba más la idea de tenerlo en la boca que entre sus piernas. Ramón por su parte se entretenía con el cuello de la joven, dándole tremendos chupetones, las cosas estaban comenzando a ponerse peligrosamente serias, cuando escucharon un golpe en la ventana del auto que les saco otro susto aun peor que el primero, enfriando todo de una sola vez.

-Llevan un buen rato aquí afuera, vine porque pensé que les había pasado algo. – dijo Nube con una boba sonrisa.

-No, no pasa nada. – contesto con rapidez Poppy para salir del auto y entrar a la casa tan rápido como pudo.

Ramón por su parte se tomó algo de tiempo para salir y con gesto enojado le reclamo.

-¿Por qué viniste ahora? Te pasas todo el día tratando de dejarme asolas con ella y cuando al fin está pasando algo, llegas e interrumpes ¡¿Por qué?! –

-Se veían a leguas tus perversas intenciones hermanito, solo una sugerencia, esa chica es una futura mami, necesitas un lugar un poco… tú sabes, para jugar rudo necesitas, ¿Cómo decirlo? Que este cómoda, tal vez el sofá de la sala o aún mejor, tú cama, el carro está bien para alguien sin la carga de ella, recuerda que se a desmayado dos veces por el calor, necesita más "suavidad" y un clima más fresco, tú entiendes ¿Cierto? –

-Sí, ya te entendí. – comento molesto. – seguro quieres estar interrumpiendo o peor aún, de mirón. –

-¿Yo? Jamás haría eso, es más, escuche, estando en la universidad, que Poppy adora un restaurante de comida china que no esta tan lejos de aquí, ¿Qué tal si voy y traigo una ofrenda de paz para mi linda futura cuñada? –

-Tú… ¿Me harías ese favor? –

-Claro, lo que sea por ti hermanito, tardare quizás un poco más de lo normal, tal vez dos horas, diré que había tráfico. –

-¡¿Solo dos horas?! –

-¿Quieres más? Recuerda que ella debe de descansar, no aguantara un trote tan largo… ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero? –

-Maldito pervertido. –

-Oye, yo no soy el que no la quiere dejar descansar. –

-Está bien, está bien… dos horas, puedo con eso. –

-Sí, así no levantare sospechas, me tomare mi tiempo, les diré en el restaurante que se tarden lo que quieran y regresare respetando los semáforos. –

-Bien, entonces… ella y yo tendremos tiempo para… más te vale que este no sea una de tus bobas bromas o estés tratando de … -

-No, no, no, te aseguro que quiero esto tanto como tú, ya es hora de que sientes cabeza, chico veneno. – dijo dándole en pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Nube y Ramón entraron, el mayor anuncio que iría a ese restaurante que tanto le encantaba a la chica, invitando esa noche la cena, revisando el menú en línea, Poppy no lograba decidir que escoger. Pedía algo y luego lo cambiaba por otra cosa.

-¿No quieres que mejor te traiga todo el menú? – pregunto burlón Ramón.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? – Pregunto Poppy a Nube con los ojos expectantes. Cosa que hizo mirarse extrañados a los dos hermanos.

Después de tomar sus órdenes, Nube se despidió, iba ya por el pasillo, tomando las llaves de su auto, cuando le comento a su hermano.

-Me voy, no me tardo. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ramón. – No hagan travesuras. – les menciono para luego cerrar la puerta y volver a entrar. – Lo digo de broma, si quieren hacer travesuras solo háganlas y borren la evidencia. – Nube está a punto de irse cuando Ramón lo detuvo para tener una pequeña charla susurrante.

-Espera, no te vayas… - le rogo.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? Ya te arrepentiste, comenzaras a hablar sobre que no conoces la sanidad de ese restaurante, vamos Ramón, solo es comida china. –

-No, es solo que… creo que esta es una mala idea. -

-¿Qué? –

-Oye, no me mires así, es solo que si te lo pones a pensar seriamente… ella y yo no somos para nada compatibles y… -

-Mira, escúchame bien, tú mismo te has dado cuenta que ese es un pretexto, tú la deseas tanto como ella a ti, así que ambos deberían de dejarse de hacer los tontos y cerrar "el trato". – Afirmo levantando una ceja insinuante.

-Sabes que, no… es que yo no tengo, no tengo…-

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunto desesperado Nube.

-¡Condones! No tengo ni uno solo. – dijo victorioso y sonriente.

-Hermanito, ya la dejaste embarazada, más no podría estarlo, es lo bueno de esta chica, no necesitas cuidarte, solo disfrutala. – menciono con un tono burlón para después irse mientras decía. - ¿O le tienes miedo? – Nube desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿Miedo yo? ¿De ella? Si claro… -

Ramón volteo para encontrarse que Poppy lo veía desde el sillón de la sala, era de una manera extraña, no sabría explicar lo que sus ojos lo hacían sentir, se puso nervioso, "No le tengo miedo, no le tengo miedo." Se repetía mentalmente mientras iba a sentarse a su lado "Ella es como un tierno oso de felpa en una guardería cursi." La miro directamente a aquellos ojos que le parecieron tan profundos y dulces, tan endemoniadamente encantadores, parecía que absorbían su alma y corazón, endulzaban el ambiente salado por la briza del mar. Ramón cayo en cuenta de eso cuando sus labios casi se tocaban, "¡Es un maldito oso de peluche poseído en una maldita guardería abandonada!" pensó, ese miedo de perderse lo abordo, por lo que se alejó de ella de golpe, miro para otro lado y lo mismo hizo Poppy, los dos se quedaron en completo silencio. Un par de minutos después, ella fue la que rompió el hielo.

-Oye… aun me quedan mi tercer "cinco minutos" ¿Podríamos? –

-No. – dijo tajante.

-Pero tu dijiste que no tenías problema con dármelos y son tres por día, aun me queda… -

-Sí, pero ya tuvimos más de cinco minutos en el carro, de hecho, ya tuvimos tus "cinco" de toda la semana. – comento cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, tú dijiste que eso era un plus. – se defendió.

-Sí, pues ahora digo que eran adelantos… -

-Pero… -

-Nada de "pero", ese era nuestro trato, solo cinco minutos. –

-Bien. – dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos también.

-Excelente. –

Paso un par de minutos en silencio, y Ramón no podía parar de ver el reloj de la cocina, "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me dijo que me daría dos horas, estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo, ella y yo deberíamos de estar…" El joven soltó un suspiro y hablo de manera calmada.

-Ok, pero esto no son tus cinco minutos, es prácticamente deberme un favor. –

-¿A qué te refieres ahora? – Poppy ya no entendía que esta estaba pasando.

-Pues… - Ramón se sentía demasiado nervioso, ni su primera vez se llegó a sentir así. – Lo que digo es que… bueno, ya sabes, tú y yo… podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora. -

-¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer qué? –

-Vamos, por favor, tú sabes que… - comento algo molesto.

-Oh… ¡Eso! – dijo con tono lógico para luego abrir grande los ojos y decir sorprendida. – Wow… espera, ¿Estas proponiéndome que tú y yo lo hagamos justo aquí y en este momento? –

Ramón se sonrojo un poco y volteo a otro lado para que no lo viera mientras le respondía.

-Claro qué si no quieres, yo solo lo decía porque… ya sabes, ayudaría mucho a la bebé y… pero, si no tienes ganas, yo entiendo. – Ramón se levantó del sillón.

-Oh no, no, claro que no, digo… Si, ¡Quiero hacerlo! – contesto casi gritando sin ninguna pena.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto esperando escucharla dudar.

-Sí, vamos… hagamos esto. –

Ramón volvió a sentarse, ambos se miraban claramente nerviosos, posando su vista en cualquier punto de la casa, evitando ver a la persona a su costado.

"Tú puedes, solo deja que pase, ella es tan resbaladiza, solo deja que se te monte y que haga lo que quiera." Se motivaba a si mismo Ramón, estando a la espera de que ella iniciara y dirigiera todo aquello.

"Vamos chica, tú puedes." Poppy también necesitaba algo de automotivación, ya que era obvio lo que estaba pasando. "Solo es una pequeña prueba, tienes que darle la mejor cogida de su vida para que el amor de tú vida decida escogerte a ti, cero presiones, solo relájate y que él lo goce más que tú."

Poppy de forma tímida puso su mano sobre la rodilla del joven, quien sintió palpitar su corazón con fuerza, mientras esta se deslizaba hacia arriba por su mulso. La chica lanzo a la ansiedad y sus temores lejos de su mente, con un lento movimiento se sentó sobre sus piernas, acomodándose a gusto y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, Ramón afirmo, contagiándose un poco de su seguridad; comenzaron con la sesión de dulces besos, tiernos, suaves que iban evolucionando con lentitud en apasionados y profundos. Las caricias subidas de tono, ambos cuerpos buscando estar más juntos, cuando las caderas de Ramón comenzaron a bailar y las de Poppy a seguir su ritmo, supieron que estaban listos para el siguiente nivel, mientras que aquellas cuatro manos inquietas y torpes trataban de desabrochar un cinturón, se escucharon tres fuertes golpes en la puerta corrediza de la parte de atrás, Ramón estaba en shock, Poppy por otro lado entendió que su oportunidad se le había escapado de nuevo.


End file.
